<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixing Crowns by frizz22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635754">Fixing Crowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22'>frizz22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, DIscussion of Assault, F/F, Fix It, Gen, Madam Spellman (end game), Madam Spellman - Freeform, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, chapter with have warning at beginning when these discussions happen, discussion of abuse, discussion of self-harm, discussion of trauma, nothing specific or graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda placed a firm hand on her niece’s shoulder and spoke before she could. “Born to restore and rule the dark domain?” She repeated doubtfully. “When was he ‘born’? Yesterday when you realized you needed an actual contender if you were to continue this farce of denying Lilith’s authority?” Growls met her challenges, but Zelda continued composedly. “If Lilith is unworthy, so is your alleged prince. He has no more celestial blood than Lilith, in fact,” Zelda smirked, “he’s no blood at all of what you claim is true of his creation. Lilith ruled by Satan’s side for centuries, helped raise this empire in direct contradiction of the False God. She was destroying traitors and blasphemes while this one was still dirt under some demon’s boot.”</p><p>“How dare you!” Beelzebub snarled, crooking a finger at Zelda. </p><p>Stepping forward, Lilith tipped her chin up, the light glinting off her crown. “She’s not wrong. I’ve the throne, the experience, the Morningstar line endorsement, and you’ve no rightful claim.” </p><p>  <strong>Part 3 fix-it fic with Madam Spellman as end game</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambrose Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Dr. Cerberus (mentions), Sabrina Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Nicholas Scratch (mentions), Zelda Spellman &amp; Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Faustus Blackwood (past), Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this turned out be almost a complete rewrite of part 3, because, well, it’s fanfic and I can do what I want, haha. I’ll keep some things from the show, but just warning you.</p><p>*Title from the quote: real queens fix each other’s crowns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>2 days after the Dark Lord’s defeat: </strong>

</p><p>Zelda woke from another nightmare, a light sheen of sweat covering her. It’d been the same as the previous two nights. They’d failed, the Dark Lord won, slaughtering her family in front of her for their insolence before chaining Sabrina and carrying her away to be abused and forced into a role she never wanted. 

</p><p>She lay there a moment, listening to Hilda’s slow, steady breaths and it calmed her enough that Zelda didn’t feel the need to tear up the stairs and check on Ambrose in the attic. But.... Zelda sighed, throwing back the covers she hurried down the hall, not bothering to grab her robe to ward off the chill. When she cracked Sabrina’s door open, her girl was still there; safe, unharmed, asleep. 

</p><p>Exhaling slowly, Zelda rested her head against the doorframe, trembling slightly. 

</p><p>They’d done it; accomplished the impossible. They defeated the Dark Lord. 

</p><p>At the expense of poor Nicholas, he’d sacrificed himself for the good of the coven—what remained of it—, the church, the world. But Zelda knew the boy hadn’t given any of those things a moment of thought. He’d only been thinking of how to protect Sabrina. 

</p><p>For that, Zelda would be eternally indebted to him; not that there was any way to repay him. She’d promised to herself, as they trudged out of the mines and back home, her arm around a distraught Sabrina, that she’d find an alternative prison for Lucifer. 

</p><p>Nicholas Scratch saved her girl; so, she’d do her damnedest to save him in return. 

</p><p>But, given everything that happened, Zelda hadn’t been able to spare Nicholas much thought the past two days beyond small moments like this. They’d been too busy tending to the survivors of Faustus’ poisoning. 

</p><p>Despite Prudence’s valiant efforts, Hilda’s potions and Zelda’s raw strength leant to her sister’s spells... they’d only been able to save thirty of their members. 

</p><p>Almost half fled, the moment they could stand—even if it was on violently quaking legs—to family in other covens; vowing not to say a word of what occurred—too scared what would happen if they did. 
 
</p><p>The ones who stayed were mostly students from the Academy, ones with nowhere to go and no one to care for them. Several professors stayed as well, though they were still recovering. It was likely because she and Hilda focused on healing the students first, so the poison was active within the older witches’ systems longer. 

</p><p>Running a hand through her hair, Zelda took one last reassuring look at her niece’s sleeping form and shut the door. She stretched out a hand and her robe came flying from her bedroom into it. Slipping her arms through and tying the sash, Zelda made her way downstairs quietly. She wasn’t going to fall back asleep; the last two nights taught her that. 

</p><p>With a resigned sigh, Zelda picked her way to the kitchen, making sure not to wake any of their patients cramped on cots in the parlor, and brewed herself some tea. Making her way to the office next, Zelda shut the door, muttering silencing spells before switching on the light. 

</p><p>If she was to save the coven, be their High Priestess and lead them back from the brink of the cliff Faustus tried to pitch them over, she needed to start planning. 

</p><p>And while there were countless things she needed to consider... how to handle Sabrina was the first. 

</p><p>Not handle her in making sure she was alright, not handling her in the sense of helping her navigate the bomb that was her true parentage... no, Sabrina would refuse help, comfort, guidance or anything else on those fronts until it became too much to bottle up any further. Zelda hadn’t meant to teach her that and by the time she realized what she’d passed along it was too late to unteach it. 

</p><p>Regardless, Zelda had learned a few things from Sabrina these past few months that put something else as her number one priority. 
 
</p><p>Keeping her niece out of Hell and away from the flesh prison that was Nicholas Scratch. 

</p><p>Her niece was many things, smart, determined, passionate, strong, certain she knew what was right and that that must be the way followed no matter what.... This combined with the many hare-brained schemes Sabrina recently hatched and subsequently botched—almost all in the name of Harvey—meant Zelda knew what her girl would try and do next. 

</p><p>Knew what Sabrina would do in the name of Nicholas. 

</p><p>She’d try and free Nicholas, save him, before they had a viable alternative for imprisoning Lucifer. Though Zelda wanted to help the boy, they couldn’t do so without a plan; and she very much doubted Sabrina had one that wouldn’t somehow endanger them all in the process.   

</p><p>Warily, Zelda took a fortifying sip of tea and then summoned Lilith. To her surprise, the new Queen appeared before her rather quickly. 

</p><p>“What?” Lilith snapped, irritation visible on her face, though Zelda could see a hint of exhaustion too. “I’ve my dominance to establish, Zelda, I can’t be popping in and out of Hell at your whim.” 

</p><p>Anger washed away the tiredness pulling at Zelda’s limbs. “My whim?” She hissed, standing and bracing herself on the desk. “This is the first time we’ve spoken since parting at the gates and need I remind you who helped put you on that throne to establish dominance in the first place.” 

</p><p>Lilith looked ready to argue but bit back whatever retort she’d had with a sour twist of her lips. “What do you want, Zelda? I’m a very busy witch.” She sat in one of the armchairs in front of the desk and lifted an expectant brow. 
</p><p>Slowly sitting back down as well, Zelda conjured a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag before she replied. It was stupid, testing Lilith’s patience like this, it was like prodding a fire demon to see when it’d burn her. But she couldn’t help the impertinence; she had a healthy fear for Lucifer, built up over centuries of tales and firsthand experience of his cruelty... but Lilith? Lilith was still half schoolmarm in Zelda’s mind and an interfering one at that. Which meant she had much less of a problem talking to the woman and standing up to her. 

</p><p>“I’ve a matter to discuss with you that concerns the future of your reign.” She remarked at last, when a muscle in Lilith’s cheek twitched a little with impatience. The witch merely spread her hands out, eyes widening for effect, waiting for Zelda to continue. “It is almost a certainty Sabrina will try and break Nicholas free. And knowing my niece—"

</p><p>Catching on, Lilith dropped her head back in exasperation. “It’ll be some half-cooked plan that hurts more than it helps until a grownup steps in and cleans up her mess the best they can—though the damage to others is usually already irreversible.”  

</p><p>Zelda wouldn’t have put it quite so bluntly, but she couldn’t argue that Sabrina often went off half-cocked, racking up debts with the universe that others always seemed to pay. 

</p><p>Before she could reply, Lilith continued. “Sabrina will certainly try, but I doubt she’ll have any success. I’ve locked the gates in the mines myself, no one gets through without my express permission.”

</p><p>And though she shouldn’t, given all the trouble it caused so far, Zelda felt a small flash of pride at her next statement. “My niece isn’t an ordinary witch. She’s managed a number of feats all thought to be impossible: defeating the Dark Lord in court, excising a demon, entering mortal limbo....” She ticked the items off on her fingers. “Granted, I know she had your help on most these endeavors, but she is clever. And when Sabrina sets her mind to something...” Zelda trailed off, knowing Lilith was familiar with what happened when Sabrina set her mind to something. 

</p><p>“So, what do you suggest then?” Lilith asked dryly, resting her elbows on the armrests and clasping her hands in her lap. 

</p><p>“A deal.” 

</p><p>Intrigued, Lilith straightened up in her chair and watched Zelda intently. “Yes?” 

</p><p>“I’ll do my best to keep Sabrina from meddling, though I’m sure you know I cannot guarantee she won’t slip around me; especially given the state of the coven and everything else on my plate.” Zelda took another sip of tea to try and calm her at the reminder of how full her plate truly had become. Mentally shaking herself, Zelda set her cup down. “Anyway, I’ll try to keep her in line, if she does manage to subvert me and by some unholy miracle make it to Hell, you will contact me <strong>immediately</strong> so I may come collect her.”

</p><p>Inclining her head, Lilith gave a small shrug. “Fair enough,” the witch stretched out her hand to shake, but Zelda held up one of hers. 

</p><p>“<em>And</em>,” she added with emphasis, “we will both look into other means of entrapping the Dark Lord.” 
</p><p>A smile Zelda couldn’t entirely interpret spread on Lilith’s face. “Always trying to do the right thing even if no one else realizes...” Lilith tsked, shaking her head and standing. “Deal. You’ll keep Sabrina from my domain, but should she succeed I’ll summon you to usher her back home like the errant child she is. And we’ll see if we can free little Nicky.” The boy’s name came out with a sneer that surprised Zelda, she’d have thought Lilith grateful towards the warlock who made it so they could physically keep Lucifer from the throne. 

</p><p>Crossing her arms, Zelda arched a brow. “Why do I sense you’re not enthusiastic about the second half of our deal?” 

</p><p>Lilith huffed and looked away, and for a moment Zelda didn’t think the witch would answer. “He took a perverse pleasure in controlling me.” Lilith supplied, her voice quiet but hard. “When he and Sabrina destroyed my monster and acquired my rib... Nicholas was the one left behind to see to it that I didn’t cause further trouble.” 

</p><p>Bile rose up the back of Zelda’s throat at the implication, memories from her time under the Caligari spell flashing through her mind. The overwhelming loss of control, the terrifying realization that if ordered she’d hurt her family without blinking... shoving those and other painful thoughts away, Zelda cleared her throat. “Then all the more reason to find a better prison, so you won’t have to look at the boy and see not only Lucifer but also him at the same time. And I will have repaid my debt to Nicholas for his part in saving Sabrina. <em>Do we have a deal?</em>” She asked again, wanting to make sure that while they were in it for different reasons, their ultimate goals were the same—keeping Sabrina out of trouble and getting Nicholas out of Hell once another prison presented itself. 

</p><p>This time when Lilith held out her hand, Zelda took it. “Deal.” Lilith repeated with a murmur, eyeing Zelda shrewdly. “We should talk again soon. If you’re to be my High Priestess, we’ll need to be on the same page.” 

</p><p>And before Zelda could reply, Lilith blinked out of sight. 

</p><p>Rubbing the back of her neck, Zelda took another drag of her cigarette and moved on to the next item on her list. 

</p><p>Coven safety. 

</p><p>Faustus still had the wards for the Academy and the desecrated church under his control—whether he wanted them or not. Zelda needed to transfer those to her care now that she was in charge. And since Faustus fled and abdicated his claim to authority, it should be relatively easy. 

</p><p>Which was a relief, because it needed to be done as quickly as possible to keep any unwanted visitors from dropping in unannounced. Taking another sip of tea, Zelda started to create a list of the wards she’d need to adjust all the while hoping she was doing enough to keep Sabrina safe and out of trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because by now Sabrina is a bit predictable at least in terms of planning to do stupid shit, if not in how she executes said stupid shit, and Zelda and Lilith would prepare. </p><p>More chapters to come, hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2 weeks after the Dark Lord’s defeat</strong>
</p><p>Zelda exhaled slowly in relief as the last student trickled out the front door. With the Academy repaired and reinforced with the wards now in her charge, it was high time what remained of the coven lived elsewhere. 

</p><p>Thankfully the remaining faculty members would be at the Academy to keep an eye on things until classes started again. When Zelda instructed them to create a new class schedule based on which teachers were left and the grade levels of the remaining students, no one questioned her. 

</p><p>Perhaps it was because they were in her debt; they’d be dead without the Spellmans. But Zelda sensed that the complete lack of hesitation or balking when she gave orders stemmed from the fact that the other teachers were relieved she’d taken charge. It took the responsibility from their shoulders, they needed someone to follow and she stepped up. 

</p><p>Pleased there’d been no resistance, and at the fact that they were no longer running a bed and breakfast, Zelda teleported to the Academy as well; settling into her new office as Directrix. 

</p>
<p>Though she’d love to work from the comfort of home, this office was more convenient and centrally located should anyone need to find her. Besides, if Zelda worked here it would hopefully discourage the coven from seeking her out at home—even a High Priestess needed breaks every now and then. 

</p><p>Checking the clock, it wouldn’t do for Lilith to catch her unaware and in the midst of redecorating, Zelda rearranged the office; many of Faustus’ possessions finding their way into the hearth where a fire crackled.

</p><p>She needn’t have worried, though, the Queen of Hell didn’t arrive for another fifteen minutes. By then Zelda was comfortably sitting behind her desk, reviewing the budget for the school and determining how certain surplus funds could be used now that both staff and student numbers were greatly depleted. 

</p><p>Barely glancing up at Lilith’s entrance, Zelda lifted a brow. “Busy day in Hell or do you just delight in wasting my time?” 

</p><p>Huffing, Lilith dropped her crown in the corner of Zelda’s desk and reclined in one of the chairs in front of her. “A Queen is never late, everyone else is simply early.” 

</p><p>Her lips quirked without her permission and Zelda quickly schooled her expression before lifting her gaze. “Well, thank you for gracing me with your presence, <em>your Highness</em>,” she drawled, setting her budget documents aside and lighting a cigarette. “I think the first thing we need to address is your lack of an Antipope.”

</p><p>Lilith rolled her eyes. “I’m not missing one, not really.” She muttered, clearly annoyed at being connected to Faustus even peripherally. “Blackwood, as far as everyone else is concerned, is still the interim Antipope selected by the Dark Lord. Any change would be suspicious; even Lucifer wasn’t <em>that</em> capricious.” 

</p><p>“Taking <em>no</em> action will be equally suspicious,” Zelda countered, she’d been considering this for some time. “You’re right, no one knows what happened here, but Faustus’ absence as Antipope won’t go unnoticed much longer.”

</p><p>A small smile touched Lilith’s lips and she cocked her head. “Why do I have the feeling you’ve already come up with a solution to this little problem?” 

</p><p>Arching a brow, Zelda took a drag of nicotine and bypassed the chance to gloat. “Select a witch you trust, explicitly, one who is loyal to <strong>you</strong> and excellent at glamor spells. We’ll put her in Faustus’ place, a plant, one who will slowly make changes in our favor. Nothing too overt, can’t give ourselves away just yet, but little tweaks here and there to get us started; test the waters.” 

</p><p>Considering the idea, Lilith shook her head. “And when Blackwood shows up and there’s two of him?”

</p><p>Zelda knocked some ash off her cigarette. “Won’t happen. If Faustus wanted to keep his position as Antipope, the power it afforded him, he wouldn’t have left as he did. Or he’d already be in Italy and a hit squad dispatched to Greendale to tidy the mess he left behind. Besides, Ambrose and Prudence inform me he certainly isn’t in the Necropolis.” Her brow furrowed slightly, not knowing where he was bothered her, but Zelda brushed the unease away. “No, whatever power Faustus chases now, it’s beyond what even being Antipope would have given him. He <em>won’t</em> show up.” 

</p><p>With a slight nod of acknowledgment, Lilith leaned forward a bit. “Well, then you’d be the most logical choice. You’ve known him longest, the most intimately, could easily play the part. And, as shocked as I am saying this, I trust you. You could be my Antipope.”

</p><p>The idea flooded Zelda’s veins with ice. For one she refused to leave her family, and for another.... Well, it was bad enough she still saw his face in her dreams, she’d be blessed if she saw it in the mirror staring back at her too. “No.” She bit out a little too harshly, but before Lilith could press for more, Zelda continued. “You also have a High Council position to fill. Luckily, Hilda divested of a member not long ago. This will secure us another foothold of power.” 

</p><p>“<em>Hilda</em> divested one of the High Council members.” Lilith repeated flatly. “And may I ask—"

</p><p>Relieved Lilith hadn’t pushed the Antipope issue; Zelda took a drag from her cigarette. “He tried to leverage our nephew’s predicament to get sexual favors from her. Hilda wouldn’t have any of that. She killed him.”

</p><p>A satisfied, if slightly feral, smile spread on Lilith’s face. “As all such situations should be handled. The other High Council members aren’t suspicious?”

</p><p>She shrugged. “Evidently not. We’ve heard nothing from them. I suppose it’s not uncommon for a High Council member to disappear once he falls out of favor with the Dark Lord. They likely think that’s the case and aren’t questioning it out of fear they might be next.”

</p><p>Lilith grunted in agreement. “Well, I’ve got some additional tasks on my hands it seems. A witch to play the part of Antipope...” she paused, as if hoping Zelda would change her mind. When she remained silent, Lilith huffed but carried in. “And a warlock to take the High Council spot.”

</p><p>Her eyebrows flew up. “A <em>warlock</em>?” 

</p><p>“We shouldn’t rely on glamours too heavily, any accidental, or purposeful, spell could reveal our treachery. There’s no choice with Blackwood, a witch <strong>must</strong> take his likeness.” Lilith rolled her eyes at the inconvenience but kept talking. “I’ll find a warlock sympathetic to our cause and I’m sure the offer of a High Council-ship will make him even more sympathetic and loyal.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Zelda smirked and took another drag. “As for the local level, I’ll handle things, say Faustus put me in charge while he settles in Italy as Antipope. Of course, this means I’ll have to keep his name to maintain the charade.” She stubbed her cigarette out a little more forcefully than necessary. “But it’ll give us a foothold at each level in the Churches of Darkness.” 

</p><p>For a moment, Zelda thought Lilith’s expression might have softened, as if she read between the lines of Zelda’s comment. But the Queen’s expression cleared quickly, and Lilith nodded. “Well planned.” She murmured with a tinge of respect in her voice. “Now, let’s discuss what aspects we’d like to change once our players are in place.” 

</p><p>Various documents and the Unholy Bible came flying over to settle on the desk with a wave of Zelda’s hand. Standing, she rounded the desk and sat in the chair next to Lilith so they could pour over the items together.

</p>
<hr/><p>Smoothing her dress one final time, Zelda straightened her posture and teleported out of her office and to the meeting location. 

</p><p>It was her first attempt to attend an intercoven meeting with the other churches in the area. And while she sent notices to the other High Priests over a week ago in Faustus’ name claiming she’d be taking his place, it didn’t calm any of Zelda’s nerves. 

</p><p>This would be the first true test. To see if what they were trying to accomplish would actually work. Mathilda, Lilith’s replacement for Faustus, was already in place, but everyone had already accepted Faustus as Antipope and so her presence, if slightly tardy, went unquestioned and unnoted. 

</p><p>Her being a representative for the coven was another matter. Bracing herself, Zelda pushed through the heavy oak doors and was stunned by what she found. 

</p><p>Chaos. 

</p><p>She hadn’t been naïve enough to think they’d accept her outright. Zelda anticipated resistance, insults, even actual attempts to physically or magically remove her from the room, fake letters from Faustus or no. With this expectation, she arrived half an hour early just in case she needed to work on a few of the warlocks ahead of time. 

</p><p>But the room was already full and in a total uproar. But not for the reason she suspected, in fact, when she entered several of the men looked relieved. 

</p><p>“Sister Zelda!” One exclaimed, rushing to her. “What news of your coven?!”

</p><p>Grateful she mastered a mask long ago, the only reaction she had to the urgent question and the anxious faces now watching her was a slow blink. “News?” Zelda repeated blithely, conjuring a cigarette and lighting it to buy herself some time. They couldn’t possibly know, could they? No, no they would have struck first and asked questions later if they knew. 

</p><p>Not quite so adept at hiding their own emotions, the warlocks gaped at her. “Your powers and those of your coven...” their eyes flickered to the cigarette she magically conjured and lit. “They’re not waning?!”

</p><p>Oh, Zelda felt her eyes widen slightly in realization, <em>oh</em>. 

</p><p>She supposed they should have seen this coming. With the Dark Lord imprisoned, He could hardly grant witches and warlocks the same level of power as before. But then, why wasn’t her little coven experiencing the same? 

</p><p>Perhaps the power came from whoever sat on the throne and since Zelda was aware of their new ruler, her coven was exempt from this power drain? The others must be praying to Satan, their pleas falling onto deaf ears.... though it wasn’t as though Zelda had prayed to Lilith to retain her abilities either. </p><p>It was something to dwell on later, the warlocks surrounding her were watching her anxiously, desperate for a solution to their problem and looking to her for help. While it was an unforeseen turn of events, Zelda certainly wasn’t going to waste an opportunity to prove her worth to them. 

</p><p>Taking a short drag of nicotine, Zelda arched a brow. “Waning? Why in Hell would they be waning? We’re a devout coven, Brothers. Surely, you’re not suggesting that with Faustus gone I have let our coven wander astray.” 

</p><p>Assurances that they thought no such thing sprang up from around the room, the warlocks practically tripping over themselves to explain that their covens were devout as well, and still they were suffering from weakness. 

</p><p>Zelda raised a hand and they all fell silent. Stunned by her power over them, Zelda smiled. “Might I suggest you pray on it, Brothers? Ask all the power of Hell to assist you in your time of need. For where does our dear leader draw power from to gift us with it if not from the depths of Hell itself.” 

</p><p>If any of them noticed her dancing around saying the Dark Lord’s name, they gave no sign. In fact, most agreed with her readily; unable to argue without seeming sacrilegious. In any case, it wasn’t as if Satan had answered their pleas, why not turn their attention to Hell itself? 

</p><p>Soon the conversation turned to how they could alter prayers to address Hell more purposefully, several of the High Priests turning to her for advice and direction. 

</p><p>Doing her best to contain how pleased she was, Zelda spoke calmly, but firmly, as she instructed the men about. She certainly hadn’t anticipated being accepted so quickly, especially not looked to for leadership; but there was no way in Heaven she was going to complain about it either. 

</p><p>By the end of the meeting it was all she could do not to preen as the warlocks thanked her, called her a Hellsend, and promised to let her know if their efforts worked. Not all of the warlocks were struck by her, though. Zelda hadn’t missed how Father Michaels from the Church of Shadows, their closest neighbor, eyed her suspiciously. 

</p><p>If Zelda were being honest, she was surprised more of the warlocks weren’t skeptical of her coven’s ability to retain its power. But she wasn’t going to be the one to draw attention to the matter. 

</p><p>As the others teleported away, Father Michaels approached her. “Sister Zelda, though I received Faustus’ letter, I was still surprised to find you here.” 

</p><p>Arching a brow, Zelda cocked her head at him. “Is that so, Father? I thought Faustus made it rather clear he trusted me to run the Church of Night and the coven in his absence. And surely his trust was well placed, seeing as how we’ve yet to experience this plague afflicting your and the others magic.” 

</p><p>A ghost of a snarl tugged at the man’s mouth before he caught himself. “A witch has never—"

</p><p>“Are you really questioning the Antipope’s decision, Father Michaels?” Zelda cut in, hating that she had to rely on secondhand power, Faustus’ especially, to make her point. But it was the only thing that would convince a warlock like Michaels. 

</p><p>He blustered, a flush creeping up his neck, whether from embarrassment or anger Zelda couldn’t tell, but either way it told her she’d won this round. “Of course not!” Michaels finally managed, clearing his throat gruffly. 

</p><p>Adopting a somewhat simpering smile, Zelda stubbed her cigarette out. “Good. Because to question me is to question our Antipope, and to do that is to question our Dark Lord and I’d never have thought <em>you</em> capable of such a thing.” 

</p><p>When Michaels merely gaped at her, Zelda restrained a smirk; oh, how easy these warlocks were to play with. She patted his arm in a gesture of good faith and couldn’t help but flash him one last triumphant smile before teleporting home. 

</p><p>She arrived in a better mood than she’d been in ages. <strong>Finally</strong>. Finally, things were going their way. And not just that, but exceeding her expectations of what ‘going their way’ looked like. The other High Priests looked to her, listened to her, stated they’d follow her advice and get back to her. 

</p><p>It was, it was, Zelda couldn’t help but smile incredulously, it was amazing. 

</p><p>Walking into the office, still shaking her head a bit in disbelief, Zelda found a tentative list of classes the professors planned to hold at the Academy that semester and explanations for their choices. Frowning a little at the list, Zelda turned back around and made for the kitchen where she could hear Hilda cooking dinner. 

</p><p>“Sister?” Hilda hummed and handed her a plate of food. “Thank you,” she murmured, barely looking up as she sat down at the table. “It appears we’ve lost our herbology and potions professor to Faustus’ massacre. You’re easily the most qualified, I need you to—"

</p><p>A gentle hand covered the paper and lowered it to the table, drawing Zelda’s eyes up. “Zelds,” Hilda began, chewing her lip. 

</p><p>Realization dawning, Zelda smiled reassuringly. “Oh, Hildie, I know you’ve never taught before, but you’ll be a natural. You know more about potions and herbs than anyone I know. If you’re concerned about curriculum I can assist—"

</p><p>Shaking her head, Hilda sat down at the table next to her. “No, Zelds it’s not that. I, I have a life and I deserve to have it and be happy.”

</p><p>Zelda blinked. “I’m not suggesting otherwise. But you really were meant for far more than a mortal bookstore. And you teaching at the Academy—"

</p><p>“I like the bookstore.” Her sister interrupted softly, fidgeting with the cuffs of her cardigan but maintaining strong eye contact. “I like spending all the time with Cerberus, having quiet evenings and auditioning for the local play. Being High Priestess, leading the coven and overseeing the Academy, that’s your dream, Zelds. I want a quieter life.” She held up a hand when Zelda made to speak. “I’m not saying I won’t help. Of course, I will, I know how much damage you’re trying to repair. The coven is still important to me. But I don’t want it to take over my life, and I won’t let it.” 

</p><p>She pressed her lips together, trying to hold in the slight panic she felt at Hilda pulling away from her, from their family, the coven. Zelda was aware it wasn’t fair to feel deserted, her sister wasn’t abandoning them; she was just finding her way, chasing what she wanted. 

</p><p>The panic, she knew, stemmed from the sudden loss of their parents, of their brothers... it made her paranoid about losing the rest of her family. And perhaps, she held them all a bit too tightly as a result. 

</p><p>Exhaling slowly, Zelda reached over and took Hilda’s hand. “I’m, I’m glad you’re happy, Hildie. I, I certainly wasn’t trying to take that from you. How about, you teach twice a week? Tuesdays and Thursdays? We have such a small number of students they all fit in one class anyway. The other teachers and I can fill the rest of the time. This would allow you to still spend most of your time at the store and with, with Cerberus.” 

</p><p>A wide smile spread across Hilda’s face. “Oh, Zelda, that would be lovely.” And as if she sensed her fear, Hilda added. “I’ll still be here practically every day. We’ll still get family breakfasts and dinners, nights in front of the fire reading or doing puzzles. I’m <em>not</em> leaving, Zelds.” 

</p><p>She sniffed. “Well, of course you’re not.” She pulled her hand away and turned her attention to her food, disliking how easily Hilda could read her. “I’ll speak with the other teachers, see what we can rearrange now that you’re part-time.” 

</p><p>Hilda smiled softly and shook her head, not missing how quickly she withdrew and rebuilt her walls. Thankfully, her sister didn’t say anymore on the matter and merely flicked a wrist, so a plate of food hovered across the room to land before her. “How did the intercoven meeting go?”

</p><p>Grateful for the distraction, Zelda grinned before immediately launching into what happened.

</p>
<hr/><p>Zelda was getting ready for bed, once more relieved the coven was now safely housed at the Academy and Hilda moved back to her own room. 

</p><p>It’d been an adjustment again, having a room to herself, but Zelda found that recently she enjoyed the bit of solitude she was able to snatch during the day. She had one leg propped up on her vanity, lotioning it, when a presence suddenly appeared behind her. 

</p><p>A small shriek escaped her and Zelda spun, spell in hand, to find Lilith standing there, looking awestruck. Hurriedly releasing the spell and adjusting her robe, Zelda crossed her arms. “And what is the meaning—"

</p><p>Regaining herself, as though Lilith had been the one startled, the witch blinked. “What did you say to them?” She asked softly, eyes wide. 

</p><p>Heart slowing back to normal, Zelda threw a hand into the air. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

</p><p>“The High Priests.” 

</p><p>Taken aback once more, Zelda shrugged. “I handled those stuffy, backwards High Priests with ease. Why? Did something happen?” Perhaps they were better at hiding their emotions and motives than Zelda have them credit for. 

</p><p>Lilith took a step closer to her. “They’re praying to me.” She informed her with a murmur. 

</p><p>Unsure, Zelda’s brow furrowed. “I didn’t—”

</p><p>Running a hand through her wild mane of hair, Lilith huffed in disbelief. “Well, not <em>me</em>, to Hell, but since I’m in charge of Hell, to me.” She explained in a rush, as if still comprehending the situation herself. “What did you do? Why aren’t they praying to Lucifer?” 

</p><p>A smirk played at her lips now, shock from Lilith’s sudden appearance in her bedroom gone. “They’re losing power because He’s imprisoned. When they realized my power, and the power of my coven weren’t, they sought <em>my</em> advice.” Smoothing the front of her robe unnecessarily, Zelda’s smirk grew. “I suggested they pray a bit more enthusiastically to Hell to provide them strength. They could hardly argue with me and still seem loyal. And seeing as how Satan wasn’t answering them, they apparently didn’t see a reason not to comply.” 

</p><p>Lilith smiled wickedly and gave her an appraising look. “Well played.”

</p><p>She shrugged lightly, trying not to focus on how Lilith’s gaze made her warm. “Well, to be fair I didn’t know you could feel or hear it.” Zelda averted her eyes a moment, thinking of how she hadn’t prayed even once since everything changed. And, to her horror, a faint blush stained her cheeks. 

</p><p>Stunned, Lilith watched a pretty flush creep across Zelda’s cheeks. Her heart lurched a bit at the sight, that she could fluster such a formidable witch. Taking a small, unconscious step towards her, Lilith cocked her head. “I can block them out, if I want. When the din became too much from several covens at once. But I don’t <em>have</em> to block them out.” She added softly, unsure why it was so important Zelda know her prayers would be heard even if others were ignored. 

</p><p>Pressing her lips together, Zelda jerked her head in acknowledgment and the flush extended to her chest. “If it helped it was a happy coincidence, I was merely trying to keep the High Priests from dwelling too much on the Dark Lord.”

</p><p>Nodding, Lilith moved slightly closer. “Clever.” She murmured, her eyes flicking over Zelda once more, admiring her nightgown and robe. It was then she realized Zelda was watching her expectantly, apparently under the impression she had more to say. Clearing her throat, Lilith inched closer despite herself. “If possible, find more ways to get them to pray to Hell. The more faith they put in Hell, it’s ruler, the more powerful I become. So, until we reveal to the entire witching realm what we’ve done, it’d be best to continue such trickery. I’ll have our Blackwood imposter rework certain prayers to assist me as well.”

</p><p>And it might have been her imagination, but Zelda appeared to take a micro-step forward as well, reducing the distance between them a little further. “You might want to reward a few of the covens with a bit of their power back then. Let them know their prayers were heard, a little positive reinforcement goes a long way.” Zelda offered, watching Lilith intently, though her brow was a little furrowed. 

</p><p>“My thoughts exactly,” Lilith breathed, forcing herself to step away to leave though she very much wanted to stay and chat. Turning, Lilith talked over her shoulder, unable to hold her tongue. “I know, I know you’re only supporting me because otherwise it’d be Sabrina. But I appreciate your work nonetheless, it, and you, are invaluable.” She disappeared before Zelda could reply. 

</p><p>When she reappeared in Hell, Lilith grumbled to herself as she strode through the throne room to her bedroom. While she didn’t want to be like Lucifer and claim credit for the work of those around her, wanted to rule more through respect than fear, she knew it wasn’t just that that had her complimenting the Spellman matriarch. 

</p><p>Perhaps it was because it’d been <em>literal</em> ages since she could interact with a fellow witch with any regularity and while Lilith would’ve appreciated the opportunity regardless, Zelda being the other witch made it different. Running a hand through her hair, Lilith set about bestowing some powers back to the covens who prayed to Hell as a means of distracting herself. Her duties as Queen came first, after all, not getting caught up in whatever she might have potentially felt while in Zelda’s room.

</p><p>Zelda blinked, just as surprised by the Queen of Hell’s sudden appearance as her sudden disappearance. Touching a hand to her check, Zelda scowled are herself, blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush. It was likely for the best Lilith left before Zelda had a chance to correct her. State that while she supported Lilith in beginning because it protected Sabrina, after working for several weeks with the witch she was coming around... seeing her in a new, different light. 

</p><p>Shaking herself, Zelda turned back to her vanity and did her best to banish the Mother of Demons, and her stunning blue eyes, from her mind; she had far too much to worry about without adding whatever that was to her plate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They could have dreamed sooo much bigger with Blackwood being out of the picture. And they’re smart, power hungry ladies, they’d have seen the opportunities and used them to their advantage.</p><p>And I know it was just convenient for the showrunners that <em>every</em> single other adult in the coven died but come on. So, bit of a change there too. </p><p> </p><p>Also! Also, I needed the sister relationship not to ignore all the progress they made in part 2... maybe that was just me. But I loved all the soft moments they had and then they erased soo much of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One month after the Dark Lord’s defeat</strong>
</p><p>Things were finally settling into a routine. 

</p><p>Zelda spent her days at the Academy; teaching, revamping the church, coordinating with Mathilda in Italy and talking with Lilith. Hilda bounced between the Academy and her bookstore while Sabrina still insisted on attending both the Academy and Baxter High. 

</p><p>The only one missing was Ambrose. 

</p><p>He and Prudence were off hunting Faustus. Though Zelda understood their desire to capture him and deliver him to justice, more than anyone would ever know, she didn’t have much hope they’d bring him in.  

</p><p>She’d known the man for centuries, knew what he was capable of... <em>truly</em> capable of, especially if he felt threatened; memories of her time under the Caligari spell swam through her mind before she shoved them away. 

</p><p>Which meant she was, at least in Ambrose’s and Prudence’s minds, disproportionately worried about them galivanting off, chasing leads. Still, she’d never have let them leave had she not at least been confident in their ability to protect one another long enough to teleport away. 

</p><p>Sabrina dashing into the kitchen grabbing toast and leaving with barely a word to them broke Zelda out of her thoughts.  

</p><p>Her sister tried to call after her. “Sabrina!” 

</p><p>“Leave her be, Hilda.” Zelda sighed, knocking ash off her cigarette and knowing her sister’s intention. “You can’t coddle Sabrina on this one.” Because their niece was far too much like Zelda and wouldn’t accept such comfort; not until she picked the wounds raw. 

</p><p>Unconvinced, Hilda shook her head. “You know why she leaves early every morning, don’t you?” She murmured, fiddling with her necklace anxiously, eyes on the front door through which Sabrina disappeared. “To go to those bloody gates. She probably sits there on her own, in the dark, crying her little eyes out.” 

</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Zelda didn’t bother to correct her sister. She knew exactly what Sabrina was doing, knew all about her niece’s daily attempts to break into Hell. 

</p><p>It’d been just as she predicted, Sabrina was trying to prematurely save Nicholas.

</p><p>The first few times Sabrina tried, Lilith popped into Zelda’s office and complained to her about it, claiming Zelda wasn’t even attempting to keep her end of the deal. On the third such occasion, Zelda finally pointed out that Sabrina’s obvious attempts weren’t the ones they needed to concern themselves with, it was when she tried to be more subtle that they needed to worry.  

</p><p>Unable to argue, and really, Sabrina wasn’t getting through those gates, Lilith acquiesced before taking a seat to stay and chat. And not about the coven, the church, or even their attempts at reform... no, Lilith settled in and started discussing a book she read recently, asking Zelda her thoughts on the text. 

</p><p>Pleasantly surprised, Zelda too happily fell into conversation and teasing banter about several texts with the witch. She wouldn’t mind doing that again... devoting all their time to reform was tiresome and being able to talk about other things left Zelda feeling recharged. 

</p><p>Snapping herself back to the present, Zelda finished her expresso and shrugged when Hilda was still looking at her expectantly. “If it’s how she wishes to spend her mornings, who am I to say otherwise?” 

</p><p>Especially when Zelda knew if she did say otherwise Sabrina would realize her attempts weren’t as discreet as she thought and would work harder to hide them in the future; and Zelda couldn’t have that. 

</p><p>She gave Hilda a moderately sympathetic shrug, cleared her dishes and teleported to the Academy; she had one matter on her to-do list she was determined to cross off today and neither Sabrina’s brooding nor Hilda’s mollycoddling would interfere. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Sledgehammer resting on her shoulder, Zelda assessed the work the students already accomplished. Not much, from the looks of it, a majority of Faustus’ hideous statue was still intact. At least Prudence had been kind enough to decapitate him before she left, the stone head lying on the ground. 

</p><p>It was as good a starting place as any. 

</p><p>Striding forward, Zelda swung; hard. The impact sent painful jolts reverberating up her arms, but the resulting damage was well worth the discomfort. She swung again and more chunks flew. “You see, you have to put your back into it.” She grunted, swinging once more and getting into a rhythm. 

</p><p>“Zelds! Oh, Zelds,” Hilda gasped, rushing into the main hall.

</p><p>Smiling, Zelda let the hammer rest on the ground. “Oh, look, sister, the false idol has been smashed to rubble.” She pointed out proudly; this was far more cathartic than she anticipated. 

</p><p>Hilda barely glanced at the wonderful damage they’d wrought. “Delightful,” she replied distractedly, taking Zelda’s arm. “Can we have a chat, for a minute?” When she nodded, Hilda led her into a stairwell and waited until the students began to work again before speaking. “Father Michaels phoned; he insisted on coming to visit the Academy… today.”

</p><p>Lips twisting, Zelda glanced back at the wreckage filling the main hall. “Blast him, were you able to put him off?”

</p><p>Her sister bit her lip. “Not really.” And before Zelda could interrupt, she continued. “I tried, Zelds, I did. But when I suggested he come later in the week, well, Father Michaels <em>insisted</em>. Stated he wanted to check in on his brethren at the Church of Night and insinuated if we didn’t accommodate him, he’d have to assume something was wrong and go to the High Council.” 

</p><p>“He said as much?” Zelda demanded, taken aback by his bluntness.

</p><p>Making a bit of a face, Hilda wavered her hand back and forth. “Not quite so frankly, but Zelds, I couldn’t turn him away, not with a threat like that. Even if we have one member of the High Council on our side, we can’t risk the rest poking about. So…. So, Father Michaels is coming, <em>tomorrow</em>. It was the best I could do.” She grimaced in apology. 

</p><p>Heart beating uncomfortably fast, Zelda nodded. “Alright, alright then. We’ll make it work.” She turned to the students and frowned. They’d hidden Faustus’ betrayal so far by sheer luck and lies, if Father Michaels came and saw how few their numbers were… to say he’d be suspicious would be an understatement. 

</p><p>But they did have a bit of time to prepare. Spinning her rings, Zelda catalogued everything they needed to do before he arrived to pull this off. 

</p><p>“Alright,” she repeated, “first we need to completely rid ourselves of the statue; it’s the most obvious piece of evidence of what happened here.” Hilda nodded and trailed after her as she moved back towards the students. “Then, well, it’d be best if everyone was out of the Academy tomorrow, can’t let him see our depleted numbers.” Turning, Zelda looked at her sister. “Could you have the other professors organize a field trip? Perhaps to the sites where the Greendale Thirteen went through their trials and then hung… even Father Michaels can’t question a history lesson, especially when our area is so rife with it.” 

</p><p>With a curt nod, Hilda spun on her heel and headed off towards the teachers’ lounge. It wouldn’t take much convincing for them to change lessons, the remaining adults in their coven wouldn’t want the truth coming out any more than the Spellmans. While the students were oblivious to what they’d done, Zelda suspected her fellow educators were more aware; not that they said a word she could hear. Whether they knew the full truth or not, they made their decision to sink or swim with the Spellmans when they stayed after the poisoning. 

</p><p>Which meant, if it all went wrong, if the truth <em>did</em> come out, they’d all be swinging from the gallows together. </p><p>Pushing the gruesome thought from her head, Zelda refocused on the students in front of her. “Everyone,” she called out, clapping her hands. “We are to have an esteemed guest tomorrow, Father Michaels from the Church of Shadows. As you are all aware, the Academy has fallen into a bit of disrepair since your flight from it and subsequent return. We cannot allow him to see that, we must have pride in our church, coven and school. I will handle the rest of the statue,” she indicated to it with the end of her sledgehammer. “The rest of you will break into teams and work on cleaning the areas of the Academy we’ve ignored until now because of our numbers. I want this place shining by the end of the day, am I clear?” 

</p><p>A chorus of slightly dejected ‘yes, Directrix Spellman,’ filled the air. 

</p><p>Not missing their tone, Zelda added. “And as a reward, tomorrow the other professors will take you all on a field trip to the trial and killing sites of the Greendale Thirteen.” The statement brightened the atmosphere considerably and the students started to chatter as they made off into different parts of the Academy, abandoning their tools in the hall. 
 
</p><p>Zelda waited for the last one to leave and then inspected the statue. She hoped to handle this without magic, Hell knew what kind of warding spells Faustus put on the thing. He would have never anticipated physical destruction, not when any potential pranksters had magical abilities; which was why she resorted to sledgehammers in the first place. But now… 

</p><p>She sighed and set her hammer aside. Carefully casting several overlapping shield charms around the area should anyone accidently wander through, Zelda positioned herself in front of the statue. While Faustus would have prepared for minor uses of magic, he’d have been too arrogant, too conceited to believe someone would use a stronger spell to destroy his likeness; probably thinking they all thought as highly of him as he thought of himself. Meaning, Zelda <em>should</em> be able to use the spell already crackling and building in her fingers without repercussion. 

</p><p>Letting the spell increase in strength a moment longer, Zelda exhaled slowly and then loosed the bolts of lightning from her hands. 

</p><p>It was a fantastic light show, if nothing else, but when Zelda cut off the spell, all that remained of the statue was smoking rubble. Smirking proudly to herself, Zelda lowered her shields and then started casting additional spells to move the larger chunks of rock and sweep up the rest. 

</p><p>Well, despite the wrench that was Father Michaels, she still managed to cross this item off her list.

</p>
<hr/><p>Hours later Zelda was conducting a final sweep of the Academy to ensure everything was ready for Father Michaels, before ending in the dormitory. It’d been a long, rather exhausting, day and there was no argument when she announced lights out and snapped her fingers to do just that. 

</p><p>Before she could thank the students for their help and talk them through the details for their trip the next day, Elspeth looked at her. “Are we going to say our prayers tonight, Directrix Spellman?” She asked, eyes hopeful. 

</p><p>The other students perked up and turned to look at her as well. 

</p><p>Stunned, she blinked at them. “Did Fau-, Father Blackwood lead you in your nightly prayers?” While Zelda knew she’d eventually lead Black Mass, she hoped to have a bit more time to prepare; more time to determine how best to approach this without rocking their already unsteady boat. 

</p><p>Dorcas was the one to answer. “Yes, Directrix.” 

</p><p>Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Zelda glanced at Hilda but nodded. “Alright then, time for prayers.” The students shuffled to get into position and Zelda moved to the center of the room. Once they were settled, Zelda inhaled a little shakily. “Oh, Unholy Dark Lord…” 

</p><p>The words were bitter, and she wanted to rinse her mouth of them. The Dark Lord, she mentally scoffed, curse the Dark Lord. He wanted to steal Sabrina, hurt her, force her to be his bride and biddable wife; her stomach turned at the thought and memories of her time under the Caligari tried to surface. Forcing them away, Zelda licked her lips, she didn’t put faith in the Dark Lord anymore, but what else could she say?

</p><p>Though Zelda knew prayers directed at Hell would empower Lilith to a degree, the students would question the change. And how, how could she explain it to them? They’d already been through so much, she needed to think about it before putting them through more, so she continued.  

</p><p>“Take my soul and do with it as thou wilt,” she managed to continue even as images of Him approaching her from behind on her wedding’s eve floated into the forefront of her mind. Shivering, Zelda buried this memory as well. “As I will do with my flesh on Earth. Praise Satan.” She finished quickly, the last two words a struggle, but if the students realized how short and rushed the prayer was, they gave no sign of it and echoed her. 

</p><p>Clearing her throat, Zelda bid the students goodnight, swept from the room and hurried down the hall to her bedroom. While she rarely stayed the night at the Academy, preferring her own bed, there was still too much to do in the morning to prepare for Father Michaels for it to make sense for her to go home. 

</p><p>Predictably, Hilda followed her. “Zelds?”

</p><p>Still shaken by the prayer and the emotions it provoked both about her marriage and the events before it, Zelda merely hummed. 

</p><p>Undeterred, Hilda slipped inside after her and shut the door. “Want to talk about it?  

</p><p>Changing into her nightgown and robe, Zelda busied herself at her vanity to avoid looking directly at her sister; knowing Hilda would read her far too well if she could see Zelda’s face. “I find myself in a quandary, sister.” She murmured, deciding to take the easiest topic of conversation. “Praying to the Dark Lord, who wished our enslavement, <em>Sabrina’s enslavement</em>, whom we unseated…. It unsettles me.”

</p><p>Hilda hummed sympathetically from where she was unnecessarily, but kindly, preparing the bed for Zelda. “I know,” she commiserated, throwing decorative pillows aside. “Why don’t we tell the students the truth, then?” Her sister caught Zelda’s eye in the mirror. “I mean, why don’t we pray to Lilith now?”

</p><p>Scenarios ran through Zelda’s head; how telling the students what they’d done and why they were praying to a new entity would play out. Each one ended in despair, the students—who were utterly heartbroken and confused—would run to Father Michaels for help and fire, pain, death and an eternity in the burning pits would follow. Though Zelda was likely being pessimistic, she couldn’t risk praying outright to Lilith, not yet, even if she felt like a hypocrite. 

</p><p>“No, I can’t do it. The students have already lost their family, their friends… I can’t very well take their god from them too.” Not until I have a better reading on them, she added mentally. “Besides, we have more earthly concerns.” 

</p><p>Thankfully, Hilda took the bait and didn’t press about the Dark Lord, Lilith or prayers any further. “What, Father Michaels’ visit you mean?” Zelda finally turned to face her sister and nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry about that, Zelds. Got the perfect recipe for him. Just wait.” She smiled reassuringly. 

</p><p>Despite Hilda’s confidence, Zelda hardly slept, and when she did it was plagued with nightmares. Eventually, she gave up and went to her office to get some work done before the day turned into a waste full of appeasing Father Michaels. 

</p><p>Hilda found her there, and though her sister frowned at the fact that she’d clearly been working for hours, she held back her lecture. “Morning Zelds,” she greeted, setting down a cake.

</p><p>“Morning,” Zelda mumbled, finally looking up from the documents in front of her and pushing her glasses into her hair. “What’s this?” She indicated to the cake, hoping her sister truly did have a recipe for everything. 

</p><p>Grinning proudly, Hilda spread her hands out. “This is a yummy honey cake. It’s meant to influence Father Michaels. See, we’re <em>feeding</em> him a story that everything’s hunky-dory, right? Well, this moist treat will sweeten up our tale so the whole thing goes down a bit easier.”

</p><p>She eyed the cake and exhaled slowly; nothing could truly hurt at this point. Standing, Zelda rounded her desk and squeezed Hilda’s forearm. “Thank you, let’s hope your kitchen magic is sufficient, sister.” With a glance at the clock, Zelda straightened her jacket, set her glasses aside and ran a hand through her hair. “Come Hilda, it’s time.” 

</p><p>They left her office and went to ensure the other professors were already ushering the students out the door. When the last one left, Hilda turned to her. “Good luck today, Zelds, not that you need it. I’ll be at the bookstore if you need anything.” With a brief, reassuring hug, her sister bustled out the door as well. 

</p><p>The Academy now empty except for her, Zelda made her way back to her office. She’d just poured herself a cup of tea and settled back behind her desk when a knock rapped on her door; Father Michaels barely waiting for her to verbally admit him entry before coming in. 

</p><p>He was an hour early, just as she anticipated, trying to catch them off guard.

</p><p>Smiling, Zelda stood and greeted him. “Father Michaels,” she shook his hand and offered him a seat. And if he looked disgruntled about how he hadn’t taken her unawares, Zelda made sure to hide her pleased reaction behind a more effective mask. “Before we begin, would you like some tea or homemade honey cake?” 

</p><p>Father Michaels blinked at her, clearly surprised by her hospitality when he bullied his way into this meeting. “What? No, no thank you.” He replied gruffly.  

</p><p>She barely maintained her mask and bit back a series of curse words. They hadn’t planned for this, him rejecting the cake. “Are you certain?” Zelda asked, topping off her own tea for effect. “It must have been an early start for you to be here already and if you’re concerned about the quality, my sister Hilda made it, not I. She’s the best baker in the coven.”

</p><p>“I’m certain.” Michaels answered with a tinge of irritation in his tone before adding not quite under his breath. “Perhaps if you cannot bake that is where you should be and not here.”

</p><p>Ignoring the last comment and her urge to hex him for it, Zelda set the kettle down, trying to act as though his refusal was no matter; she could hardly push the issue without it seeming odd. “In that case, straight to business, Hilda said you were quite insistent on visiting today. Has something happened?” She resumed her seat behind the desk, delighting in how it made Michaels’ cheek twitch. 

</p><p>Clasping his hands in front of him, Michaels nodded. “My coven is still struggling with our powers. I wanted to come observe what you were doing with the Church of Night that ensured yours.” 

</p><p>Unable to help herself, Zelda pulled out a cigarette and lit it magically just to rub salt in Michaels’ wound; a witch possessed her full abilities and he did not… oh, how it must have rankled him. “I’ve told you, Brother, what we’re doing here; we are devout, and we pray. Have you spoken to the other covens who were similarly afflicted?” 

</p><p>Lips twisting, Michaels’ nostrils flared. “They no longer experience the problem to the same degree.” He admitted rather resentfully. 

</p><p>Zelda knew this, of course, Lilith restored part of their power and gave a little more back each time they prayed to Hell and not the Dark Lord. Additionally, each High Priest had reached out to her, as promised, to let her know her advice worked and to thank her. But it wouldn’t do to push too many of the warlock’s buttons; she was attempting to be on his ‘good’ side, after all. 

</p><p>Instead, she tilted her head and took a drag of nicotine. “How odd, have you done the same as them? Prayed to Hell?” So maybe she wasn’t attempting all that hard to get on his good side. 

</p><p>Shoving out of his chair, anger getting the best of him, Michaels slammed his hands on her desk. “We shouldn’t have to change how we pray. The Dark Lord has <em>never</em> forsaken us before, has <em>never</em> ignored those faithful to Him. Praying to Hell is superfluous.”  

</p><p>Remaining externally calm, if only to annoy him further, Zelda spread her hands out wide. “Clearly it isn’t if it’s worked for others.” She countered evenly, arching a brow. “I’m not sure what else to tell you, Father. Perhaps the Dark Lord is away from Hell, He’s not bound there. Nor is He obligated to answer every prayer of every coven. Perhaps He’s delegated part of His job, as all good leaders do.” 
 
</p><p>Michaels purpled, a vein pulsing slightly in his forehead. “You dare to presume what the Dark Lord—"

</p><p>Standing now as well, Zelda stubbed out her cigarette and braced her hands on her desk so they were eye to eye; though she kept her voice level. “As if you are acting any differently, Brother, presuming the Dark Lord <em>owes</em> you anything.” When he sputtered, Zelda talked over him. “At least my presumptions do not make demands of our Dark Lord. Instead, my presumptions tell me that when He does not answer prayers, I must look for mild, but entirely acceptable, alternatives to keep <em>my</em> coven safe.” Her tone hardened; this wasn’t how she wanted this confrontation to go. 

</p><p>If only he’d eaten the blessed cake. 

</p><p>He took a step back then and straightened his coat, trying to get back some of his decorum; though that vein still pulsed occasionally. “I want to see what you’re doing here.”

</p><p>And though it sounded like a request, Zelda knew it for the demand it was. She also knew it was one she couldn’t deny, not if she wanted Michaels to leave with fewer suspicions. “Of course,” she replied smoothly, sweeping around her desk gracefully to take him on a tour of the Academy.  

</p><p>As they passed through the main hall, Michaels slowed. “You had a statue here before, one commemorating our Dark Lord… what happened to it?” His arms crossed and eyes narrowed.  

</p><p>Stopping, Zelda shook her head in what she hoped was a sad manner. “I’m sure you heard, perhaps were even attacked yourselves, but we had a pack of angelic hunters here not long ago. They slew one of our most promising students, only after extracting that they needed his hand to enter the Academy. Sadly, Faustus and I were on our, our honeymoon and did not hear of these horrible events until they were all but over and damage done; lives lost, property damaged.” She indicated to the empty space. “We’re looking into various artists who could replace what we’ve lost; however, the best are booked for the foreseeable future as I’m sure you understand. And we simply <em>cannot</em> let amateur hands sculpt our Dark Lord.” 

</p><p>Cake or no, at least this lie was easy for Michaels to swallow. It wasn’t as if he was likely to believe the truth even if Zelda was inclined to tell him; that Faustus went rogue and replaced the damaged statue of the Dark Lord with one of himself.

</p><p>When Michaels didn’t question it further, Zelda led him through the rest of the school; showing him the classrooms, greenhouse, dining hall.

</p><p>It was only when they passed by yet another hallway of empty classrooms that Michaels interrupted her dry description of what they were used for. “Where is everyone?” 

</p><p>“Oh, on a field trip.” She informed him, forcing back a laugh at his shocked expression. “Learning the history of Greendale and the thirteen witches who sacrificed themselves for the good of our coven….” Michaels opened his mouth, likely to scold her for not telling him the Academy would be empty when he came, but Zelda headed him off. “We did try and dissuade you from coming today.” She smiled emptily. 

</p><p>Flushing with anger, Michaels practically snorted. “Blasted <em>woman</em>, if a <strong>warlock</strong> was in charge as is right this wouldn’t be happening.” He muttered, and Zelda wasn’t sure if he truly meant for her to hear or not so she didn’t acknowledge it—knowing her temper would get the better of her and she might reveal something she shouldn’t.

</p><p>Head held high, Zelda led him back to the front of the school, pausing at the front doors. “Anything else I can assist you with, Brother?” While she offered, Zelda had no actual intention of babysitting Michaels any longer; he’d already been there for several hours and insulted her or made crude comments not entirely to himself the entire time. 

</p><p>Though she could tell he’d very much like to say and do multiple things, Michaels gritted his teeth and held out a hand to shake hers. “No, thank you, Lady Blackwood.” He’d also refused to call her anything but her married name the whole visit, no Directrix and certainly no High Priestess; though Zelda thought he might have suffered an aneurysm if forced to recognize they were equals. 

</p><p>And while she heard the title countless times in the past few hours, Zelda still barely stopped herself from flinching at it. Managing a gracious nod, Zelda held the door open for him. “Do come again, though a bit more warning would be appreciated, I feel you did not get what you wished from this visit.” She meant it as a jibe, one last little barb to get in as he walked out the door.    

</p><p>But something dark passed over the warlock’s features briefly as he passed her. “Perhaps I did,” he breathed, almost to himself, eyeing her before clearing his throat and speaking up. “But I will be sure to acknowledge proper etiquette next time, forgive my lack of it, Lady Blackwood, these are trying times.” 

</p><p>They were both laying it on thick now, trying to pretend as though this was nothing more than a friendly, impromptu visit. Thankfully, Michaels ended the game, tipping his hat and teleporting away. 

</p><p>Shutting the door, Zelda sighed. “Well, it could have been worse,” she muttered, rubbing her forehead. Though Michaels was by no means 100% convinced nothing untoward was happening, her last taunt not helping matters, Zelda at least bought their coven some time. 

</p><p>And in that time, they would need to start praying to Lilith. Praying to Lilith gave her strength, which in turn would give their coven strength, and strength would be what they needed should Father Michael decide to pry any deeper; especially given how small their numbers were.

</p><p>Decision made, even if she was still a bit uneasy about it, Zelda made for her office, contemplating what would happen if she ate some of the honey cake just to have something sweet. 

</p><p>Just as she was considering calling Hilda to double check her stress eating wouldn’t have some kind of fallout, an urgent tingle shot up her spine. 

</p><p>Stiffening at the summoning spell tugging her, Zelda cast a quick spell to determine the origin and, if possible, she stiffened even further. 

</p><p>The summons was from Hell. 

</p><p>That could only mean one thing, Sabrina had taken advantage of her and Hilda’s distraction with Father Michaels and slipped into Hell to free Nicholas. How, Zelda couldn’t fathom, but she would find out soon enough. 

</p><p>Eyes widening in horror, Zelda didn’t wait a moment longer to accept the summons; a wall of flames encircled her and deposited her in what she assumed was Hell. Though it looked much like the office they kept at the mortuary, with perhaps more themed decorations. 

</p><p>Whirling around, heart pounding, Zelda found Lilith standing in the corner. “Where is she?” She demanded, spinning her rings roughly.

</p><p>“On her way,” Lilith supplied dryly, “Minion is fetching her and her mortal friends from one of the outer rings. They were held up by some nasty characters, don’t worry,” she added quickly when Zelda’s eyebrows shot up. “They weren’t harmed.” 

</p><p>Calmed somewhat by Lilith’s apathetic tone, Zelda took a seat in one of the chairs. “Have you determined how she entered? It couldn’t have been the gates.” 

</p><p>The Queen came and sat in the chair next to her. “It wasn’t. Your clever niece found a backdoor in Dorian’s, the bastard apparently owns paintings of various Hellscapes and provided passage for favors. I’ll have to speak to him about it later.”

</p><p>Hands coming up to rub her temples, Zelda exhaled slowly. “Thank you for upholding your end of our deal. Once the kids arrive, I’ll leave with them immediately, I’m sure you have better things to do than entertain their botched rescue attempt.” 

</p><p>“Actually,” Lilith murmured softly, adjusting the skirts of her dress, “I do have a small favor to ask of you and Sabrina while you’re here.” 

</p><p>Slowly lifting her head, Zelda frowned. “What kind of <em>favor</em> would you need of my niece?” And perhaps there was a bit too much menace in her tone, but Lilith didn’t seem to mind. 

</p><p>Smiling, Lilith cocked her head. “Just a small one, not really of much consequence. You see, to my dismay the three Infernal Kings continue to dispute my reign. Until now, I’ve paid it little attention, three disgruntled high demons aren’t exactly uncommon in Hell, especially when its brimming with the creatures.”

</p><p>She gave Lilith an assessing look. “If I recall, these particular high demons were the ones who tried to kill Sabrina during the Top Boy challenge. Why would I even consider letting her near them again?” 

</p><p>“Because the hierarchy of Hell is in a tiny state of turmoil, as I’ve just told you, the Infernal Kings refuse to recognize my authority because I’m not a Morningstar and this time they’ve rallied some of the hordes of Hell to back them.” Lilith informed her, eye twitching slightly in distaste. “It would calm the dark waters if Sabrina simply crowned me Queen of Hell.” 

</p><p>Zelda leaned back in her chair. “Isn’t that what we did a month ago?” She asked flatly. “The evidence of it is on your head this very moment.” Her hand flicked at the object settled on Lilith’s mane of hair.

</p><p>Running her tongue over her teeth, Lilith arched her brows. “As I’m aware, Zelda.” She snapped a little and then visibly reined in her irritation. “She needs to do it again; <em>here</em>. Publicly, to make me legitimate in their eyes.”

</p><p>Knowing all too well what it felt like when others saw your power as second-hand, Zelda nodded. Besides, turmoil in Hell was good for no one, and if her niece was able to ease it with such a simple proclamation, then it should be done. “Alright,” she acquiesced, “but Sabrina won’t give in easily. She’ll want to see Nicholas at the very least.” 

</p><p>Visibly brightening, Lilith waved a dismissive hand. “Of course, of course. He’s in the throne room as we speak. Come, let’s go and see him and Sabrina, she should be here any minute.” 

</p><p>What must have been Minion was waiting for them, he bowed deeply as they entered and threw open a set of double doors behind him. “Your Majestic Malevolence,” he bowed again, “your guests have arrived.” Minion stepped aside to admit Sabrina, and her friends. 

</p><p>Sabrina gaped at Zelda when she saw her. “Aunt Zelda? What are you—”

</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing, young lady, only I already know the answer.” She interrupted, voice foreboding. “Of all the foolish things, Sabrina…” She admonished, stepped closer and shaking her head. “<em>What were you thinking</em>?” 

</p><p>Ducking her head slightly, Sabrina then brought it back up, fire in her eyes. “I was thinking about Nick. Everyone else forgot about him and what he did for us. It’s not right. It’s not right that he’s here and he’s suffering.” 

</p><p>Before Zelda could argue that Sabrina didn’t even know if the boy was suffering, Roz gasped. They all turned to find the source and Zelda barely restrained a groan. Nicholas was sprawled mostly on the ground, half naked and in chains, he moaned at them pitifully. 

</p><p>Slowly turning towards Lilith while her niece dropped to Nick’s side, Zelda widened her eyes and jerked her head at the boy; silently asking what she was playing at. Lilith gave her a small shrug and settled herself on the throne. 

</p><p>It was then Zelda remembered Lilith’s last encounter with Nicholas, how he took her free will, forced her to do things, touched her, even if not sexually, without her permission…. Zelda couldn’t say she wouldn’t have done the same, or more likely worse, to Faustus if given the chance. 

</p><p>However, no one would have cared what she did to Faustus, in fact, a number of her coven would have gladly joined in the torment. Nicholas, however, was beloved by many, including (and, at the moment, most importantly) her niece. Sabrina would be far less willing to play along after seeing Nicholas in this state.

</p><p>“Let him go.” Sabrina demanded, breaking the silent conversation she’d been having with Lilith. 

</p><p>Turning towards the group of kids, Lilith arched a brow. “Have you forgotten? He has Satan inside him, I can’t simply let him go.” 

</p><p>Tears building in her eyes, Sabrina pushed off the ground and approached Lilith. “I’ll find another prison for Lucifer.”

</p><p>Unable to just stand by, Zelda spoke up. “Shouldn’t you have done that <em>before</em> barging in here and demanding his release?” Allowing her niece a moment to mull over her utter lack of planning, she shifted her attention to Lilith. “I could understand the chains, the tongue,” she gestured to the jar sitting on the floor by Lilith’s throne, “even the drugging. Lucifer must be contained and each of those help you do so safeyly…. But the clothes?” 

</p><p>The outfit was to humiliate; Zelda knew. That had been why Faustus dressed her up as well, because part of him knew she was still awake inside and the dresses were just another way to mentally torture her. She knew Lilith was taking what revenge she could on the Dark Lord while not truly harming the vessel he was in. 

</p><p>But just because she knew the answer, didn’t mean Zelda could leave it unaddressed. Not waiting for the answer, she continued. “Why not keep him in an enchanted sleep? Like the one you placed him in when we first trapped the Dark Lord?” 

</p><p>“Because if he’s asleep how can I tell little Nicky is still in control; or at least fighting for it? If I let him sleep, the Dark Lord could overpower him, and we wouldn’t know until we woke him back up and by then it’d be too late.” Lilith stated matter of factly, and really, there was no arguing with the logic. 

</p><p>Still, the boy should have been kept in better condition; or at least Sabrina would argue. 

</p><p>Trying to determine how to spin this, Zelda ran a hand through her hair. “Sweetheart, we need you to do something.” She held up a hand to forestall any arguments. “The Infernal Kings, the plague demons, who tried to kill you are trying to dethrone Lilith because she isn’t a Morningstar. You need to crown her in front of them and the hordes of Hell, so they accept her authority once and for all. If you <em>do not</em> do this, Lilith will be killed as will any associated with her, which includes Nicholas.” 

</p><p>It was low. Leveraging the boy’s life like that, but it wasn’t untrue, and it was all Zelda could think to do at the time to get Sabrina to cooperate. The hordes wouldn’t wait forever, and quashing this unrest needed to be done quickly if they had a chance at surviving the coup they started. 

</p><p>She couldn’t say for certain Lilith and Nicholas’ deaths would be the outcome should Sabrina refuse, but it was a good possibility that any further upheaval in Hell would be dangerous for both the Queen and her supposed pet.

</p><p>Gaze lingering on Nicholas, Sabrina swallowed. “Okay, to protect him, I’ll re-crown you.”

</p><p>Inclining her head in a gracious manner, though her smile was a bit tight, Lilith clapped her hands and turned to Minion. “See the Infernal Kings and their lackeys in,” she instructed, “the rest of you should move to the side, mortals especially, who can say which demons make up this horde and some may be hungry.” Her eyes gleamed mischievously, and Zelda suppressed a smirk. 

</p><p>The teens, missing her humor, blanched and scurried off to the side while Sabrina moved closer to the throne to show her support. Zelda took her place a little behind the throne, far enough back to be inconspicuous, but close enough to insert herself if needed. 

</p><p>Minion opened the double doors once more to admit everyone. Zelda couldn’t help but try and count the number who came to oppose Lilith; after a while she stopped. There were too many milling around to reach any conclusive number; but it was enough to make her worry about what would happen should they truly try and revolt.  

</p><p>Seemingly unperturbed, Lilith greeted them. “Infernal Court, I bid you welcome. The City of Pandemonium has an honored guest. May I present to the hordes, Sabrina Morningstar, daughter of Lucifer Morningstar.”  

</p><p>The claim of Sabrina’s parentage still made Zelda’s skin crawl and she resisted the impulse to step forward and proclaim her niece a Spellman like the girl had done so often these past months. Only Lilith’s calm, confident voice brought her back from ruining the entire endeavor before it began. 

</p><p>“In Lucifer’s absence, she has come to officially declare me Queen of Hell.” Murmurs broke out among the crowd and Zelda watched them carefully, making sure none tried anything drastic to rid themselves of Lilith that might catch Sabrina in the crossfire. 

</p><p>Stepping forward, Sabrina nodded. “Yes, that’s right.”

</p><p>The Infernal Kings all started to speak at once. “This is treason. Heresy.” “Lilith is a concubine, not a queen. We do not recognize her.” “She was Lucifer’s whore.” 

</p><p>Sabrina lifted her chin in defiance. “<strong>Enough.</strong> Lilith’s position prior to this was to act as my father’s Left Hand. She was his Lieutenant, a soldier, a trusted advisor, given missions of the utmost importance to complete. The same cannot be said for you.” She swept her eyes over them, anger burning in them. “You do not get to use my father’s absence as an excuse to disparage her.”

</p><p>Stunned, if not abashed, the demons tried another tactic. “The realms are in chaos, and the Earth, the Pit, the Heavens, the Cosmos they all reject Lilith’s claim to the throne. It is not just us. Her lack of celestial blood will doom us all.”

</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, Lilith lifted a brow. “And who do you propose would rule? Who would not upset the realms?”

</p><p>Zelda winced at Lilith’s misstep. Likely the witch was trying to point out only she was qualified, that the realms were ever in a state on chaos and her being on the throne had no bearing on the matter. But, from the pleased look on the Infernal Kings’ faces, she said exactly what they wanted. 

</p><p>“All hail Caliban, Prince of Hell.” The trio stepped aside so a young man could enter. “Molded from the clay of the Pit itself. Native son of the inferno, born to restore and rule our dark domain.”

</p><p>She watched as Caliban made a pretty speech about domination and restoring the realms and scoffed. Just another male lusting after power and then not knowing how to use it. Moving subtly forward, Zelda positioned herself almost next to Sabrina so she could overhear what Lilith was saying to her.

</p><p>Only when she was close enough, she noticed Sabrina’s eyes were blood red. Jerking back, Zelda almost let a spell fly before she realized Nicholas’ eyes matched her girl’s… they were communicating. Or, more likely, <em>Lucifer</em> was communicating.  

</p><p>It only took a moment, but when Sabrina came back to herself Zelda recognized the spark in her eye. Recognized when her niece had an idea and if past patterns held, it would not go as Sabrina hoped and they rest of them would pay. 

</p><p>Besides, whatever idea she suddenly had after speaking with Lucifer could not be a good one.

</p><p>Zelda placed a firm hand on her niece’s shoulder and spoke before she could. “Born to restore and rule the dark domain?” She repeated doubtfully. “When was he ‘born’? Yesterday when you realized you needed an actual contender if you were to continue this farce of denying Lilith’s authority?” Growls met her challenge, but Zelda continued composedly. “If Lilith is unworthy, so is your alleged prince. He has no more celestial blood than Lilith, in fact,” Zelda smirked, “he’s no blood at all of what you claim is true of his creation. Lilith ruled by Satan’s side for centuries, helped raise this empire in direct contradiction of the False God. She was destroying traitors and blasphemes while this one was still dirt under some demon’s boot.” 

</p><p>“How dare you!” Beelzebub snarled, crooking a finger at Zelda. 

</p><p>Stepping forward, Lilith tipped her chin up, the light glinting off her crown. “She’s not wrong. I’ve the throne, the experience, the Morningstar line endorsement, and you’ve no rightful claim.” 

</p><p>Caliban’s lips pulled into a partial sneer. “I dispute this.” 

</p><p>A laugh escaped Zelda; she couldn’t take this little peacock seriously. “Dispute on what grounds?”

</p><p>Standing a bit straighter and throwing Zelda a bemused glance, Caliban continued. “Infernal law states any king or queen may be challenged by their courts. I, Caliban, Prince of Hell—”

</p><p>“A king or queen may be challenged, it’s true,” Lilith cut in, much to the animated piece of playdough’s irritation. “But a certain number of signatures are required.”

</p><p>Sabrina shrugged off Zelda’s hand then and stepped next to Lilith once more. “In other words, back the Heaven off, unless you want more instability in the realms.” She threatened, eyes turning white as they had when the hunters came; or so Zelda had been told afterwards. 

</p><p>Mutterings filled the room once more, but the Infernal Kings and Caliban half-heartedly bowed their way out, the others filtering after them. Zelda knew they would start collecting signatures before they even left the palace grounds, and with how many were present, who knew how many other residents of Pandemonium would sign as well. 

</p><p>Her friends pulling Sabrina off to the side in excitement, Zelda turned to Lilith only to find the witch’s attention already on her. 

</p><p>“Thank you,” she breathed, stepping closer. “I—”

</p><p>Whatever she’d been about to say was interrupted by her niece. “Auntie Zee, I could’ve ended the whole thing, claimed I’m Queen and said Lilith is my regent.”

</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Zelda turned away from Lilith to face her niece. “And where did you get an idea like that?” She looked pointedly at Nicholas where he was still lolling about on the ground. “Lucifer, perhaps?” At Sabrina’s startled look, Zelda sighed. “Please, as if your conversation was subtle, your eyes changed color. Besides, even if it had been your idea alone, the demons and hordes would never let it last. They’re power hungry, Sabrina. They didn’t come here because they think Lilith unable or unworthy to rule because of her alleged past or her lack of ‘divine blood’. They came because <strong>they</strong> want to rule. No one would have been acceptable unless it was one of their own. And it appears one of their own is a Claymation character; oh, he seems to have autonomy, they made him well, but he’s a puppet all the same.”

</p><p>Mouth working a bit, Sabrina eventually nodded. “Alright, well, now what?”

</p><p>“Now we go back to Earth,” Zelda replied, a bit sharply, but it’d been a long day and all she wanted was whiskey and a hot bath. “Hell is no place for mortals,” her eyes flicked to the trio looking sheepishly at the ground, “or common witches for that matter. How did you intend to leave in the first place?”

</p><p>Roz stepped forward, carefully producing a flower from her bag. “Dorian gave a us spell to return, but it’d only work if we got this. Can,” she peered nervously at Lilith, “can we still take it, Ms. Ward—, Queen Lilith.” She hastily corrected, biting her lip as Harvey and Theo came up behind her for support. 

</p><p>Huffing, Lilith sat back down on her throne. “No. Not because of anything you’ve done, but because I want Dorian to know everything has a price… and that includes trying to sneak people into my kingdom.” She held out her hand and Roz carefully handed the flower over with a warning about the thorns. 

</p><p>“Are we leaving the same way I came, then?” Zelda asked, raising an expectant brow at Lilith. 

</p><p>Her niece watched all this like one would a tennis match before she finally found her voice again. “<strong>Hang on!</strong> What about Nick?”

</p><p>A sympathetic smile touched Zelda’s lips. “He stays here, sweetheart.”

</p><p>Reeling back from her and dropping back to her knees by the boy, Sabrina shook her head vehemently. “What? No!” 

</p><p>“He’s safer here, Sabrina.” Zelda tried to console her, crouching down next to Nicholas as well. 

</p><p>An outraged and pained expression tugged Sabrina’s features. “<em>How</em>? How is he safer here, Auntie, explain it to me.” Zelda only managed to open her mouth when Sabrina pressed on. “<em>He’s not</em>. He’s not safer here and you know it. Nick is suffering.” 
 
</p><p>As cruel as it seemed, Zelda shook her head. “I meant it’s safer for witching and mortal kind alike if he’s here.” When Sabrina made to argue, Zelda continued. “He’ll be in the same state no matter where we take him, Sabrina, the Dark Lord would still reside in him. Until we have an alternative there is nothing to be done to lessen his pain.”

</p><p>Chin quivering, Sabrina smoothed some hair back from Nicholas’ face. “We could make him more comfortable.” She whimpered, eyes tearing up. “<strong>I</strong> could make him more comfortable if he came with us. He’d, he’d be with me, with someone who loves him. That’d make a difference, it would, Auntie, I just know it.” 

</p><p>And though Zelda’s heart ached for her girl, they couldn’t risk moving Nicholas. She turned to Lilith. “Could you at least give him normal clothes and something comfortable to sit on?” Though she rolled her eyes, Lilith complied with a snip of her fingers. 

</p><p>“No! Auntie, that means you want to leave him here!” Sabrina cried, grasping at her arm. 

</p><p>Covering Sabrina’s hand with her own, Zelda sighed softly. “I don’t want to, sweetheart, but it’s the only way. We can’t risk the safety of every living thing in every realm for the chance that being with you while in this state would provide Nicholas a sliver of comfort.” 

</p><p>Tears flowing freely now, Sabrina hiccupped. “Couldn’t you at least keep him somewhere, I don’t know, happier? At least away from all the demons?” 

</p><p>“This is Hell, Sabrina, it isn’t happy.” Lilith deadpanned, “and I won’t hide him away either. I refuse to leave him unguarded. He remains here where either I, or Minion, have a constant eye on him. I’ve known Lucifer almost our entire lives, Sabrina. He is cunning, already today he tried to manipulate you into claiming the throne to some end that would benefit him. I <em>will not</em> allow him to be unwatched where others could accidentally fall into his thrall.” 

</p><p>Crossing her arms, Sabrina shook her head. “Then I’m staying. I’m not leaving him.”

</p><p>Zelda closed her eyes and slowly opened them again, willing herself to be patient. “Now you’re being ridiculous. The whole reason Nicholas volunteered for this was so you wouldn’t be stuck in Hell. Don’t waste his sacrifice. We will find an alternative, but we cannot do that here, alright?” She stood and held out her hand to help Sabrina up. 

</p><p>A sniffle met her words, but Sabrina took her hand after a moment and allowed herself to be pulled up and into Zelda’s embrace. “We have to find it fast, okay?” 

</p><p>She stroked her girl’s hair and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. “Of course, sweetheart, of course.” Zelda gestured the other children to clump around her. 

</p><p>“Keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times,” Lilith drawled, a smirk playing on her lips. “Unless you want to catch fire, that is.” At the kids’ shocked and scared looks, she laughed and waved a hand to teleport them all back to their realm. 

</p><p>Fire surrounded them and deposited them in the mortuary’s backyard; at least she hadn’t put them in the front yard, Hell knew who might have seen them. Sabrina sprinted into the house, arms wrapped tightly around her middle and not looking back once.  

</p><p>When her friends recovered from the shock of the trip and made to follow, Zelda blocked them. “I understand you want to help, but you’ve done enough today, don’t you think?” The trio ducked their heads and Harvey’s cheeks colored. “I expected more from you three.” She admonished and their heads collectively snapped up to gape at her in confusion. “My niece is often foolhardy, well-meaning but foolhardy nonetheless, I’ve come to recognize as much. But you three, you are <em>mortals</em>, only one of you has any sort of ability, and yet you strolled into Hell as though it were no matter.

</p><p>“I am immensely grateful you care for Sabrina and her happiness, do not mistake me. But you <strong>cannot</strong> continue to help her with such dangerous plans. Magic is not some whimsical thing from the fairy tales mortals tell their children. It’s dark, perilous, twisted even at times, as you all know from firsthand experience. Harvey, your brother…” the boy turned away, tears springing to his eyes immediately. “Theo, your uncle was a casualty and you were almost one yourself during the Solstice. Roz, you lost your eyesight for a time. And all three of you and certain members of your families were threatened by the Greendale Thirteen and the Red Angel of Death.” 

</p><p>They paled at the reminders and edged closer together. 

</p><p>Softening a tad, Zelda stepped closer to them. “I don’t say this to scare you away from Sabrina; she does care for and need you. I say it as a reminder that magic has prices and they’re not often pleasant. I don’t want you paying any more than you already have. Be smart, be safe and try and make Sabrina do the same when she comes to you next instead of Hilda or I.” She waited a beat and then offered. “Are you alright to get home? It’ll be fully dark soon; I could teleport you.” 

</p><p>Harvey shook his head. “No, no thank you, Ms. Spellman. We can walk, you’ve given us a lot to think about, it’ll give us time to process.” 

</p><p>They started to walk away, arms around each other when Theo turned back. “Can, can we call Sabrina tomorrow? See how she’s doing?” 

</p><p>Glad she hadn’t scared Sabrina’s friends too badly, Zelda gave them a small smile. “I think she’d really like that, be safe getting home.” They grinned and nodded before hurrying off. Once they were out of sight, Zelda rubbed the back of her neck tiredly. “Teenagers,” she muttered, walking up the porch steps tiredly; she was certainly feeling the lack of sleep from the night before and the day’s stress. 

</p><p>Hilda called out to her from the kitchen and she trudged in before slumping into one of the chairs, grunting gratefully when her sister slid a plate of warmed up food in front of her. 

</p><p>“So, going to tell me what happened?” Hilda asked, standing behind the chair across from her and drumming her fingers along the back. “I mean with Father Michaels and whatever had Sabrina barreling in here as though a mob with pitchforks was chasing her.”  

</p><p>Wearily, Zelda scooped some food into her mouth and chewed before answering. She wasn’t even really hungry, her stomach in knots over what could have been if she hadn’t made a deal with Lilith; where Sabrina might be if she hadn’t been escorted through Hell. Pinned on one of those crosses in the outer circle? Hacked to pieces in the Forest of Torment? Strewn across the blood red road after happening across a pack of ghouls? Or if she made it all the way through Pandemonium… would Sabrina have unwittingly unleashed Satan on them? Brought Hell and Heaven down on their heads in her desperate attempt to save the boy she loved? Or would she have claimed the throne? Played into whatever long game Lucifer tried to set up and been stuck down there until she inevitably destroyed them when Lucifer got his way?

</p><p>None of the could-have-beens really mattered, not now they were on the other side. But they still swirled through her, each possibility more gut wrenching than the last… which meant her appetite truly was shot. Zelda knew she needed to eat, though, Hilda scolding her enough times about missed meals and generally not taking care of herself. So, she chewed and swallowed mechanically, not tasting the food in front of her. 

</p><p>Brows drawing, Hilda rounded the table and touched her shoulder hesitantly. “Zelds, you’re scaring me. What happened? Is, is she okay? Should I not have let her escape upstairs?” Voice raising in concern, Hilda turned to chase after their niece when Zelda caught her arm. 

</p><p>“Wait,” she breathed, lifting her eyes up to her sister, “sit, please.” Looking torn, Hilda’s lips twisted for a moment and then she sat down next to Zelda, hands already reaching towards her though they didn’t touch. “Sabrina is fine… heartbroken, but fine. I’ll get to her in a moment.” 

</p><p>Expression softening, Hilda shook her head. “Zelds, you shouldn’t push yourself so hard. Look at you, you’re exhausted. I know you’re only eating because I’d yell at you otherwise… you’re, you’re not resorting to other—?” 

</p><p>She looked up sharply and cut Hilda off. “Father Michaels arrived early, as expected,” she began, not wanting her sister to continue her train of thought. “He refuses to pray to Hell instead of the Dark Lord, so his coven is still losing power. They’re weakening and he wants someone to blame. I’m the easiest target because I’m the variable that changed. Well, that and ‘Faustus’ being Antipope. But I’m the target because Michaels is misogynistic to the core; even on his worst days Faustus was never close to as bad as Michaels. I mollified him, for the moment, but he’ll be back if he’s still too stubborn to follow my advice.” 

</p><p>Twisting her fingers, Hilda frowned. “Did the cake not work? I know I haven’t made it in quite a while, but I could’ve sworn I had the recipe right.” 

</p><p>“Ah, yes, well, I’m sure you made it perfectly, sister, but Michaels wouldn’t eat it.” She informed her, tapping her fork on her plate. “I offered it twice, but he refused, and I couldn’t exactly press the matter without tipping him off.” 

</p><p>Harrumphing, Hilda took Zelda’s unused napkin and started to fold it into smaller and smaller squares. “I, it’s my fault, Zelds. I told you not to worry, that I had this genius idea for the cake and all our problems would be solved.” Her tone was a bit aggressive at the end, each word bitten out until the napkin ripped and Hilda sighed, throwing her hands up. “What now?” 

</p><p>Zelda patted her hand. “It <em>was</em> genius, Hildie. I never would have thought of persuasion spells baked into cakes; it was a shame it didn’t work but that was by no means your fault. And as for what’s next? We’ll just have to be on our toes, put up a few extra wards around the Academy and here for good measure.” She set her fork down and pushed her plate away only half finished, it was all she could manage.

</p><p>Her sister frowned and looked ready to lecture, so Zelda jumped into the next topic knowing it would divert Hilda’s attention for the rest of the night at least. 

</p><p>“<em>Your</em> niece went to Hell today.” She remarked, flicking her wrist so the decanter of whiskey and two glasses floated over. Hilda’s eye bugged and she stammered. “My sentiments exactly,” Zelda muttered, pouring them each a glass and sliding Hilda’s over before drinking her own. 

</p><p>Still blinking, Hilda drained the glass and held it out to be refilled; Zelda obliged her with a grin, it wasn’t often Hilda kept up with her. “Sabrina, she, she what now?” 

</p><p>Glass halfway to her lips, Zelda huffed. “Went to Hell to bring Nicholas back.” 

</p><p>“But, but the poor dear still has the Dark Lord inside him!” Hilda exclaimed, eyes somehow growing wider. 

</p><p>“Indeed, he does. And of course, our dear niece had no plan for what to do with the prisoner, she merely wanted Nicholas here in this realm while she figured it out.” She finished her drink, refilled it and topped Hilda’s off for good measure. “Luckily, I made a deal with Lilith right after we defeated Lucifer; I’d try and keep Sabrina from doing exactly what happened today and Lilith would inform me if she still somehow succeeded so I could collect her. No harm done.” 

</p><p>Shaking her head, Hilda swirled the liquid in her glass. “No… Zelds, I think there was harm done. Yes, you stopped the catastrophic stuff from happening, somehow got Sabrina home safe, but she, she’s seen sweet Nicholas now. Seen the state he’s in, and I know it can’t have been good from how she acted. Zelds, her fire is fueled now more than ever to rescue him.”

</p><p>The thought hadn’t really occurred to Zelda. She hoped with things mildly improved for the boy and the reasons behind the rest of it explained Sabrina would accept Nicholas’ fate until they had another prison for Satan. But she knew Hilda was right. If anything, having seen Nicholas and not being able to truly help would spur Sabrina into something more dangerous; possibly fatal. 

</p><p>She rested her glass against her forehead. “Hildie… I, I don’t know how we keep her from it. We’re both far too busy to babysit her and the coven doesn’t have a spare set of eyes. Even if we could watch her, Sabrina would still likely manage to slip us. Just today she did. Here I was, thinking I had all the angles covered, even a backup plan, and she just waltzed through a painting at Dorian’s…” Zelda shook her head slightly in defeat; Hell, she was tired. 

</p><p>“I’ll set my familiars on it. They’re the best spy network you could ask for, if a little slow in relaying information, but it’s better than nothing.” Hilda murmured, sounding equally as tired from the weight Zelda unloaded on her. 

</p><p>Nodding gratefully, Zelda finished her drink. “How was your day? Good until I came home, I hope.”

</p><p>Hilda shook her head in slight amusement and sipped what was left of her drink. “Good, Cee and I got some time in practicing for the play. Auditions are soon and he thinks we have an actual shot.” 

</p><p>A small smile tugged Zelda’s lips; at least Hilda was snatching at happiness where she could. “That’s lovely, Hilda. Perhaps we can all come out and see you perform, make a family event of it like we did during the Passion of Lucifer Morningstar.” 

</p><p>“Oh, oh Zelds, that would be, that’d be wonderful!” She grinned, finally breaching the distance between them and squeezing Zelda’s hand. “Maybe I can talk to you a little later about some of my lines? I think I have the inflection right but another pair of ears, especially trained ones like yours, would be so helpful.” 

</p><p>She nodded again, a little more slowly this time. “I’d be happy to, Hilda. Another night, though. I already neglected the students and the Academy all day today, I’ll have to be up early tomorrow to catch up.”

</p><p>Her sister’s smile morphed into a frown. “Zelds, don’t push yourself too far…” She began and Zelda stood before the conversation could loop back around. 

</p><p>“I’m not. I ate and I just told you I’m going to bed because I’m getting up early. Nothing but healthy habits for me.” Zelda crossed her heart and couldn’t help but smile at Hilda’s skeptical expression and glance at her half-finished plate. “Night, sister, thank you for dinner.” She murmured, dropping a kiss onto Hilda’s head and going upstairs. 

</p><p>And though she said she was going to bed, Zelda hadn’t quite been telling the truth. She needed to see Sabrina first; talk to her. 

</p><p>Gently knocking on the door, Zelda slipped inside to find Sabrina buried under her comforter. Approaching the bed and sitting on the edge, Zelda pulled the blanket back enough so she could see her girl’s face. “It’s been a hard day, hasn’t it?” She breathed, smoothing some of Sabrina’s hair back. 

</p><p>A small nod and trembling chin were Sabrina’s reply before she suddenly surged out from under the blanket and was practically in Zelda’s lap, her face pressed into Zelda’s neck as she cried. 

</p><p>Stunned, Zelda cradled Sabrina against her, running a soothing hand up and down her back. “I’m sorry we couldn’t be of more help to Nicholas, darling, but it truly is for the best he remain with Lilith until we can find another prison. You <strong>cannot</strong> continue to throw yourself headfirst into these things without thinking. I <em>need</em> you to tell you understand, truly understand, the peril you put everyone in today. Yourself, your friends, our family, Lilith, the entire coven… Heaven, even the world, if Lucifer decided to resume his plot for enslaving witching and mortal kind.” 

</p><p>“I, I didn’t really…” Sabrina gasped shakily, “I just wanted to protect Nick.” She finished somewhat lamely, unable to defend her actions when such a stark light was shone on them. 

</p><p>Biting back a comment about the obvious, Zelda exhaled slowly. “Your desire to protect him is admirable, Sabrina, just as his desire to protect you. But that cannot come at the expense of everyone else, <em>do you understand</em>?”

</p><p>Sniffing, Sabrina nodded. “I do. I’m sorry, Auntie, I was just trying to do what’s right by him. Trying to do for him what I know you, Aunt Hilda and Ambrose would do for me.” 

</p><p>Throat feeling a bit tight, Zelda tried to clear it. “Well, darling that is a lovely sentiment, but I think you need to examine it more closely. You’re right, we’d never leave you in such a situation, <em>but</em> we also wouldn’t go at it alone or without a guarantee we’d succeed for fear of making matters worse for you should we fail.” 

</p><p>Sabrina didn’t say anything for a moment and Zelda desperately hoped it meant her girl was absorbing the lesson. “What, what about a mandrake?” Sabrina eventually mumbled against her, arms wrapping around Zelda’s middle. It wasn’t quite to epiphanic moment Zelda hoped for, but her niece’s comment meant she wasn’t going to go at it alone anymore; she was going to work with them and hopefully that would be enough. 

</p><p>She loosed a small sigh of relief, while Hilda was likely right about Sabrina being more fervent than ever to free Nicholas after seeing him, at least it seemed their niece was being a team player and planning her next attempt more thoroughly. “As an alternative prison? Won’t work, a mandrake isn’t strong enough to hold the Dark Lord, not long enough for us to destroy or even contain the vessel.” When Sabrina pulled back to look at her, confused by her quick dismissal of the idea, Zelda cupped her cheek and wiped a lingering tear away. “I’ve been researching alternatives since Nicholas volunteered; Lilith as well.” She explained.  

</p><p>This was likely something she should have told Sabrina from the start, that they wanted the same thing, were working towards the same goal… Zelda was just being smart about it. But it’d never been her top priority, freeing Nicholas, not with everything else happening. 

</p><p>So, perhaps unconsciously Zelda hadn’t told Sabrina of her mission because her girl would insist on making Nicholas number one on an ever-growing list and Zelda would have refused out of necessity. Because as much as she tried to convince Hilda otherwise, Zelda was running herself a bit ragged. Between running and restoring the coven, teaching at the Academy, reforming the Church of Night with Lilith, worrying over Ambrose and Prudence, in addition to holding off Father Michaels… to say she was stretched thin was an understatement. 

</p><p>And perhaps she hadn’t told Sabrina because she didn’t want another fight. Didn’t want to be accused of not doing what was right again; especially when her niece’s sense of right and wrong could be skewed heavily in what benefited her. 

</p><p>Regardless of her reasons, the truth was out now, and it seemed likely it would keep Sabrina from trying to sneak off and risk her life and everyone else’s in the process of freeing Nicholas. Hopefully, Zelda sighed tiredly, hopefully it would make things easier.

</p><p>Sabrina’s voice recaptured her attention. “Why didn’t you tell me you and Lilith were looking into it?” She murmured, brows furrowing. 

</p><p>“I thought it was obvious that we would be.” And it wasn’t a lie, but it also wasn’t nearly the whole truth. “I owe Nicholas a debt, what he did saved you.” She stroked a thumb along Sabrina’s cheek and then tucked some her hair back. “He saved our family, Heaven, even saved all of witching and mortal kind. I could hardly let him spend the rest of eternity as a flesh Acheron. No one wants Nicholas to be in the position he is in, sweetheart, you aren’t the only one who cares or is trying to find another solution.”

</p><p>Shaking her head, Sabrina pursed her lips. “Lilith seemed to be enjoying it.” She muttered bitterly. 

</p><p>Zelda inclined her head in slight acknowledgement. “Lilith enjoys having Lucifer at her mercy. I cannot say what it was that made her move against him, but it must have been powerful enough to override centuries together. It is about the Dark Lord, Sabrina, not Nicholas. And, all things considered, her making him dress as a jester is hardly impacting his condition, he’s probably not even aware of what he’s wearing.” 

</p><p>She pointedly left out that, while what she said was very nearly true, Lilith also wanted to punish Nicholas a little for how he controlled her, even briefly, with her rib bone. It would only instigate an argument with Sabrina, and while Zelda could understand where Lilith was coming from, her niece wouldn’t. Besides, she truly doubted the boy was aware of anything outside of what he was currently experiencing as a flesh Acheron; so, while it may not be right, she’d done what she could and even then it mattered little in the long run.  

</p><p>Mollified, Sabrina nodded. “I suppose you’re right. Can we start researching tomorrow?” She asked eagerly, eyes brightening a tad. 

</p><p>Framing Sabrina’s face, Zelda kissed her on the forehead. “How about we research independently? Then we meet once a week, swap ideas and the fresh set of eyes will help determine the feasibility of each one.” Once a week, she could juggle that surely.  

</p><p>“Sounds great, how about we plan to meet on Saturday mornings? That way it doesn’t interfere with work or school.” Sabrina suggested, already seeming to have shed her melancholy now a plan was forming. 

</p><p>Slowly standing, Zelda smiled. “Sounds lovely, sweetheart. But for now, I’m going to go get ready for bed and you need to shower and change your sheets. Don’t think I missed the stench of corpses you used to hide in Hell.” She arched a brow and scrunched her nose for effect. 

</p><p>Laughing softly, Sabrina nodded and started to strip her bed. “Night, Auntie Zee,” she murmured, “thank you, for helping me with Nick.”

</p><p>Zelda smiled in return. “Of course, sweetheart, damned dreams.” She left and went to go bathe as well, the smell of sulfur clung to her clothes from spending time in Hell and Sabrina cuddling against her while smelling like a three days old body probably hadn’t helped matters. 

</p><p>As she closed her bedroom door behind her, readied her bath and slipped in, a thought occurred to her. Something she said to Sabrina. That it must have been something powerful to make Lilith turn against Lucifer… and Zelda had no idea what that was. 

</p><p>In fact, this was the first time Zelda truly thought on what Lilith’s motives might have been. Yes, the witch claimed she earned the position, and by all accounts she had, and it was only Lucifer trying to replace her with Sabrina that had her revolting. At the time, Zelda accepted it; because they were short on time and allies and she didn’t have the luxury of questioning motives if she wanted to save Sabrina. Now, though… 

</p><p>The Infernal Kings words echoed in her head, <em>‘Lilith is a concubine.’ ‘She was Lucifer’s whore.’</em> It reminded Zelda all too well of how Shirley called her a ‘wanton hussy’ for having sex with Faustus; tried to condemn her for it as the Kings tried to condemn Lilith. 

</p><p>One would think, as Satanists, they’d be above such insults. Because, really, it was the False God and his followers that attached negative meanings to sex and with whom; one of their holidays was essentially an orgy, for Hell’s sake. So why they stooped to the same level as False God worshippers, Zelda didn’t know, but it made her feel a kinship with the woman. Made her want to get to know her better, understand her.

</p><p>At this, Zelda shook herself, wanting to know the Queen of Hell better.... A derisive laugh escaped her, she might be useful to Lilith now, while the witch was still establishing herself, but the moment Lilith was ready to make her authority public was the moment she’d stop speaking with Zelda and become another aloof higher power. 

</p><p>Going cold at the thought, Zelda yanked the plug out of the bathtub with unnecessary aggression and got out, drying herself with a wave of her hand. She shouldn’t care what Lilith did or became once her role as Queen of Hell was fully actualized, she shouldn’t.  

</p><p>She didn’t.  

</p><p>Scoffing at herself, Zelda tried not to linger on how Lilith kept her promise, had looked to Zelda for help with the Kings, took her advice regarding Sabrina, thanked her with that look Zelda couldn’t quite interpret…. 

</p><p><strong>No.</strong> 

</p><p>She couldn’t let her mind get clouded, not when so much rested on her shoulders. And she especially couldn’t let it be clouded by any kind of, kind of…. 

</p><p>Not after…. No, not again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sabrina just standing there and letting the demons insult Lilith after all her ‘feminist’ moments in previous seasons really bothered me. Where was the indignant, standing against bullies, teen from earlier? Anyway, changed that a smidge. </p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: discussions of abuse, Methuselah's attempted rape and Caligari spell. Nothing detailed, but wanted to prepare everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was in the midst of lecturing the students on unholy geometry when a snort of laughter sounded behind her. Zelda ignored it at first, the fact they could laugh and try and cause problems in class meant life truly was returning to normal for them. When another short burst of giggles sounded, though, Zelda spun on her heal to try and catch the culprit. 

</p><p>Straight faces met her glare. 

</p><p>Well, if nothing else she should applaud their poker faces, besides, if she gave it too much attention it would only encourage them, and Zelda didn’t have the energy to deal with class clowns. With a final upward tick of her brow, Zelda turned back to the board to continue only for the words to stick in her throat.

</p><p><em>Lady Blackwood is a bitch.</em> 

</p><p>Though she knew it was a prank, something that happened when working with youth, magical or not, Zelda couldn’t stop the hurt and panic swirling inside her at having the title sprung on her so unexpectedly. 

</p><p>With a steadier voice than she expected, Zelda slowly faced the class once more. “Who wrote this?” A few snickers met her demand, but otherwise no one was forthcoming. “Who wrote this?” Again, nothing but a few poorly hidden smiles. Lifting her chin and crossing her arms, Zelda examined each student closely. “Oh, so I suppose it wrote itself?” 

</p><p>Some of the humor leaked out of the students, a few even cast their eyes downward, but nothing more.
 
</p><p>Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly. “I may be a bitch,” she acknowledged, and the students blinked at her. “But I’m <em>the bitch</em> who saved you from death. I’m the bitch who housed you, fed you, helped nurture you back to health. Do well to remember that.” All amusement was gone from the students’ faces now, a few even looked abashed; but Zelda couldn’t stop herself from continuing. “Faustus Blackwood betrayed our coven, set up your fellow students and my nephew for murder, tried to kill them himself, he poisoned you and countless others, left you for dead. And he did <em>far</em> worse to me. So, while I must keep the Blackwood name to protect our coven from others who seek destroy what is left of us, I <strong>am not</strong> Lady Blackwood and no one will address me as such unless in the presence of outside covens or unholy church officials. Am I understood?!” Her voice cracked a little, but Zelda couldn’t take it back. At least even if she revealed too much the students wouldn’t understand what she meant; how Faustus had done worse…

</p><p>Stunned silence met her, and it was then she realized every single one of the students and their chairs were hovering half a foot off the ground. Swallowing hard, Zelda slowly lowered them back to the ground. Hurriedly, the students nodded, a small murmur of ‘yes, Directrix Spellman’ emanating from them. 

</p><p>Breathing a little heavily, Zelda nodded curtly. “Good. Now, class dismissed. Use this extra time to research the unholy circle designs needed to hold different demons should you summon them.” The students gathered their things and left quickly, a few chancing glances back in her direction. 

</p><p>Once they were gone, she turned to face the boards once more, heart pounding at the reminder of her tie to that bastard of a warlock. Zelda knew and understood the practicality of keeping the name, Heaven, she made the decision to keep it herself…. But that didn’t change how much she loathed the title, loathed it as much as she once coveted it. 

</p><p>With grim determination, Zelda rounded her desk and snatched up the eraser. 

</p><p>That was where Hilda found her moments later, scrubbing at the board a little frantically, ‘Blackwood’ only smearing a little despite her efforts. 

</p><p>“Zelds,” Hilda murmured, the rapid tap of her heels on the floor telling Zelda her sister was approaching quickly. “Oh, Zelds,” she touched her arm and tried to gently turn Zelda away from the board, but she wrenched away and kept trying, chalk coming off on her black coat. “<em>Zelda.</em>” This time Hilda’s tone was stern, if infused with concern, as she pulled her away and waved a hand so the message disappeared. “There we are,” she soothed, gently taking the eraser from Zelda’s hand and setting it aside before casting another spell to clean the chalk dust from her clothes. “Come, lets have some tea.” 

</p><p>She allowed Hilda to lead her through the halls and back to her office. Let her sister settle her on the couch and serve her tranquility tea with a bit of cream. It was only when she had a few sips that Hilda spoke up once more. 

</p><p>Joining her on the couch, Hilda fidgeted with the cuffs of her shirt. “I, I might have overheard what you said.” She started, cocking her head to try and catch Zelda’s eye. “That Blackwood, that he did worse to you... I wanted to wait until the students left.” Reaching over to tentatively rest her hand on hers, Hilda bit her lip. “Want to talk about it?” 

</p><p>That was the <em>very</em> last thing Zelda wanted to do; dwell on the state Faustus kept her in, what he did to her while she was in it. So, she shook her head vehemently, unable to find her voice.

</p><p>Exhaling slowly and softly, Hilda retracted her hand and started to pull at her fingers in her lap. “Methuselah, he, he sat in the chair next to me in the mortuary office. I thought he really came to help us, that my plea to the High Council to save Ambrose and stop Blackwood had been heard.” 

</p><p>Realization dawned on Zelda and her eyes widened, grip tightening dangerously on her cup, but she remained silent. She knew all too well what keeping it inside did to a witch, and if her sister was brave and strong enough to voice it, Zelda wouldn’t interrupt. 

</p><p>“He offered to fix everything, <em>if</em>.” Hilda sniffed and quickly wiped at one cheek, still not looking at Zelda. “He’d fix everything <em>if</em> I did something for him.” Lips twisting, a small, humorless laugh escaped her sister. “I didn’t understand, not at first... so naïve.” She almost whispered to herself and Zelda carefully reached out and took one of Hilda’s hands.  

</p><p>Her sister grasped it tightly but still wouldn’t look at Zelda. “I immediately thought he wanted more evidence; was even ready to summon the music box again, even if the spell was broken. And then...” a shudder ran through her and another tear slipped down Hilda’s cheek. “Then his hand was on my knee, squeezing. Before I could even blink, he slipped it under my skirt and higher. I didn’t even think about what I did next... the spell left my hands and he slumped forward, mouth foaming, hand slack under my skirt, inches, inches away—“ she hiccupped and turned her head completely away from Zelda. “I thought about resurrecting him, for all of a minute. I mean, this was a High Council member and, and I <strong>killed</strong> him. But then something dark bubbled inside me and instead I called on my familiars to see to him instead.” 

</p><p>“Hildie...” Zelda breathed, putting her cup aside and reaching for her sister with her other hand. 

</p><p>Head snapping to her at last, Hilda shook her head. “That was it. He just solicited and groped me. But I still felt... shame. I knew I shouldn’t, that the shame was all his and his alone. I did nothing to warrant his behavior, but I couldn’t, couldn’t get my brain to accept that.” Fresh tears welled and then spilled from Hilda’s eyes. “And I know you went through so much more, and it makes me sick with worry. Because I know you’re strong and incredible, but Zelds, I also caught you flogging yourself once and I can’t help but think you’re doing it again but hiding it so much better. And I don’t know how to help, because Methuselah—"

</p><p>Fully finding her voice, Zelda cut in gently. “Got what he deserved.” She managed thickly, hating herself for not noticing how much Hilda was affected by the incident. “I should have noticed, should have done more for you than throw him in an unmarked grave in the backyard.” 

</p><p>“No, <em>I</em> should have done more. I shouldn’t have let you go back to Blackwood under the guise of the spell. I had a feeling you were playing it off as far less than it was, but with Ambrose still in danger I couldn’t think of what else to do.” Hilda swallowed hard, voice trembling. 

</p><p>Unsure what to say, Zelda lurched forward to hug her sister. “It’s not your fault. It’s,” she faltered, not having voiced this aloud to herself before this, “it’s not <em>my</em> fault either. As you said, the shame, the blame, all of it, it’s on them. All, all the hurt, the degradation, the utter lack of control...” her mind slipped into dangerous memories and Zelda clawed herself away from them. “It’s Faustus’ fault. I shouldn’t, I shouldn’t have needed to know better. I shouldn’t have had to worry my husband, a warlock I’d known almost all my life, one I at least trusted as much as I trust anyone who’s not family, I shouldn’t have had to worry he’d do that to me. It’s, it’s <strong>his</strong> shame, <strong>his</strong> fault.” 

</p><p>She was barely coherent at the end, sobs wracking her body, but Hilda held her hard, grounding her. 

</p><p>Clutching desperately at her sister, Zelda continued, unable to stop now she’d begun. “And to still be tied to him, even just in name, even if it’s for the good of the coven... it’s awful, Hildie, it’s awful and I hate it. I’m sorry, I’m sorry either of us experienced such horrid things.” 

</p><p>“Me too, Zelds, me too.” Hilda managed through another wave of tears before they fell silent and merely sat there, rocking back and forth in one another’s arms for some time. 

</p><p>When they pulled back, Zelda forced a chuckle and wiped her face quickly. “How about some more tea?” She sniffed, standing and dabbing at her eyes. 

</p><p>Conjuring a box of tissues, Hilda nodded and gave her a small, watery smile. 

</p><p>“I,” Zelda fiddled with the kettle, “I haven’t, I haven’t been flogging myself.” She mumbled, face burning. “Faustus, he, we used to enjoy it together. When the resurrection happened, I tried to use the act as punishment, and it put me off it altogether. Then, then we, Faustus and I rekindled after that he wanted to, and I said no. He listened... until he had me under the spell. I, I can’t even look at whips anymore, Hildie, they, they trigger dark memories I don’t want to dwell on.” 

</p><p>Cautiously, Hilda came to stand next to her, stilling her shaking hand and the rattling of the cups. “And you’re not using any other means, are you?” She probed, looking at her earnestly. 

</p><p>Zelda licked her lips and shook her head. “No. Though I sometimes think it’d be easier if I did.” She admitted quietly, dropping her eyes. 

</p><p>“Oh Zelds,” Hilda breathed, framing her face. 

</p><p>Inhaling shakily, Zelda swallowed. “I know, I know that’s a lie, but I can’t help but think I deserve it. If I—"

</p><p>“<strong>No</strong>.” Hilda interrupted harshly. “Don’t you dare regress on me now. It’s his fault, yes? <em>His</em>. <strong>Not yours</strong>. Hear me?” She demanded, using the tender hold she had on Zelda’s cheeks to ensure eye contact. 

</p><p>Nodding jerkily, Zelda huffed and hugged her sister again. “Love you, Hildie.” She mumbled, fisting Hilda’s shirt. 

</p><p>Her sister rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back. “Love you too, Zelds.” 
 
</p><p>After a minute they disengaged, gathered their tea and settled back on the couch to talk of other, less stressful, things. And if they gently wiped one another’s faces clean of any evidence of tears, neither mentioned it.  

</p>
<hr/><p>Later, when she went to see the children and lead them in their prayers before dinner, Zelda couldn’t help but notice how contrite they seemed. Well, perhaps another good thing came out of today, not just her and Hilda unburdening themselves, but these children might have learned how to show respect and gratitude when it was due. 

</p><p>Shaking herself, Zelda positioned herself at the head of the table and cleared her throat; it would be their first time praying to Lilith. When she opened her mouth, though, nothing came out. 

</p><p>It wasn’t as if she still harbored faith in the Dark Lord so praying to another being felt blasphemous, far from it, but praying to Lilith was no easy feat. 

</p><p>At first, the reluctance was born from having to put faith in the woman who helped Lucifer orchestrate the Spellman’s near downfall... praying to her instead of Lucifer was no less bitter of a pill to swallow. So, Zelda hadn’t. 
 
</p><p>Then, then she got to know Lilith better through their subterfuge and reform efforts. Through their conversations and time spent together and she learned the demoness wasn’t any of the things she previously thought her to be. 

</p><p>Even then, Zelda hesitated. 

</p><p>It wasn’t easy, taking up praying to a higher being again. Not when all they’d done in the past was manipulate her family like puppets. While Lilith wasn’t exactly the same, had ultimately helped them save Sabrina and was now working with her to change things for the better... Zelda still hadn’t been able pray to the witch in the month since they overthrew Lucifer. 

</p><p>And now? Even now after deciding praying to Lilith was what they must do to survive, she still paused.  

</p><p>But the students were looking at her hopefully; their faith, while rocked, wasn’t as damaged as hers. They still wanted to believe, to pray. For them it wasn’t moves on a chess board and a means of survival, it was hope in something greater than themselves. And Zelda couldn’t take that from them too, not because of her own reluctance. 

</p><p>Nervous, knowing Lilith could potentially hear, Zelda started to pray, making sure to address it directly to her. If indirect prayers to Hell helped, perhaps direct ones would be even more beneficial to her. 

</p><p>“Hail Lilith, full of disgrace, the darkness is with thee. Cursed are you amongst women and cursed is the fruit of thy womb. Demons, you fled the garden where the weak ones dwelled and did not live in shame. Unholy Lilith, Mother of Night, pray for us sinners now and at the witching hour of our death. Praise Madam Satan.” 

</p><p>The students only blinked in confusion for a moment before following her lead. 

</p><p>When they finished, Agatha looked at her. “Directrix Spellman,” Zelda arched a brow and Agatha continued. “I liked that prayer very much. I’ve always admired Lilith, her strength and perseverance in the face of the trials and tribulations she endured after running from Eden. We’ve had our own fair share of trials, recently. The hunters, Father Blackwood… it seems fitting we pray to—” She stopped herself short of anything that might be perceived as heretical. “I, I just liked it.” She finished, ducking her head and cheeks tinging pink. </p><p>Murmurs of agreement sounded from the other students as they tucked into their meals and Zelda could have even sworn she heard Dorcas mutter how if the Dark Lord allowed one of his High Priests to act in such a way, why should they follow?   </p><p>Astonished, Zelda did her best to school her face. “I’m glad to hear it, Agatha. We will continue to incorporate such prayers into our routine from now on. Enjoy your meal, I will see you in the morning.” 

</p><p>A chorus of ‘yes, Directrix Spellman,’ rose from the table and Zelda gave them a small smile before exiting the room and going home; her heart pounding as though she sprinted at how well received the change had been. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Lilith stopped mid-step and gasped as the words echoed around her. “Minion,” she breathed, turning to him, “do you hear that?” 

</p><p>“I do, Mistress.” He bobbed his head and smiled, “shall I prepare a small reward for them as I did the others?” 

</p><p>She held up a hand to forestall him. “No,” Lilith murmured, closing her eyes and letting the prayer sink into her skin, feeling the power it evoked well up inside her. “I’ve only a few more souls to collect today and then I’ll pay them a visit.” 

</p><p>Bowing, Minion smiled. “Of course, your Malevolence, as you wish.” 

</p>
<hr/><p>Dinner was a quiet affair, Sabrina off with her friends at some Baxter High pep rally and Ambrose still tracking Faustus down; though her nephew promised in his most recent communication that they were close. 

</p><p>It was nice, though, just her and Hilda. And after their heavy conversation earlier, they decided to take their dinner in the parlor and watch one of their favorite black and white films the kids normally complained about. 

</p><p>They were just finishing up, chuckling at the antics on the screen, when the wards went off. 

</p><p>Shooting off the couch, spells in hand, Zelda led the way to the foyer with Hilda on her heels, to determine what set off their spells, when Ambrose and Prudence came bustling through the front door.  

</p><p>“Aunties,” he greeted tiredly, hugging them hard and placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. “Chance of a cuppa?” 

</p><p>Gaping, Zelda shook her head. “You’re back!” She exclaimed unnecessarily, catching Ambrose’s arm and spinning him around to inspect him for injuries. “What happened?” 

</p><p>Prudence shook her head and stalked into the kitchen without a word. Confused, Zelda glanced at Ambrose, but he just watched Prudence sadly and trailed after her. Wanting answers, she and Hilda followed as well. 

</p><p>Shooing Prudence to sit, Hilda finished readying the kettle Prudence grabbed and set it on the stove. “Sit, loves, you’ve had a long, hard trip.” 

</p><p>Too restless to sit, Zelda leaned against the door jam, crossing her arms and agitatedly spinning her rings. “What happened?” 

</p><p>“We chased him as far as Scotland, Auntie Zee.” Ambrose supplied, not meeting her eye. “We saw him enter some kind of vortex, likely to another dimension. It closed before we got close enough, but it <em>reeked</em> of time magic. I’m, I’m so sorry we couldn’t get him.”

</p><p>She blinked, heart in her throat. “But the twins…” 

</p><p>A snarl tugged Prudence’s mouth and she clenched and unclenched her fists on top of the table. “Gone.” She ground out; eyes wet but no tears falling. “We couldn’t determine if he took them with him into the portal or if he left them somewhere for when he returned. If it’s the second, he’s cloaked them with such a powerful spell even blood magic cannot trace them.” 

</p><p>The room dipped and faded for a moment and Zelda knew if she hadn’t been leaning heavily on something already, she’d have fallen. 

</p><p>Gone.

</p><p>Faustus was gone. 

</p><p><em>Leticia and Judas were gone.</em> 

</p><p>Bile burned up the back of Zelda’s throat and she pressed her hand to her chest, rubbing it there as she tried to take a full breath. They, they were truly gone. Even when Faustus fled with the babes, she never actually thought he’d evade them forever. Never believed he would escape, and the twins lost to her for good. 

</p><p>What kind of mother was she? Not a good one. She wasn’t a good mother, surrogate, step, Night or otherwise. Zelda never should have thought she could protect the twins when she couldn’t even protect Sabrina and Ambrose. 

</p><p>And then, on top of all that guilt, fear streaked involuntarily through her. 

</p><p>Because the deranged man who was still technically her husband was loose. Loose and doing Heaven knew what with portals and time magic. He was loose and possibly coming back for her…. The room spun faster at just the thought of him returning and somehow tricking her back under that abhorrent spell. 
 
</p><p>As if sensing her downward spiral, Ambrose added. “We did place a marker on the spot the portal closed. If another one opens, there or anywhere close to it, we’ll be alerted to it and a trap will spring and capture whoever comes out. It’s not much, but it’s something.” Something dark glittered in Ambrose’s eyes and Zelda’s heart ached for him. He’d been as much a puppet as she, even if his ‘tenure’ was shorter lived. Before she could gather herself enough to soothe him, though, Ambrose continued, addressing both her and Prudence. “We <strong>will</strong> catch him, and we <strong>will</strong> get the twins back. I swear.” Bypassing Hilda who tried to hand him tea, Ambrose marched upstairs, likely to go to his room. 

</p><p>Looking ready to spit fire, Prudence’s lips twisted angrily, and she shoved away from the table. “I need to check on my sisters.” She uttered, teleporting away before she or Hilda could stop her.  

</p><p>Hilda blinked and then carefully took Zelda’s arm and guided her to a chair and pressed the cup of tea into her hands. “Drink.” She ordered before walking into the greenhouse and coming back with a potion. “And this,” she added, placing it in front of Zelda, “for your blood pressure.” 

</p><p>Offering her sister a weak smile, Zelda did as she was bid. “Thank you, Hildie.” She mumbled, hating how easy she was to read. Hating how Faustus could make her feel this way. “We should really go and speak to them, Ambrose and Prudence.” Zelda knocked back the potion with a grimace and chased it with some more tea. “They did everything they could, it wasn’t fair to put such a burden on their shoulders. As much as I hate Faustus, I can’t deny his power and cunning. What’s the saying, he’s forgotten things they haven’t even learned yet?” Zelda sighed, propping her elbow on the table and resting her head against her palm. “We should speak to them, tell them there is no fault, for they are certainly blaming themselves it’s easy to see. But I,” she shrugged half-heartedly, “I don’t have the energy to do it tonight. Besides, they took precautions so we’d catch him eventually, nothing more can be done. Do, do you have any foxglove? I think I’ll take some and get some sleep. Perhaps I’ll have a plan of action in the morning after sleeping.” 

</p><p>Sympathy tugged Hilda’s features and she nodded, rummaging in a cupboard before handing the bottle over to Zelda. “I’ll talk to Ambrose tonight, poor dear won’t sleep otherwise I’m sure. In any case, I think it’d be better coming from me.” When Zelda’s brow furrowed, her sister continued. “He chased after Blackwood for what he did to him and poisoning the coven, true. But Ambrose chased after him for you too. Blackwood hurt you, Zelds, and Ambrose couldn’t look you in the eye because he thinks he failed you by not bringing the person who hurt you to justice. It’s not true,” she acknowledged, holding up a hand to keep Zelda from interrupting. “But he needs to hear it from a somewhat objective party.”

</p><p>Unsure how to argue, Zelda nodded; though she made a note to speak to Ambrose and Prudence herself as well. But it was still something that could wait until morning. She squeezed three small drops of foxglove into her tea and drained it. “Thank you, Hildie.” She murmured once more, squeezing her sister’s shoulder as she walked by on her way upstairs. 

</p><p>“He won’t touch you again, Zelda, you’re safe. I’ll keep you safe.” Hilda vowed, her voice catching Zelda at the door. “And we’ll get the twins back soon, Blackwood can’t hide in that portal forever.”

</p><p>How her sister could read her so easily, every fear, every worry, every doubt… she loved it and hated it; needed it and fought against it. Managing a jerky nod, Zelda made her way up to her room, the foxglove soothing her ragged emotions a little by the time she finished changing and brushing her teeth.

</p><p>She was about to crawl into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep when Lilith suddenly appeared by the bedroom door. 

</p><p>Failing to stifle a shriek, Zelda flung the first spell that reached her fingertips before she processed it wasn’t Faustus coming after her. Thankfully, Lilith shielded the spell and let it dissipate, eyebrow cocked. 

</p><p>Before Zelda could make some retort, Hilda and Ambrose’s voice sounded from above and below her. “Auntie Zee?!” “Zelda?!”

</p><p>Exhaling sharply, Zelda glared at the witch in front of her. “I’m fine,” she called to her family, “just thought I saw a rat. Goodnight.” It was a weak excuse, but one they accepted after a moment. It was possible they determined she needed to vent after the news and forgot the silencing spell on her room. Whatever it was that made them call back their goodnights, Zelda was grateful. Turning her attention to Lilith, she crossed her arms. “You know, this isn’t the type of late night visit I’m accustomed to receiving.” She quipped, trying to hide how shaken she was, how raw the knowledge of Faustus’ escape had left her. When Lilith didn’t make some snarky comment back, Zelda frowned. “What?” 

</p><p>Clearly picking up on Zelda’s reluctance to talk about her reaction, Lilith shook her head minutely. “You prayed to me.” She breathed, pushing off the wall and closing the distance between them a little. 

</p><p>Blushing, Zelda dropped her gaze and started to remove the decorative pillows from her bed. “Yes, well, don’t sound so surprised, other covens are doing it as well. The feeling can hardly be novel anymore.”

</p><p>Lilith chuckled lowly and came to a stop in front of Zelda. “You know this was different. The other covens don’t know what they’re doing and they pray to Hell. <em>You</em> purposely prayed to <em>me</em>, Zelda.” 

</p><p>Unwilling to even try to play their normal game of wits with her frayed nerves, Zelda grunted. “It seemed the logical thing to do, if praying to Hell helps you, praying to you specifically should help even more.” 

</p><p>This time, Lilith didn’t let it slide. Not after her over the top reaction to Lilith’s sudden appearance, not when her tone and body language practically screamed to be left alone. The demoness took another small step forward. “Are you alright?” 

</p><p>An unamused huff escaped Zelda. “Hardly,” she responded curtly, wrapping her arms around her middle and a bit surprised by her own honesty. 

</p><p>Smoothing her dress unnecessarily, Lilith lifted a brow but didn’t quite make eye contact. “Do you wish to talk about it?”     

</p><p>Stunned by the offer, Zelda looked at the Queen of Hell bemusedly. “I, not particularly.” Hilda already broke her wide open several times today, Zelda didn’t think she could handle such vulnerability again; and especially not with Lilith. She needed to be strong in front of her Queen. 

</p><p>An unidentifiable emotion flashed through Lilith’s eyes, but she nodded politely enough. “I will leave you be then. First, however, I do have one request.” Zelda exhaled slowly and spread her hands out as if to offer Lilith the floor. “Don’t call me Madam Satan.” 

</p><p>Zelda’s heart contracted painfully. “Of course,” she murmured softly, “I hadn’t realized… I thought it a title, similar Lucifer’s Dark Lord moniker. My apologies. Do you have another preference?” 

</p><p>Clearly not having expected such a muted response, Lilith blinked. “I—, what? You, you normally have some quip. Some sarcastic comment or play the False God’s advocate whenever I make a request.”  

</p><p>“Not tonight.” Zelda breathed, giving Lilith a tight smile. 

</p><p>Picking at her palm, Lilith debated with herself for only a moment before taking the first step. She knew how much it’d taken for Zelda to trust her, much more than it took for Lilith to trust the redhead. Wetting her lips, Lilith tried to still her fidgeting. “Do you know why I despise the title ‘Madam Satan’?” Not waiting for Zelda to answer, Lilith continued. “Because it’s the title I took when I completely lost myself. I was no longer Lilith, Mother of Demons and Bringer of Doom, no longer the First Witch. I identified myself only in relation to Lucifer, much to his approval; Satan’s mistress, Madam Satan…. Both attempts to tie myself to a being that no longer cared for me if he ever had. It, it took me quite some time and decades of subtle and not so subtle cruelty to see what happened, how much of myself I’d lost, how much he’d taken. So, I’m reclaiming my identity. Mother of Night, Unholy Lilith, Dark Mother… I, I would prefer any of these, though I suppose I shouldn’t be too picky about how people worship me.” She laughed a little nervously. 

</p><p>During her explanation, Zelda sat on the edge of the bed and covered her mouth with her hand. “I, I can relate.” She murmured, eyes glazing with unshed tears. “I, today I learned my stepchildren were lost to me entirely and my unhinged, estranged husband disappeared into another dimension for nefarious purposes.”

</p><p>Lilith hesitated a moment before joining Zelda on the bed. “I suspected things with Blackwood were… unpleasant,” she settled on, unsure how else to describe a relationship she knew very little about but was beginning to understand in a way that horrified her; no witch deserved such treatment—something she just came to terms with herself. Collecting her thoughts, Lilith inclined her head toward Zelda. “I had no idea he stole your children as well.” 

</p><p>“They’re, they’re not mine, not truly. But I hoped…” Zelda cleared her throat, attention on her lap. “I kept the Blackwood name, a name that once brought joy but now is painful to me as Madam Satan is to you, for the good of the coven. But I also hoped by keeping a title I despised I could also ensure my guardianship of the children when we recovered them.”

</p><p>Brow furrowing, Lilith shifted to better face the woman next to her. “Shall we make another deal?” When Zelda shook her head in confusion, Lilith continued. “I will never call you Lady Blackwood, and you never call me Madam Satan.” It likely wasn’t the comfort Zelda needed, but Lilith had no idea on how to ease the likely devouring pain of losing a child; so she offered what she could. 

</p><p>The deal was entirely unnecessary, it wasn’t as if they’d been in the habit of calling one another those names before, but Zelda found herself appreciating the gesture, nonetheless. And, if anything, it helped distract her a little from her loss. So, she reached out a hand, “deal.” 

</p><p>Taking her hand between both of hers, Lilith exhaled slowly. “Thank you,” she breathed, eyes on their linked hands, refusing to meet Zelda’s. 

</p><p>Baffled, Zelda blinked. “For what?” 

</p><p>A short, mirthless bark of a laugh escaped Lilith. “For listening. As you might have guessed, I don’t have confidants, Lucifer never allowed me one and now I... It’s appreciated is what I’m trying to say.”  

</p><p>Not allowing herself to question the action, especially the fact that she herself needed it, Zelda untangled their hands and lurched forward to hug Lilith. The Queen stiffened in her arms for only moment before melting, arms coming up to wrap around her tightly as she rested heavily against Zelda. 

</p><p>Zelda wasn’t sure how long the embrace lasted, or who rested their head on the other’s shoulder first… but it was one of the best hugs she ever received. Not to do injustice to her family, but this, this was different. 

</p><p>When they finally broke, Lilith stood and smoothed out her dress while Zelda cleared her throat and fiddled with the rings she’d yet to take off. In what was likely an attempt to put them back on familiar ground, Lilith exhaled. “Well, I must be off, I’ve got a few more souls to drag to Hell before the day is through.”

</p><p>Perking up at the information, Zelda latched onto the new topic happily. “Really? That’s something you still need to do?” 

</p><p>Lilith huffed. “Unfortunately. At least until I have a firmer grasp on my subjects, until then I dare not delegate such an important task. Someone or thing might just botch the job to create more chaos for me. Oh, you’ll find this simply appalling,” despite her words Lilith’s eyes brightened considerably as she sat on Zelda’s vanity stool. “There’s a local businessman in Greendale, drives an ice cream truck—"

</p><p>Eyes bulging, Zelda shook her head. “I <em>knew</em> it!” Lilith arched a brow at her, waiting for her to elaborate. “He never seemed right to me, Sabrina would always beg to get ice cream and I’d never let her near that abomination of a truck. I had no proof, of course, I knew he wasn’t a warlock but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be any manner of horrible under that skin. So, he was just a mortal who sold his soul?”

</p><p>A smile touched Lilith’s lips as she inclined her head. “Your instinct is keener than you think.” And really, the simple observation shouldn’t make Zelda’s stomach flutter. Lilith’s voice recaptured her attention. “Yes, he was a mere mortal who sold his soul, and apparently was extending his contracts with Lucifer by sacrificing pure souls; children.” 

</p><p>She blanched and automatically covered her stomach and mouth with a hand; images of Sabrina, Ambrose and the twins flashing through her mind. “Tell me you didn’t—” Even as the words left her mouth, Zelda felt guilty; Lilith wasn’t Lucifer, wasn’t Faustus, she didn’t trade children, sacrifice them when it suited her. Predictably, Lilith looked offended and Zelda bit her lip and shrugged abashedly. “Sorry, still not used to the new management, it seems. Though to be fair, your reign has been one month of my life compared to the centuries of your predecessor.” 

</p><p>Harrumphing slightly, Lilith straightened her shoulders. “As you’ve gathered, I did <em>not</em> uphold that barbaric contract. I have a special place reserved in Hell for our little ice cream man; he’ll regret every soul he ever exchanged to lengthen his life.” 

</p><p>Smiling wickedly, Zelda gave Lilith an appraising look. “Fitting.” She remarked, breathing a bit easier now they were falling back into their usual banter. “Are they all so awful?”

</p><p>“Hardly,” Lilith sighed dramatically, leaning back to rest her elbow on Zelda’s vanity. “The one before him was a chess player. <em>A chess player</em>, Zelda.” A sincere laugh escaped her now and Lilith’s head tipped back. “He, he sold his soul to be the best at chess.”

</p><p>Despite herself and the day she had, Zelda snorted. “As if that’s difficult?” </p><p>Nose wrinkling in delight, Lilith grinned. “Right?” Then her expression turned calculating. “Perhaps we could sit down and play some day. But,” she sighed and stood once more, “I truly do need to be going. A Queen’s duties are never done.” </p><p>Standing as well, Zelda nodded, and wondered if a hug goodbye would be out of place. Startled by the sudden and intrusive thought, Zelda clasped her hands in front of her to resist reaching out. “Thank you for coming, for distracting me, for <em>listening</em>.” She added with a small smile. </p><p>Cheeks tinging slightly pink, Lilith nodded as well. “Of course. And Zelda, Blackwood cannot step foot in Greendale without my knowledge, you and your family are safe. I must protect my High Priestess,” she added hurriedly at the unexpected softness and gratitude in Zelda’s eyes. Clearing her throat, she bobbed her head once. “Goodnight, Zelda,” she murmured, teleporting away and trying not think of how she wouldn’t have minded another hug, how she hadn’t been held like that since Adam and before that… well, she couldn’t say. Shaking herself, Lilith only stopped by Hell briefly to check in on how things were going with Minion before going off to find the last few souls for the day, a particular red-haired High Priestess certainly not on her mind as she went. </p><p>Zelda stood there a moment more before climbing back into bed, the foxglove she’d taken—the effects temporarily forgotten in the adrenaline of Lilith’s arrival and their subsequent charged conversation—now hitting her hard. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn’t help but see the parallels in their lives. Both drawn in by handsome, powerful and initially charming men only for it to… but then her mind strayed to how Lilith comforted her, distracted her from her pain over the twins, and how the woman felt in her arms as sleep finally pulled her under.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not the most 'actiony' chapter, but these discussions needed to happen for these characters on some level. I know I was the most vague about what Lilith endured, but honestly, I didn't know how to unpack literally centuries worth of abuse (which might also be why the show avoids it, or maybe I'm giving them too much credit). Anyway, hope you enjoyed even though it was a heavier chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow…. Okay, it’s been actual ages and I’m sorry. But I’m really excited to have finally found the time, energy, motivation and inspiration to write again. If you’re still sticking with me, I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda woke slowly, groggily, unsure for a moment why she felt that way when her dreams were damnably free of nightmares for once. Then she remembered why her sleep was so peaceful—the foxglove—and why she felt compelled to use it in the first place. </p><p>The twins. </p><p>They <em>lost</em> the twins. </p><p>Anguish swelled up inside of her and Zelda turned onto her side, curling up and letting the pain sweep her away; let it crash over her already bruised heart and mind to torture them further for her failures. It was only when a sob threatened to no longer be silent and escape her that Zelda started forcing her emotions back in check. </p><p>It was one thing to mourn, it was another to let her family hear. While they’d be nothing but supportive, she was sure, none of them could truly understand. That, and well, Zelda simply couldn’t dwell on this, it was a luxury she didn’t have as High Priestess and Directrix of the Academy. Besides, she tried to convince herself as another wave of guilt, pain and grief started to crest within her, Ambrose and Prudence did all they could to ensure Faustus’ capture and the twins rescue when they returned; her emotions would certainly not help the matter. </p><p>Though it wasn’t as if she did much to help or protect them in the first place. Heaven only knew what Faustus was doing, what he was subjecting the twins to. And while he always doted on Judas—or more often had <em>someone else</em> dote on the boy—and he likely treat Leticia the same, Zelda still feared for the wellbeing of her two youngest stepchildren. </p><p>Swallowing around the painful lump in her throat and roughly wiping at her cheeks, Zelda cursed herself for her uselessness in shielding those she loved most from pain and suffering before leveraging herself out of bed. While she may want to wallow, let the yawning, raw cavern of pain and despair inside consume her, Zelda had other responsibilities and a whole Academy full of young witches to care for. </p><p>The very least she could do was protect them; especially after failing so miserably to do so the first time. </p><p>Rubbing a hand over her face once more, Zelda made herself march into the bathroom to get ready. And though she should head to Academy right away to deal with her ever growing to-do list, she headed upstairs instead of down; hoping to catch her nephew before she left. While Hilda promised to speak with him, Zelda knew she needed to as well. For both her and Ambrose’s sake. </p><p>Her tentative knock on the door was met with a muffled, “come in.” </p><p>Easing the door open and then back shut behind her, Zelda clasped her hands to hide how they trembled from her effort to contain herself as she approached Ambrose’s bed. “Still in bed, I see.” She observed with a surprisingly light and even tone, waiting as Ambrose rolled over and sat up before joining him on the bed. </p><p>“Yes, well, jet lag does still affect witches even if we don’t use the jets.” Ambrose muttered, not meeting her eyes. </p><p>And though she meant it as an affectionate tease, Zelda could tell it made no impact based on the hunch of her nephew’s shoulders. Clearly, he still felt as though he’d let her down in not capturing Faustus and rescuing the twins. </p><p>She reached over and gently wrapped her arm around him, and though Ambrose resisted for a moment, he melted into her side when she gave a small tug. “I love you, my dear felon.” Zelda murmured, bringing up her other arm to embrace him fully. </p><p>Ambrose chuckled softly at the old, and no longer relevant, endearment. “I love you too, Auntie Zee. Which is why I am <em>so sorry</em>—”</p><p>Taking his chin in her hand, Zelda redirected his gaze so his eyes met hers. “No.” She cut in, firmly but not unkindly. “There is nothing, <em>absolutely nothing</em> you need to apologize for, darling. Chasing after Faustus was an unfair task for me to give you and Prudence. While you are both highly capable and powerful, you simply do not have the experience time brings. I never should have—”</p><p>“Who else would it have been?” Ambrose interrupted her this time, voice hoarse. “The rest of the coven was either dying, running or went with him. And not everyone had the same right to chase after him. Prudence and I… we <em>needed</em> to be the ones to catch him, bring him back. For what he did to us and the coven, yes, but also for what he did to the people we love, our families.” 

</p><p>Swallowing hard, Ambrose took the hand she had under his chin between his and held it in his lap, dropping his eyes to them. “I let you down. I never should have attacked Blackwood at the desecrated church, I should have waited for you and Aunt Hilda to clear my name. But the thought of you marrying him, it scared me shitless.” He admitted with a soft huff, then shook his head. “Looking back, I think I made it worse for you. If I stayed hidden, you likely would’ve been able to convince Blackwood to pardon me as a marital gift; you’d have been able to manipulate him in some way and could have fixed everything. If I stayed hidden, hadn’t been so <em>reckless</em>… maybe he never have controlled you if I hadn’t forced him to force you onto the sidelines because you’d have protected me.” A tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto their linked hands. 

</p><p>Zelda squeezed her nephew’s hand hard and he looked back at her. “We’ll never know how things might have turned out, darling, but Faustus would have found an excuse sooner or later to do what he did. I don’t know what changed in him, or if he was really so masterful a liar that I never saw his true nature in all the decades I’ve known him… but what happened <strong>is not</strong> your fault, it’s not my fault… it’s Faustus’.” And it felt good, repeating the words she said to Hilda, reaffirming them to herself. Clearing her throat, Zelda continued. “And you not being able to beat him to a time portal does not detract from how much I love you, respect you and believe in you. Doesn’t change how proud I am of you, Ambrose.” She slipped her hand from his and framed his face; brushing away a few tears with her thumbs. “You did <em>everything</em> right and we <strong>will</strong> catch him when he returns, we will find Leticia and Judas, and all will be well.”

</p><p>Chin trembling slightly, Ambrose surged forward and hugged her hard. “When did you become an optimist, Auntie?” He asked thickly, still clinging to her tightly. 

</p><p>“Well, you left me with your cousin and Aunt Hilda for far too long, what did you expect to happen?” She teased lightly, sniffing back tears of her own; she cried enough already for one day. 

</p><p>A watery laugh emanated from Ambrose and the sound made Zelda smile. “True, well, your skeptic is back home, I’ll get you back on track in no time.” 

</p><p>Breaking the hug, Zelda cupped Ambrose’s cheek. “Good, the positivity around here recently has been absolutely sickening.” They smiled and huffed in amusement as Zelda stood from the bed. “I’ve got to head to the Academy, I hope I will see you there later. Perhaps we can discuss you teaching a class on how to properly research,” she brushed her hair over her shoulder, happy to be back on less emotional ground, “the number of papers I read that lack more than one reference or any reference at all…” Zelda rolled her eyes and made for the door.  

</p><p>Ambrose stood as well, leaning against one of the posts in the middle of the room. “I’d like that, Auntie. Maybe a short series of lectures, nothing full time. If nothing else, this chase after Blackwood opened my eyes to how much we truly do not know, and I want to learn as much of it as I can.” 

</p><p>An affectionate smile touched Zelda’s lips. “Of course, darling, perhaps a short lecture series and a role as our new librarian then? Cassius asked to be moved to the greenhouses to tend them now that some of the other faculty is gone; apparently he’s been requesting the position for decades.” When Ambrose nodded, she could practically see his mind already working on how such a position would allow him to learn and research to his heart’s content while also helping the coven. Smile widening, Zelda opened the door. “Perfect, now, I must be off, love you.”

</p><p>“Love you too, Auntie Zee.” Ambrose grinned, a touch of his old mischief sparkling in his eyes once more. 

</p><p>Satisfied their talk had gone well, Zelda made her way downstairs, grabbing only a piece of toast despite Hilda’s protests that she needed to eat more, and teleporting away. 

</p><p>To Zelda’s surprise, Prudence was waiting for her in her office. 

</p><p>Arching a brow, she rounded her desk and took a seat. “Prudence, what can I do for you?” While she planned on having a chat with the girl similar to the one she just had with Ambrose, Zelda hadn’t anticipated doing them back to back. 

</p><p>Prudence took a seat as well and primly clasped her hands in front of her. “Agatha and Dorcas informed me we are praying to Lilith, now.” The skepticism at the logic in Zelda’s choice was obvious in the girl’s voice. 

</p><p>Taken aback once more, Zelda blinked; this wasn’t the topic she expecting. “Yes,” she replied, regaining herself, “not that our neighboring covens are aware. But we could hardly keep praying to Lucifer and if it helps our coven then it makes sense. Praying to Lilith ensures her power, and ours, and denies it to the Dark Lord.” 

</p><p>They hadn’t spoken of what happened that night, not in relation to the downfall of the Dark Lord. The crimes and subsequent flight of Faustus and how they were going to recover… yes, those were discussed at length a number of times. But this? It’d been avoided as though it were taboo. 

</p><p>Crossing her arms, Prudence leaned back in her chair. “Agatha also spoke as though this went over well. Did you tell them why we changed?”

</p><p>“No.”

</p><p>Harrumphing, Prudence lifted a brow of her own. “No wonder it was accepted so easily,” she muttered, almost to herself. “Will we ever tell them the truth?” And there was a challenge in her tone, as though Zelda were trending towards what Faustus had done, purposely misleading the coven for her own gain. 

</p><p>Careful to not let her anger at this unvoiced comparison show, Zelda ran her tongue over her teeth. “When we have a more permanent solution for Lucifer than Nicholas. When I can finally rest easy at night knowing the Dark Lord will not escape that poor boy’s body and seek vengeance. Better they have plausible deniability; it protects us all.”

</p><p>This somber reminder of her friend’s fate had the defiance fading from Prudence’s face. “Noted.” She remarked in a clipped tone. “I should get going.” Standing, Prudence pivoted on her heel and made for the door.  

</p><p>Not wanting the conversation to end on such strained terms—and not wanting to put off the talk she planned on having until later—Zelda called after her. “Prudence.” Halting mid-step, but not turning around, Prudence cocked her head in acknowledgment. Wetting her lips, more nervous about talking to her eldest stepdaughter than she’d been about talking to Ambrose, Zelda continued. “You did all you could.” She started gently. 

</p><p>Tension gripped the young witch’s shoulders and her fists clenched tightly. “If you say so, Directrix.” Prudence gritted out, stiff and formal and still not facing Zelda. 

</p><p>Softening, Zelda moved from behind her desk and touched Prudence’s arm. “I know how much capturing your father meant to you. How much rescuing your siblings meant. <em>I know</em>.” She repeated, cautiously spinning Prudence to look at her. 

</p><p>And so unlike her confrontational demeanor before, Prudence dropped her eyes to the ground and shrugged as if she weren’t bothered. “Merely a minor setback.” She managed, voice thick with poorly suppressed emotion. 

</p><p>Forcing back tears of her own, Zelda placed a finger under Prudence’s chin and tipped it up. “Quite right, a minor setback. You and my nephew were clever enough to track Faustus, brilliant enough to set a trap for his return. It is only a matter of time before you are his final undoing.” 

</p><p>“It shouldn’t have taken me so long to be his undoing.” Prudence whispered, eyes wet, and before Zelda could argue, the girl elaborated. “He hurt so many people. And I was so, so desperate for his approval that I ignored what he did to you. Refused to see the signs of what he meant to do... I was going to let him do all of it; if it meant he recognized and claimed me as his child. Even the new restrictions on witches, he said they wouldn’t apply to me, so I said nothing more. I—" Lips twisting into a snarl, Prudence shook her head. “<strong>I</strong> enabled him. It’s partially my fault so much damage was done, and then I couldn’t even fix it by bringing him to justice.” 

</p><p>Zelda knew all too well what it was like to blame oneself for the actions of others, for not foreseeing the consequences and pain it would cause. Unable to help herself, she hauled the girl into a tight embrace. “You did not damage the coven, darling, you saved it. The Spellmans and the Blackwoods would be the only remaining members of the Church of Night without you.” 

</p><p>A sniffle sounded against Zelda’s shoulder and after a moment Prudence melted into her arms. “I could have done so much more so much earlier. I could have saved more.” 

</p><p>Heart twisting at how much alike she and Prudence were, Zelda held the girl tighter and rubbed a soothing hand along her back. “Retrospect is a cruel thing,” she murmured, “allowing us to see all the wrongs and what-could-have-beens. It rarely shows us what we’ve done right. But you did.” Zelda pulled back and framed Prudence’s face. “You did right, and you did good, sweetheart. None of this is your fault and you did everything you could to find justice for our family and coven. Yes?” 

</p><p>A lone tear streaked down Prudence’s cheek, but she nodded vigorously; desperate to be absolved and validated. 

</p><p>Smiling softly, Zelda wiped away the tear with her thumb. “Good girl, now, I wanted to discuss a leadership opportunity with you now that you’ve returned. Is now alright?” Prudence took a moment to collect herself before nodding decisively—her confident mask back in place. Letting her hands fall from the girl’s face to rub her upper arms before stepping back, Zelda smiled. “I would like to appoint you Prefect of Students.” 

</p><p>Stunned, but brightening visibly, Prudence smiled. “Oh, I, what would my duties be?” 

</p><p>“Similar to those of Top Boy.” Prudence’s mouth twisted at the old title and Zelda understood. Just months prior Sabrina caused a fiasco by running for a position she was overwhelmingly underqualified for. When her niece’s antics took both herself and Nicholas out of consideration, Prudence had been the natural choice, or so Zelda thought. Not that she hadn’t been happy for Ambrose, he enjoyed the position at the time, but it truly should have been Prudence’s. 

</p><p>Which was why Zelda was offering it to her now; the girl deserved it, and honestly, she could think of no one else who would be able to take on the old responsibilities in addition to the new ones. “Similar but not exactly the same,” she added, “given our low numbers I am stretched thin trying to cover everything, so I would need your assistance with some administrative tasks. You’d teach here and there, research as needed, as well as act as a liaison between the younger members of our coven and myself. Though we all got rather well acquainted during your stay at the mortuary, I know it is still easier to speak with a peer at times. You’ve already shown an aptitude for the latter, just this morning you spoke with your peers and brought potential concerns to me. As for the other duties, well, you’re a quick study, clever, I see no reason you wouldn’t thrive and help others do so too. Are you interested?” 

</p><p>Flushing with pride, Prudence tried to master her face, though a smile won out in the end. “Of course, Directrix, I am happy to serve my coven in any way I can.” 

</p><p>Brow lifting in acknowledgement, Zelda inclined her head. “Good. Now, off to class with you. We can speak more of this later.” 

</p><p>Mood significantly improved from moments before, Prudence nodded once more and left with renewed purpose in her stride. 

</p><p>Waiting until the door swung shut behind Prudence, Zelda slumped into one the chairs in front of her desk. It was barely 9am and already this was an exhausting day; she was getting emotional whiplash from all these conversations. 

</p><p>But at least she managed to speak with both Ambrose and Prudence, not only about reassuring them of their actions in Faustus’ chase, but also in their new roles within the Academy and coven. Hopefully, their work would reduce some of her own. Taking a fortifying breath and sending a quick prayer to Lilith for strength, she stood back up and moved to her desk; there was work to be done, her emotional state be damned. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Sabrina found her there, hours later; she skipped lunch in order to catch up on the work she missed due to Father Michael’s visit the other day. Poking her head in the door, Sabrina bit her lip. “Auntie? Do you have a moment?” 

</p><p>Swallowing a soft groan, thinking Sabrina wanted to discuss plans to free Nicholas a few days early and she had nothing so far, Zelda set her pen aside. “Of course, sweetheart, just a moment though.” She hoped the caveat of a time constraint would keep Sabrina from pushing a matter Zelda wasn’t prepared for. 

</p><p>Her niece rounded the desk and leaned against it next to Zelda, facing her. “I, I heard about the twins, Auntie… I am so, so very sorry.” 

</p><p>Stunned by the topic of conversation once again that day, Zelda sniffed and averted her eyes to blink away the moisture there. “Yes, well, a temporary setback. We’ll find them.” She murmured, repeating Prudence’s words as she faced Sabrina once more. 

</p><p>A tender smile curling her lips, Sabrina nodded. “Of course, we will,” she grasped Zelda’s hand tightly and then surged forward to hug her. “We’ll find them. They deserve to have the same mom growing up that I did.” The words flowed out of Sabrina in a rush and before Zelda could react beyond her mouth falling open in astonishment, her niece hurried away and out of the office. 

</p><p>Tears sprang to her eyes for an entirely different reason this time and Zelda only just managed to push them back with a watery smile when her phone rang; Mathilda, their Faustus imposter, was on the line with updates from the Necropolis. Tucking away the memory of Sabrina calling her a mother to be cherished later, Zelda cleared her throat and focused on the call. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Emotions swirled through Zelda for an hour after hanging up the phone with Mathilda, thoughts of Sabrina and the twins swooped through her mind. Boundless joy at Sabrina’s admission that Zelda was like a mother to her, that the twins deserved her as a mother as well, warred with the immense guilt at losing Leticia and Judas in the first place; for failing them. 

</p><p>Unsure how to reconcile these feelings, Zelda considered calling it a very early day in order to head home in hopes of spending more time with Sabrina—Hilda could certainly see the students off to dinner after finishing her class. The thought of the students being in good hands for the remainder of the night spurred Zelda to stand, yes, she would go home and talk with her girl. 

</p><p>Only, only seconds later a knock sounded on her office door and interrupted her plans. 

</p><p>Frowning, Zelda called for the person to enter. Her confusion deepened when a grown witch who seemed vaguely familiar pushed through her door. “Sister Zelda?” The woman chirped, grinning widely. When Zelda nodded in affirmation, the witch strode forward, hand held out. “I’m Beatrice Mason, I, well, I’m looking for a new coven and I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things about the Church of Night. I mean, our Antipope is from here, I can only imagine the glorious work he and the Dark Lord managed before his Unholy Imminence was called upon to serve Lucifer at a higher level.” 

</p><p>The breathless proclamation did nothing for Zelda’s quickly souring mood, but she did her best to keep a neutral expression as she shook the witch’s hand; anything else would have been far too forced to be interpreted as sincere. “Sister Beatrice, I am so happy you are considering us for your new home, the Church of Night is always welcoming new members.” 

</p><p>No. It wasn’t. 

</p><p>Especially not now, not when their depleted numbers would instantly set an outsider on alert. Zelda certainly couldn’t allow this woman and potentially her family to join them. As desperate as they were for the numbers, it was much riskier to accept new witches. And seeing as how they just started praying to Lilith, it would be difficult to explain to both this newcomer and the students about any changes. 
 
</p><p>Besides, something was tickling the back of Zelda’s memories…. This witch looked so familiar. 

</p><p>Refocusing, Zelda smiled and gestured to one of the seats in front of her desk. She’d indulge the woman for now, act as though she were rolling out a red carpet to welcome her, and then she’d cast a memory charm on the woman and she’d suddenly realize the Church of Night wasn’t for her after all. 

</p><p>“What would you like to know about our coven, Sister?” Zelda asked, folding her hands in front of her on the desk. 

</p><p>Smoothing her skirt, Beatrice cocked her head. “Well, I was really hoping for a tour of the Academy. I’ve heard so much about this school and it was a big part of what drew me and my family to the area in the first place.” 

</p><p>Suspicions raising, because Michaels insisted on a tour as well, Zelda could think of no subtle way to decline the request. “I’m afraid I can only allow an interruption in one classroom today,” she countered, glad they had solid doors on all of the classrooms so Beatrice couldn’t see all but one were empty. Before the witch could try and negotiate a more thorough tour, Zelda was across the room and propping her office door open. 

</p><p>Unable to refuse without looking odd, Beatrice slipped back into the hall. “Thank you, Sister, and must I say your commitment to your students’ learning is admirable.” 

</p><p>Thrown, Zelda thanked the witch as they walked down the hall towards Hilda’s classroom. Perhaps she was being too paranoid, perhaps this woman truly did wish to join their coven. She was halfway through planning on how she could accomplish integrating this family into their coven, when Beatrice spoke once more.  

</p><p>“It’s also admirable for a <em>witch</em> to be the one leading such a group, even if it is with her husband’s council and approval.” 

</p><p>Zelda froze at the comment, her hand hovering over the doorknob to Hilda’s classroom. “Pardon?” 

</p><p>Seemingly flustered, Beatrice fidgeted with her hands. “I was only making an observation.” 

</p><p>Observation her ass, the little slip finally jostled loose the memory this woman’s appearance initially tickled. Beatrice Mason a.k.a Beatrice Sanderson married to Alexander Sanderson the Church of Shadows’ wealthiest benefactor. She’d met this woman on several occasions, back before Sabrina was born and Zelda had been heavily involved in planning coven events and attending intercoven meetings. It’d been over a decade and a half, which was why she hadn’t recognized Beatrice right away, but the inflection in her words, how she spoke of a husband’s approval… ohhh, <em>that</em> brought back memories. 

</p><p>Smiling tightly, Zelda quietly opened the door. “After you,” she murmured, not wanting to give away that Beatrice had been caught just yet. 

</p><p>Hilda’s eyes were drawn to them almost immediately, but when Zelda shook her head minutely, her sister continued teaching without even a change in breath. The classroom walls were covered in plants, the shelves crammed full of potion brewing materials and ingredients; today’s class concerning growth potions and their various uses. 

</p><p>Satisfied after a few minutes, Hilda doing her proud, Zelda beckoned Beatrice out and closed the door. “Sister Hilda is new to teaching, but her enthusiasm is a breath of fresh air and the students love her passion. We’ve seen quite the improvement in marks since she started.”

</p><p>It was true. While Brother Bane, the previous potions teacher, was extremely knowledgeable about the topic, his ability to share said knowledge with students was lacking, to say the least. And while the average mark was higher than before simply because they had far fewer students, Zelda also couldn’t help but brag about her sister’s abilities… if only she would teach full time. Brushing the thought away, Zelda led the woman back to her office. 

</p><p>Door clicking shut behind them, Beatrice took the seat Zelda offered this time. “Oh, I wish I could have seen more.” She lamented, eyes wide and hopeful, as though Zelda could be convinced into revealing more.  

</p><p>“Well, if Father Michaels insists on continuing to have short notice or no notice visits from his coven then I’m must say ‘more’ will be difficult to accommodate.” Zelda replied dryly, delighting in the shock rippling across the witch’s face.  

</p><p>Gaping at her, Beatrice did a poor job of hiding being caught in a lie. “I don’t know what—"

</p><p>Done with this game, Zelda held up a hand. “Please Sister, don’t insult me further. You came here under a false pretense, a poor one at that, honestly we’ve met on multiple occasions during intercoven events how stupid do you and Father Michaels think I am? And even when called out you deny you’ve been caught?” Tsking, Zelda wagged a finger in disapproval. 

</p><p>With no other means of denial, the witch finally gave up on her deception and stated bluntly. “You’ll contact his Unholy Imminence so we can speak with him.” 

</p><p>A bark of laughter escaped Zelda. “You’re demanding to speak with <em>the Antipope</em>?” She clarified incredulously. “Oh, the absolute gall,” another laugh burst past her lips as Zelda situated herself behind her desk. “Well, please feel free to reach out, if you’re so bold as to make such demands contacting the Antipope outright should be no problem.” Shaking her head, Zelda smiled. “I suppose you’d have subtly brought this up if your ruse worked, oh, now I almost wish I let you play it out. See how you could have possibly brought up such a thing without giving yourself away.” 

</p><p>Beatrice paled slightly at her reaction but soldiered on; undeterred. “The easiest way of reaching his Unholiness is through his wife. The request should not be amusing to you.”

</p><p>“That was hardly a request, Beatrice,” Zelda corrected, reining in her mirth at the sudden turn in this interaction. “I can pass along a message to Faustus for you, of course. As I’m sure you can imagine, his Unholiness is a busy warlock and cannot cater to the needs of every coven, even one from back home.” 

</p><p>Expression darkening, Beatrice clenched her fists. “We do not trust you to pass along anything to the Antipope. Father Michaels <em>knows</em> something isn’t right here. A witch—"

</p><p>Patience gone, Zelda leaned forward, resting her forearms on her desk, and cut the woman off. “It’s not that something isn’t right here, Sister, you’ve seen for yourself. The problem is Father Michaels simply cannot fathom that I came up with a solution to the loss of powers the covens were experiencing. He <em>refused</em> to acknowledge there are other ways, other than what’s archaic and traditional, to thrive as a coven. My advice for Father Michaels is he adapt with the changing times or risk his coven further in the process of burying his head in the sand.” 

</p><p>Appalled, Beatrice shoved out of her seat and clutched her purse to her. “How <strong>dare</strong> you insult a High Priest! And not only that, but you threaten our coven as well?” 

</p><p>Snorting indelicately, Zelda shook her head. “The only ‘threat’ to your coven is your High Priest, <strong>he</strong> is the one denying your coven power, not me.”

</p><p>An ugly sneer transformed Beatrice’s face. “Being the Antipope’s wife and puppet here in Greendale has gone to your head, <em>Sister</em> Zelda. You’ve no right to the authority you so happily wield and certainly no authority to be telling those who <em>deserve</em> the power, who’ve been <em>chosen</em> by the Dark Lord himself for their positions, what to do.” Her impassioned speech ended with her chest heaving slightly. 

</p><p>Though the woman’s words rankled Zelda, she knew an impasse when she saw one. This encounter started off on the wrong foot and quickly veered even further off course. She hoped a witch would understand, would be on their side, but it appeared as though Beatrice was ensnared in the misogynistic belief system Lucifer created and could not see past it. 

</p><p>Zelda stood and smoothed her blazer. “It seems we must agree to disagree on how to best care for our respective covens, Sister.” Gesturing towards the door, Zelda narrowed her eyes until Beatrice moved towards the exit. 

</p><p>“Disagree indeed, Sister.” Beatrice replied, voice dripping like poisoned honey. “And we all know what happens to those who disagree with the Dark Lord.” Before Zelda could counter the remark, Beatrice teleported away. 

</p><p>Pinching the bridge of her nose, Zelda exhaled slowly. 

</p><p>What had Beatrice meant? So far, their façade merely pushed for covens to pray to Hell instead of the Dark Lord personally; her explanation and reasoning went over well with all the covens save the Church of Shadows. No one else thought them blasphemous, thought they were disagreeing with Lucifer. What was it that irked Michaels so? For it had to be more than her presence as the head of the coven, didn’t it? 

</p><p>Or was it really that simple? 

</p><p>Was Michaels truly so backwards and stuck in his ways that he couldn’t accept a witch in power and would have searched for any evidence, fabricated or not, to remove the witch regardless of his coven’s powers? Possibly…. 

</p><p>The problem was, he was right. There was something ‘off’ with their coven and it was due to <em>far</em> more than Zelda being in charge. A small consolation was that it was clear Michaels wasn’t aware of how right he was, not yet at least, else he’d have moved against them openly, wouldn’t have resorted to spies. 

</p><p>Troubled by Michaels unrelenting fixation on their coven and knowing if he kept digging he’d expose the truth eventually, Zelda tiredly returned to her desk and started to research how to further rework the wards around the Academy so no one could enter save those she gave access. While before the Academy could be entered by any witch or warlock, in the spirit of knowledge being free and available to any who sought it, that tradition was proving problematic with Michaels’ ilk sneaking about.  

</p><p>Rubbing the back of her neck, Zelda realized she likely wouldn’t be able to even go home, tonight let alone spend time with Sabrina; not if she was to get the wards updated and a plan of action for the interfering Church of Shadows figured out. Because clearly, they weren’t going away anytime soon, and it was only a matter of time before they resorted to more extreme measures than unexpected visits. 

</p>
<hr/><p>She slept in her office. 

</p><p>It wasn’t a habit Zelda wanted to get into, it always left her disoriented and wrongfooted for the morning. But the revisions to the wards on the Academy took longer than expected and then prompted her to update the ones around the desecrated church and the mortuary as well; just to be safe.

</p><p>Once it’d gotten too late to go home, she fully intended to make her way to the bedroom reserved for her at the Academy… apparently she tried to keep working for ‘just one more minute’ too long and nodded off on the couch where she moved her work after a quick dinner at her desk. 

</p><p>Which meant, Zelda groaned and moved to the small bathroom attached to her office, she felt and looked like Heaven. Waving a hand, a fresh set of clothes replaced her horribly wrinkled ones, and Zelda splashed her face with water, brushed her teeth, and redid her makeup. 

</p><p>It would have to do, twisting her hair up into a chignon bun, Zelda slipped out of the bathroom and was about to head for the cafeteria to eat breakfast with the students when Lilith’s form popped into her view. 

</p><p>“Clay boy got the signatures.” She snarled, pacing. 

</p><p>Head still not fully awake and in need of coffee, Zelda raised a brow. “What?”

</p><p>Impatient and irritated, Lilith threw a hand into the air. “The signatures, the ones to challenge my reign, the ones to mock me, the ones to undermine and humiliate me. <em><strong>Those signatures</strong></em>.” She ranted, too worked up to even spare Zelda a glance. 

</p><p>Blinking, Zelda shook herself and conjured herself some coffee so she could keep up with the clearly all-pistons-already-firing witch in front of her. “Really? Well, that’s easy enough, he only needed 666, how many damned souls and creatures lurk in Hell?” She asked, swallowing a blissfully hot and invigorating mouthful of caffeine. “Besides, the plague kings probably threatened as many as they could, it’s hardly a true representation of how the residents of Pandemonium feel about your rule.” When Lilith continued to pace, Zelda asked. “How are you to challenge one another?” 

</p><p>Eyes blazing, Lilith’s mouth twisted in anger. “Finding the lost Regalia.” And it was a testament to how much Lilith must trust her that she was showing so much emotion; Zelda doubted the demoness gave the plague kings and their dirt prince the pleasure of seeing her anything other than composed. 

</p><p>A soft huff escaping her, both at Lilith’s openness with her and the demand of the high demons, Zelda sat on the couch. “Well, <em>that</em> shouldn’t be too hard,” she replied sarcastically, breathing in the aroma of her coffee before taking another glorious sip. “Which one is first?” 

</p><p>“Herod’s crown.” Lilith muttered almost petulantly, settling on the couch next to Zelda and propping her feet up in the table. “All hail King Herod who slaughtered innocent babes,” her salute dripped with distain. “The Relics have been lost to the ages, and though I should have the advantage of actually having <em>lived</em> through these ages, I do not. Not even Lucifer knew where two of the three objects were else he’d have destroyed them; the few things that legitimately threaten his throne.” 

</p><p>Easily sensing the tension rolling off Lilith, Zelda conjured some calming tea and held it out. The demoness took it with a mumbled thanks.

</p><p>Propping her feet up as well, Zelda waited for Lilith to drink some tea before speaking. “Ambrose may be able to help.” When Lilith lifted a skeptical brow, she continued. “My nephew is a voracious reader and truly the best researcher I’ve ever come across. If it’s long lost, powerful or both, he’s likely already investigated its location. He had a good number of years on his hands while housebound.” 

</p><p>Lilith mulled over the offer, sipping her tea as she did. It was evident the witch thought it unlikely such a young warlock would know more than she did about the Regalia. Eventually, though, Lilith nodded and downed the rest of her tea in one go. “I’ll go see him,” she made to stand and then paused, “I appreciate the help, Zelda, and the listening ear.” Her fingers brushed Zelda’s arm in thanks, the contact sending muted tingles through her. “I’ll be in touch,” Lilith added, before setting her cup down and disappearing. 

</p><p>She stayed on the couch for a few more minutes, nursing her coffee. A few minutes, that was all Zelda needed, just a few minutes without some new tragedy or debacle.

</p><p>First the loss of the twins and Faustus’ escape, then Beatrice’s subterfuge, now the Unholy Regalia needed recovering? And that was just the past couple days.... Why must they always be fighting on all fronts? 

</p><p>It wasn’t as though she expected their coup to go off without a hitch; certainly not. It was just, well, Zelda hoped they’d only have one battle at a time. Apparently, Father Michaels, Faustus, Caliban and the plague kings had other ideas. 

</p><p>Shaking her head, Zelda finished her drink and stood to go get some food before returning to work. Though things weren’t going exactly as planned, Zelda knew anything worth doing wasn’t easy and she’d never been one for easy things in any case. 

</p><p>Bolstered by the thought and the caffeine, Zelda made her way to the cafeteria. 

</p>
<hr/><p>It didn’t take long for Lilith to find the only male Spellman; his nose buried in a thick tome in the Academy library. 

</p><p>He didn’t react when she first appeared, too absorbed in the text to notice anything around him. 

</p><p>Smirking, Lilith ambled up to his table and rested her hip against it, crossing her arms before giving a pointed cough. 

</p><p>Eyes slowly dragging themselves from the page, then going comically round, Ambrose gaped at her for a moment. “Lil-, Queen Lilith,” he finally managed, seeming unsure what to do with himself. While the Dark Lord demanded immediate displays of submission—such as kneeling—Lilith never made her preferences known and so the boy was left to flounder. 

</p><p>Unable to help herself, Lilith let him squirm a little before getting to the reason for her visit. “I require your services. Your Aunt Zelda informed me that you are the best researcher she has ever come across.” Ears tinging pink at the praise, Ambrose sat up straighter as if to prove he was worthy of the title. “I’ve been charged with finding the Unholy Regalia for the hordes of Hell and could use assistance in finding them.” 

</p><p>She didn’t tell him more; the slightly twisted truth she gave him already felt like she was sharing too much. The fewer people who knew she was being challenged the better. Currently, it seemed as though only a fraction of her subjects in Pandemonium, Zelda, Sabrina, and her mortal friends were aware of the situation. Lilith intended to keep it that way. 

</p><p>“<em>The, the lost Regalia</em>?” Ambrose repeated in awe, excitement sparking in his eyes. 

</p><p>Humming in affirmation, Lilith ran a hand through her hair. “There is a time limit on this hunt,” she added, though she refused to tell Ambrose the full story, he needed to know the urgency of it. 

</p><p>But Ambrose barely seemed to hear her addition, he was already up and out of his seat, practically tripping over himself in his rush to peruse the shelves closest to him. 

</p><p>As he made to breeze by her for the third time, more and more books piled in his arms with each pass, Lilith caught Ambrose. “The <em>crown</em> is the first item I have to find.”

</p><p>Focusing on her for a moment, Ambrose nodded determinedly. “The crown, got it.”

</p><p>“Summon me <strong><em>the moment</em></strong> you find something tangible.” She clarified, not wanting the boy to get caught up in irrefutably proving a theory. Lilith just wanted a theory; she’d chase it down and verify it herself. 

</p><p>Ambrose smiled and nodded. “Of course, your Unholiness,” he managed a half bow despite the collection of books and scrolls in his arms, as though finally remembering the manners that should be shown to the Queen of Hell. “Thank you for entrusting me with this task.” 

</p><p>Brow ticking up, Lilith huffed and stepped away, smoothing her dress. “Yes, well, I trust your aunt and she trusts you. Don’t squander this good faith.” 

</p><p>When Ambrose assured her he wouldn’t, she teleported back to Hell to do her own research. 

</p>
<hr/><p>A few hours later a tentative tingle shot up her spine. 

</p><p>Impossible. 

</p><p>The boy couldn’t be summoning her already. Herod’s crown had been missing for centuries and he found it within a few <em>hours</em>? 

</p><p>Unconvinced, but feeling oddly hopeful because Zelda hadn’t steered her wrong yet, Lilith teleported back to the Academy, once more finding Ambrose in the library. 

</p><p>Eyes bright and hand gestures enthusiastic, Ambrose told her an abbreviated version of how he managed to find the crown. Beaming, he then presented her with a device to help her narrow her search further once she was in the Riverdale woods. 

</p><p>Blinking, Lilith examined the device in the warlock’s hands. “Not only did you find a lost Regalia in under three hours, but you acquired an immoral compass to find it as well?” She brought her gaze back up from the tool and found Ambrose rubbing the back of his neck. 

</p><p>“It belonged to the Flying Dutchman, or was it the Ancient Mariner…” He trailed off, mind deviating for a moment before he snapped back to attention. “I don’t remember, regardless, I had it already for… other purposes, anyway, I recalibrated it to be highly sensitive to energies from occult items. For instance,” Ambrose pointed to the pile on the table, “your Book of the Beast.” Walking towards the book, Ambrose opened the compass and demonstrated how it reacted to the dark energy radiating off it.

</p><p>Impressed, Lilith took the compass, turning it over in her hands. “Marvelous work, Ambrose, truly. I will let your aunt know <em>when</em> I am successful.” Not wasting another second, Lilith teleported away. 

</p>
<hr/><p>The look on the high demons’ faces when she appeared in Hell with the crown was delicious. Why they thought there would ever be any other outcome, Lilith didn’t know, their champion was the actual dirt beneath her feet, and she outmatched him in <em>every</em> way. 

</p><p>Perhaps they hoped Sabrina’s presence in Pandemonium meant the girl changed her mind and was claiming the throne as Queen, which was why they formally announced Caliban and his challenge then. 

</p><p>Sabrina certainly would have been easier to defeat. And even if she managed to win, the young witch was malleable and, as the demons saw for themselves, easily provoked. They’d have had no trouble pulling this string or that to control Sabrina, even with Lilith’s efforts as regent. 

</p><p>Regent. 

</p><p>Lilith scowled at the word; it triggered a bitter taste in her mouth even though the situation hadn’t come to pass. The gall of Sabrina to think she could claim the throne and title Lilith spent her life working towards and then pass everything but the credit back to Lilith was still infuriating.   

</p><p>Taking a few calming breaths, Lilith pushed the thoughts and anger away. She wasn’t going to allow anything to ruin her triumph tonight. Checking her appearance in the mirror in her bedroom once more, it wouldn’t do to arrive with Herod’s blood on her person, Lilith fluffed her hair and smoothed her dress before teleporting to the Academy. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Zelda’s head was buried in her hands, her attempt to massage the headache building at her temples away futile. While she knew she could go to the Infernal Infirmary or home to find a headache potion, Zelda didn’t want to deal with the disapproving looks from the one healer who stayed on staff or Hilda; both of whom would accuse her of working too hard. Though Zelda could sometimes appreciate their concern, this wouldn’t be one of those times. 

</p><p>Which was why she was resorting to less magical means of ridding herself of the pain. She was just about to cave and weather the lecture from Healer Stone—like Heaven she’d let Hilda know she wasn’t taking care of herself—when the fire roared to life and Lilith stepped out. 

</p><p>Though Lilith was on the ‘list’ of acceptable witches who could teleport directly into the Academy, the Mother of Demons always did like to make an entrance. And if she was making an entrance, she must be in a good mood. 

</p><p>Hopeful, Zelda raised her head, hiding how she winced at the bright light from the flames before they died away, and waited. The Queen of Hell didn’t disappoint. 

</p><p>Lilith sauntered further into Zelda’s office, grinning wickedly. “Ding dong, the king is dead and his crown mine.” She sang, waltzing over to the liquor cabinet and getting them drinks. A relieved exhale escaped Zelda at the announcement and Lilith turned at the barely audible sound. “Did, did you <em>doubt</em> me?” The question, though incredulously stated, was also laced with hurt over how Zelda might not have believed Lilith would succeed. 

</p><p>Hand coming up of its own accord to press against her pounding head, Zelda shook her head minutely. “Of course not.” She retorted, more sharply than necessary. When Lilith lifted a brow in surprise at her tone, Zelda sighed and continued. “I had full faith in you, Lilith, as my Queen, that you would succeed. I am merely grateful we can take something off our plate, even temporarily.”

</p><p>Drinks in hand, Lilith crossed the room, set them down on Zelda’s desk and leaned her hip against it. “And what else on our plate is stressing you so, my High Priestess?” She murmured, hands coming up and gently knocking Zelda’s away so she could place hers on either side of Zelda’s head.

</p><p>Before Zelda could react to Lilith’s touch, beyond a startled jerk, before she could ask the witch what she was doing, Lilith whispered a spell and the pain streaking through Zelda’s head lessened, then faded completely. 

</p><p>Nonplussed, Zelda blinked at Lilith. “I tried that spell over an hour ago and it did nothing. How? Why?” 

</p><p>A smile curling a corner of Lilith’s lips, she lifted one shoulder. “You know as well as I, healing spells don’t work as well when we cast them on ourselves as when they are cast on others. And if you are distracted by what is ‘on your plate’ that would have impacted the effectiveness as well. That, and,” she brushed some of Zelda’s hair back behind her ear, “a Queen must look after her subjects. Especially one of such importance.”  

</p><p>Zelda’s mouth went dry at Lilith’s small gestures of affection, at her words. What had been tentative tendrils before now boldly wound themselves through her insides, squirming at the attention at the same time they begged for more. But she couldn’t, her reasons for not even wanting to explore this hadn’t changed or gone away… and surely Lilith was only acting this way because all her positive emotions, lust included, were fueled by her retrieval of the crown. It wasn’t anything to read into. It wasn’t. 

</p><p>Clearing her throat, Zelda wet her lips. “Yes, of course, thank you.” 

</p><p>Not one to let things lie, though, Lilith hummed in acknowledgement and picked up her drink, leveraging herself to sit on Zelda’s desk so she could face her. “What is on your plate, Zelda? You assisted me, let me return the favor.” 

</p><p>She wasn’t quite willing to admit she couldn’t handle a meddlesome High Priest from a neighboring coven, but Zelda knew Lilith would only pester until her headache returned if she changed the subject. “Father Michaels from the Church of Shadows has made it his mission to ferret out what is wrong with our coven.” 

</p><p>“Does he suspect what we’ve done?” Lilith asked carefully, taking a sip. 

</p><p>Picking up her glass, if for no other reason than to occupy her hands, Zelda shook her head. “If he suspected even a sliver of the truth, I doubt I would be sitting here now. No, he was wroth a witch came up with a solution to the loss of power problem the covens were experiencing. He also didn’t think he needed to change the way he prayed and refused to address Hell instead of Lucifer; meaning his and his coven’s powers are still waning. In his eyes, <strong>I</strong> am the new variable. Therefore, <strong>I</strong> am the problem. It also doesn’t help that Michaels thinks no witch should be in a position of authority no matter the circumstance. He and his brood have been lurking about, showing up unexpectedly and under false pretenses.” Swirling the contents of her glass, Zelda’s lips twisted in renewed frustration at the entire situation. 

</p><p>“Normally, it wouldn’t be a problem. But the one thing I cannot hide forever if they continue to pry is our diminished numbers. I can lie and manipulate quite a lot, but that, <strong>that</strong> is the most suspicious thing about our coven right now. I don’t know what Michaels will do to find the evidence he wants, whether he’ll fabricate any as an excuse. But I do know once he finds out how few we are he will try and absorb us into his coven; us being the Antipope’s hometown coven be blessed… or perhaps that’d be an even greater incentive to do it. In any case, I fear there will be nothing I or the coven can do to stop it. We may have our full abilities but we’re <em>vastly</em> outnumbered. I’ve even started thinking on calling the hedge witches for help.” 

</p><p>Though she listened carefully to Zelda’s explanation, Lilith, likely still high on her own triumph, waved a dismissive hand. “Why did you not tell me of them earlier? I’ll just smite this Michaels and his pathetic coven who refuse to conform and be done with it.”

</p><p>Scoffing at the declaration, Zelda took a swig of alcohol despite her earlier headache. “And expose us and yourself as usurpers in the process? I think not. We need more time before you announce yourself as ruler; if you still are one by then.” 

</p><p>Unamused at the addition at the end, Lilith recovered quickly and shrugged, apparently trusting Zelda would request her help if she needed it. “Have it your way, call your hedge witches if you wish…. Now may I tell you how I cleverly won?” She asked, clearly unable to restrain herself any longer.

</p><p>Not bothering to hide an eye roll at the demoness’ excitement and slight narcissism, Zelda gestured for Lilith to proceed, glad for the distraction even if she refused to show it. “Oh, please do, Queen Lilith. Regale me with the tale of your victory over the awful Prince Caliban and his hideous demon puppeteers.” She said, sarcasm thickly coating her words as she stood and made for the couch, Lilith following, to assume their usual spots. 

</p><p>A rare grin spreading across her face, Lilith made a face at Zelda as she shifted on the cushions to face her, one leg tucked underneath and elbow propped on the back, before starting. “Well, first I must say, your nephew is as brilliant as you claimed.” 

</p><p>Glowing with pride, Zelda inclined her head in agreement as she settled more comfortably into the couch, trying to ignore how the movement had Lilith’s knee brushing against her thigh. “Of course, he is.” She affirmed, as if <em>that</em> were ever in question. “How did my brilliant nephew assist you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because Zelda deserves to have Sabrina call her a mom in real life and not some death induced dream! Dammit! Haha, hope you like it, next chapter hopefully shouldn’t take as long :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beatrice approached her High Priest’s office with trepidation, he charged her with gathering information on their neighboring coven and she blew her cover far too quickly for her to be of much use. She tried to warn Father Michaels, told him she and Zelda were distantly acquainted in the past, but he brushed it off. Insisted Zelda wouldn’t remember some middling level witch from another coven who she last saw over a decade ago. 
</p><p>The comment stung. While Beatrice knew she wasn’t the <em>most</em> powerful of witches, not like Zelda, or even Hilda in a fashion, but she was by no means weak or forgettable…. Not that she said as much, Father Michaels would’ve disapproved, and Beatrice knew all too well what could happen when the High Priest was angered.  </p><p>So, she bit her tongue and did as she was bid. </p><p>Even if it felt a little wrong to spy. Even if she remembered rather liking Zelda all those years ago, liking her independence, ferocity and quick wit. And though Beatrice knew it was wrong, her husband and High Priest having said so often enough, she might have admired and respected Zelda’s leadership. </p><p>Part of Beatrice was truthful… when she entered the witch’s office and asked for a new home within the Church of Night. But she could never leave her children and Alexander and Father Michaels would never let her take them. So, she lied, and she spied… and she was caught. </p><p>Now, Beatrice was coming home nearly empty handed, and she deplored to think what her punishment would be for her failure. With a confidence she did not feel, Beatrice knocked on the door in front of her and waited. </p><p>“Enter.” Came a deep command, and Beatrice pushed inside. </p><p>Coming to a stop in front of Michael’s desk, Beatrice reported out. “You were right, Father, something is off there.” As much as she was uncomfortable with this situation—it was the <em>Antipope’s</em> coven after all—she dared not lie; something had been different. “I managed to look around a bit before going to her office. So many locked doors in a place where you’d expect students and staff to be able to roam freely. I couldn’t open any of the classrooms closest to the front. And so quiet,” she shivered at the memory, “Satan, it was so quiet I could hear my footsteps echoing in the halls. I don’t recall my time at the Academy <em>ever</em> being like that. There was always noise.”</p><p>Michaels lifted a brow and clasped his hands over his abdomen as he leaned back in his chair. “And what else, Sister Beatrice, do not hold back on me.” His eyes gleamed in warning. </p><p>Sweat beading her upper lip, Beatrice inclined her head. “The sister, Hilda, is in on whatever is happening as well. She was teaching the only class I was permitted to see. Though I cannot complain about the curriculum, growth potions are vital and Hilda knowledgeable, but the number of students in the class…” she shook her head, brow furrowing, “only about fifteen, maybe twenty? Didn’t Father Blackwood boast not just last year that they had more students than the Academy had seen in decades?” </p><p>The incongruency sent Beatrice’s mind reeling; threw her off and she blamed it for her very unsubtle next attempts to extract information. Though, looking back, it was entirely likely Zelda recognized her from the start; not that this was a detail Beatrice thought needed sharing. “Unfortunately, Zelda recognized me before I could investigate further as you wished. And once caught I tried to make our demands; in retrospect I was a bit clumsy about it.” She admitted, not wanting to lie outright and risk exposure.</p><p>But Father Michaels was too caught up in her story to pay much mind to her faux pas. In fact, he merely waved a hand, unconcerned. “Her identifying you was always a possibility, Sister Beatrice, do not fret. Your account further confirms my own suspicions and offers more confounding clues. I will think on what we must do next. It must be calculated, they still have connections to the Antipope, even if he is unaware of what this <em>wife</em> of his is doing while he is away.” </p><p>And though she was pardoned for her mistake of being identified, Beatrice played with her fingers. “I fear I put her defenses up even further. It will be much more difficult to infiltrate next time.” </p><p>Eyes sparking dangerously, a wicked smile curled Michaels’ lips. “Infiltration is not exactly what I had in mind.”

</p>
<hr/><p>Zelda hardly dared to believe it, but it’d been almost four days without seeing hide nor hair of Michaels and his coven. Though she knew it would be foolish to assume this meant they’d given up or been persuaded nothing was amiss, it was a much-needed break. </p><p>And a perfectly timed one too. </p><p>The Hare Moon was upon them and it would be the relaxing holiday the entire coven needed. While in the past Zelda scoffed at the frivolousness of it all, honestly, a rabbit? Now she was grateful for the low key, little effort day of celebration. </p><p>It was also the perfect opportunity for Lilith to meet the coven. They went back and forth over whether it would be wise for the new Queen to attend, but since they were already praying to her it seemed as good a time as any to reveal her as their new leader. </p><p>And while she was grateful for the break, grateful for the Hare Moon and the levity it’d bring, she was also certain she was developing an ulcer over how her little coven would react to Lilith. Which meant Zelda constantly reminded herself the coven <em>needed</em> to know Lilith was different from Lucifer. They couldn’t carry on their charade forever and meeting Lilith in person would encourage the coven to keep praying to her and make them more inclined to back her should the situation arise. </p><p>Which was all to say that Zelda should have had enough on her plate to not feel slightly disconcerted by having the Queen of Hell in her kitchen first thing that Saturday they were to celebrate the Hare Moon. And not just in her kitchen, but leaning on the counter next to Zelda, their shoulders brushing, as they read the paper together on Mathilda’s latest announcement in Necropolis.</p><p>Her thoughts were pulled away from how Lilith brushed against her—<em>again</em> and whether it meant anything—by Sabrina entering the kitchen. </p><p>“Good morning, lamb.” Hilda greeted warmly, looking up from where she was prepping food for later. </p><p>Smiling, Sabrina came to a stop on the other side of the counter. “Aunties—,” she replied as Zelda flipped the paper down to greet her niece as well; it was then Sabrina caught sight of the Mother of Demons. “Lilith.” Her niece added flatly, apparently still not over the state Nicholas had initially been kept in. “What are you doing <em>here</em>? Shouldn’t the Queen of Hell <em>be</em> in Hell... ruling?”</p><p>Eyes going wide in warning and shock, Zelda briskly set the paper aside. Before she could even begin to lecture the girl, though, Hilda put her knife down with a clatter. “Sabrina!” She admonished, brow furrowing in disapproval, “don’t be rude.”</p><p>Lilith waved a hand, unbothered. “No need, Hilda, I’m sure Sabrina, who once thought to claim the crown, recognizes the importance of mingling with one’s subjects. It builds trust, loyalty.” She arched a brow and Sabrina’s cheeks colored slightly but she didn’t drop her defiant eye contact. “I’m here to help prepare for the lunar festivities and participate as well.” </p><p>Thrown, Sabrina blinked. “Wait, we’re not still celebrating the Hare Moon, are we?”</p><p>Once more picking up the spoon she discarded in favor of the paper, Zelda cocked her head as she dipped it into the bowl of batter in front of her. “And why wouldn’t we?”</p><p>“It’s not even a real holiday,” Sabrina began, looking between the three women for support, “it’s just an excuse to eat pie and drink wine at a picnic. I mean, it’s a symbolic gesture giving thanks to a bunch of <em>rabbits</em>.”</p><p>Suppressing a smile at how alike she and Sabrina could be at times, Zelda nibbled batter off her spoon before answering. “True.” She conceded, forcing herself to focus when Lilith reached across her to pick up a spare spoon and graze from the chocolate batter as well. “But it will give the coven a moment of reprieve, levity. Our vernal homage to rebirth will be a morale boost, and at the very least a distraction from outside threats.” </p><p>Unable to argue with the logic in celebrating, Sabrina leaned against the counter and tried another tactic. “Okay… but it makes zero sense. I mean, during Feast of Feasts we <em>literally</em> cannibalize a witch. So, during the Hare Moon we release a rabbit? How does that track?” </p><p>“We’re no longer celebrating the Feast.” Lilith cut in, matter of factly, stealing another spoonful of chocolate batter and missing Hilda’s disgruntled look. “That served Lucifer; kept witches in their place while making them think it was a privilege.”</p><p>Zelda gestured to Lilith with her spoon. “Exactly. Gaslighting at its finest.” She added, her spoon now heading towards the bowl once more as dark thoughts of Mildred—so desperate to be Queen of the Feast—and her ‘sacrifice’ swam through her mind. Shaking the memories away, Zelda brought her eyes back to her niece. “Regardless, you are our coven’s youngest living member, Sabrina,” she tried not to think of the missing twins; though they’d hardly be old enough for the job, they still should have held the title... had she not failed them. Clearing her throat, Zelda pushed on. “You’re the youngest, which means you are our symbolic hare and must walk through the woods and release the pardoned rabbit whilst singing a song of summer.”</p><p>Amenable because of the news of the Feast, Sabrina readily agreed. “Alright,” and though her tone was even the wide grin on her face and the slight bouncing on her toes gave her away. “Auntie Zee, I have a cheer event in about 30 minutes, and I know I need to get ready to be the symbolic rabbit after, but we’re still good to talk about freeing Nick today, right?” </p><p>Hand and spoon freezing inches from getting a refill, Zelda tried not to grimace. She <em>knew</em> she’d forgotten something. It was supposed to be their first week to discuss Nicholas’ rescue and she let the research slip through the cracks. “Oh darling, I am so sorry. With everything with the Church of Shadows, the race for the Regalia and now the Hare Moon... I haven’t had time to research anything new.” Rapidly thinking, Zelda offered an alternative. “You’re free to go over my old notes, they’re in the mortuary office, cross reference them and get rid of any ideas we both had. Clearly none of them are viable or one of us would have used them already.” </p><p>Expression hardening and good mood dissipating, Sabrina huffed. “Fine.”</p><p>“Next week for sure, sweetheart!” Zelda called after her niece as Sabrina spun on her heel and marched away. Guilt bubbling up, Zelda bit her lip. “Should I go after her?”</p><p>To her slight astonishment, Lilith answered. “No. She’s in a mood, won’t hear anything else you’ve got to say unless it’s that you’ve suddenly come up with new ideas to free little Nicky. I’d let her stew, look over your notes and then talk to her after the celebration this afternoon.”</p><p>Humming in agreement, Hilda smacked the backs of both of their hands as they simultaneously reached for more batter. “Agreed. But there won’t be any moon pie for the celebration if you two keep eating all my batter! Helping prepare my arse.” She muttered, repeating Lilith’s explanation for being there.</p><p>The action stunned them both, leaving them gaping as Hilda swooped in and snatched the bowl away before they could react. Lilith recovered first, a throaty chuckle that made Zelda’s stomach twist escaping the brunette. “Too right, Hilda,” she acknowledged, depositing her spoon in the sink, tongue swiping away a smudge of batter left in the corner of her mouth. “Though I didn’t want to admit it to Sabrina when she was being all self-righteous, I <em>do</em> need to pop to Hell to check in with Minion. I’ll be back later.”</p><p>“Lilith,” Zelda called as the witch made to leave. “Remember, wear white.”</p><p>Scowling playfully, Lilith muttered something about the color washing her out before she disappeared with a snip of her fingers. </p><p>A smile playing on her lips, Zelda placed her spoon in the sink as well. And before she could tell Hilda she was off to the woods to prepare and then to the Academy to fetch the students, her sister spoke up. “Lilith seems to be coming around more often…” She observed, eyes carefully on the vegetables she resumed chopping. </p><p>Pretending the heat in her face was due to anything other than Hilda’s comment, Zelda hummed. “Is she? Well, with everything going on and with so few on our side, it makes sense we lean on one another in times like this.” </p><p>Lips curling in a poorly hidden smile, Hilda arched a brow. “Lean? Yes, I did notice some leaning.” </p><p>In no mood for her sister’s games, Zelda crossed her arms. “Honestly, I would think you’d be happy I wasn’t bottling it all up, as you so often accuse me of doing, and relying on someone.” </p><p>Teasing expression fading, Hilda reached over the counter and touched Zelda’s arm. “Zelds, I am. I am ecstatic you are more open with me, are letting me help. And I am so very happy you’ve found support in Lilith as well. Mind, I had my doubts about her in the beginning, but she’s really proven herself to be on our and our coven’s side. Soo,” Hilda drew out the word and tilted her head to better catch Zelda’s eye, “she can come over for dinner whenever she wants.” And before Zelda could scoff at the idea, shoot it down out of sheer mortification, Hilda continued. “I’m sure she’d like it, can’t be too many friendly meals in Hell, hmm? Probably gets lonely down there,” she added, more to herself than anything. </p><p>Caustic remark dying on her tongue, Zelda nodded. This wasn’t her sister trying to set her and Lilith up by inviting the witch to dinner; her overeager mind merely wanting someone else to interpret her interactions with Lilith as more than they were…. No, this was just Hilda being the sweet dear she’d always been, thinking of others and their wellbeing. </p><p>Shoulder lifting in as nonchalant a manner as Zelda could muster, she cocked her head. “A noble idea, sister. Let’s see where we stand after this afternoon’s celebration before extending such an invitation.” Unwilling to dwell on the topic longer, least Hilda probe more pointedly, Zelda changed the topic. “Speaking of invitations, is your incubus coming today?”</p><p>Brightening, as she always did at the mention of her mortal, Hilda nodded. “Yes, Cee is quite curious and excited about what today has in store. Thank you again for letting him come,” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I know he’s technically possessed, so his presence isn’t exactly taboo, but it means a lot.” </p><p>“Well, it truly is the best coven holiday to introduce him to the witching realm with; can you imagine the scandal if you tried Lupercalia?” Zelda snorted at the idea, easily imagining the poor man’s face. “Or maybe he wouldn’t have minded, given his… condition.” She added, almost as an afterthought, relishing the way her sister squeaked and blushed. “Anyway, it’s time he started coming around more. Right now he has my approval only because he managed to meet <em>your</em> expectations, and while those are lofty and difficult to attain, this Cerberus still has to pass <em>my</em> tests if he wishes to continue courting you.”</p><p>Face reddening further, Hilda flapped a hand at her. “Courting?! No one is doing any courting, Zelds.” </p><p>Huffing in good natured disbelief, Zelda bid her sister goodbye and teleported to the woods to prepare. 
</p>
<hr/><p>Astonishingly, the preparations went off without a hitch. Zelda managed to set up to low tables and cushions in the woods, get dressed, ready the coven and get them to the forest without a problem. Additionally, Hilda, Cerberus and the kids were already in the woods, setting out the food when they arrived. </p><p>Perhaps this was a small sign the tides were turning. </p><p>The Hare Moon meant rebirth… perhaps it signaled the official rebirth of their coven. Perhaps it would fully establish their place in this realm, and they would be left in peace to prosper and change the world for the better. </p><p>Though normally Zelda would berate herself for such flowery hopes, they were further solidified when Lilith stepped out from behind a tree, looking resplendent in white; for how could she think of anything but better things when her Queen arrived exuding calm and confidence? Regaining herself when murmurs broke out among the coven, Zelda waved Lilith closer to introduce her.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Lilith stepped closer and tried to look regal as she crossed the small forest clearing. While she interacted with the Spellman family regularly, this would be her first time in actual centuries spending an extended period of time with other witches and warlocks.</p><p>Taken comfort in Zelda’s reassuring smile, Lilith came to a stop next to the witch and surveyed the small group in front of them. Twenty-five witches, many of them still a far cry from their first century…. Her coven. Well, Zelda’s coven, but seeing Zelda was her High Priestess… semantics, Lilith scolded herself for her wandering thoughts and smiled the best she could with her nerves at the group. </p><p>Heaven, they were so few. </p><p>It wasn’t as though she forgot their numbers, far from it, but to see it herself…. Well, regardless of their quantity, Lilith knew they certainly had quality; her eyes strayed to the powerful witch beside her without her consent. </p><p>Shaking herself, Lilith refocused once more to catch the end of what Zelda was saying. “And we felt it was finally time to tell you the whole truth. It wasn’t that we distrusted you, it was for everyone’s protection until we were sure this knowledge wouldn’t endanger you.” </p><p>Shocked faces shifted from Lilith to Zelda and back repeatedly, trying to fully comprehend. Eventually, one of the teachers, Lilith didn’t know his name—and she should, she should really learn the names of the few who supported her—spoke first. </p><p>“Hail Lilith, Mother of Darkness.” A responding chorus immediately sounded from the rest and hesitant smiles broke out among them as they waited for Lilith’s response.</p><p>Smiling graciously, Lilith inclined her head. “Thank you, I’m sure this isn’t what you expected when you came to celebrate the Hare Moon today.” Nervous chuckles indicating that was an understatement met the comment and Lilith widened her smile in acknowledgement. “However, I wanted to meet those who were loyal and praying to me, I assure you, I hear your prayers and grant you what I am able.” Excited murmurs broke out but were quickly quelled with a stern look from Zelda. “Come, let us enjoy the day’s festivities. Let us celebrate the rebirth of our faith and coven.” </p><p>A flurry of movement met her words and soon the coven had the rabbit prepared and places were taken. Before Lilith could blink, the song was done, Sabrina off into the woods to release the small, pardoned creature and she was flocked by the remaining coven members. </p><p>To say she was overwhelmed would be reductionist. </p><p>The outright adoration in the eyes of the youth and the sincere desire to relearn their faith and start anew coming from the adults startled Lilith. As if sensing this, Zelda ran interference, shooing the coven to get food and settle at the tables, promising Lilith would speak with them all. </p><p>Inhaling shakily once everyone reluctantly stepped away, Lilith flexed her hands. “I…” she shook her head in disbelief, “I didn’t dare to dream it would go so well. I didn’t think they’d accept me so readily.” She breathed, chancing a look at Zelda before turning to watch the coven chatter and steal glances her way as they filled their plates. </p><p>“I did,” Zelda murmured, smiling softly. </p><p>It was a lie; Lilith knew. If she only knew one thing about the Spellman matriarch, it was that she planned for everything and expected the worse; that way she was never disappointed or hurt, or at least not <em>as</em> disappointed and hurt, by the outcome. But for the witch to so easily and blatantly voice her belief in Lilith and her coven, lie or no, well, to say she appreciated it deeply wouldn’t even begin to cover how Lilith felt. </p><p>Before she could express any of this, though, several students hesitantly approached her. “Queen Lilith, we prepared you a plate, would you join us?” They held up the plate brimming with far more food than she could consume as though it were a formal offering, their faces hopeful, anxious and open. </p><p>Taking the plate, Lilith nodded and trailed after the clearly pleased youth; for this is what she came for today. Not to spend more time with Zelda, not to admire her in that lovely lace dress, but to get to know her followers and to let them know her. With a final peek at Zelda for reassurance, Lilith settled down among the others and found she was only too happy to share her experiences and plans, answer questions and listen to concerns. </p><p>She was so caught up in the conversation that it was only when she turned to gauge Zelda’s reaction to a story that she realized the witch was sitting at the complete opposite end of the table engaged in conversation with a very nervous man with salt and pepper hair who’d been holding hands with Hilda earlier. </p><p>Ignoring the flutter of disappointment, Lilith carried on, once more reminding herself she was here to bond with the witches in front of her who were thoroughly rapt by her tale and not to impress Zelda with stories of her past. </p><p>The afternoon passed this way before Prudence caught her alone; or perhaps the girl orchestrated it, Lilith doubted her peers so willingly backed off to talk amongst themselves all at once. “I thought the plan was to keep you and all our treachery hidden until Lucifer had a new prison. Yet I do not see Nicholas here with us and Sabrina’s been pouting almost all day, so I suspect our dear Scratch is still in Hell. Which begs the question, what changed?” She murmured out of the side of her mouth as she refilled her wine and then topped off Lilith’s as well for good measure.</p><p>One corner of her mouth curling upwards, Lilith gave the young witch an assessing look, she could tell why Zelda liked her. Taking a sip of her wine, Lilith replied in an equally soft voice. “That was initially the plan, yes,” she affirmed, eyes sweeping over the group to ensure they weren’t overheard. While they may have taken a leap of faith today by involving the coven in some of their plots, that didn’t mean they needed to know everything. “After much discussion, though, Zelda and I determined it was foolish to wait. Finding a new prison for Lucifer might take ages and it’s not sensible to put off progress when I could start rallying witches now. And the Hare Moon seemed the perfect opportunity, a little levity and wine to put them at ease before springing the truth and then I dazzle them with my personality to distract them from thinking too hard on the consequences of what we’ve done.”

</p><p>Gently swirling her wine, Prudence cocked in head in agreement. “Well,” she smirked, eyes flitting to her peers and teachers, “dazzle them you did. They don’t even seem to care what happened to Lucifer… it’s suspicious.” Prudence finished, eyes now narrowing over the rim of her cup as she continued to examine the people around them under the pretense of taking a drink. 

</p><p>Further impressed with the young witch, Lilith arched a brow. “Sensible, shrewd, pragmatic, wise… all synonyms for prudent. Someone named you well, child.” A blush and wide smile stole across the girl’s cheeks before she schooled her expression into something neutral once more and nodded modestly at the compliment. To allay Prudence’s concerns, though, Lilith added. “I would be suspicious as well, if I weren’t privy to every dark devotion Lucifer forced them to fulfill; and the harsh punishments doled out when they hesitated.” 

</p><p>Realization dawning, Prudence averted her gaze, likely remembering her one and only dark devotion… Lilith remembered it as well; it hadn’t been pleasant. 

</p><p>“Every witch and warlock is familiar with the former Dark Lord’s wrath; whether it be through firsthand experience or witnessing the pain and suffering of a friend or loved one, <em>every</em> witch has been punished in some way by Lucifer. He ruled through fear; effectively, yes. But fear does not make one popular and once you strip away the power that causes the fear…” Lilith spread her hand out to indicate to the revelers around them. “Most no longer feel the need to be ‘loyal’ especially not when a much more appealing alternative, one that hasn’t caused such pain, is available.” 

</p><p>Chuckling, Prudence nodded. “Certainly, far more appealing than a goat’s head and hoofs.” She quipped before moving away to join her sisters, Ambrose and other students where they were dancing. 

</p><p>Surprised to find herself alone, Lilith took advantage of the opportunity to escape to where Zelda was standing off to the side. 

</p><p>~~~

</p><p>As they finished eating and started to mingle and dance, Zelda extracted herself from the festivities to find a shaded spot to smoke and think. 

</p><p>The coven received Lilith and their news of toppling Lucifer amazingly well; despite the confident exterior Zelda showed Lilith, she had a memory spell ready at her fingertips… just in case. But given their response, Zelda merely ensured the demoness was settled amongst her subjects before getting on with the other task she set for herself that day; vetting the mortal turned incubus incubator her sister cared for. 

</p><p>For a mortal with such a ridiculous name and profession, Zelda had to admit Cerberus wasn’t what she expected. Oh, he was certainly nerdy enough, all but tripped over himself trying to make a good impression… but he was also surprisingly knowledgeable about the occult and able to hold his own in a conversation about the Hare Moon and other Satanic holidays. And while this could have been because Hilda coached him in advance, given how he’d come to be possessed by an incubus in the first place, Zelda believed he might just be that well-read.  

</p><p>So, despite his nerves and her skepticism, they got on. She might have put in some extra effort, minimized her eye rolling and snarky comments—at least for now—because she saw how good Cerberus was to Hilda, saw her sister smile in a way Zelda never imagined before.  

</p><p>She was broken out of her thoughts, and her continued close watch of Cerberus and his interactions with Hilda—looking for potential red flags and gladly finding none—when Lilith leaned against the tree next to her. 

</p><p>Exhaling a stream of smoke, Zelda rolled her head slightly to look at Lilith. “How is it going?” She asked, as though she hadn’t been monitoring out of the corner of her eye the entire time. 

</p><p>Mouth opening and then closing, Lilith took a moment to answer. “I’ve never had a coven before.” She admitted quietly, brow furrowing at the realization. “I mean, obviously a few worshipped me over the years, but that ended once Lucifer became jealous and ordered formal prayers to only address and benefit him. In any case, I, I’ve never been <em>part</em> of a coven and today I was.” 

</p><p>Softening, Zelda smiled a little, not having the heart to say that while Lilith was certainly welcome among them, she wasn’t really <em>part</em> of them as she clearly hoped to be. Yes, the coven loved her, accepted her, but they also worshipped her and there would always be a slight distance between them because of it. Trying not to think of how that sentiment could go both ways, with Lilith not truly seeing others on her level because of her position and how it made her gut twist, Zelda flicked some ash off her cigarette. 

</p><p>Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Zelda froze, horror spreading through her as a number of people emerged from the trees across the clearing. “Leave.” Zelda breathed, eyes locking onto the lead figure. Lilith frowned and started to turn to see what caught her attention, but Zelda’s hand shot out and gripped the demoness’ arm, hard. “He hasn’t seen you yet, you’re blocked by the tree, <em>leave</em>.”

</p><p>Before Lilith could ask her what she was talking about, Father Michaels stepped ahead of his coven; arms spread wide as he shouted. “I thought we could enjoy the rebirth celebration together.” He beamed, eyes sweeping over their few numbers in delight. 

</p><p>Eyes widening at the voice, Lilith shook her head. “I can—"

</p><p>“<em>Leave</em>. <strong>Now</strong>. He’ll question your presence, you. Just as I know his coven, he knows ours and your face is unfamiliar especially in such a small crowd. <em>Leave</em>.” Zelda hissed once more as she ground out her cigarette, plastering on a smile. 

</p><p>Somewhat reluctantly, Lilith agreed with a final, whispered condition. “Contact me later,” she murmured emphatically before disappearing. 

</p><p>Ignoring the swooping sensation in her stomach that interpreted the request as a desire for Lilith to know she was safe; Zelda strode forward to greet their very unwelcome guests. “Father Michaels,” she enthused, glad her sunglasses hid the anger likely flashing through her eyes. “What brings you to Greendale on the Hare Moon?” 

</p><p>Looking rather like a cat who got the canary, Michaels smiled toothily back. “Sister Zelda, we were going to have our own celebration but decided what better way to commemorate the Hare Moon than with our neighbors? Though there don’t seem to be many neighbors here.” He observed, pointedly looking around as her coven gathered behind her, curious.  

</p><p>Mind turning quickly, Zelda clasped her hands in front of her. “Oh, if only you informed us, perhaps more would have stayed behind for a joint celebration.” 

</p><p>Confounded, Michaels’ smile dimmed a bit. “Stayed behind?”

</p><p>Grasping at the thin excuse she just formulated, Zelda nodded. “Yes, Faustus invited part of the coven to the Necropolis to celebrate the Hare Moon. Claimed he didn’t want to forget his beginnings and coven and why not give certain members a treat? Obviously not everyone could go,” Zelda gestured to those now clumped behind her, “myself included. Seeing as how it’s my duty to lead those who stayed in celebrating these lunar festivities.” She’d have to contact Mathilda immediately after this charade ended, let her know of the ruse in case Michaels or someone from his coven somehow got through to the Necropolis. 

</p><p>And while a muscle jumped in Michaels’ cheek at the reminder of her position of authority and at her ready explanation, Zelda saw Cerberus slink off into the woods and disappear as well. And though Zelda glimpsed some slight disappointment on Hilda’s face, it was for the best. While the other adults in their small coven couldn’t care less about his participation—the incubus even acting as an entertaining icebreaker—it wouldn’t do well to let Michaels’ and his sniff out a mortal, even a possessed one, in their midst. 

</p><p>It was then Beatrice slid to the front of the group; head cocked to the side as she took in everything. Anger reared up inside Zelda so suddenly at the witch’s appearance that she had to bite back a curse. This. This is the extreme measure Zelda was worried about after Beatrice visited. And of course, there’d been nothing she could have done to prevent it. The Academy, the church, Heaven even the mortuary, she revamped the wards on all three to protect against intrusions such as this... but the woods? 

</p><p>Oh, Michaels planned this well. 

</p><p>Zelda silently reamed herself for not foreseeing something like this as Hilda moved forward to welcome the Church of Shadows to join them, to help themselves to what food was left. At least they hadn’t spotted Lilith. Not that any of them know who Lilith was, none had seen her in her old form, let alone her new. Still, the reasoning she gave Lilith was sound; her presence would result in questions and Zelda was already telling more lies than she was comfortable maintaining. 

</p><p>Running her tongue over her teeth in irritation that their <em>one</em> day of mindless celebration and levity had been interrupted and would now be filled with misdirection and anxiety, Zelda forced a smile back to her face and graciously played the part of hostess. 

</p><p>As their covens mixed, Zelda could easily pick out who’s merely been brought along to demonstrate Michaels strength in numbers—their faces relaxed and open as they chatted and joked with her people—and the ones trusted enough to be told Michaels’ suspicions. Their gazes danced across the area, far too observant to be normal, and they poked around as if hoping to find a ‘dethrone Satan’ sign or some similarly scandalous object hidden in their belongings. 

</p><p>If the rest of her coven was aware of the tension, they didn’t let on. In fact, they welcomed the guests readily, resuming their merriment. Thankfully, though they likely wanted to dearly, none boasted about their honored guest and new practices—remembering the warnings she gave them while introducing their new Queen. 

</p><p>And though it was strained, Zelda managed relatively polite conversation with Michaels as Hilda took Beatrice aside and kept her busy. As for the rest, well, Ambrose, Sabrina and Prudence were more aware of the situation and therefore more careful of their guests. Not that they let it show, the trio played their parts well and corralled the other students as necessary.

</p><p>It took three hours of sickening schmoozing and the rise of the full moon to its peak before Michaels gathered his coven and left; the look in his eye making Zelda wary. Still, they made it through the holiday and the unexpected incursion relatively unscathed; for now at least. 

</p><p>Exhaling slowly in relief, Zelda stretched her jaw—aching from all the forced smiles—and instructed everyone to gather their belongings and to head back to the Academy as one. She knew she hadn’t put Michaels off, but at least she bought time; even if just a little. 

</p><p>Once they were back at the Academy, in the front hall, Zelda called out to stop her coven from disappearing into their respective rooms. “You did well today, you made me proud. Lilith was impressed.” Her coven glowed with pride as they shared looks and stood straighter at the praise. And oh, how she hated to ruin the moment, but Zelda could hardly let the night end without addressing the Church of Shadow’s actions. “Our Lady Lilith intended to stay with us for the entirety of the Hare Moon celebration, however, the arrival of Father Michaels and his coven forced us to change plans.” Several brows furrowed amongst the students, but the teachers merely nodded, her words confirming what they already deduced. 

</p><p>“I was not honest with you about Lilith for reasons I’ve already explained, but I have not been entirely honest with you about another threat either.” And as much as Zelda didn’t want to admit it, after Michaels’ sudden appearance she had to prepare them for any other such attempts. “Our neighboring coven is losing powers because Lucifer is imprisoned, and they refuse to adjust their prayers to address Hell, which benefits Lilith, and them, without exposing what we’ve done. This refusal means their powers continue to wane and their High Priest blames me; he does not think witches are fit to lead and I am the only variable he is aware of that changed. So, he targets me, targets us, which explains their unannounced visit today and Father Michaels’ earlier this week.” 

</p><p>The crowd in front of her shifted nervously now, their pride at impressing their new deity overshadowed with anxiety. 

</p><p>Walking that fine line of reassuring and cautioning, Zelda continued. “I know this is worrisome, but we will stay strong. Lilith and I have plans for just this occasion and when the time comes, we will need your help. Please remain calm, trust in us and let me know of any concerns. I’m sure you have some tonight but let us rest and address them in the morning.”  

</p><p>Tentative nods met the end of her speech and Zelda knew there would be little rest happening tonight; that both the students and her teachers would stay up late, talking. Regardless, her coven dispersed; teachers off to their quarters while the students headed to the dorm. 

</p><p>Zelda ran a hand over her face before turning to find her family still standing behind her, ready to talk strategy for what they must do next. Before she could lead them to her office, though, screams resonated through the dormitory door. 

</p><p>Alarmed, Zelda burst inside, fireball in hand and her family on her heels, to find each bed filled with snakes. Mouth dropping opening in astonishment and fear curling inside her, Zelda shook her head. “Impossible,” she breathed, even as she let her flame dissipate and waved a hand to teleport the snakes to the woods. “Their power is weak; how could they possibly bypass our wards… unless every one of them pooled their powers for the spell and—”

</p><p>Just then, Healer Stone came careening back into the room. “Directrix, they’re outside!”

</p><p>Willing it to be some of hallucination, Zelda strode back to through the front hall and threw the front doors open with a confidence she didn’t feel. The coven crowded behind when she froze on the top steps, Michaels and his coven were spread out a slight distance from the Academy; her wards preventing them from coming closer. 

</p><p>“Sister Zelda,” Michaels crowed, “your time is done. You’ve made your excuses, spun your lies, and I find them lacking. You’ve not strayed from the Path of Night; you’ve run from it entirely and managed to curse my coven in the process.” Hisses and growls emanated from the witches behind him at the declaration. “Our powers may be waning because of <strong>your</strong> actions, but our numbers are strong, you <em>cannot</em> say the same. You have three days to surrender, to come back into the Dark Lord’s embrace, to go back to your rightful place as a witch… or we will attack.”

</p><p>Ultimatum set, Michaels waved a hand and they disappeared, the mist swirling to fill the spaces they vacated.

</p><p>Heart beating uncomfortably fast, Zelda ushered everyone back inside and spent the next hour calming them down. Once she assured them they were safe for the night, Zelda trudged back to her office only to find Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina curled on the couch, half-asleep waiting for her.

</p><p>“No need to wait,” she murmured when they sleepily stirred. “Go home, rest, we can—”

</p><p>Blinking sleep from her eyes, Sabrina spoke first. “But the snakes and Michaels…” 

</p><p>Exhausted, Zelda gently pulled her family up from the couch and into standing positions. “Have been sent to the woods to live happy lives. And,” she continued when Hilda looked ready to interrupt, “Father Michaels won’t be back for three days.” 

</p><p>Brow furrowing, Ambrose tucked his hands under his arms. “What makes you think he’ll keep his word?”  

</p><p>A dark, mirthless laugh escaped Zelda. “Because he wants credit for bringing the Antipope’s wayward coven back into line. He wants it to be known he offered leniency, didn’t resort to slaughtering witches unnecessarily. Michaels is power-hungry and he hates that I am in charge, this is a win-win for him. Give three days and during that time spread word of his efforts, and then take the ‘drastic’ measures of attacking when we refuse to see sense. One cannot attack the Antipope’s former coven for no reason.” 

</p><p>Hilda spoke then, arms wrapping protectively around both Ambrose and Sabrina. “And how to we keep him from getting word out? That could just as easily be our downfall as Michaels himself; having more High Priests question us.” 

</p><p>Pinching the bridge of her nose, Zelda shrugged. “There are a number of spells, but one to silence all who were in attendance tonight?” She wracked her brain and came up empty. “I will look into it, see if Lilith has any suggestions.” 

</p><p>As if conjured by her name, the demoness appeared in the corner of Zelda’s office, making the rest of them jump. “Zelda,” she murmured before nodding at the others. “A word.” 

</p><p>“Of course,” she turned back to her family who looked ready to argue. “We will speak on this more in the morning. Go home, double check the wards, sleep. I will follow soon.” The last part was likely a lie, but only Hilda pursed her lips in skepticism as Zelda hugged each of them in turn before they teleported away. Slumping onto the couch, Zelda propped her elbow on the armrest and rested her head in her upraised palm. “What can I do for you, Lilith?” She asked tiredly. 

</p><p>Crossing the room to sit on the cough as well, Lilith huffed in slight disbelief. “You didn’t contact me.” She reproached, arching a brow. 

</p><p>Mind coming up blank for a moment, Zelda then recalled the demoness’ request after leaving the celebration. “Hmm, well, there’s a good reason for that,” she muttered, conjuring a pair of glasses and some whiskey. “Entertaining the Church of Shadows for the Hare Moon went well, or so we thought. The <em>snakes</em> in the students’ beds when we returned said otherwise.” Pouring them each a healthy measure, Zelda took a sip and set the bottle aside. “The only way I can think they managed to get around our wards with their dwindling powers was to pool everyone’s power into the one spell; I don’t think they can repeat the performance, but snakes, Lilith, snakes. Snakes, one of the first symbols of the Dark Lord, the original creature who tempted Eve to eat the apple, the creature who got her and Adam cast from Eden. And if that weren’t enough, they appeared <em>outside</em> the Academy for a show of force; threatened us, gave us three days to return to the Path of Night before we’d be attacked.”  

</p><p>Taken aback by the turn of events, Lilith blinked and took a drink as well. “If things are escalating so quickly perhaps a chat with Mathilda, as Blackwood of course, will calm them? Prove their suspicions are for nothing?” 

</p><p>Zelda shook her head, anger building once more, this time at herself. “I fear the time for that has passed, any communication with ‘Faustus’ will be viewed as dubious at best.” Shoving off the couch, Zelda started to pace. “I should have brought Mathilda in sooner, had her throw them off our scent.” She muttered, spinning her rings. “But I didn’t want to disturb her, she <em>is</em> acting Antipope after all and terribly busy. Why bother her with what was a minor skirmish between covens?” This was all true, Mathilda <em>was</em> busy, Zelda had also wanted to prove not only to herself, but also to her partners in crime that she could handle being a leader. And… well, Zelda also refused to give Michaels the satisfaction of thinking she ran to her ‘husband’ at the first sign of trouble. Her arrogance and pride might just be their undoing. Collecting her thoughts, Zelda added. “We can still try, but I’m not sure how much good Mathilda’s interference will do at this point, Michaels will likely just claim it’s a glamor.” 
 
</p><p>Cocking her head in acknowledgement, Lilith swirled her whiskey. “I can take their powers. Until now I’ve been letting it drain naturally, giving them a chance to mend their ways…. Obviously, that isn’t going to happen. So, I could just,” she waved her free hand with a flourish, “take it all from them right now, leave them empty.” 
 
</p><p>Though tempted, Zelda bit the inside of her cheek. “No. They have innocents. The entire coven wasn’t involved and there’s no way to be sure where to stop so it doesn’t harm anyone unnecessarily.” She remembered too easily how quickly she and Hilda aged when their powers were stripped, Zelda refused to cause the death of a witch who didn’t deserve it simply to get back at Michaels. Breaking free from her thoughts, Zelda took a deep drink, relishing in the slight burn as the whiskey went down her throat. “Besides, wouldn’t that require an immense amount of energy on your part?”

</p><p>Frowning slightly, Lilith shrugged. “Initially yes, actively taking powers does take time and energy; reversing Lucifer’s process for bestowing and maintaining magical gifts isn’t easy. But I’d gain it back in addition to what I’ve taken within a day or so; less if I targeted a select few individuals, such as Michaels’ lieutenants.” She murmured, peering at Zelda over the rim of her glass and lifting a brow.
 
</p><p>Still pacing, Zelda’s lips twisted as she thought. “And if the hordes of Hell announce the next Regalia race while you are still recovering?”  

</p><p>Something flickered across Lilith’s face but was gone before she could identify it. “Don’t worry about me, Zelda, I’m a grown-up witch, can handle myself.” 

</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you need to risk yourself for our sake, Lilith.” Zelda retorted, finally stopping her pacing and sitting next to Lilith on the couch, angled towards her. “Our squabble with Michaels is meaningless if you do not maintain your hold on the throne. We can let their powers continue to fade naturally, contact Mathilda and in the meantime summon the hedge witches to bulk up our numbers should our other efforts be for naught.”

</p><p>Setting her drink aside, Lilith took Zelda’s restless hands in hers. “It’s not as great a risk as you think, though I, I am touched by your concern.” That same unidentifiable look flashed in Lilith’s eyes and then was gone just as quickly as before. “Let me strip his lieutenants of their abilities for you, just three, one for each day, and then Mathilda will call and further drive home the lesson that <em>everything has a price</em>. Their actions, their challenge of you and your coven, this threat… they all have a price.” And despite her affectionate touch, a hint of malice glinted in Lilith’s eyes at the prospect of exacting prices. 

</p><p>Distracted by Lilith’s warm hands covering hers, and how their ambitions—and their means of achieving it—aligned so beautifully, Zelda found herself acquiescing to the suggestion. It <em>would</em> send a message; fuck with us and suffer the consequences. Consequences which, consequently, would keep Michaels quiet; he wouldn’t dare to spread word of what he intended to do if it left several of his people powerless. 

</p><p>Loosing a slow breath, relieved they had a way forward and time to actually enact their plan—unlike before, after Beatrice’s ruse— Zelda extricated her hands and stood under the guise of cleaning up their drinks. In reality, she needed to clear her mind, terminate the physical contact making a no longer so small, traitorous part in the back of her mind wish for more. She couldn’t afford distractions; couldn’t afford whatever feelings desired to form towards the witch in front of her. 

</p><p>Her family and coven were in danger and they would <em>always</em> come first; over everything. They had to. So many others already put their ambitions, their feelings, over those who should have been protected, usually hurting them in the process…. Lucifer, Edward, Faustus, all three did what they wanted without giving a damn about their families and covens. 

</p><p>She <em>wouldn’t</em> be the same; she wouldn’t put herself first. 

</p><p>Deliberately putting the glasses away, Zelda pivoted and leaned a hip against her desk, scrubbing a hand over half her face as she did; half for show to distance herself from Lilith and her unnerving touch a little further and half because she truly was so, so very tired. 

</p><p>“It’s been a long, stressful day,” she muttered, hand sliding to the back of her neck to massage the tight muscles. “I’ll call Mathilda in the morning to update her on… well everything. But,” she exhaled loudly, “for once I’m going to do as I instructed everyone else, sleep. Let me know when you’ve done your part, yes?” There. Familiar ground, comfortable ground, <span class="u">professional</span> ground… the kind of ground she <em>should</em> be on with the Queen of Hell. 

</p><p>Lilith stood and smoothed her dress. “I’ll handle it immediately; I doubt the plague kings and their puppet will announce anything tonight or too early in the morning. My energy reserves will be refilled and more before they even know I depleted them.” Her voice was clipped, and Lilith didn’t quite meet Zelda’s eyes as the witch made to leave. 

</p><p>Realizing that perhaps she hadn’t been nearly as discreet as she thought in bidding the demoness a goodnight, Zelda reached out and let her fingers brush against Lilith’s arm. “Despite all the wrenches Michaels threw our way, I am happy you were able to participate in the Hare Moon with us today. It was magnificent progress for our cause and the coven enjoyed your company immensely.”

</p><p>A soft huff escaped Lilith and she tilted her head to look at Zelda. “The coven,” she repeated, so quietly Zelda wasn’t sure she heard properly. Before she could ask for clarification, Lilith stepped back. “I was happy to join, as I said, I’ve never had a coven before and spending time with everyone was lovely and, as you said, productive. I’ll be in touch.” And with a final curt nod, Lilith disappeared. 

</p><p>Bemused by the sudden shift in tone, Zelda remained where she was for another minute, trying to puzzle out Lilith’s change in demeanor. She knew her own motivations for not becoming overly familiar, though Zelda didn’t think she’d been as withdrawn as Lilith had upon her departure. 

</p><p>Zelda knew she wasn’t always the most subtle… Heaven, Hilda likely had an alphabetized list of all her blunt blunders, but she hadn’t thought Lilith would be so offended. Was it because of the vulnerability Lilith revealed to her today? Speaking of how she felt like she belonged after being an outsider for so long and then there Zelda was pulling away—literally—when Lilith reached out? 

</p><p>Possibly. But Zelda didn’t dare to presume further. No. That would get her into dangerous territory, one where the Queen of Hell might reciprocate certain… thoughts. 

</p><p>But that certainly wasn’t the case. Couldn’t be. Yes, they’d grown close; she shared more with Lilith in this past month than she had with most people after knowing them for decades and it seemed the experience was the same for Lilith. That didn’t mean anything beyond the fact that they were both starved for connection with a like mind. Didn’t mean anything at all. 

</p><p>Half convinced, Zelda teleported home, appearing in the foyer. Glancing at the stairs, she turned in the opposite direction and made a slight detour for the kitchen; a final nightcap was in order after a day like this. What she hadn’t expected was to find Hilda and Cerberus on the couch curled against one another and talking quietly, their own glasses discarded on the coffee table. 

</p><p>Startled, Zelda shook herself and kept walking. “Sorry, I thought everyone had gone to bed. Don’t mind me,” she mumbled, pushing into the kitchen and not surprised in the least when both her sister and her mortal followed. 

</p><p>“Everything okay?” Hilda asked, worrying the ends of her sleeves, Cerberus standing anxiously, but supportively, behind her. 

</p><p>Nodding, Zelda toed her heels off as she poured a drink. “We have a plan, hopefully it is all we need. Avoiding confrontation is in everyone’s best interest. But let’s not talk about it any further tonight, why don’t you tell me about this play you are auditioning for?” 

</p><p>Brightening, Cerberus launched into a detailed explanation—clearly welcoming the distraction from the impending doom looming over their heads. Hilda wasn’t so easily deterred, while Cerberus spoke, she minutely lifted her brow at Zelda and cocked her head. When Zelda tiredly leaned against the counter, letting it hold most of her weight, and placed her glass against her forehead in response. Hilda, acknowledging her nonverbal cues, let the matter drop, or at least was letting it drop until morning.

</p><p>Both acting as though they’d been listening to Cerberus the whole time and not having a silent conversation of their own, Hilda piped in. “Zelds used to be quite involved in theater,” she informed the incubus with a warm smile, “she even helped produce the Academy’s play a few months ago.”

</p><p>“Oh, really?” He exclaimed, stepping forward a little to wrap his arm around Hilda’s waist. “I, I know it’s late and I don’t want to impose, but we have our lines with us, could you help with a scene? Hilda and I are reading it a bit more dramatically than we think was originally intended and it would be wonderful to have an experienced ear to tell us if we’ve gone too far.” 

</p><p>Unsure whether Hilda told him about her offer or if he genuinely wanted her opinion, Zelda smiled regardless and nodded. “Just give me a moment to change and I’ll meet you in the parlor.” She replied, stooping to pick up her shoes before heading upstairs to change into one of her older, more comfortable nightgowns and robe. As she swept her hair back into a messy bun she rarely let others see, Zelda found herself grateful for such a mundane moment; grateful they could still steal snippets of time like this even with everything going on. It helped keep her sane. 

</p><p>Ready, Zelda made her way back to the parlor where Hilda and Cerberus already rearranged the furniture to give themselves a semblance of a stage area and Cerberus somehow found a scarf and flung it dramatically around his neck. Huffing in amusement, Zelda took a copy of the script from Hilda so she could follow along before settling on the couch with a fresh drink. 

</p><p>Hiding a smile behind her glass, Zelda watched as her sister and her ridiculous, but surprisingly wonderful, mortal acted out the scene. The first go around Zelda hardly paid attention to the lines the pair were spouting, too caught up in how grateful she was Hilda had someone outside of the family, someone to lean on, someone to love her, someone to look after her should anything happen.  

</p><p>As scared and reluctant as she’d been to accept Hilda’s relationship at first—worried it would end like Edward’s attempts with mortals—Zelda could see now that history would not repeat itself. Her sister was not the same as Edward, wouldn’t make the same mistakes. 

</p><p>Broken out of her thoughts by Hilda and Cerberus’ elaborate bows and expectant faces, Zelda pursed her lips and pretended as though she’d paid attention. “Again. I cannot make judgements on one performance alone.” 

</p><p>Nodding as though this made complete sense, the two reset and began again, Zelda making sure she focused this time around only too happy to push Lilith, Michaels, Lucifer, and the knife’s edge they were dancing on from her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little rearranging of plot points in this one, but I think it works 😉 Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda woke the next morning and didn’t move for a moment, trying to relish the brief seconds each new day brought where reality hadn’t set in yet.  

</p><p>But as always, it returned with a crash. 

</p><p>Images from the day before flooded Zelda’s mind; their pleasant morning in the kitchen, the coven’s acceptance of Lilith... then that bastard Father Michaels turning up, ruining their <span class="u">one</span> day of relaxation and celebration. His threat. 

</p><p>Jaw clenched with anger and determination, Zelda shoved out of bed and got dressed. 

</p><p>And though it was barely past six, she settled in front of her vanity mirror and tapped Mathilda’s sequence for her secure mirror. Hopefully, the witch wouldn’t be in another meeting, but it was close to lunchtime in Italy and Zelda knew their Antipope liked to take her meal in her chambers as a break from the glamor. 

</p><p>Thankfully, Mathilda answered, setting her lunch down on the table in front of her as she did. “Wife!” The witch beamed, only too happy to playfully use the title. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

</p><p>Grimacing slightly, Zelda exhaled slowly. “I’m afraid this isn’t a social call, Mathilda.” 

</p><p>Waving a dismissive hand, Mathilda popped a piece of bread into her mouth. “It never is, dear, not with our lives, but I love hearing from my High Priestess all the same. How can I help?” 

</p><p>Nerves calming at Mathilda’s easygoing demeanor, Zelda rested her forearms on her vanity and told the witch about Michaels. 

</p><p>“Cazzo di maiale.*” Mathilda muttered when she finished, expression foreboding as she cut her food with such aggression Zelda was astonished the plate didn’t crack. 

</p><p>The sentiment, mirroring Zelda’s almost exactly, made her feel even better. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.” She noted, lighting a cigarette and taking a long draw of nicotine. 

</p><p>Lips curling up mischievously, Mathilda arched a brow. “Oh, Zelda, I’m sure you’ve been much more creative in naming this pathetic excuse of a warlock than I.” Huffing in amusement, Zelda cocked her head in acknowledgment. “In any case,” Mathilda continued, “I will certainly address this immediately. No one dares question my wife and get away with it.” 

</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Zelda knocked ash of her cigarette. “Thank you, <em>husband</em>,” she drawled, sarcasm dripping from the title. Sobering slightly, Zelda fiddled with her cigarette holder. “Truly, though, Mathilda, thank you.” 

</p><p>Setting her utensils aside, Mathilda’s face adopted a more serious expression. “Of course, we witches must stick together. We <em>cannot</em> let backwards warlocks like Michaels continue to drag all witching kind down with his archaic ways and beliefs. Soon, we shall move what we’ve done and accomplished out of the shadows and the witching realm will be beside itself thanking us.” 

</p><p>Not one for such optimism, Zelda smirked. “One hopes it is soon,” she acquiesced, taking another short hit of nicotine. “I’ve taken up enough of your lunch hour, please, send word when you’ve spoken with Michaels? Preferably with a witness or two, else Michaels might try and pretend you never reached out.” 

</p><p>Eyes lighting up with an idea, Mathilda smiled slyly. “Oh, I’ve got something in mind, wife of mine, don’t you worry.” 

</p><p>Shaking her head good naturedly, Zelda leaned back. “I’m sure you do, talk to you soon.” 

</p><p>“Ciao, Zelda dearest.” The witch winked at her and the mirror went blank. 

</p><p>Zelda took a few minutes to enjoy the rest of her cigarette before stubbing it out and teleporting to the Academy and settling at her desk. While she and Lilith had put their plan into motion, there was still one final piece to enact... the hedge witches. 

</p><p>Though initially the term hedge witch simply referred to a witch who practiced alone, preferring solitude to the coven, it evolved over time to mean witches and warlocks thrown out of their coven and rejected by others. Usually because the magic they dabbled in was obscure and dangerous; certain things shouldn’t be played with, even by witches, yet these witches did, flaunting the natural order and greatly risked themselves and others in the process. 

</p><p>It was this dabbling and potential danger that made Zelda hesitate to call them before. But hesitation was no longer a luxury she possessed. Questionable backgrounds or no, dangerous practices or no, they <em>needed</em> more witches and these witches needed a coven. 

</p><p>Despite this need, though, Zelda still struggled to put their names to paper as she created her list of who to summon. If she could just ensure their loyalty, or at least a guarantee they wouldn’t talk if they didn’t join, Zelda would be more comfortable with this. 

</p><p>Her sister breezed into her office then, carrying a tea tray, chatting about the night before, thanking Zelda for her help with their audition. 

</p><p>Halfway through, Hilda’s words faded, and an idea formed as Zelda watched her sister place a plate of food in front of her. 

</p><p>That was it. 

</p><p>Hilda. Hilda and her kitchen magic were once more the solution to their problems. Oh, her dear, brilliant sister could bake another one of her marvelous truth cakes and then they could invite these witches in freely. 

</p><p>Pleased with her solution, Zelda cocked her head at Hilda and picked up one of the biscuits. “Sister, if we are to welcome these hedge witches into our home, we must be certain of their intentions. Would you be able to whip up mother’s truth cake so we may sleep soundly with these newcomers here?”

</p><p>Grinning, Hilda selected one of the cups of tea she poured and sat down. “Of course, Zelds, that’s a clever idea.” 

</p><p>Preening a little, Zelda snacked on the biscuit. “Well, I can’t take all the credit. It was your previous weaponization of pastries that inspired me; the truth cake with the Blackwoods, the honey cake and Michaels.” Hilda hummed happily at the compliment and sipped at her tea. “Could you do me another favor? Look at this?” She handed over the list she compiled. 

</p><p>Some of the joy faded from Hilda’s face as she read. “You’ve got most of them, Zelds, but you’re missing a pretty important one and I know you know who…"

</p><p>“She’s not invited.”

</p><p>Mouth pulling to the side, Hilda shifted uncomfortably. “Are we really in a position to be picky? We can’t just not invite—"

</p><p>Snatching the paper back, Zelda pushed away from her desk. “We certainly <strong>can</strong> just not invite her.”

</p><p>“Zelds,” Hilda tried again, “she’s been around for hundreds of years, the other hedge witches will follow her lead and she knows how to tap into ancient magics we don’t know how to touch.” Her eyes darted about as she spoke. 

</p><p>Nostrils flaring, Zelda stalked away. “And <em>shouldn’t</em> touch! Those magics allow her to remove children from their corporal forms and turn them into spirits. Her Yule Lads are <strong>not</strong> natural.”

</p><p>Shuddering, Hilda squeezed her eyes shut and then reopened them. “I, I wasn’t suggesting we pervert the magic in the way Gryla does, but she, and it, could still be useful.” 

</p><p>Zelda huffed in angry acquiescence, though she wanted to spurn, curse and kill the witch for all she did to Leticia, Hilda was right. “Fine.” She bit out harshly, “we’ll invite Gryla, but I need you to be especially vigilant—" she cut off when she realized Hilda wasn’t paying attention. “Oh, I suppose this isn’t of any significance to you anymore now that I’ve agreed, is it?” 

</p><p>Snapping back, Hilda chewed her lower lip, flustered. “Sorry, Zelda, a fly...” she trailed off and halfheartedly pointed in the direction of the insect. 

</p><p>“Honestly,” Zelda ground out, snipping her fingers and the fly fell dead on the corner of her desk. “Can you focus now? These are potentially dangerous witches we are inviting into our coven.” 

</p><p>Visibly shaking herself, her sister nodded meekly. “Yes, sorry, I’ll bake the cake this morning and have it to you by one. And, and I’ll be sure to help keep an eye on the hedge witches when they arrive.” Eyes lingering on the dead fly once more, Hilda turned quickly and scurried away. 

</p><p>Though bemused by her sister’s odd behavior, Zelda pushed it—and her conflicted feelings about Gryla—away and focused on what all they needed to summon so many witches at once. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Lilith winced a little as she stood from the chair in her study and stretched. While she’d been sure to convince Zelda that stripping Michaels’ lieutenants would be an easy feat, Lilith was feeling the aftereffects more than she imagined. 

</p><p>Though, to be fair, that might be because she cast the spells necessary to deprive all three warlocks at once. After leaving the Academy last night, Lilith thought further on their plan and determined it needed some tweaking. Not much, but the change required more from her than initially anticipated. 

</p><p>Yes, stripping the lieutenants of their powers one by one, according to the timeline Michaels gave Zelda was poetic, in a way. But it also gave them the opportunity to defend themselves. They could hardly block her with spells, but potions and charms? Lilith wasn’t going to chance it. 

</p><p>So, she cast all three spells at once, timing the second two, of course, to go into effect on the right day. The impact was the same, since she already cast the spells they couldn’t be stopped once Michaels and the others figured out what happened; their pathetic amount of remaining power couldn’t touch her. 

</p><p>What could touch her, though, was fatigue. 

</p><p>And fatigue she felt, the tired limbs and aching muscles. Not as badly as she would have if Zelda hadn’t reined in her idea of denying the entire coven. The witch kept her grounded, tethered to reality and her own limits, unlike Lucifer who liked to test, liked to watch as she overexerted herself in her attempts to please him.... 

</p><p>Yes, Zelda looked out for her. And Lilith even sometimes convinced herself it was because the witch cared for her personally. Cared for <em>her</em> and not just cared because Zelda’s life, and the lives of her family and coven, depended on Lilith’s success. 

</p><p>But then, last night... Lilith scowled at herself for being stung by Zelda’s actions. 

</p><p>It wasn’t that the witch rejected her, no, that would mean there was something more between them. No, she merely told Lilith the truth, it’d been a long day and she didn’t want to spend the rest of it with a demoness. 

</p><p>She’d been dismissed. 

</p><p>Her! 

</p><p>The Queen of Hell didn’t get dismissed! <em>She</em> did the dismissing. Lucifer never would have stood for such treatment, he’d have—

</p><p>Lilith froze mid mental rant, was, had she really been about to compare herself to that beast? With <em><strong>him</strong></em> being in the kinder light?

</p><p>No. She’d broken free of that kind of thinking, refused to believe herself inferior to him any longer. 

</p><p>Turning to where Lucifer sat in the corner, chained and trapped inside Nicholas’ body, Lilith snarled. “I’m better than you! You hear that? I’m better and will continue to be better than you.” Though if she genuinely believed that she wouldn’t exactly need to shout it now, would she? As if reading her thoughts, the boy’s head lolled towards her, uncomprehendingly, then a flash of red danced through his eyes before disappearing letting Lilith know Lucifer was lurking just beneath.  

</p><p>Shoving aside the bit of insecurity, Lilith focused on the more important aspect of the moment. The red. She’d been seeing flashes of it more often, nothing constant, but it worried her that Nicholas might be losing some internal battle with Lucifer despite her own spells and interference. He was only a child, after all, and to think he’d be a long-term solution for imprisoning a celestial being was foolish. Which meant, regardless of their other threats, she and Zelda would need to devote more time to finding an alternative. 

</p><p>That could wait at least a day, though, until the hedge witches were summoned and joined them; relieving some of the burden. In the meantime, she’d collect more allies of her own; Zelda, Mathilda and the coven were all well and good, but they were little help to her in Hell and Minion could only do so much. 

</p><p>Yes, if they were to be victorious, they would need allies from Pandemonium as well; Earth wasn’t her only realm, after all. Calling for Minion to watch over their prisoner, Lilith set off into the city to determine how much of the population supported the plague kings and how many actually were strong-armed into signing their damned petition for Caliban to challenge her.  

</p>
<hr/><p>The coven gathered on the front hall, waiting for Zelda’s instruction. Taking one last walk around the perimeter to ensure they were ready, Zelda took her place in the circle and nodded. As one, her coven linked their hands to increase the range of their spell and turned to Ambrose.

</p><p>Clearing his throat, her nephew spoke clearly and firmly. “We call forth the covenless witches of the forests, the banished, the exiled, the disenfranchised witches who dwell in caves. All are called upon. All are summoned. Hear us and answer our call.” 

</p><p>A beat passed as they let the summons permeate the air, and then they began to chant. “Lungere nobis covina.” The wind began to whip around them as they continued, magic filtering thickly into the air as the spell reached its climax. 

</p><p>Just as they were forced to shut their eyes, clothes snapping from the strength of the wind, a number of witches appeared in the middle of their circle. The anger radiating off them unmistakable. 

</p><p>Scowling at her surroundings, Gryla spoke first. “Why did you bring us here?”

</p><p>Zelda almost lurched forward, her body instinctively wanting to strangle the bitch, but she restrained herself; Hilda was right, beggars couldn’t be choosers. “Gryla.”

</p><p>“I heard your call. We all did,” Gryla continued, irritation evident in her tone as Zelda mentally named the other witches as her eyes swiveled to take them all in; Pesta, Sycorax, Dezmelda… Gryla speaking once more broke her tally. “You summoned us here against our will. For that, all in this house will die.” 

</p><p>Stunned by the sudden turn to violence, Zelda stepped forward hands up. “Halt! You are welcomed here, Sisters.” 

</p><p>A sneer pulling her lips, Gryla took a step forward. “Welcome is for guests. You summoned us here <em>against</em> our will, Zelda Spellman.” 

</p><p>Unable to deny it, Zelda lowered her hands as her coven grouped behind her. “I did. I summoned you here,” she conceded, “I summoned you here for the good of all witchkind.” 

</p><p>Before she could continue, however, the hedge witches stirred, not ones to back down after a death threat was issued. Jerkily stepping forward, Pesta smiled maliciously. “No one summons Pesta and lives!” 

</p><p>“Arrêtez! Stop!” The only witch Zelda couldn’t name inserted herself between the hedge witches and the coven. “We do not need to fight each other. That is what <em>men</em> do. But we are women, n’est-ce pas? Witch women. We can do more than fight, can we not?” 

</p><p>Impressed, and not one to pass up an opening, Zelda nodded minutely when the stranger looked to her over her shoulder. “Yes, quite.” She agreed, desperately relieved the situation hadn’t spiraled out of control. Turning her gaze back to the motley crew in front of her, Zelda picked up where she left off. “We face a common enemy, and our choice is simple: unite or die.” 

</p><p>Rolling her shoulders as she slunk forward, Sycorax bared her teeth. “And who might this common enemy be, Zelda? Your coven has always turned our kind away. For centuries, we’ve braved the wilderness alone. Why should we join you now?” 

</p><p>It was a valid point, but one Zelda prepared for. Waving her hand, chairs appeared in the foyer and she took a seat on the one directly behind her. “Students,” she turned partially to see them crowded behind her and blatantly staring at the hedge witches. “Be so kind as to fetch our guests some refreshments.” 

</p><p>Looking slightly put out, the students, led by Sabrina and Ambrose filtered away to do as they were bid, leaving Zelda, Hilda, and the other faculty members. Once the students came back with the beverages and drifted away once more, Zelda returned her attention to the summoned witches who were cautiously taking seats as well. 

</p><p>And, with a memory potion spiking their drinks merely awaiting to be activated should they react poorly, Zelda told the witches of their fight with and victory over Lucifer and how Lilith was now in charge. The news left the witches gaping, and Zelda took advantage of their silence to press on.

</p><p>“I won’t lie, our numbers are depleted, as you likely observed. We were betrayed by one of our own, poisoned, we lost many that day.” While Zelda would have loved to spread word of Faustus’ treachery, she could not, not with Mathilda parading around with his likeness and passing laws. “So, we need your strength, it’s true. Another coven threatens us, their High Priest refused to adjust his prayers as I suggested so his and his coven’s powers continue to deplete. He blames this on me. Michaels disagrees that a witch can lead, be High Priestess or Directrix of an Academy. He’s intimidated by our coven, frightened by his loss of power and seeks to destroy us as a result. While we are stronger, his coven is many and could eventually overwhelm us. But, if you help us, we could throw back this threat and continue to thrive. If you help us, this could be your home; you are in need of a coven and we in need of members. It is a mutually beneficial solution.” 

</p><p>When a few of the witches kept their eyes on their laps, Zelda added. “It would also be the perfect opportunity to get back at every chauvinistic High Priest who looked down on your kind, that kicked you out, ostracized you and made it near impossible for you to find a home. Possibly even forcing you to dive deeper into dark magics than you originally intended, because witches without covens are easy pickings.” This got the reaction she was hoping for, the witches shared looks, bright with excitement at the possibilities. 

</p><p>“There is wisdom in what she says.” Marie murmured, she’d introduced herself as Priestess of High Haiti, and Zelda had yet to figure out why she answered their call. Still, she wasn’t going to argue when the woman was agreeing with her, pushing her cause. 

</p><p>Unconvinced, Gryla drummed her fingers against her stomach. “And what about the Dark Lord?” 

</p><p>Pleased she could at least confidently tell them the truth about this, Zelda took a drag from her cigarette. “Trapped. Currently imprisoned in a flesh Acheron and being kept by Lilith in Hell under a watchful eye.”

</p><p>This swayed them the rest of the way, Zelda could see the ripple go through the group, how they sat up straighter. 

</p><p>Pesta cocked her head to an eerie angle. “If we agree to help, what would you need us to do?”

</p><p>“Stand with us when Michaels and his coven comes. He said three days, but they could come at any moment.” Zelda informed them, hope flickering tentatively inside her gut. Though it’d been a very rocky start, it appeared they might get their reinforcements after all. 

</p><p>Swirling the contents of her glass, Sycorax furrowed her brow. “Where would we sleep?” Murmurs of agreement filtered into the air and Zelda knew she’d won them, but there was one final test for them to pass.

</p><p>She held up a hand to cut them off. “I’ll not be infiltrated by imposters.” She arched a brow and swept her eyes over them, looking for tells, any signs of guilt. Finding none, she continued. “I’ve entrusted the lives and future of my coven in you by telling you the truth about Lucifer and our new Queen of Hell. Those who wish to stay are required to pledge their loyalty, and agree that should they ever wish to leave, this conversation—and any other similar conversations—will be wiped from your mind. This pledge will be sealed under the effects of a truth potion. A safety precaution, I’m sure you understand.” She indicated to the cake the students brought out with the other refreshments. 

</p><p>The witches shrugged, it was a small price to them, pledging loyalty and permitting a small memory wipe in return for a coven, a home. Standing, the women took their turns and Zelda breathed a little easier with each one. 

</p><p>Until Gryla. 

</p><p>The entire time she waited, Gryla smirked at her, running a hand over her swollen stomach ostentatiously as if to remind Zelda she was a mother and Zelda was not. But when she reached the front of the line, Gryla readily consumed her piece of truth cake and took the pledge with the others. 

</p><p>A relieved breath quietly escaping her at the fact that no one turned them down, Zelda clasped her hands in front of her. “Welcome, Sisters, to the Church of Night, as many of you come from all over, we offer you the hospitality of the Academy until you are able to find accommodations better suited to your personal needs.” 

</p><p>It’d been a debate, one Zelda had with the other adults in the coven, her professors. A few didn’t want the hedge witches within the Academy any more than necessary, claiming they’d lure the students down perilous paths. Others countered that these witches were only being brought in to bolster their numbers and it would be counterproductive to have them living far away and then they’d be no use if anything happened. Though both sides agreed the new additions needed to be watched closely for signs of betrayal. 

</p><p>In the end, they found a compromise. They welcomed the hedge witches to stay within the Academy initially, make it seem a gesture of generosity when it was really a matter of security. And then, once it became clear whether they could trust the women or no, they would release them into Greendale for other housing or invite them to stay longer under other pretenses. 

</p><p>Regardless, they had the space for the witches; Faustus had seen to that. 

</p><p>As the witches chatted excitedly amongst themselves about their sudden change in circumstance, Ambrose, Melvin, Elspeth and Healer Stone lead them down the hall where they prepared rooms well away from the students’ dormitory.  

</p><p>Zelda stopped Marie from following; though she consumed the cake just like everyone else, she stood out even among this assorted company. “You’re no hedge witch.” It wasn’t a question, Zelda knew many hedge witches, the evidence of which was drifting down the hall to their new rooms, and this witch wasn’t one. “Who are you and how did you respond to our summons?”  

</p><p>The witch merely lifted a brow and let her eyes drop to where Zelda gripped her forearm to stop her. Before Zelda could do anything—such as potentially wipe this woman’s memory and send her packing—Prudence strode into the front hall, having been keeping watch should Michaels appear and try anything. “Mambo Marie!” The girl exclaimed, eyes bright. “Directrix Zelda, it’s alright, I invited her here. She’s the one who helped us track my father.”

</p><p>Fingers clenching reflexively are the mention of Faustus, Zelda dropped her hold on Marie and raised her chin. “That so?” 

</p><p>Smiling graciously, Marie inclined her head. “Indeed,” she murmured, “a tricky job for any witch, let alone ones so young, but your students are bright, talented and rose to the task.” 

</p><p>Still skeptical, but trusting Prudence and Ambrose wouldn’t have invited her without cause, Zelda hummed and left the two to catch up. She had no patience for chatter. Despite her immense relief that things had gone well, that they added seven witches to their numbers, Zelda was still unsteady from encountering Gryla. 

</p><p>When Zelda entered her office, she wasn’t entirely surprised to find Lilith waiting for her. This was the last part of their plan, after all, the demoness likely wanted to know how it went. 

</p><p>“So,” Lilith drawled, lounging in a chair, “who did we add to our army?”

</p><p>She brushed past, though she was half glad to see Lilith, Zelda was in no mood to conspire and part of her wished she had the room to herself to just <em>feel</em> for a moment. To process the presence of Gryla and the aching, yawning absence inside her the witch provoked; just a bloody moment to process that this walking, talking reminder of her loss of the twins would be with them for the foreseeable future. 

</p><p>Brow furrowing, Lilith caught her arm and stood. “Hold on, what’s wrong?”

</p><p>Swallowing, Zelda shook Lilith off, knowing if she started to talk about the emotions rampaging inside her that tears would soon follow… and Zelda didn’t have time for tears. Yes, the others were getting their new additions settled and Ambrose would do a roll call of sorts to determine their exact abilities, but Zelda was still High Priestess and she simply couldn’t break down in her office after bringing in new recruits. It would be interpreted as a sign of weakness and the strength in numbers they just added would flee in the face of it; not trusting her to lead them in the fight she warned them was coming. 

</p><p>A knock sounding on the door prevented Lilith from pressing the subject. “Come in,” Zelda called, ignoring Lilith’s chagrined expression. 

</p><p>Prudence entered, Marie a step behind her. The young witch’s eyes gleamed with excitement as she bowed slightly to Lilith before jumping right in. “Zelda, Mambo Marie has a way to spy on the enemy coven.”

</p><p>Suspicions growing, Zelda turned to the woman and crossed her arms. “Does she now? How?”

</p><p>“I might have friends who are, kijan ou di*,” she waved a hand, “ah, invisible, yes, and they can walk through walls, eavesdrop on <em>any</em> conversation.” Marie finished with a sly smile. 

</p><p>Lilith saw Zelda’s spine stiffen and when the High Priestess remained silent, she replied. “You mean spirits.” Marie inclined her head and spread her hands slightly in acknowledgment, intrigued, Lilith turned to gauge Zelda’s thoughts only to see the witch’s face had turned to stone. 

</p><p>Shifting to face Prudence, Zelda exhaled slowly through her nose. “Need I remind you what happened the last time spirits were dabbled with here? What happened to <em>your sister</em>? I find it difficult to forget myself, especially with another certain witch under our roof.” 

</p><p>The girl dropped her eyes, ashamed. And it took Lilith a moment to realize what they were talking about. 

</p><p>The Winter Solstice. 

</p><p>Cringing, Lilith picked at the palm of her hand. Zelda still thought the events of that night were because Sabrina and the Weird Sisters performed a séance. That the girls put out the Yule log to better communicate with Diana. 

</p><p>In reality, Lilith was the one to douse the flames, to allow malevolent spirits into the Spellman home. True, she’d only done so <em>because</em> the girls were performing a séance... but the Yule Lads and ultimately Gryla were her doing, to an extent. Before she could decide whether to speak up, Marie stepped forward. 

</p><p>“High Priestess Spellman, let me assure you, I only commune with spirits I trust.” She placed her hand over her heart.  

</p><p>Seeming to completely regain herself, Zelda cleared her throat. “When we have more time, I’d like to speak with you about you magic and spirits, Marie. For now, though, keep them at bay and make yourself at home.”

</p><p>With a slight bow of her head at the dismissal, Marie backed out of the room, Prudence trailing after her. 

</p><p>Heart clenching in a somewhat uncomfortable manner, Lilith watched Zelda watch Marie leave. The High Priestess’ interest in this new witch was likely just educational, wanting to learn more about another branch of magic, how it could be used for their benefit, and getting to know one of the women who just joined their coven. This was the most likely explanation for how Zelda stared at the door even after it shut. 

</p><p>However…. 

</p><p>A tiny part of Lilith couldn’t help but think Zelda’s interest and prolonged stare after this Mambo Marie might be founded in more and, well, Lilith discovered that even the possibility hurt. Yes, she valued her friendship with Zelda immensely, it being the first she ever really had beyond Stolas. And Lilith vowed she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that friendship, or the working relationship they would need to have for centuries to come if they succeeded in their coup. It was just… well, she thought recently more might be developing. 

</p><p>After how much they’d opened up to one another, the support, the increase in physical touches, the headache, the Hare Moon…. Apparently, she’d just been stumbling about and making a fool of herself. Zelda wasn’t interested, it wasn’t that the witch was unsure, especially given their positions of High Priestess and Queen, no, Lilith just wasn’t the redhead’s type. 

</p><p>Thankfully, a sharp tingle suddenly shot up her spine, saving Lilith the mortification of interacting with Zelda after her realization. 

</p><p>The plague kings were starting the next round. 

</p><p>Before she could teleport away, though, Zelda caught the expression on her face. “Lilith?”

</p><p>Shrugging her shoulders, Lilith took a step back in order to teleport. “While I hoped to meet our newest members, reinforce their belief in our cause, it seems the race for the next piece of Unholy Regalia is about to begin.” She informed the witch, teleporting away before Zelda could do more than open her mouth in response. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Lilith tried not to roll her eyes as Beelzebub announced the next challenge; but his pompous demeanor made it difficult. 

</p><p>“By Infernal Law, we hereby declare that the next contest of the Unholy Regalia shall commence. The First Witch,” the demon’s lips twisted at the title, but Sabrina’s little display from before kept them from calling her concubine, “and her challenger, Prince Caliban, must seek and retrieve the second of our most unholy artifacts, Pontius Pilate’s bowl.”

</p><p>How lovely. The bowl belonging to the man who called for the crucifixion of the False God’s offspring. It was easy enough to find, for anyone who bothered to look. Stuck in an eternal time loop where the Nazarene was killed, on a hill just outside of Jerusalem; Golgotha, the Place of Skulls. 

</p><p>No, it wasn’t finding the bowl that prevented it from being acquired before now. It was entering and exiting the time loop that kept most determined scholars away. Time magic was nothing to play with, the slightest misstep would lead one to be trapped in the time loop forever, as more than a few witches and warlocks discovered to their detriment. 

</p><p>But Lilith wasn’t any ordinary witch or warlock. She’d known of how to enter the time loop for decades now. Her rebellion against Lucifer hadn’t been sudden, it built for ages and at times, when Lucifer was his cruelest, Lilith researched the Regalia. 

</p><p>She found the bowl easy enough, and how to retrieve it. On its own, however, the bowl was useless at best, and at worst her death sentence should Lucifer ever discover her possession of it. So, Lilith left it be. 

</p><p>Now? Now she’d have a head start on this supposed prince. While it was possible he would find a means of getting into Golgotha, Lilith would already be there and back by the time he did. All she needed was the time stone and a portal.

</p>
<hr/><p>“You owe me, Dorian.” Lilith remarked as the warlock bowed and scraped in front of her as she strode through his establishment. “Allowing Sabrina and her mortal friends into my realm without my approval, and all for a flower to rid yourself of a little acne.” She sneered at the idea and the sheer vanity of it. 

</p><p>Automatically reaching up to touch the patch of still blemished skin, Dorian bowed a little deeper. “My Dark Queen, it was <em>never</em> my intention to challenge your authority. I merely have a bit of a soft spot when it comes to little Nicky. I—” 

</p><p>“Lies.” Lilith interrupted in a bored tone, coming to a stop in front of a row of paintings. “You did it for yourself and yourself alone. You’re a selfish warlock, Dorian, don’t pretend to be otherwise, it’s unbecoming.” Acknowledging the statement with a meek drop of his head, Dorian opened his mouth to speak again. But she had no time for his excuses and platitudes, so Lilith spoke over him. “It is time you pay part of the price for your insubordination. I require use of your portals; you do not need to know which. Should anyone else come along looking to use the portals, you will deny them. I do not care the incentives they offer or threats they make, <strong>I</strong> am to have sole use of these.” Lilith gestured to the paintings along the wall. “Are we understood?” 

</p><p>With another ingratiating bow, Dorian nodded. “Yes, my Dark Queen, of course.” 

</p><p>Arching a brow, Lilith assessed the warlock one last time for insincerities; finding none, she inclined her head. “Good. Off with you now.” Once he scurried away, Lilith turned back to the paintings. She always wanted to visit Golgotha, a place steeped with magic and history, the fall of the False God’s son. 

</p><p>Taking one last, deep breath, Lilith double checked Dorian was out of sight before stepping through the painting leading to Golgotha. 

</p>
<hr/><p>It was as beautiful as she anticipated. 

</p><p>The rolling fog, the barren stretch of land, the absolute destitution of it all… oh, the mortals abandoned this place because of the ‘horrid’ deed that happened here, but Lilith could have stayed for hours soaking up the residual energies of a victory centuries past. 

</p><p>Now wasn’t the time for sightseeing, though, so Lilith crouched to touch the time stone, tracing the swirl etched into the rock as she closed her eyes and chanted. “Bestow your gaze upon this land of prophecy. Back to the time of anno Domini.” 

</p><p>A slight shift in the breeze was the only indication she moved; until Lilith opened her eyes. 

</p><p>Skulls on sticks adorned the area around her and the time stone had grown to its full size. Inhaling deeply, Lilith couldn’t help but smile, the residual energies from before were now swirling thickly around her; Hell, it was deliciously heady. 

</p><p>Picking her way forward, careful not to crush any skulls underfoot, Lilith wondered if Caliban would even be able to get this far. The time stone was a closely guarded secret; unlike the location of the bowl itself.

</p><p>Lucifer took care to kill any who discovered the stone’s existence; he couldn’t have anyone using the bowl against him, after all. If he’d been capable of destroying the stone, Lucifer would have, instead, he settled for murder. Lilith shuddered to think what he’d have done to her if he found out about her knowledge of the time stone. 

</p><p>Pushing the thoughts away, Lucifer and his punishments no longer mattering, Lilith moved briskly, not wanting to waste time and risk Caliban somehow catching up with her. She was making good progress, a structure vaguely taking shape ahead in the fog, when an alarm spell seized her. 

</p><p>“Impossible.” She breathed, horror filling her as the spell continued to clang inside her head; a dire warning. 

</p><p>Slowly spinning, as though she’d find the culprit around her, Lilith tried to focus, though panic welled inside her, constricting her throat and making it difficult to think.  

</p><p>She could still proceed; she could. She was already here, obtaining the bowl would ensure her victory regardless of if what the spell was telling her was true.  

</p><p>But if it <em>was</em> true, if it wasn’t a false alarm… even retrieving two of the three Unholy Regalia wouldn’t protect Zelda and the coven. While retribution might not be taken on her personally, due to her newly reestablished role, it would be dealt quickly and viciously to those who assisted her. And there were other ways… dark, twisted and cruel ways for her to pay… Adam’s fate evidenced that.

</p><p>Chewing her lip, Lilith threw another look towards the structure looming in the distance, where Pontius Pilate’s bowl likely resided; torn. She could do both. Check on the spell, which was likely a false alarm, and then come back; it wouldn’t take long and not heeding her spell wasn’t worth the risk. Already, her dawdling here likely cost her the perpetrator. Clenching her trembling hands, Lilith sprinted back to the time stone, passed through and then teleported to Hell; praying she and her spell were wrong.

</p>
<hr/><p>“No.” She whimpered, as she gazed at the broken shackles resting next to the throne. “<em><strong>No.</strong></em>” Lilith turned quickly, trying to take in every bit of her surroundings. 

</p><p>Breaths coming in ragged bursts, Lilith tore through the rest of her palace, checking rooms she rarely used in hopes she was wrong. It wasn’t until she found Minion, inert on the floor in the study, that Lilith knew it to be true. 

</p><p>The sight of her ally, motionless, made Lilith’s head spin and panic surged up inside her so strongly that she turned and emptied the contents of her stomach in the corner of the room. 

</p><p>No. No, no, no, no, no. 

</p><p>Nicholas Scratch was gone, and Lucifer along with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because Zelda wouldn’t be so nonchalant with Gryla after everything that happened,</p><p>* cazzo di maiale —fucking pig (Italian courtesy of google translate)</p><p> </p><p>* kijan ou di—how do you say (Haitian Creole courtesy of google translate)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda stared at the spot where Lilith had stood for another minute, spinning her rings anxiously. While a moment before she wanted nothing more than time to herself to process, now that Lilith was gone, she found she felt quite the opposite. Especially with this Marie coming in and wanting to play with spirits. 

</p><p><em>Spirits.</em> 

</p><p>She started to pace. It wasn’t exactly common knowledge that Zelda detested spirits; so Prudence and Lilith both looking at her so expectantly after Marie’s announcement, clearly excited about the information this witch’s abilities could afford them, and their subsequent surprise by her reaction wasn’t their fault. 

</p><p>Her experiences started back when she was attending the Academy… the spirits who tormented her during her harrowing were especially vicious, and then her next encounter was thankfully centuries later. Not that that made Gryla and her Yule Lads ‘visit’ any better nor the events that happened after any less painful. Then there’d been Constance’s spirit before her wedding and lastly Edward’s in the Desecrated Church during the ceremony itself; breaking her heart when she realized it wasn’t truly her big brother.... Each and every one of these spirits—or supposed spirit in Edward’s case—hurt her in some way. 

</p><p>So, no. Zelda wasn’t a fan of spirits, though she knew her own biases shouldn’t prevent her from using Marie’s abilities to protect the coven. She wished Lilith were still there, so she could talk it out with the witch. Explain her reluctance and have Lilith dispel her concerns and help her fully see the benefits. 

</p><p>But Zelda fell back on old habits after seeing Gryla. Instead of trying to work through and past the painful memories, she let herself become overwhelmed by the emotions and as a result Zelda shuttered herself off and pushed those who’d help away, specifically Lilith. 

</p><p>Still pacing, Zelda glanced back at the spot Lilith occupied again; waiting. 

</p><p>The last time a race was announced the Queen came here directly for advice and support and Zelda hoped the witch would return so she could explain herself and her previously cool demeanor. After several more minutes, though, it didn’t seem as though Lilith would return. 

</p><p>And Zelda couldn’t blame her. Not after how she treated Lilith. Pushing her away after the Hare Moon because of the swooping in her stomach and her determination not to put herself first. Then pushing her away again now, when Lilith had easily seen she was upset and only tried to comfort her. 

</p><p>Damn her and her stunted emotions, or so Hilda used to call them. She might have just ruined one of her most important relationships by closing herself off again. 

</p><p>Sniffing, Zelda straightened her shoulders and tried to focus. Yes, there was a torrent of feelings sweeping through her; over Leticia and Judas, Gryla, the threat to their coven and now Lilith. There was nothing she could do about most of those, though, so it was best to just get on with it; she still had a job to do after all. 

</p><p>Checking her appearance in the mirror by the door, Zelda dabbed the corners of her eyes, smoothed out her dress and nodded curtly at herself. She’d check in with Ambrose, speak with each hedge witch about using her unique abilities to protect the coven against Michaels, and when Lilith inevitably returned to gloat about her victory... she’d set things right then. 

</p><p>With a plan to fix things with Lilith and other things to keep her occupied, Zelda strode from her office and down the hall. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Dry heaving a few more times, Lilith shuddered as she straightened up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

</p><p>She knew Lucifer was pushing the limits of Nicholas’ abilities as a flesh Acheron; she knew. But Lilith also knew her spells should have held longer. They really should have. She layered them. Encased the former Dark Lord in such a variety of complex spells and charms that they knotted around him in thick magic he couldn’t possibly have undone without his tongue. 

</p><p>And yet, he was gone. 

</p><p>Lucifer <em>shouldn’t</em> have been able to free himself…. But he had; and that meant, that meant there was only one way forward if Lilith had a single hope of protecting the kinder, better world she built for herself and her coven. Bolstered, Lilith snipped her fingers to rid her mouth of its foul taste.

</p><p>There was still time. 

</p><p>Yes, she nodded more determinedly to herself as she exited the study. There was still time, she could still fix this. Could still claim the throne and— 

</p><p>A roar of cheers sounded from the throne room. “Caliban, Caliban, Caliban!” 

</p><p>Staggering, Lilith grasped the door frame to steady herself; it wasn’t possible. The bit of dirt couldn’t have retrieved the bowl so quickly. Perhaps, perhaps he only cracked the time loop and the demons were sending him off with some fanfare.  

</p><p>Lilith rushed through the halls, only slowing and composing herself when she reached the doors to the throne room. Throwing the doors open and entering as regally as she could manage, Lilith suppressed a groan when her eyes took in the scene in front of her. 

</p><p>Held in the air by several demons, Caliban was carried to the wall where the crown was already stored. It was only when he was set down that the boy noticed her. Smirking, he spun the bowl in his hands. 

</p><p>“It seems we’ve tied, Lilith. Until next time.” He mockingly saluted her with the bowl before putting it in its place with the first Unholy Regalia.
 
</p><p>Vindicated by Caliban’s success, and apparently forgetting she’d won the first round, Beelzebub grinned maliciously. “See! It <em>has</em> to be a child of Hell, so if not a Morningstar, then Prince Caliban!”  

</p><p>She ignored the verbal jab, her ears ringing. A Morningstar.... A Morningstar and Lucifer <em>shouldn’t</em> have been able to escape on his own; the thoughts echoed in her mind. 

</p><p>No, it couldn’t… but who else? 

</p><p>A horrible, but most likely true idea forming, Lilith hurried to revive Minion before teleporting them both to the Academy. 

</p><p>Appearing in Zelda’s office and finding it empty, Lilith dispatched Minion to fetch the witch; not trusting herself to find Zelda as quickly. She was unnerved and struggling to focus and it was entirely possible she’d blurt out the whole thing to the first person she encountered; this needed more finesse, at least at first. 

</p><p>Thankfully, Minion returned a few minutes later, Zelda in tow, before bowing and leaving the two of them alone. 

</p><p>Zelda shut the door behind Minion and gave Lilith a baffled smile, though a hurricane of emotions continued to churn in her eyes. “Back already to celebra—"

</p><p>“Where is he?” Lilith demanded harshly, closing the distance between them in three strides.  

</p><p>Taken aback, Zelda frowned. “Who?”

</p><p>In no mood for Zelda’s protectiveness over her niece, Lilith’s mouth twisted. “Satan!”

</p><p>The cigarette she’d been fitting into her holder fell from her hand as Zelda blanched. “<em><strong>You’ve misplaced him?!</strong></em>”

</p><p>Her eyes blazing, Lilith stalked away. “Hardly,” she bit out, fear singing through her. “I was racing towards the second Regalia, and winning, I might add, when my alarm spells went off. Unable and unwilling to let them go unchecked, I immediately went back and lost because of it.” Tension coiled tighter and tighter inside of her and Lilith was astonished she didn’t snap. “The only thing missing from Hell was little Nicky. And seeing as how you didn’t inform me of any new prison for Lucifer, I can only imagine it’s Sabrina’s doing.” 

</p><p>Blinking, Zelda shook her head. “Sabrina knows the consequences, she wouldn’t....” It was then Zelda realized she hadn’t seen her niece since the students provided refreshments as she spoke with the hedge witches, at least an hour and a half ago. But her niece wouldn’t take advantage of their focus being on the hedge witches…. Though, looking back, Sabrina <em>knew</em> Zelda and Hilda would be busy and likely guessed Lilith would show up as well—as she had during the Hare Moon—to meet the coven. Mouth dry, Zelda tried to think of another solution, for surely, even with an opportunity to free Nicholas, Sabrina wouldn’t endanger them this way. “Are, are you certain this wasn’t the plague kings? Doing this as a means of distraction so Caliban could win?”

</p><p>“No,” Lilith slashed her hand through the air as she continued to pace. “They had no reason to pay the boy any attention. He was beneath them, a toy. Besides, even if they sought to distract me, they never could have known stealing my pet would do the trick; they’d have picked someone important to me, a valuable target such as you. No, if they knew the significance of Nicholas, they’d have freed Lucifer then and there and we’d all be dead already.” 

</p><p>And as much as Zelda hated it, Lilith was right. The plague kings and their lackeys had no reason to free Nicholas and his friends here at the Academy, while they missed him dearly wouldn’t risk it. No, only Sabrina was reckless enough to try such a thing after already failing once. Heart clenching at the possibilities, Zelda covered her mouth and nodded. “I believe you’re right. What—” 

</p><p>Before she could say anything else, Hilda burst in looking rather ill. “Zelda, something’s wrong, I don’t feel go—, oh, Lilith, I didn’t realize.” She managed a halfhearted and stilted curtsy at the Queen. 

</p><p>“Sister, Sabrina seems to have broken into Hell again, only this time she was successful. The sudden freedom of our worst enemy is the imbalance you feel. We <strong>must</strong> find him, and fast.” Closing the distance between them, Zelda clasped her sister’s hands. “Find Ambrose, warn the coven, tell the hedge witches we may need their strength sooner than we thought and against an even greater enemy and then help fortify the wards on the Academy. The two of us will find Sabrina and pray Lucifer is still imprisoned within Nicholas when we do.” 

</p><p>Swallowing hard, Hilda nodded, hugging her before hurrying off. 

</p><p>Zelda turned back to Lilith. “How do we find them? Surely, you’ve some tracking spell on Mr. Scratch, should he have somehow gotten loose in Hell.” 

</p><p>Lips twisting, Lilith shook her head. “It was impossible for him to loose himself. Not with the drugs, his lack of tongue, the chains and my spells. A tracking spell seemed redundant at the time.” When she shifted to look at Zelda, unshed tears shone in her eyes. 

</p><p>Needing the comfort as well, she took Lilith’s hand and squeezed reassuringly. “We’ll find him, we’ve a start. My niece. I just need to pop home to grab something of hers and we’ll be able to find her and Nicholas.”  

</p>
<hr/><p>Even as they followed the tracing spell Zelda cast on one of Sabrina’s sweaters to find her last location, Zelda still clung to the hope they were wrong. That, as horrible as Lucifer getting out on his own would be, Sabrina wouldn’t have betrayed them like this. 

</p><p>When their search led them to the bowels of the Academy, though, Zelda’s hopes diminished. There was no reason for her niece to be down here unless she was utilizing it as a convenient hiding place. Sabrina likely thought no one would ever come down here and she would have been right. Unless truly pressed, Zelda never would have reopened the cells; not after her own stint in one. 

</p><p>Sweater plopping to the floor in front of the first cell, Zelda squeezed her eyes shut before swinging the door open. What they found had them both sighing in relief; while there was no sign of Sabrina—her niece likely having <em>just</em> left the room—Nicholas was chained in the middle of a circle of salt, looking rather worse for wear. 

</p><p>Not waiting, Lilith stepped into the circle and grasped the boy’s arm to teleport him back to Hell. Except, to Zelda’s surprise, the Queen reeled back, losing her grip. “Where’s Lucifer? He’s, he’s no longer contained within the boy! I can’t sense him there.” 

</p><p>Zelda steadied her and then peered at the now slumped over Nicholas as well. Free from Lilith’s restraints, and with his tongue returned, Lucifer should have been looking at them with red eyes, taunting them, threatening, spewing hate… anything. And yet, Nicholas lay there, seemingly lifeless except the occasional gasping breath.  

</p><p>“How,” Zelda wet her lips, “how long has he been free? Any way to tell?”

</p><p>Visibly trembling, Lilith’s mouth worked silently. Before she could form any words, though, Sabrina careened into view, Ambrose on her heels. 

</p><p>Upon seeing them, she stumbled to a halt. “Aunt Zelda! Lilith! I—”

</p><p>Regaining herself, Lilith whipped to look at Sabrina. “Freed Lucifer and doomed us all.” 

</p><p>Twisting her fingers, Sabrina bit her lower lip. “Not intentionally. I brought Nick here, secured him and then went to get food and water. I,” she looked helplessly between the women and Ambrose but found no sympathy. “I came back maybe ten minutes later and Nick was no longer possessed, so I immediately went to get Ambrose...”  

</p><p>“Clearly you didn’t secure him. <strong>This</strong>. This is why I had him in Hell with me!” Lilith exclaimed, eyes wild. “What made you think you could possibly replicate my spells and match their strength? What made you think a measly salt circle and chains with only basic enchantments could hold the Dark Lord?” 

</p><p>Slipping past them into the room, Ambrose crouched next to Nicholas. “It’s amazing he’s even alive. Lucifer very easily could have killed him; should have, really, for acting as his jail and gaoler.” He murmured absently as he inspected the boy, inadvertently drawing attention away from the fight to himself.

</p><p>Zelda’s brow furrowed. “We can’t trust this isn’t some trap, then. That Lucifer didn’t leave Nicholas behind as some puppet to control. Ambrose take him to one of the larger cells, one with a bed, and chain him there. Put him through a,” she waved a hand looking for the word, “detox, if you will. Housing a celestial being is no easy feat, best to purge his system to be safe and ensure any magical traces and traps are gone.” Nodding, Ambrose followed her instructions and heaved the boy up, wrapping Nicholas’ arm over his shoulders before hoisting him away. 

</p><p>As if connected by a string, Sabrina started to follow but Zelda held up a hand, bringing her up short, though her next words addressed Lilith. “He’s been free at least ten minutes and he was already in the Academy. Why hasn’t he attacked?”

</p><p>Inhaling unevenly, Lilith’s eyes tracked Ambrose and Nicholas as they moved down the hall. “He must not be at full strength yet. As you said, it’s only been ten, maybe fifteen, minutes and being imprisoned in a flesh Acheron dulls you. That, in addition to my spells and interference, weakened him further. Lucifer likely slunk off somewhere to recover before coming for us.”
 
</p><p>Immediate threat temporarily at bay, Zelda rounded on Sabrina, tendons in her neck taut. “<em>What were you thinking?!</em>” She asked, voice strained from trying to keep her anger and panic in check. 

</p><p>Chin trembling, but expression turning defiant, Sabrina crossed her arms. “You promised to help and then you didn’t. You promised but you were so busy with Father Michaels and the hedge witches and helping Lilith with the Regalia, you even spent time celebrating <em>the Hare Moon</em> instead; you were going to leave Nick in Hell.” 

</p><p>An incredulous huff escaped Zelda. “I was prioritizing, Sabrina. Father Michaels is an immediate threat, one that needs to be dealt with. The Regalia must be recovered else Caliban and his demon horde invade our realm and while, as awful and distasteful as it was, Nicholas was something that could wait.” 

</p><p>“No! <em>He couldn’t</em>. Every second he was down there, he was in torment. Every second he was in pain.” Sabrina beseeched, eyes becoming wet. 

</p><p>Brows flying up in astonishment, Zelda blinked in disbelief. “I thought the Dark Lord was bad. I thought <em>he</em> was dangerous. Think of the lengths he went to, the people and realms he hurt in the process of putting himself and his wants first. Yes, I thought he was bad, but Lilith preserve us from his selfish, lovesick daughter who has a savior complex; one that endangers the entire coven. Do you not think?!” She hissed, and her expression must have been scary because Sabrina took a micro-step back. “Stakes and onions won’t do us any good this time. And here I thought after the mortal’s resurrection you were digging us deeper into the grave... ohhhh, how <em>wrong</em> I was. Just when we’ve managed to climb out, are clinging to the surface by our fingernails you throw not only us but the entire coven back in and start filling the hole.” 

</p><p>Tears now streaming down her cheeks, Sabrina shook her head. “No, Aunt Zelda, that’s not fair. I have always stood with you and the coven. It’s just that Nick—”

</p><p>Pacing, punctuating each word by striking one hand against the palm of the other, Zelda shook her head in no mood for her niece’s thin excuses. “<em>Have you lifted one finger to help us, even as we find ourselves coming apart?</em>” She demanded, voice ragged with barely suppressed emotion. “No, you’ve merely made it all the easier to unravel us further. Refusing to listen. Refusing to see the bigger picture. Refusing to trust that witches and warlocks older, wiser and more experienced than you have a better idea of what they are doing. Once more thought you were right and at <em><strong>what cost</strong></em>? I thought you learned everything has a price, <em>clearly</em> I was wrong about that as well. It is hardly standing with me and the coven when you’ve just released Lucifer and his wrath upon us, all so you could see your boyfriend. When, Sabrina, when will you learn actions have consequences?” 

</p><p>It was harsh, perhaps overly so, but the terror spiking through her over what her niece set in motion, the deaths that were likely to occur because of it, made it difficult for Zelda to filter her words.  

</p><p>Lilith, who’d been worrying her lower lip and twisting her fingers distractedly in the corner, suddenly turned to her; oblivious to the lecture she was interrupting. “You <strong>must</strong> let me stay here. I <em>cannot</em>,” her voice caught, “I cannot go back to Hell, not now that he’s free.”

</p><p>She paused, softening as her gaze shifted from her niece to Lilith. Pressing her lips together, Zelda turned back to Sabrina. “I’ll finish with you later. Go. Stay with Nicholas until his detox is finished. It will be extremely unpleasant. And wasn’t your claim for freeing him that your presence would make everything better?” That <span class="u">was</span> too harsh, a part of her knew, but Zelda had far more important things to worry about than her niece’s feelings. 

</p><p>Cheeks wet, Sabrina scurried away, arms wrapped around her middle.  

</p><p>“Zelda?” Lilith murmured, fingers twitching slightly. 

</p><p>Instead of answering right away, Zelda watched her girl flee down the hall to put off answering Lilith. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Lilith, over the last months they certainly established trust. And she was now far more aware of everything the woman endured, survived.... Which meant, at some point, Zelda had forgiven her for what she’d done, the manipulation and endangerment of her family. The witch hadn’t known the full extent of the Dark Lord’s game, only done what she must to survive. And Zelda knew better than anyone you couldn’t resist a dark devotion. 

</p><p>But still she hesitated. 

</p><p>Fiddling with her rings, Zelda pivoted to face her Queen. “Lilith, we hardly have the numbers to protect you, even with the hedge witches, we’d make a paper shield against Lucifer.” They only managed to defeat him the first time due to the element of surprise; something they would never have again. Desperately thinking for another option, a better, safer one, because she cared deeply about this woman’s wellbeing, Zelda exhaled. “You could run.”

</p><p>Her eyes widening in horror, Lilith took a step back as though Zelda struck her. “You’re, you’re turning me away?” She whispered wretchedly. 

</p><p>“Oh, no! No, of course not!” Zelda hurried to correct, placing a hand on Lilith’s arm. “Our coven is a refuge. All those who seek safety are welcome. For who was the first to run from an unsafe place and provide shelter to a wounded, and also running man, but Lilith? Though Lucifer took advantage of her compassion and generosity, we here ensure no witch nor warlock experiences the same.” A flowery statement but true enough, she let Gryla in, after all. But it was a sound foundation, one Zelda wanted to build on; build with the witch in front of her. 

</p><p>Lilith swallowed. “You’re,” she blinked rapidly to dispel the tears, “you’re saying....”

</p><p>Boldly taking Lilith’s hands, Zelda squeezed them. “I’m saying, I’m saying running would be safer, smarter. Lucifer isn’t omnipotent, he knows you’re here now, but you could vanish, hide from him for eternity.”

</p><p>Shaking her head, Lilith reciprocated her grip. “I’m terrified,” she admitted in a barely audible whisper, “but I <em>won’t</em> run from him. I won’t roll over and let him take what is mine. Won’t let him undo the changes we’ve made. I won’t abandon you. I want to fight.”

</p><p>Pride, relief and something she refused to name swelled inside Zelda at the declaration and she sniffed and nodded. Because while running would be smarter, it wasn’t not an option for them. 

</p><p>One woman could run, even an entire family, and do it safely. But she wasn’t in charge of just her family anymore, Zelda had a coven to protect and their entire coven couldn’t hide away. Word would spread of what they’d done, Lucifer unforgiving of their transgressions would put bounties on their heads… they’d be hunted with such intensity even refuge in the Mountains of Madness wouldn’t protect them.

</p><p>And if they were to fight again, the likelihood of which increased by the second, Zelda wanted and needed Lilith by her side. Managing a wavering smile, Zelda ran her thumb over Lilith’s knuckles. “Then we’d be happy and <em>honored</em> to house the great Lilith, Mother of Darkness and First Witch, in our midst. Although, as I said, I’m not sure how much protection we can provide against the coming threats.” 

</p><p>“As long as we face them together,” Lilith murmured, calming slightly for the first time since she appeared in Zelda’s office telling her Lucifer was free.  

</p><p>Giving the witch another small smile, Zelda reluctantly releasing Lilith’s hand and turned to lead the way upstairs; they had a Dark Lord to catch, after all. 

</p><p>Just as they reached the base of the steps, though, Healer Stone barreled past them, juggling numerous jars. “I’ve been told Nicholas needs help.” She called over her shoulder without slowing down. 

</p><p>Turning in unison, they both watched as Stone was admitted into the cell down the hall; Ambrose must have sent for her, the detox more intricate than he was comfortable handling. Zelda took a half step back into the dungeon, concerned and curious. 

</p><p>Ambrose poked his head out of the cell, then, eyes wide. “Auntie! You’ll want to see this.”

</p><p>She shared a look with Lilith before they both hurried to see what the fuss was about. Sabrina had Nicholas’ head cradled in her lap while Stone and Ambrose crowded next to a table her nephew must have conjured, examining something. 

</p><p>“Dark Queen, Directrix… never in all my years.” Stone exhaled shakily, holding up a clump of what appeared to be oozing tar. “Mr. Scratch, he, he just coughed it up.” She explained further, frowning deeply. 

</p><p>Rather repulsed by the object, Zelda wrinkled her nose and remained where she was by the door while Lilith immediately moved in for a closer look. 

</p><p>The demoness took the tongs from Stone and after another moment of studying the thing, she snarled. “It’s radicum outum diaboli.” She announced with disgust, handing the tongs back. 

</p><p>Sabrina blinked. “What?” 

</p><p>“Satan’s residue.” Ambrose replied faintly, half lost in his quickly whirling mind as he picked up a scalpel to prod the clump. At Sabrina’s continued blank stare, he shook his head as if to refocus and elaborated. “A little gift Lucifer left behind in poor Nicholas. A part of him… like, like tar in a smoker’s lungs. Except,” he looked at Nicholas and shook his head pityingly, “except this tar is alive, infernal and corrupting.”

</p><p>Finally entering the room further, though Zelda kept her distance from the discharged residue, she arched a brow. “This corruption is likely why Nicholas was left alive. No doubt Lucifer hoped to use it in some way to turn Nicholas against us.” 

</p><p>Nodding in affirmation, Lilith shifted to assess Nicholas where he was still twitching against his chains on the bed. “Yes, leave behind the boy his daughter won’t let any harm come to and then use him as a weapon against the coven when it’s too late to dispose of the threat… clever.” She observed begrudgingly. “Too bad we got here early enough to stop him, to rid him of the residue.” 

</p><p>Tenderly brushing Nicholas’ hair back, Sabrina looked between all of them. “So, he’s safe now? He coughed it up.” 

</p><p>Stone set the sample in her hand aside. “I’m afraid not, there will be more where this came from. We need to get <em>all</em> of what’s left of Lucifer out of dear Nicholas. And it won’t be pleasant.” She grimaced in apology. 

</p><p>“How do we do that?” Zelda asked, crossing her arms. “Nicholas expelled that one on his own, can he not do the same with the rest?” 

</p><p>Lilith answered her. “No. We were lucky some of it made its way to his lungs where he <em>could</em> expel it. The rest, the rest will be intertwining itself inside him, making it nearly impossible to remove.” At Sabrina’s cry of dismay, Lilith held up a hand. “I said nearly. We must lure it out; entice it with a more appetizing host. A host with blood identical to it.” Her eyes slid to Sabrina, brow ticking up.

</p><p>Taken aback but the suggestion, Zelda balked. “Absolutely not.” She interrupted, stepping between Sabrina and the others. “We are not going to use Sabrina as, as <em>bait</em> for what is described as infernal and corrupting.” 

</p><p>Standing up, Sabrina touched her shoulder. “Auntie Zee—”

</p><p>She spun to face her niece. “No. I <strong>will not</strong> put you in danger. There <em>must</em> be another way. Lilith,” Zelda pivoted, hopeful the witch would have another solution. 

</p><p>Face softening, Lilith gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Zelda, but this is the fastest and honestly safest way to remove the radicum outum diaboli from Mr. Scratch. And we cannot risk Lucifer trying to” she gestured a hand at the now writhing boy, “activate him before we’ve found another option. Luring the rest of the residue out using Sabrina is the best way to protect everyone.”

</p><p>Nostrils flaring, Zelda exhaled sharply. “Fine. But I am to stand beside her the entire time and I <em>will</em> intervene at the first hint this is endangering her.” At her acquiescence, everyone started moving around her, preparing.

</p><p>It was the exorcism all over again. 

</p><p>Or at least that’s how it felt to Zelda. Everyone on board to rid a male of a dangerous and unwanted essence deeply ingrained in his body and putting Sabrina at risk in order to do it. She didn’t approve, just as she hadn’t then, but once more her hand was forced and if there truly were no other recourse, she could at least be here the whole time to ensure her girl’s safety. 

</p><p>Sensing her apprehension, Sabrina took her hand and led her to the corner of the cell away from where the others were preparing Nicholas, the knife and bowl—Ambrose somehow procuring holy water for the ritual. 

</p><p>“Aunt Zelda,” Sabrina’s voice had Zelda’s attention snapping back to her niece. “I, I know we’re far from okay, after what I’ve done, how much harm I’ve potentially caused.... But thank you.” When her brow furrowed in confusion, Sabrina continued. “Thank you for letting me help Nick. I know after everything that’s happened in the past six months letting me close to even the residue of Lucifer is terrifying. And I know you wish you could do it for me, that you shared my blood so you could shoulder this burden too. I,” Sabrina ducked her head and then glanced at the others; seeing they were still completely focused on their task, she continued. “I wish we shared blood too, but blood isn’t what makes a family. You’re my mom, love and lecture, protect and penalize… but this isn’t something you can do for me. Let me fix what I can, so then we can stand by side with the coven to face whatever comes next.”

</p><p>Astonished by the small speech, and heart pounding at yet another admission that she was like a mother to Sabrina, Zelda reached up and tucked some of her niece’s hair back. “Darling, I, I’m still absolutely furious with you.” She started off thickly, and Sabrina gave her a rueful, teary grin. “But you’re right. As much as I wish I could protect you from everything, have done my damnedest to accomplish just that, I cannot do this for you. Perhaps you are learning to take responsibility after all.” 

</p><p>Before Sabrina could respond, Ambrose called them over. “It’s time. Remember,” he stated as they took their positions, “keep your fists closed tightly, lest the residue enter your bloodstream.” 

</p><p>Inhaling shakily, Sabrina nodded. “Ready.” 

</p><p>Knife in hand, Stone sliced Sabrina’s palms. Zelda winced, just as she had when Faustus cut her niece’s palm during her first attempt to sign the Book of the Beast. They were minor injuries, necessary ones and ones quickly healed, but it pained her to see Sabrina’s blood, nonetheless. 

</p><p>Grunting, Sabrina clenched her fists and held them vertically over Nicholas’ body, allowing the blood to dribble onto his chest and pool there and a little at the hollow of his neck. 

</p><p>The effect was instantaneous.  

</p><p>Lilith cocked her head, intrigued, as the traces of Lucifer leaked out of Nicholas’ nose; curling and contracting, expanding and reaching, drawn to the blood. “Oh, Lucifer was a busy boy,” she noted, eyes following the essence as it crawled along, lapping up the blood. “With this much residue left behind he would have had no trouble controlling Mr. Scratch.”

</p><p>While the others watched the ritual with fascination, it took <em>everything</em> Zelda had not to snatch Sabrina’s hands away from the creeping liquid now reaching Nicholas’ chest where the blood trail ended. 

</p><p>When the substance reared itself up and leapt through the air, attaching it to Sabrina’s hands, Zelda grabbed her girl’s wrists and drug Sabrina over to the bowl while the girl was still reacting to the sudden movement, a screech caught in her throat. Wasting no time, Zelda held Sabrina’s hands in the bowl as Ambrose poured holy water over the substance making it emit a high-pitched squeal. 

</p><p>Scrubbing forcefully, Zelda worked so not even a spec of it left on Sabrina; they dared not let Sabrina do this part herself, fearing any movement of her hands would give the residue a chance to enter her blood. Once clean, they backed away as Lilith threw a cloth over the bowl and sealed the substance in. 

</p><p>“You didn’t feel anything enter the cuts, you’re certain?” Zelda demanded, inspecting the girl’s hands closely, ensuring not even a drop harmed her.

</p><p>Grinning, Sabrina shook her head as Stone stepped forward and healed the jagged cuts. “I’m okay, Auntie, really, it worked.” Sabrina turned her gaze to Nicholas, who’s color and breathing were already improving. “We saved him!” 

</p><p>“Just in time for Lucifer to slaughter us all,” Lilith quipped, carefully unsealing part of the bowl and transferring the contents to a mason jar so she could hold it up to the light to better watch it coil and shift inside. “And he could strike at any time, from anywhere.” Setting the jar down with a hard thud, the anger from before—briefly replaced by wonder at the radicum outum diaboli—returning, Lilith pursed her lips. “Saved him but killed the rest of us. We have <em>no</em> idea where Lucifer is now.”

</p><p>Ambrose picked up the jar, brow furrowing. “Not yet.” He murmured before anyone else could react to Lilith’s statement. “This is him, part of him. Why not use it to trace him? A modified spell,” he hastened to add when they all shared uneasy looks at running after the Dark Lord when their destination was unknown. “It wouldn’t be one where you have to physically follow the object, like you did to find Sabrina and Nicholas earlier today. No,” he grinned, mind clearly turning faster and faster, “we could, we could connect the spell to a mirror and follow it virtually.” 

</p><p>She eyed the jar, uncertain. “Wouldn’t that require us to let the radicum outum diaboli out of our possession so that it might zip through Greendale as it searches for its master? Alerting the mortals to our existence in the process?” Zelda crossed her arms to stop her fingers from twitching for a cigarette to soothe her nerves. 

</p><p>Shaking his head, Ambrose started talking more rapidly as he moved around the room picking up various objects, building up steam as he did whenever a brilliant idea came to him. “Not necessarily, Auntie, not necessarily. Be back in a mo’,” he flashed her a grin and then stepped out into the hall to teleport away. 

</p><p>Stunned, Stone blinked. “Well, while you lot figure it out, I’m going to take Nicholas up to the Infernal Infirmary for a proper check up and rest. A dungeon is no place for a recovering student.”

</p><p>“Is, is it safe?” Sabrina asked, worry creasing her brow. And though Zelda wanted to scoff and claim her niece should have asked herself that question before smuggling Nicholas and his then prisoner out of Hell, she bit her tongue. While the thought may be mistimed, it demonstrated progress. Sabrina was finally thinking several steps ahead for once and not merely acting on a whim.  

</p><p>Answering from where she was leaning against the table and playing with the scalpel Ambrose left behind, Lilith shrugged. “Safe enough. The detox cleaned all traces from Nicholas and after a purge like that any other lingering spells would have been broken as well.” 

</p><p>Satisfied, Stone gestured for Sabrina to help her and the two carried Nicholas away just as Ambrose returned, tottering slightly from his armful of supplies. 

</p><p>A wide smile on his lips at the new challenge, Ambrose set everything down and began to explain so quickly and excitedly that he left sentences half finished as he moved about the room setting up. And despite everything, Zelda couldn’t help the small, amused smile playing about her lips as she watched her nephew; her clever boy.  

</p><p>Once everything was ready, the three of them crowded around the mirror Ambrose brought, shoulders bumping, and watched with bated breath as the spell took hold. The front of the Academy appeared in the mirror briefly before the image blurred as the spell took off through the Greendale woods. 

</p><p>They were given a small respite from the dizzying array when the magic slowed at the desecrated church, as if Lucifer considered hiding there before taking off once more. Thankfully, the spell reached its end a few minutes later, coming to a stop outside another old stone building.  

</p><p>Brows furrowing, Lilith tapped the mirror in irritation. “We get it, he stopped here too, now move along.” When nothing happened, Ambrose muttered to himself, running a hand over his head, unsure of why the spell wasn’t showing them Lucifer as it’d been designed to do. 

</p><p>But as they shared ideas about why the spell stopped working, and how to prod it along, a yawning pit of horror opened inside Zelda; she knew why the spell wouldn’t take them to their final destination. It couldn’t. Because the building it needed to enter was warded against such intrusions. 

</p><p>Stumbling back, Zelda sat on the edge of the bed abruptly when the backs of her knees made contact with the mattress. She recognized that place, had been there numerous times throughout her life.  

</p><p>Realizing Zelda was no longer next to them, Lilith turned, face going slack as she took in Zelda’s expression. “What? Do you recognize—"  

</p><p>“That church is familiar to me as my own. As neighboring covens, we often took turns hosting different celebrations, meetings, Heaven even larger birthday parties. <em>That</em>,” she pointed at the mirror where the scene still hung, frozen, “that is the Church of Shadows and its wards are why we cannot see Lucifer. He’s inside; he’s joined Michaels and his coven.” Zelda whispered, automatically making the Devil’s claw with her hand for safety before she could catch herself.

</p><p>Because Hell save them, their enemies had joined forces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lucifer managed to escape by himself because, lets be real, why would a teenage boy be able to overpower Satan when Lilith only barely managed to restrain him? Not bashing Nick in anyway, but just really? A teen is able to (for months--one month? I can't remember how quickly things happen in the show) hold back an ancient celestial being? Anyway….</p><p>I did cut this one short, it was getting so, so very long and was becoming a monster. I hope you still enjoyed it and the next chapter has a good chunk written already because of where I chopped it, so hopefully it’ll be up soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only a few more left! Hope you enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thick silence filled the room after Zelda’s statement, no one quite sure how to process this turn in events. 

</p><p>Lilith was the first to speak. “How,” she paused to clear her throat, “how could he have known they were targeting us? As you said before, Lucifer isn’t omnipotent, there was no way for him to be aware of the threat Michaels and his coven pose.” The witch was spiraling a little, the fear Lucifer drilled into her whenever she displeased him instinctually coming to the surface. 

</p><p>Rubbing a hand over his mouth, Ambrose eyed the image in the mirror. “It’s more likely he just went to the nearest coven.” Waving his hand to terminate the spell, her nephew continued. “Lucifer <strong>isn’t</strong> omnipotent, but if he were watching Greendale and Sabrina as closely as we now suspect over the years, he’d be familiar with other covens in the area as well. So, why not go to them for assistance?” 

</p><p>“Why not go straight back to Hell?” Zelda cut in, spinning her rings. “Even while trapped in Nicholas with his senses and magic dulled, Lucifer picked up on <em>some</em> of the unrest happening since Lilith’s ascension to the throne. He tried to manipulate Sabrina to claiming it as a result, don’t forget. Why not go back to his kingdom, rally the hordes?”  

</p><p>Her eyes lighting up with realization, Lilith huffed. “He doesn’t trust them,” she breathed incredulously. “They weren’t keen on Sabrina being Queen in the first place, Lucifer hasn’t forgotten their display during the Top Boy trials. And now they try to take the throne for themselves? No, no this little power grab of theirs, this open move against a Morningstar, even peripherally in denying Sabrina’s support of me, hasn’t done them any favors in Lucifer’s eyes. And because of this,” another huff escaped Lilith, “because of this distrust he won’t want them to see him until he’s back at full strength.” Grin a little off kilter, Lilith laughed. “Lucifer’s pride and paranoia keeps him from going to his strongest allies. He won’t want to admit what happened that led to the chase for the Regalia or that he was unable to deal with it in his own. He’ll want to return having already triumphed over us, so the demons fall back into line.”

</p><p>Brow furrowing at Lilith’s continued laughter, Ambrose cleaned up the supplies for the tracking spell. “Won’t Michaels figure out he’s weak?”

</p><p>Still amused, Lilith waved a dismissive hand. “Doubtful. They likely never encountered him face to face, and even if they have, it wouldn’t be long enough to get so used to his magical signature they can determine it’s changed now. The hordes of Hell would notice; an average witch or warlock would not.”

</p><p>Despite Lilith’s obvious joy at Lucifer’s decision to join Michaels over the hordes, Zelda wasn’t nearly as relieved. “Now what? While it’s a mildly better option, two of our enemies have still joined forces.” 

</p><p>Sobering, Lilith spread her hands. “We prepare. Lucifer will gather his strength and collect intel from Michaels and then he’ll incite them further. We have a day, most likely two, before they come.” When Zelda made to interrupt to ask why Lilith thought they’d have two days, the witch spoke over her. “Lucifer won’t underestimate us again, he’ll bide time, plan.” 

</p><p>“Then we’ll plan as well,” Zelda stated firmly, “modify what we planned for Michaels to include Lucifer. Perhaps we even need to go on the offensive; strike before Lucifer regains his full strength and able to restore Michaels and his coven’s powers.” 

</p><p>A bold strategy, one that could easily turn on them if mistimed, but there seemed very few other options available to them. They would have to convene the others, get their thoughts, coordinate abilities, determine who, if anyone, would stay behind as a last line of defense... 

</p><p>It was war. 

</p><p>Zelda had hoped they’d never have to face the Dark Lord again, knowing their chances of victory a second time would be laughably small. But here they were, once more plotting to take on a celestial being. 

</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Zelda flexed her hands to stop their trembling. “Ambrose, go and help the professors and hedge witches prepare, Lilith and I will be along shortly.” 

</p><p>Her nephew nodded but then hesitated a moment. “Can, can I take this?” He held up the jar of Lucifer’s residue. “I might have a way to use it to protect us, even against the Dark Lord himself.” 

</p><p>“Experiment away,” Lilith murmured, watching as Ambrose happily stashed the jar among the other items filling his arms before hurrying away. “What a mind that boy has,” she shook her head and turned back to Zelda. “Why are we following shortly?”

</p><p>Arching a brow, Zelda led the way upstairs and to a different hall than the one Ambrose disappeared down. “I’m showing you your room,” she informed the demoness. “You may not have much a chance to use it, but you should have a space to retreat to during our planning should you wish.” A small smile touched Lilith’s lips as she nodded and followed Zelda. 

</p><p>It was only when Zelda was explaining where the bathroom and cafeteria were in relation to the room that she noticed the witch sitting dejectedly on the bed, eyes unfocused. 

</p><p>Words trailing off, Zelda tentatively took a seat on the bed as well. “Lilith?” 

</p><p>Starting, Lilith’s gaze snapped to Zelda, eyes filled with poorly suppressed panic. “Zelda, I,” she cleared her throat and looked forward once more. “I hesitated.” 

</p><p>Confused, Zelda carefully took the demoness’ hands between her own. “Hesitated in what?”  

</p><p>Averting her gaze, but gripping Zelda’s hand hard in return, Lilith exhaled shakily. “My alarm spells were triggered when Sabrina set Nicholas free. I knew <em>the moment</em> it happened. But I hesitated.” She ran her tongue over her teeth to try and collect herself. “I was almost within sight of the second Unholy Regalia. I was in the lead and I was going to win and put the rebellion in Hell to rest for good. I hesitated because I thought even if it weren’t a false alarm, I’d still have dethroned Lucifer. But it wasn’t something I could risk, him being loose even if dethroned… and then, I miscalculated. Miscalculated in thinking even if I missed the intruder I could still go back and get the bowl before that clay puppet. I failed on both accounts.” A watery, mirthless laugh escaped her. “I failed to stop Sabrina from stealing away Nicholas and Lucifer and I failed to retrieve the bowl. All this, it’s <em>my</em> fault.” Lilith finished softly after a long pause, her body tense. 

</p><p>Zelda pressed her lips together, desperately wanting to fully take the witch in her arms but uncertain if the action would be unwanted. Settling for rubbing her thumbs over the back of Lilith’s hands, Zelda shook her head. “As someone intimately familiar with taking the blame,” she rolled her shoulders, the scars on her back stinging with phantom pain, “I can say, with certainty, this was <strong>not</strong> your fault. Even if you’d gone straight away, you were in a time loop, Lilith.” She gently disengaged one of her hands to place a finger under the brunette’s chin and redirect her gaze back to her. “You can’t just teleport in and out of those. And Sabrina had a way into Hell, she also had an exit strategy that would have had her long gone. You made the right choice. Lucifer was the priority. You calculated that even if you didn’t get the bowl, you could still get the last Unholy Regalia and win.” Unable to help herself, Zelda slid her hand up from under Lilith’s chin to cup the woman’s cheek. “He won’t get to you. Not again. Not as long as you’re here.”  

</p><p>It was a promise she certainly wouldn’t be able to keep, but when Lilith‘s eyes shone with such gratitude that Zelda wondered if anyone ever offered to protect her before, she couldn’t find it in herself to retract it. 

</p><p>Wetting her lips, Zelda continued. “And,” she cautioned, stroking her thumb over Lilith’s cheek, “you must be careful around Greendale. Not only because of Lucifer, but Mary Wardwell is back, as I’m sure you’re aware, and it could cause great harm if there were conflicting accounts of her whereabouts and actions.”

</p><p>When Lilith merely nodded meekly in agreement, Zelda pressed on; perhaps purposely changing the topic in hopes of distracting the hurting witch next to her. “Speaking of Mary Wardwell, may I ask why you still wear the woman’s face?” With one last brave move of tucking a strand of hair behind Lilith’s ear, Zelda let her hand drop. “You could have another disguise if you wished. It might even help protect you from Lucifer.”

</p><p>“As odd as it sounds, I feel at home in this body I created using magic and Mary’s blood. I feel at home in a way I never did in the body the False God forged for me and then Lucifer abused.” She shuddered lightly and then continued. “No, this image, while not mine originally, now feels more right than I ever imagined it would. This body, <em>this body</em> is the one I had when I changed; when I realized love was still possible, still good. <em>This body</em> was the one strong enough to defy my former master, to defend myself against the cruelties I survived for centuries. This body and I have been through so much together and I refuse to return to my old form or to choose another when this one is the true me. And I refuse to let Lucifer take anything else from me.” 

</p><p>A hint of Lilith’s regular fire burned behind that last statement and it made Zelda smile. 

</p><p>Inclining her head, Zelda lowered her eyes to hide the heat rising in her cheeks. “You were always strong enough Lilith,” she remarked, fighting back the urge to tuck another dark lock behind the witch’s ear. “But if this is the one you choose; it’d be best if you—"

</p><p>Lilith sighed, shoulders slumping a little. “I’m to be bound the Academy until we leave for battle, aren’t I?” She finished quietly. 

</p><p>Perhaps taking advantage of the fact Lilith was still allowing her to hold her hand, Zelda swiped her thumb over the back of Lilith’s knuckles again. “Not bound in the actual sense, no magic will hold you, but—” at Lilith’s arched brow, Zelda redirected. “I’m afraid so. But you,” Zelda swallowed nervously but continued, “though we don’t have much time, you’re also welcome to our home as well. If being surrounded by adolescents doesn’t suit you.” A smirk played on her lips, imagining how grating Lilith’s time at Baxter High must have been.

</p><p>Smiling a little as well at the reminder, Lilith sniffed. “I’ve had worse prisons, though a change of scenery wouldn’t be remiss.” 

</p><p>And before Zelda could determine if that meant Lilith would prefer to be at the house and if that could be interpreted as what she hoped, a loud drumming sounded from out in the hall. Jumping apart, the two glanced at each other before rushing out of the room to find the source of the noise. 

</p><p>It took Zelda a moment to comprehend what was taking place in the front hall. 

</p><p>Apparently, Mambo Marie had gathered the students, arranged them in a circle lit with candles and had them repeating her chants as Prudence manned the drum. “Bondye, almighty Gran Mèt, we behold the pouvoir of the Universal Creator as we ask for your protection. Hear our priyère to Ginen as we surrender to the spirits of the ancestors and divine within.

</p><p>“That is quite enough!” Zelda shouted, voice easily carrying over the other noise. “What exactly is the meaning of this?” 

</p><p>A little breathless, Marie smiled widely. “Tanpri, you have nothing to be afraid of, eh. I am only sharing the ways of Haitian vodou with my new coven.” 

</p><p>Attempting to control her anger, Zelda ground her teeth. “With me.” She gritted out, pointing at both Prudence and Marie before stalking to a nearby empty classroom; Prudence and Marie followed, Lilith bringing up the rear to close the door behind them and cast a silencing spell. Once the spell was in place, Zelda rounded on the two. “<em>What did I say about spirits?!</em>” 

</p><p>Taken aback, Prudence hugged the drum to her chest. “Directrix,” the girl tried, “we—"

</p><p>Zelda held up her hand and stared at Marie, waiting for an answer. 

</p><p>The woman inclined her head. “I understand our caveat for my friends, High Priestess, but that was <em>before</em> this Dark Lord of yours was loose. The extra protection would help, no?” She cocked a brow, without waiting for a response she added. “Your sister told myself and the other former hedge witches we needed to fortify the existing wards with our unique powers. Was she wrong?” 

</p><p>Resisting the urge to grind her teeth further, a muscle twitched in Zelda’s cheek. “No, she was not, and neither are you. I,” she exhaled through her nose, “I apologize for my reaction. My experience with spirits is poor and I appear to be biased.” 

</p><p>“Oh, chérie,” Marie smiled warmly. “No need to fear them. In fact,” she continued before Zelda could object that she was not afraid of spirits, “you’ve a guardian spirit of your own.” 

</p><p>She blinked. “Pardon?” 

</p><p>Stepping closer, Marie took her hand, flipping it suddenly and trapping it between her own. The action sent shivers through Zelda and taken aback as she was, she didn’t pull away. “I can see your mèt-tèt, chérie, he is beautiful. Powerful.” 

</p><p>Lilith watched the exchange, confusion churning inside her. While she’d been preoccupied earlier, she still hadn’t missed Zelda’s sudden affectionate behavior. When she cupped Lilith’s cheek, she had to fight not to turn her head and nuzzle Zelda’s palm with her nose. 

</p><p>And now? 

</p><p>Now this stranger was barging in, speaking of spirits and how she and Zelda were more alike than they thought. A wave of something Lilith refused to name swelled up inside her. “What do you need a mèt-tèt for when you have a familiar?” Lilith interrupted rudely, but she couldn’t continue to watch the scene in front of her. 

</p><p>They all turned to her; expressions varying from surprise—Prudence, confusion—Zelda and, in Marie’s case, amused. But it snapped Zelda out of the trance Marie seemed to put her under and she retracted her hand and cleared her throat.  

</p><p>Before any of them could react otherwise, Melvin burst in. “Directrix Spellman, there’s a call for you in your office. It’s Sister Hilda. She said it’s <strong>extremely</strong> urgent.” 

</p><p>Alarm flickering across her face, Zelda nodded. “Prudence, you and Marie go finish your, your protection spell. Get the other hedge witches involved for extra strength. Think of other ways you can bolster the wards further, but no one, and I mean <em>no one</em>, is to leave the safety of the Academy until I say.” The two witches nodded and led Melvin out as they left. 

</p><p>Sensing the unease rolling off the witch, Lilith placed a hand on her shoulder. “Zelda? If this is about the spirits, you truly have nothing to worry about. Using them is smart and the right call.”

</p><p>“It is, a little,” she admitted, but the witch seemed reassured by Lilith’s confidence in the approach. “It’s mostly about Hilda, though. Something <em>must</em> be wrong,” Zelda’s hand came up and covered Lilith’s where it rested on her shoulder. “I need you to stay here.” 

</p><p>Taken aback, Lilith frowned. “And where are you going? You just said… It’s not safe, Zelda. I won’t let you risk—” 

</p><p>Cutting her off once more, Zelda squeezed Lilith’s hand and moved to the door. “I suspect I’m going to wherever my sister needs me. I told her to help the coven fortify the Academy, so where is she that she could not find me in person? Why did she call?” 

</p><p>Forehead creasing, Lilith took a step to follow. “Then I’ll join you. Lucifer and Mary Wardwell notwithstanding, I won’t let you go out alone. Besides, Hilda’s a dear friend if she is in danger I want to help.” </p><p>“I need you to stay.” Zelda repeated in a somewhat reluctant tone. “While I am away, <strong>you</strong> must protect the coven. I trust my professors implicitly, but they are outnumbered by the hedge witches and should these newcomers decide fighting Lucifer was more than they bargained for, they won’t hesitate to move against us… unless <em>you</em> are here.”  </p><p>Her mouth twisting in displeasure, Lilith nodded. “Fine, but only because I see your logic. If I do not hear from you soon, though, I <strong>will</strong> come after you. Deal?” </p><p>Inclining her head in acknowledgement, Zelda gave Lilith a small smile and then all but bolted out the door. 
</p>
<hr/><p>As she sped walked through the Academy to her office, Zelda flexed her hands, trying not to imagine the worst. At least Hilda was able to call, it wasn’t as though she were captured or incapacitated… her steps slowed at the thought that perhaps Hilda was both those things and Lucifer and Michaels’ were forcing her to call. 

</p><p>Vehemently shaking the images away, Zelda resumed her previous pace and quickly reached her office. Closing the door tightly behind her, she picked up the phone. “Hildie?”

</p><p>“Zelda, help me, please…” came a halting, tear-filled plea. </p><p>Heart clenching tightly, Zelda braced herself on the desk. “Sister, where are you?” Sobs sound over the phone and Zelda pressed her lips together tightly to keep from succumbing to tears as well; terror filling her. “<strong>Hilda</strong>!” </p><p>Sucking in a shuddering breath, Hilda finally answered. “Come to Cee’s and please, bring a gun.” Then the line clicked; dead. </p><p>Her temporary relief at the fact her sister was with her mortal lover vanished. Zelda made several attempts to hang up the phone before succeeding, all the while wondering why the blazes Hilda wasn’t still in the Academy where Zelda could protect her? </p><p>Without wasting another moment, Zelda grabbed her coat and put it on as she teleported to her bedroom at home. Once there, she dropped to her knees and groped underneath her bed, finally grasping the stock of the shotgun she and Hilda bought years ago to scare hooligans and would-be vandals away from the cemetery; not everything required magic, sometimes a well placed warning shot did the trick.  </p><p>Ensuring the gun was loaded, Zelda snipped her fingers to clean it and then teleported directly to the ally behind Cerberus’ store; she didn’t dare arrive inside without know what awaited her. </p><p>Zelda checked to see no mortals were coming before pushing inside, shotgun propped on her shoulder. “Hilda?” She called out, letting the gun drop into her other hand and bracing it against her body. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Perturbed, Zelda moved deftly but cautiously through the store, checking for any sign of her sister or her incubus. But the only thing she saw was the overuse of spiderwebs in the trash-peddler’s décor; honestly, she knew he loved Hilda and her sister loved spiders, but this was excessive. </p><p>It wasn’t until she pushed into the back room that Zelda realized the webs weren’t part of an aesthetic at all, in fact, her eyes widened at the human shaped cocoon trapped in the middle of a web off to the side. “What in Lilith’s name,” she breathed, grip tightening on the shotgun.</p><p>Surely, surely Hilda’s familiars hadn’t turned on her… Lucifer didn’t have <strong>that</strong> kind of power. The kind to pollute the connection between a witch and her familiars. Chest heaving from the effort of holding in a sob, Zelda took a micro-step closer to the figure encased in the web. “Sister?” She whimpered.</p><p>“It’s Cerberus.” A strained voice sounded behind Zelda and she whipped around, gun steadier than she anticipated. “I think I killed him…”</p><p>Eyes narrowing to try and make out the shadowy figure, Zelda felt the fist seizing her heart let up a little. “Hilda, is that you?” When the form moved into the light, Zelda couldn’t help by recoil; stunned and, honestly, disgusted. “Hildie? What in the fiery Pits of Hell happened?”</p><p>Taking stuttering steps closer, Hilda winced in pain. “Beatrice did this.” Her sister rasped. “I, I think it was during the Hare Moon. We were chatting about familiars and I told her mine were spiders and I might have carried on a bit about the lovely buggers. She, Zelds, I’m almost certain she cursed me.” </p><p>Assessing the hybrid that was now Hilda, she could only concur. “Beatrice was probably told to curse you as a warning to us, like what Lilith did with the lieutenants’ powers. She likely thought it funny to turn you into a convoluted version of the creatures you so adore.” Flinching when the legs sprouting from her sister’s back skittered along the floor, Zelda forced herself to concentrate on Hilda’s, admittedly gruesome, face. “<em>Why didn’t you tell me</em>?” She demanded, trying to focus on her sister’s remaining original eye.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure, not at first. It was just a few off things, here and there. But when I was certain, well, we had the hedge witches to summon and settle. I did try and research,” Hilda nodded, the new eyes on her forehead blinking in tandem. “Then, then it got really bad, really fast, so I cast a glamor so as not to scare anyone I met in the halls and came to find you but then I learned Lucifer was free and my curse hardly mattered anymore. It’s too late now, Zelds. I killed Cee and I’m transformed beyond repair… that’s why you have to shoot me.” She whispered brokenly. </p><p>Taken aback, Zelda tried not to think of Batibat and the demon’s visit to their dreams. “Hilda, what rubbish. Of course, I can’t do that! I’ll find another way; Ambrose will.” Anything other than using the shotgun she brought.</p><p>Hilda twitched and gazed at her pleadingly. “There isn’t time. We must direct our energies on Lucifer and then Michaels and then the hordes of Hell. I can’t let you or Ambrose divert your attentions from the protection of the coven.” </p><p>Lips twisting, tears glazed Zelda’s eyes. “Well, Lucifer and Michaels joined forces, so we’re really back to only fighting on two fronts now, not three.” </p><p>Horror contorting what muscles Hilda could still control, her sister moved closer. “All the more reason to be done with this now, Zelds. Don’t worry about me, I always come back, yeah?” </p><p>The words made Zelda’s throat constrict painfully. They were dim echoes of the ones she claimed in Batibat’s nightmare, and they turned out to be false. </p><p>But this wasn’t her nightmare and Hilda wasn’t wrong. </p><p>They didn’t have the time or resources to devote to Hilda’s curse and even if they did, Zelda couldn’t be sure they’d find one in time before her sister’s transformation was complete. </p><p>So, with great reluctance, Zelda cocked the shotgun and, swallowing back the bile burning up her throat, fired. </p>
<hr/><p>Her sister safely buried in the Cain Pit, Zelda quickly made her way back to the store, knowing Hilda would never forgive herself if Cerberus could be saved but she was in the Pit recuperating. And Zelda also knew she’d do anything to save her sister from pain, which meant making this little side trip instead of checking back in at the Academy. </p><p>Creeping closer to the web, Zelda exhaled loudly. “Hell, please let this man be alive.” She muttered, carefully cutting the thing open. </p><p>A harsh gasp met her efforts and Zelda stumbled back in surprise as Cerberus pulled himself the rest of the way free from his cocoon. “What happened?” He asked, disoriented but coming to. </p><p>Noticing two puncture marks on his neck, Zelda removed her hand from where it’d flown to her chest at his dramatic exit. “Interesting,” she touched the small wound, ignoring how he flinched, “venom. She was saving you for later.” Arching a brow, Zelda smirked when Cerberus shuddered involuntarily, finding the whole situation much more amusing now everything’d been set right. </p><p>Cerberus clutched her arm as she moved to go back home to wait for Hilda. “Wait, where is she? Is Hilda hurt?” </p><p>Stunned, her respect for the man rose. Not only had Hilda turned into a spider-woman on him, but she apparently attacked him as well and almost consumed him and <em>still</em> he didn’t waver.  “I—, in the Cain Pit. It was too late to reverse the damage. Hilda put the coven ahead of herself; by the time she cottoned on, Lucifer was free, and she chose to warn the others and heighten security around the Academy rather than use resources to help herself.”</p><p>“The Pit? Okay, let’s go then.” Cee brushed strands of silk off his jacket as he made for the front door.</p><p>Brow furrowing, Zelda could do nothing but follow the man. “Hilda told you about the Pit?” She asked, catching up to Cerberus just before he reached the exit. When he nodded, Zelda caught his hand before he could move further. “I understand you wanting to be there for her, and I admire it as well. But there is a reckoning coming for us of the most immense proportions and you’ve already been caught up in it as collateral. I cannot let you be in the middle of this any more than you are.” </p><p>Straightening his shoulders, Cerberus swallowed hard. “I, I don’t know what’s coming, Zelda, but I do know I want to be by Hilda’s side when it does. I love her.” He crossed his arms and nodded decisively as though that ended the matter.</p><p>“Admirable, as I said, but stupid. This is not the fight for a mortal, even,” she held up a hand to stave off his interruption, “even one possessed by an incubus. You will stay here even if I must tether you to the building. Hilda will call once she resurrects, I’ll see to that myself, but we have no time to babysit when Lucifer himself is coming for us. Understood?”</p><p>Nostrils flaring a little, Cerberus nodded reluctantly after a moment of what appeared to be an internal debate. “Fine. Only because I don’t want to be a distraction and put any of you in danger.” </p><p>A small smile quirking her lips, Zelda cocked her head at him. “Now you’re being smart. Wait by the phone, Hilda will call.” With that, Zelda teleported back home, eager to see her sister and share the news that she hadn’t killed Cerberus after all. </p>
<hr/><p>It’d been over an hour. </p><p>Zelda took a long draw of her cigarette, foot bouncing anxiously in the air as she waited. Hilda was taking <em>far</em> too long. </p><p>Honestly, <em>she</em> was the one to suggest the Cain Pit. She could have given Zelda a warning she was going to take her bloody time turning back into a person. </p><p>“Idiot.” She muttered; though Zelda wasn’t sure if she was talking to herself or her late in resurrecting sister. If she paid a bit more attention, given this other coven more credence... perhaps Zelda could have prevented this. And now? Now Lucifer was loose, joined their ranks and was likely restoring their powers as she sat here, waiting impatiently for her sister to come back from the dead. </p><p>A banging on the door broke Zelda from her thoughts. </p><p>Relief washing through her, she strode over, already talking as she swung the door open. “About time, Hildie—" her remonstration died on her tongue when she realized who was there. “Lilith?” She breathed, stunned to see the witch in front of her. </p><p>When she so foolishly offered up her home as a shelter to the demoness, Zelda hadn’t thought Lilith would actually take her up on the offer; as if a mortuary run out of a house could ever compare to Hell or the Academy. </p><p>But here Lilith was, and Zelda couldn’t help but smile, her heart pounding slightly as she reached for the woman. Even if she was confused as to why she left the Academy. </p><p>Only, only something was wrong. Lilith was muttering to herself and… was she wearing different clothes? </p><p>Brows furrowing, Zelda cocked her head. “Lilith?”</p><p>“<strong>That’s not my name</strong>!” The woman screeched and it was then Zelda realized this must be Mary Wardwell; the mortal she forgot to check on because of the other threats to the coven. The mortal they <em>all</em> apparently forgot about. “Not you too, I thought, just Sabrina, but then those nightmares, those, those <em>memories</em>! And you, just a little bit ago, <em>burying</em> someone in the yard…. There’s no other explanation. Witches, all of them, witches.” Wardwell devolved into mutterings. </p><p>Taken aback, Zelda reached for the woman to calm her, her attention so focused on the pained expression she didn’t see Mary produce a gun until it was too late. </p><p>“This is for Adam,” Wardwell breathed, eyes wild and glazed, </p><p>The noise was deafening, and Zelda staggered back a little at the impact. </p><p>Blinking rapidly to ward off the black edging around her vision, Zelda turned. She just needed to get to the greenhouse, to Hilda’s plants, and she’d be fine. Yes, Zelda thought as she took what she hoped to be a fortifying drag of her cigarette and managed half a step, she’d get to the greenhouse and be fine. </p><p>Then her legs buckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I refuse to torture sweet Hilda throughout the rest of the story with thinking she killed Cerberus!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hit the ground, hard; pain ripping through her side and every breath burning like fire. And what was more concerning, Zelda found she couldn’t even move to assess the damage. 

</p><p>Fatigue pulled at her and though it seemed impossible to succumb to it while pain ricocheted inside her, Zelda resisted the tug less and less. 

</p><p>Her slow fade from consciousness was interrupted by Sabrina suddenly appearing in front of her, dropping to her knees; screaming and crying, though what she said Zelda couldn’t make out over the ringing in her ears. 

</p><p>Confusion further clouded Zelda’s mind; her girl <em>couldn’t</em> be here. She explicitly instructed everyone stay at the Academy. 

</p><p>Why, why was Sabrina here? 

</p><p>Eyes unable to fully focus, they drifted from Sabrina’s face to a small pile of random items scattered on the floor. The items offering no clues Zelda could deduce, she forced herself, with some difficulty, to try and speak. 

</p><p>She <em>had</em> to warn Sabrina, because she didn’t know where Mary went; if the confused and violent woman left or was hiding, waiting to strike again. 

</p><p>No words formed, though, her mouth not connecting to her brain and preventing her from warning Sabrina. Preventing her from saying <em>anything</em>; like she loved her, to stay safe, to curse that the thing to take her down amidst all the craziness in their lives wasn’t her abusive, estranged husband back from his time portal, wasn’t a sexist, competing High Priest, or even the vengeful celestial being who she once worshipped then dethroned... no, it wasn’t any of these threats, but a disoriented mortal with a gun. 

</p><p>Rather anticlimactic, if she thought about it. 

</p><p>Not that she could, think about it, not for long. Her consciousness was waning once more when movement caught Zelda’s attention. Ambrose had stampeded into view, Prudence and Marie behind him. 

</p><p>Vision dipping and swaying, Zelda didn’t have a chance to react to their sudden presence—and the fact they too disobeyed her instructions to remain at the Academy—before she blacked out. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Zelda opened the front door to the mortuary slowly, unsure how she got there. The uncertainty faded as she moved further inside, warmth flooding through her in its place as tension drained from her and the memory of what brought her there evaporated entirely. 

</p><p>Floating deeper into the house, smiling slightly to herself, Zelda called out for her family. “Sabrina? Ambrose?” A loud noise echoed violently through the air in response and Zelda flinched, her hand coming up automatically to touch her side, though she couldn’t say why. 

</p><p>At the sound of dishes clattering, Zelda brushed off the odd noise—it was likely another one of Ambrose’s experiments any way—and made for the kitchen. 

</p><p>Brow furrowing, she pushed into the kitchen and found Hilda cooking. And though the sight was perfectly normal, one she’d seen countless times, it, it didn’t feel right. “Hilda? You’re here?” 

</p><p>Humming happily, Hilda smiled warmly at her. “Zelds! You’re just in time for breakfast. Sit yourself down, Cee will be down in a minute.”

</p><p>Something niggled the back of Zelda’s mind at the mention of the incubus, something important. “Sister?” She breathed, desperately trying to find the memory evading her grasp. 

</p><p>“Yes?” Hilda playfully intoned, eyes on her cooking. 

</p><p>Her mouth opened when it abruptly, painfully, came back to her. Hilda’s curse and subsequent transformation, what she did to Cerberus, how, after freeing him, Zelda ordered him to stay behind while she went to wait for Hilda to… for Hilda….

</p><p>Licking her lips, despite her suddenly dry mouth, Zelda braced herself on the stool in front of her. “I don’t believe he’s coming.” She murmured, knowing a living soul could not enter here, because her furiously working mind had determined where exactly they were, because the last she remembered Hilda was still in the Cain Pit. Her stomach forming a pit of its own, Zelda peered at her sister beseechingly. “Don’t you recall what happened?”

</p><p>Face contorting in confusion, Hilda eyed her. “What do you mean?” 

</p><p>More details coming back to her by the second, Zelda touched her side again, wincing despite the lack of an actual wound. “You transformed into a giant spider. Wrapped Cerberus in a web cocoon for later, I had to <em>kill</em> you.” Though Hilda shook her head vehemently, her chin wobbled as she remembered. “You’re in the Cain Pit, and Ms. Wardwell, I, I believe she <em>shot</em> me. We must be in the Nether Realm.” 

</p><p>Tears glazing her eyes, Hilda glanced at her. “Can’t you just let me have this a little longer? At least until Cee arrives?” Her sister murmured, voice thick with emotion. “I just want to see him one more time, to apologize, say I love him.” When Hilda’s breath hitched a little, Zelda realized her sister still thought Cerberus dead and likely thought if she stayed long enough, she could find her lover.

</p><p>Happy she could at least alleviate some worry for Hilda, Zelda smiled softly. “Hell knows how long we’d be here if I let you wait.” She informed Hilda, “Cerberus is only in, what, his forties? Hildie, we don’t have decades, we must divine a way back so we can stop Father Michaels and Lucifer <em>before</em> we find ourselves <strong>permanently</strong> dead.”

</p><p>“Dec-, decades?” Hilda hiccupped, putting her knife down to fiddle with the cuffs of her sleeves. 

</p><p>Shrugging, Zelda straightened up. “Yes, unless he has some health condition I’m unaware of, Cerberus should live to a ripe old age, especially with that incubus inside him and the natural byproduct of spending so much time with witches.” 

</p><p>Eyes still welling with tears, Hilda bit her lip. “No, don’t you tease me, Zelds, I, I kil-, I killed him.” 

</p><p>Her lips quirking up, Zelda shook her head. “Pish tush, I found him encased in the web, true, but Cerberus was very much alive when I extricated him from that mess. Alive and rearing to find you and ensure you were alright. He impressed me, and though I know it doesn’t mean much, I approve of him.” 

</p><p>A relieved laugh escaping her, Hilda pressed her thumbs into the corners of her eyes to stem her tears. “He really, I didn’t, Cee’s okay?” Swallowing hard, Hilda smiled. “You, you really approve? He’s alive and you approve? Oh, Zelds.” 

</p><p>Before Zelda could do anything more than arch a good-natured brow, the back door opened, and an impossible voice called out for them. “Sisters? I’m home.”

</p><p>No, Zelda’s head whipped toward the voice, holding her breath as familiar footsteps neared, it couldn’t be. “<em>Edward</em>?” She gasped in tandem with Hilda when their brother strode into the room. 

</p><p>Unable to help herself, Zelda pushed off the counter and closed the distance between them; colliding with her very solid older brother in a fierce hug, Hilda only a step behind her. 

</p><p>Edward chuckled and held them both close. “Zee, Hil, how I missed you.” 

</p><p>Pulling back, Zelda shook her head in disbelief even as a smile crept onto her lips. Yes, she knew they were in the Nether Realm, but to see Edward, after all these years… it didn’t seem possible. Grinning, Zelda ran a hand through her hair and allowed Edward to guide them to sit at the kitchen table.  

</p><p>Smile still on her face, Zelda lit a cigarette and glanced at Hilda before beginning. “Edward, we, we have so many questions.” 

</p><p>He inclined his head. “I’ll answer those I can, sister.” 

</p><p>And her first question was a formality, really, one she needed to put to bed to stop any more festering doubts about her dearly departed brother. So, wasting no time and expecting a dissenting response, Zelda jumped right in—they did need to get back to their own realm soon, after all. “Well, to begin with, did you know the truth about Sabrina’s lineage? That Lucifer was her,” she grimaced but forced the words out regardless of her hatred concerning the matter, “father?”

</p><p>“Yes.” Edward answered, and Zelda only partially heard the rest of his explanation over the ringing in her ears. 

</p><p>Mouth pulling into a snarl, Zelda stubbed the cigarette she lit moments ago out with unnecessary force. “Like Heaven, Diana was part of this so-called appeal,” she countered, eyes boring into Edward who met her glare blandly. “I know what it's like when the Dark Lord comes to claim his 'rights'," a shudder ran through her at the memory; how terrified and horrified she'd been. Pushing the memory away, Zelda shook her head. "Diana <strong>wouldn't</strong> agree to that. If she had any part of the appeal it wasn't that! You must have hid things from her, made negotiations behind her back because when we discovered the truth Hilda remembered that Diana was worried about who <em>really</em> fathered her child while she was still pregnant. If she were truly knowledgeable, Diana would <em>not</em> have voiced such concerns.” </p><p>Still infuriatingly calm, Edward gave what Zelda assumed was to be a placating smile. “Diana knew I made a deal with the Dark Lord in order for us to marry.” </p><p>Shoving out of her seat, Zelda pressed her lips together hard. “No. You promised Sabrina’s name in the Book of the Beast to marry Diana. You…” The horror already building inside her deepened. “You didn’t just promise Sabrina’s name, you promised your first born entirely…. And as he always does, Lucifer twisted your words and made it so your first born was truly <em>his</em> in every sense, not just in name, and by the time you realized it was too late to change anything.” </p><p>“Not every sense,” Edward retorted, some feelings finally coloring his words. “The Dark Lord merely inhabited my body a few times in order to impregnate Diana. Sabrina still needed to be part witch, after all; though I don’t think much of me made it into the mix.” </p><p>Nausea swept through Zelda and she stumbled back, Hilda rooted to her seat eyes wide and wet in dismay. “Was Diana aware of <em>any</em> of these, these developments? These technicalities? Or did you make up a story about trouble conceiving so she didn’t question any odd rituals or behaviors that might occur when Lucifer ‘inhabited’ your body?” Her voice rose several octaves, but Zelda didn’t care, her brother couldn’t have done this… not even to marry Diana. </p><p>Shrugging his shoulders lightly, Edward arched a brow at her. “As I said, Diana was aware we had to pay a price to be married and have a child. Really, it was a two for one price.”

</p><p>All Zelda’s joy, her relief, at seeing him vanished. <em><strong>He knew.</strong></em> He knew and even orchestrated the whole thing just to push along his own agenda as High Priest. Edward put himself, his wants, his visions, above all else in ways Zelda couldn’t have fathomed before… and it only further strengthened her resolve not to put herself before the coven. 

</p><p>Hands gripping the table tightly, Hilda forced out a question of her own. “Why not tell us? After all was said and done? Or put it in your will, so if anything happened, as it did, we could at least prepare?” 

</p><p>“Sabrina needed to find her own path.” Edward answered simply. 

</p><p>Before he could say anymore, Zelda’s nostrils flared, and she closed the distance between them to slap him hard across the face; sending his hat flying. “Sabrina, she, she <em>needed to find her own path?</em>” She growled, striking Edward across the other cheek in her wrath. “What kind of false justification bullshit is that? Is that what you told yourself all these years to pacify your conscious? When what you truly did was throw Sabrina to the wolves with a steak tied around her neck and cut us off from acting as lifelines by keeping us in the dark. You probably rang the dinner bell too for all we know.”

</p><p>Rubbing his cheek, Edward’s mouth twisted in displeasure. “Sister—" he warned.

</p><p>Not wanting to hear another word, Zelda blasted Edward out of his seat and into the window behind him, cracking the glass. “You don’t deserve her. And you didn’t deserve Diana. Selling them both to the Dark Lord without a second thought just to prove you could practice what you preached. You <em>disgust</em> me.” She sneered, looking down at him as he picked himself off the floor before turning on her heel. 

</p><p>Jerking his jacket straight, Edward asked through gritted teeth. “And where are you going?”

</p><p>“Back. <em>Someone</em> has to love and take care of Sabrina.” Zelda bit out harshly. “Come Hilda,” she turned to stalk off once more, but her sister remained in her seat. “Hilda!”

</p><p>Hilda’s chin trembled as she wiped her eyes. “I can’t. I’m in the Pit, it must not be my time yet.” 

</p><p>In denial, Zelda dropped to her knees next to Hilda, grasping her hands. “You’d already taken longer than usual when I was shot, I thought it was you at the door. It <strong>is</strong> your time to return.” She implored, squeezing Hilda’s hands hard. 

</p><p>Her sister swallowed with some difficulty, uncertain. “I don’t know how I know, Zelds, but I can’t leave yet.” 

</p><p>Tears pricking her eyes, Zelda shook her head vehemently. “Hildie, I’m not leaving you, not with him. You’re coming back with me <em><strong>now</strong></em>!” 

</p><p>Loosing a watery chuckle, Hilda extracted her hands from Zelda’s and brushed away the tear falling, unbidden, down Zelda’s cheek. “You can’t bully me out of death, Zelds. No matter how much I wish you could.” 

</p><p>“I can and I will.” Zelda snapped, seizing her sister’s arm and pulling her towards the front door where she entered. 

</p><p>Taking a tentative step towards them, Edward held up his hands. “Sister,” he tried, “there’s so much I need to show you. I—" 

</p><p>Teeth grinding, Zelda didn’t spare him a glance. “You’ve shown me enough, <em>brother</em>.” She spat the title venomously. “Shown me your preference for trickery, deception and throwing others under the proverbial bus when it suits you. Shown me you’ve no regard for those you claim to love, claim to protect.” Scorn pulling her features, Zelda tried to yank Hilda bodily from her seat once more. “Whatever you show us would be lies and, more likely, would hurt us as most of your actions appear to have done.” She yanked on Hilda’s arm again but merely succeeded in jerking the chair onto two legs before it fell back to the floor; neither Hilda nor the chair moving further.  

</p><p>Tears sliding down her cheeks freely now, Hilda gently pried Zelda’s grip off her arm. “Zelds, don’t miss your time to go back. I’ll follow soon, I always follow you, big sister.” 

</p><p>Emotions clogging her throat, Zelda framed her sister’s face and kissed the crown of her head, knowing her sister was right. It wasn’t safe to remain in any realm not of one’s origin for long, especially the Nether Realm. Throwing one last hateful look at the man who’d been her brother, Zelda wrenched herself away from the scene and bolted for the front door. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Lilith drummed her fingers along the banister in the main hall impatiently. 

</p><p>She wasn’t used to waiting. 

</p><p>But, no matter how she loathed it, Lilith couldn’t question the reasoning behind Zelda’s request. Well, instructions more like, but the logic still held to her slight irritation. 

</p><p>To pass the time and keep her mind occupied, Lilith leant her services where needed and uplifted the coven’s spirits whenever she could; they didn’t need their own internal coup on top of everything else. 

</p><p>And, to her amazement, the coven jumped to perform anything she suggested, beamed at her whenever she joined her forces with theirs, practically tripped over themselves to thank her for her leadership. 

</p><p>Yes, she’d been Queen of Hell for months now, but the feeling of direct worship and gratitude were still so novel Lilith had to fight from smiling broadly as she went about the mini chores she set herself. 

</p><p>It wasn’t until Ambrose, Prudence and Marie asked to go to the mortuary to get ingredients they couldn’t find in the Academy’s greenhouse that her impatience took root. Because while Lilith wanted to join in this collection of ingredients that would, according to Marie, help them further fortify the school, she knew she couldn’t. Zelda’s words echoed in her head, <em>“I need you here.”</em> 

</p><p>Huffing in displeasure, Lilith crossed her arms. “Do all <em>three</em> of you need to go?” Though she was potentially willing to grant exceptions to Zelda’s ‘no one leaves’ rule, she didn’t want more witches than necessary leaving the safety of the school. 

</p><p>“Well, besides my Aunt Hilda, I know her greenhouse best, and seeing as how she’s not available…” Ambrose answered, a muscle in his jaw twitching at being out of the loop about his aunt’s condition. Shaking his head minutely, the boy continued. “And Mambo Marie needs to accompany me in case we cannot find the exact ingredients, she’ll know acceptable alternatives.” 

</p><p>Inclining her head in acknowledgment, Lilith cocked a brow at Prudence. “And why are you going?” 

</p><p>Though her chin tipped up in defiance, Prudence kept her tone polite and respectful. “Safety in numbers, Dark Queen. Our enemies are numerous, and it would not do to allow ourselves to be taken unawares.” 

</p><p>Once more impressed by the young witch, Lilith inclined her head in acknowledgement. Before she could reply, though, Sabrina appeared. 

</p><p>“Are you going home?” She asked, eyes bright. “I need to get some things for Nick, he’s doing so much better, but a I have a few things in mind to help ease him back into normalcy a bit faster.” 

</p><p>Frowning, Ambrose opened his mouth, likely to deny his cousin permission, her ‘mission’ hardly top priority, when Lilith cut in. “Safety in numbers, yes?” She smothered a smile at their shocked faces. “But be quick about it, I’ll summon you back if you take too long.” 

</p><p>Not waiting for her to change her mind, the small group clasped hands and teleported away. 

</p><p>Their departure was how Lilith found herself waiting in the front hall; counting slow seconds as they passed. 

</p><p>Though Zelda would likely lecture her for letting the merry little band leave, Lilith trusted Ambrose and Prudence. They wouldn’t have requested, and wouldn’t have brought Marie along, if it weren’t absolutely necessary.

</p><p>As for Sabrina... 

</p><p>Honestly, while she’d taken a liking to Sabrina in the beginning—seeing more than a little of herself in the rebellious child—right now Lilith preferred not to be around the girl. Not after she toppled all their carefully crafted plans with one recklessly selfish act; not after she loosed Lilith’s worst tormentor into the world and tried to hide it. 

</p><p>Yes, Zelda would disapprove, but the girl would be with her far more competent cousin, Prudence and another fully grown and seemingly capable witch, she’d be fine. 

</p><p>And, well, Lilith may have another motive for letting them leave. She may have hoped the group would run into at least one Spellman sister and return with an update. 

</p><p>Because she wasn’t used to waiting. 

</p><p>Only what should have been a ten-minute trip at the most, turned to fifteen, then twenty. Not waiting for it to hit thirty, her gut screaming something was wrong, Lilith teleported to the Spellman House and found an open front door and a pool of blood on the floor. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Zelda woke with a gasp, confused and in pain. “What—" she breathed, trying to push herself up with one hand as the other touched her side and found the wound still fresh, but bleeding staunched. 

</p><p>“Ah ah, chérie,” a voice sounded off to the side and a gentle hand pressed her back down. “I took the bullet out, did what I could, but I am no expert and we dared not summon Healer Stone from the Academy as well. And from what I hear, your sister is the healer and she’s still in this Pit of yours.” 

</p><p>Shooting back up, ignoring Marie’s hand and her aching side, Zelda whipped to look at her. “<em>She is</em>?” Despite what happened in the Nether Realm, Zelda still hoped Hilda would have found a way back. Shoving off the table, Zelda winced but kept going, brushing Marie’s hands away. “She’s <strong>never</strong> taken this long. <em>Something is wrong</em>.” The words left her in a desperate croak as she pressed a hand to her throbbing wound. 

</p><p>Hands hovering over her uncertainly, clearly unsure if magically restraining one’s new High Priestess would be blasphemy, Marie grimaced in apology. “I understand, chérie, but you’re not fully—"

</p><p>Before she could finish, before Zelda forced her way past by any means necessary, Ambrose, Sabrina and Prudence barreled down the stairs, arms full of Hilda’s first aid supplies. “We collected everything we could find, these—” Ambrose trailed off as he came to a sudden halt upon seeing her awake. The others colliding with him before realizing why he stopped. 

</p><p>The items fell from their arms and they gaped at her. Suddenly, all three surged forward and engulfed her in a group hug; the impact making Zelda stumble back a little as she tried to hold them all once. 

</p><p>“Gentle.” Marie admonished lightly, a soft smile gracing her face. 

</p><p>Prudence pulled back first, hurrying to pick up the supplies they dropped and avoiding eye contact with anyone as she moved. 

</p><p>Her nephew followed suit, wiping at the corners of his eyes. “You shouldn’t be standing.” He scolded, though his wavering voice undermined the words. 

</p><p>Unlike the others, Sabrina didn’t break contact, instead she nestled closer. “Oh, Aunt Zelda,” she breathed, “I love you. I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

</p><p>Fresh tears threatening to fall, Zelda pressed her cheek to the top of Sabrina’s head. “Oh, oh my girl, I love you too.” She whispered, holding tighter even though her side burned in protest. Regaining herself, Zelda looked up. “Is Mary gone?”

</p><p>“Mary?” Came a chorus of confused voices, and the group around her exchanged blank looks. 

</p><p>Disengaging from Sabrina, Zelda started for the stairs. “Mary Wardwell,” she clarified, “she’s the one who shot me.”

</p><p>“<strong>What</strong>?” A familiar voice sounded from above her on the spiral staircase and Zelda jerked too quickly to get the woman in view, managing to catch sight of a spell dissipating from Lilith’s hand before she doubled over in pain. “You, you were <strong><em>shot?</em></strong> Is that why there’s blood—"

</p><p>Slowly straightening and allowing Prudence to lift her shirt a bit to apply Hilda’s special antibiotics and topical anesthetics, Zelda shuddered a little at the contact. “Yes, Mary Wardwell showed up at our door, raving about witches, someone named Adam and memories?” She shook her head and then held up her shirt for Prudence so the girl could bandage the mostly healed wound. 

</p><p>Eyes glued to the bloody mess, Lilith bit her lip; guilt roiling in her stomach. 

</p><p>She’d been the one to dump Mary back into this world with holes in her life. As to how the woman deduced witches were involved, Lilith had a few theories. 

</p><p>Lilith twisted her fingers as she came down the rest of the steps. “It’s possible,” she began, knowing she owed Zelda an explanation. “It’s possible I wasn’t the most careful when restoring the woman to life. It was an impulsive gift to Sabrina, one not entirely thought through in execution. Which means it was entirely likely memories of Mary’s time in Hell are showing up in her dreams.” Stopping on the bottom step, Lilith gripped the railing for support. “And not just Mary’s memories, but mine as well. I used Mary’s blood to create my current body, forging a connection between us even in death. So, it stands to reason this connection allowed memories from my time as Mary to superimpose themselves on the woman when I breathed her back to life.”

</p><p>When the others gaped at her, Lilith forced herself not to squirm. “It likely didn’t help these memories featured the Spellmans; the Hellfire, Batibat’s nightmares, the exorcism, to name a few. These combined with the fact I didn’t exactly clean the cottage thoroughly of my presence probably brought the woman to the edge of the cliff.” 

</p><p>Sabrina gasped. “I, I called her Lilith, once. I thought she was you, checking in on things. And then I, I might have asked if she was really Ms. Wardwell another time, which probably didn’t help.” 

</p><p>Exhaling slowly, Lilith shook her head. “No, it probably didn’t. But it was my lack of foresight and attention to details that brought Mary to this, to come here and confront the first Spellman she saw, looking for answers. Only,” her eyes drifted to Zelda who lowered her shirt over the bandages, the only evidence of her brush with death a hole in the fabric, a horrid stain stretching across her shirt and the slight creases around her mouth made by the witch hiding her remaining pain.  

</p><p>“Only I thought Mary was you and greeted her by the name haunting her dreams and mentioned by Sabrina and it pushed her over the edge she’d been teetering on.” Zelda supplied, hand coming up to unconsciously cover her injury. 

</p><p>Nodding, Lilith closed the remaining distance between them, hands now outstretched as though to check Zelda over herself, despite all appearances she was healed. But she stopped short and clasped her hands together instead. “How, how are you okay?” Lilith asked, eyes homing in once more on the blood staining Zelda’s shirt. 

</p><p>Ambrose came up behind her and squeezed Zelda’s shoulder. “Mambo Marie, thank Hell. She was able to extract the bullet, cast a few minor healing spells. Those kept her alive while Aunt Zee fought her way back to us, the spells ingrained in Aunt Hilda’s antibiotics and bandages should handle the rest.”

</p><p>She blinked; <em>Marie</em> saved her? A spike of jealousy went through her for a moment because Lilith while endangered Zelda, unknowingly, but still, Marie saved her. Banishing the thoughts, Lilith cleared her throat and turned to vodou priestess. “Thank you for your quick work.” She murmured, swallowing her feelings and focusing solely on the fact Zelda was alive. 

</p><p>Oblivious to the stare down Lilith was now having with Marie, Zelda made for the stairs once more. “The work’s not done.” Zelda cut in. “Hilda needs us. She should have resurrected by now. The magic in the Pit must have weakened in punishment when Lucifer escaped. We <em>need</em> to add whatever we can to help her come back.” Her voice cracked a little. 

</p><p>Concern creased Ambrose’s brow. “Auntie,” he murmured, “you need to regain your own strength before giving it to—" 

</p><p>Ignoring their doubts, and the following protests, Zelda started up the stairs. “I’m saving my sister; you’ll have to kill me to stop me.” 
 
</p><p>Someone grumbled behind Zelda, but an arm slipped supportively around her to assist her; apparently recognizing she couldn’t be convinced to rest. When Zelda shifted to thank her helper, expecting Prudence, she was stunned to see Lilith propping her up. 

</p><p>“What?” The demoness muttered, not quite meeting Zelda’s eye, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. “Least I can do after getting you shot, can’t have you collapsing on our way out.” 

</p><p>The corner of her mouth quirking up, Zelda leaned more heavily against Lilith, needing the help but also drawing comfort from her touch. “It wasn’t your fault,” she breathed so the others trailing up after them couldn’t hear. “It was a lovely gift to return Sabrina’s favorite teacher to this realm, it was also an unprecedented situation Mary was returning to. I don’t blame you.” She squeezed Lilith’s shoulder where she was holding it for support. “Besides, who’d have guessed the woman had it in her to acquire a gun and then use it?” She arched a brow, trying to rouse some kind of comment about the normally pacifist Mary Wardwell. 

</p><p>Unamused and unconvinced, Lilith made to pull away when they reached the top of the stairs, likely thinking Zelda couldn’t possibly want Lilith next to her after the pain she experienced. 

</p><p>Not having any of that, Zelda drew the witch back to her side, keeping her eyes carefully forward as Lilith slipped her arm back around Zelda’s waist to assist her out to the garden. Under normal circumstances, she’d only be able to focus on Lilith solidly next to her, the Queen’s soft but supportive touch, but as her eyes lit upon the still undisturbed Cain Pit, Zelda’s focus narrowed to saving her sister. 

</p><p><em>Far</em> too much time passed since she put her sister in the ground. As the others joined them and grouped around the grave, Zelda let her eyes sweep over them. 

</p><p>They were too few.

</p><p>If what she suspected were true and Lucifer was the cause, had weakened the Cain Pit making it impossible for Hilda to resurrect on her own, they would need more than the six of them. Her instructions about staying at the Academy be blessed, Zelda clasped hands with everyone and summoned the rest of the coven. 

</p><p>Confusion and panic rolled off the summoned witches in waves before Zelda shouted them down that this wasn’t Michaels making a move against them; honestly, as if she hadn’t protected the Academy from such spells when cast by someone not in their coven. 

</p><p>“Hilda needs our help.” Zelda informed them when silence settled. “She was cursed by a member of Michaels’ coven,” hisses met her words and their hatred strengthened Zelda. “Instead of curing herself, Hilda chose to protect the coven against Lucifer and Michaels. Her sacrifice meant by the time I was aware of the curse it was too late to counter. Hilda was murdered by Michaels’ and his ilk!” And it was  Beatrice who murdered Hilda, not her, she’d never have needed that gun if not for Beatrice. 

</p><p>What was simmering anger before boiled over now at her words and magic filled the air as the witches and warlocks around her snarled. 

</p><p>Holding up her hands, Zelda regained their attention. “They murdered her and now, when our sister should be returned to us, they rob us of her a second time. Lucifer weakened the Cain Pit’s magic in revenge, so we <strong>must</strong> add our own in order to restore Hilda to her rightful place.” 

</p><p>The coven moved immediately, forming a circle around the Pit and linking hands, looking to Zelda for further instruction. 

</p><p>Swallowing hard, Zelda allowed their shared magic flow through her as she clutched Sabrina and Ambrose’s hands tightly in her own. “Ad nos soror nostra sentire, et fortitudinem eam tuum. Ad nos et intra pacatum Coven intra familiam!” 

</p><p><em>(Return to us, sister, feel our strength and make it your own. Return to us and take your rightful place within the coven, within your family!”)</em>

</p><p>The others took up her chant as Zelda directed their strength to the Cain Pit, lending everything they could to resurrect Hilda. Hope blossomed in Zelda’s chest as the power flowed through her and to Hilda where she lay buried; this would work, Hilda would rejoin them soon. 

</p><p>When they fell silent, eyes watching on the grave intently for the movement that should happen as a result of their efforts… nothing happened. 

</p><p>Nothing. 

</p><p>Zelda shook her head in denial as the circle broke, her coven dropping one another’s hands as they glanced at one around in confusion, unsure how that didn’t do the trick. 

</p><p>Slumping against an old headstone, Ambrose brought a shaking hand to his mouth. “We’re, we’re not strong enough. Not to overpower and rewire the Pit to accept Lilith’s power… not while Satan’s loose. Aunt Hilda, she, she—"

</p><p>“No!” Zelda snapped, leaving the circle and kneeling in front of the grave. “She <em>begged</em> me; told me it was the <em>only</em> way to break the curse. She <em>promised</em> she’d come back, not only in that infernal bookstore but in the Nether Realm as well. I won’t let Batibat’s nightmare come true. I <strong>won’t</strong>.” Her voice was ravaged, and it crushed Lilith’s heart. Then the witch turned to her. “<em>Lilith, please!</em>” Zelda begged hoarsely, “there must be some way!” Tears brimmed on Zelda’s eyelids but didn’t fall, as if waiting to see if they should or not based on her answer. 

</p><p>Hating to be the cause of those tears, Lilith inhaled shakily. “I wish, there’s nothing... Lucifer is pulling power from the same source as me. We’re fighting over it, but he has centuries of experience using it. I don’t....” At everyone’s horrified expressions, Lilith tried to explain better. “He’s diverting your powers to the other coven, restoring what they lost and then some as reward for them and punishment for you. Not only is he reducing your power, but he’s also controlling the Cain Pit, which is another way to control us, deplete our numbers. I can’t—" She looked at Zelda helplessly, wanting nothing more than to help, than to ease the pain in the witch’s eyes. 

</p><p>Zelda crumpled and pressed her hands into the dirt of her sister’s grave; a low, gut wrenching keening sound escaping her. 

</p><p>Stumbling forward, Sabrina came to a stop in front of her. “But you can.” She countered, eyes wet and wild. “You restored my powers after the mandrake and, and you helped those covens who prayed to Hell for help regain some of their abilities too. You can, Lilith, please, if you just—”

</p><p>Eyes still on Zelda’s hunched form, Lilith shook her head absently. “That was before. Before Lucifer got loose, retaliated, started to strip... I just said, my power comes—"

</p><p>“From something else.” Marie cut in gently but firmly, stepping forward and placing a hand on Zelda’s shaking shoulder. “I do not claim to know all your stories or beliefs. But the Lilith of Legend survived the waste outside of the Garden of Eden on her own. The Lilith of Legend found the fallen angel, Lucifer Morningstar, and healed him with <strong>her</strong> powers. The Lilith of Legend did not need a Dark Lord to bestow anything upon her.” 

</p><p>Her mouth opened to contradict the witch, while she survived the waste on her own, Lilith never—

</p><p>Marie held up a hand to stave off her argument. “This fallen angel, this celestial being, this self-proclaimed Dark Lord, he hurt you. Manipulated you until he was able to convince you your power was not your own. You are the Manman Sorcier, Lilith, the <em>first</em> among us. Bestow upon us what you were born with, what each of us was born with. Remind us who witches are and where we come from.” Marie, at some point during her speech, stepped back and joined hands with the other coven members, encircling the Cain Pit, Zelda and Lilith. 

</p><p>Inhaling deeply, Lilith nodded shakily, while it sounded like a dream, having power of her own, she had to try. Not only for herself, but for the coven who put their faith in her; for the <em>witch</em> who put her faith in her. 

</p><p>With one last glance at Zelda, Lilith knelt at the other end of the Pit and closed her eyes, concentrating hard, searching deep within herself for the faded memories from before she met Lucifer. When she was wandering the waste, when she was free, Stolas her only companion and she used her powers as she pleased. 

</p><p>Opening her eyes, Lilith looked to Zelda. “Try again.” 

</p><p>A fierce determination flashing over her features, Zelda nodded, and words poured out of her. “It is said whenever you call upon the First Witch, she comes to you. As much as I ignored her, put my faith in lesser gods, signed my name in other books, she still came to me when I needed her most. It was <em>she</em> who came to me when my family was endangered by Lucifer, <em>she</em> who provided a way to protect them, to protect my coven from his violence and vengeance.” Dropping onto all fours, Zelda drew their unholy symbols into the dirt on her sister’s grave and it was as if they were seared into Lilith’s skin instead, the action causing her to inhale sharply as power welled inside her. 

</p><p>“We call on you, Lilith.” Zelda cried, throwing her hands into the air as wind whipped around them, and Lilith knew she was the origin but could not stop the gusts as more power built within her. “We call on you now, Unholy Lilith in your unbounded potential. We call on you now, Mother of Darkness, in all your divine power. We call on you, First Witch, in your arcane wisdom. We are all descended from the Mother of Darkness, the First Witch, the First Opposer of the False God. And so, when we call upon you, Unholy Lilith, we call on all witches stretching back from the beginning of time to the end of days!” Chest heaving, Zelda cast her eyes around desperately, looking for ways to further strengthen their spell. “We call on… <strong>ourselves</strong>! The powers that have been denied us. Imbue us with them, Lilith, and we shall pray to you morning, noon and night.” Voice hoarse, Zelda spread her mud-covered hands out wide. “We shall live to honor thee.” Dropping her hands to the grave once more, to better channel their power into the Pit, Zelda grasped handfuls of mud in her passion. “Dark Mother, keeper of the key to the door between worlds, we summon thee!” Zelda pushed off the ground, magic crackling around her as she shouted her pleas against the winds buffeting her and the coven. “Return our sister Hilda to the realm of the living and we will <em>never</em> forget you again!”

</p><p>The power rising within Lilith reached a peak and it pulsed, rocking her before bursting out, filling those around her. Shocked and delighted gasps escaped nearly everyone as they stared at Lilith in awe.

</p><p>Zelda’s eyes, however, were glued to the Pit. “Hildie?” She breathed, falling to her knees and gently touching the surface. “Hildie, are you there?” As though summoned by her name, Hilda’s hand thrust through the ground. Sobbing in relief, Zelda grasped her sister’s hand as Sabrina and Ambrose surged forward to help dig their younger aunt out. 

</p><p>Carefully leveraging herself off the ground to give the small family space, Lilith examined her hands, stunned at the power surging through her. 

</p><p>It felt different. 

</p><p>Better than anything Lucifer ever claimed to give her. Stronger, untainted by his touch. Because, because it <em>was</em> hers and hers alone, no one gave it and no one could take it away. It must, was she in some way celestial as well? Had the False God given his first humans additional blessings before realizing it a poor choice because of her actions? Or was this a gift she acquired in leaving the Garden of Eden? 

</p><p>Exhaling slowly, Lilith decided it didn’t matter. This power was hers to share, to wield, to hone as a weapon or fortify as a shield, hers to use to protect those she cared for and to destroy those who threatened them. Exhilaration coursing through her at the feeling of having cut her last tie with the beast she once called master, Lilith hardly noticed the witches milling around her, talking excitedly at the new power running through their veins as well.

</p><p>It wasn’t until Zelda finally released her sister from a crushing hug, allowing Sabrina and Ambrose to tend to her, and stood that Lilith broke out of her introspection. Power radiated off Zelda as well, practically glowing, and it stole Lilith’s breath away for a moment. She always knew Zelda was powerful, more than most, but now? Now unhindered by Lucifer and his fear of powerful women? Free from Blackwood who would tame and cage her? Zelda was something else entirely and all the more beautiful for it. 

</p><p>Beaming, Zelda strode over to her and, heedless of their audience, embraced Lilith, holding her close and whispering soft thanks into her ear. And when she pulled back slightly, her hands cupped Lilith’s cheeks, oblivious to the streaks of mud she left behind. “Lilith,” she breathed, only inches apart, a wide smile still on her face. “I, I’ve been wanting to tell you—” 

</p><p>“So, what did I miss?” Hilda’s voice sounded behind them, brushing herself off the best she could as she stood; her niece and nephew pressed close to her sides.  

</p><p>Zelda snatched her hands back as though burned and lowered her eyes. “Pardon my forwardness,” she muttered, clearing her throat, “you brought Hilda back to me and I was overcome.” Swallowing, Zelda turned back to the coven, leaving Lilith slightly bereft for her touch and curious as to what she’d say if left uninterrupted. “Sister, you’ve missed a good deal, but we must fill you in as we go, there is no time to waste. Now we are once more at full strength we must handle this coven who dared to curse my sister and we must neutralize Lucifer for good!” 

</p><p>And perhaps it was the new power roaring through them that left so little fear at the thought of confronting their former Dark Lord, or perhaps it was their strengthened faith in their Queen and High Priestess who overcame death itself in order to bring Hilda back that had them cheering at the declaration. 

</p><p>In any case, Lilith smiled at her coven, at their strength, their courage, their loyalty… Lucifer never had followers as devout as these. No, he scared them, threatened them, hurt those they loved, but he never inspired his followers; not with anything other than fear, at least. 

</p><p>Tipping her chin up proudly, and pushing thoughts of Zelda’s actions and possible confession from her mind, Lilith stepped forward as well. “We shall rise against this scourge, this coven who seeks to hold us back, to injury or kill us for the progress we have made. We shall refuse to allow Lucifer to threaten us and ours any longer!”  

</p><p>Shouts of approval met her short speech and magic filtered thickly into the air, her coven demonstrating their readiness to test their new abilities. 

</p><p>“Go back at the Academy,” Zelda instructed, “we’ll gather our supplies and determine our first move from there.” Wicked smiles and crows of delight emanated from the coven before they started to disappear in small groups, ultimately leaving only the Spellman family, Nicholas, Marie and Lilith. 

</p><p>Before they could confer about what their next move might be, though, a sharp jolt shot up Lilith’s spine. Her eyes going wide, Lilith turned to Zelda. “The notice for the last Regalia…” she breathed, fisting the fabric of her skirt anxiously. While she wasn’t afraid of Caliban finding the last Regalia, she certainly didn’t want to leave the coven to face Lucifer and Michaels without her. </p><p>Swallowing hard, Zelda met her gaze with a concerned one of her own. “Now?” </p><p>Lilith nodded. “Now.” </p><p>Spinning her rings, Zelda exhaled and then nodded curtly. “Alright. Well, while I prefer to take one hurdle at a time, it seems the Fates have something else in mind.” Glancing at her family, Zelda refocused on Lilith. “Go. We’ll do everything we can to distract Lucifer, to keep him at bay while you win the throne once and for all.”  </p><p>Taken aback, Lilith shook her head. “I’m not leaving you to face Michaels <strong>and</strong> Lucifer alone. Even with only some of their strength back they still have the numbers <em>and</em> a <em>celestial being</em>! Facing them without my assistance is akin to suicide.” </p><p>Lips twisting, Zelda crossed her arms. “We’ve no choice. If you do not win, there’s no hope at all. I’m sure Lucifer still has some claws in the pie, it won’t be long before he hears of the final race, we must engage him before then. There’s no time for discussion or dawdling. The kids will stay behind at the Academy while I take the professors and hedge witches with me to do what we can to buy you time.”</p><p>“Zelda,” Lilith tried again, lowering her voice so the others couldn’t hear. “I know only a few of us managed to defeat Lucifer before, but that was when we had surprise and deception on our side. That is <strong>not</strong> the case now. If you confront him with so few, and with Michaels backing him, I won’t see you alive again.”  </p><p>A sad attempt of a smile quirking her lips, Zelda tried to shrug a shoulder nonchalantly. “Then I trust you will come back for the children and ensure their safety after you win.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this is the first time I noticed that while in the Nether Realm, Edward sits at the table where we always see Zelda sitting. This could just be to have Hilda and Zelda on either side of him in the shot, but I think it’s a bit more symbolic and because Zelda now sits there it’s probably a way of her trying to fill his shoes as the head of the Spellman family. Anyway, this thought made me have feelings and I wanted to share.</p><p>manman sorcier: mother of witches</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aunt Zelda?” Ambrose sharply turned to them, brows furrowed. Apparently, he hadn’t been as caught up in Hilda’s recounting of the Nether Realm as they thought. And they hadn’t been as discreet as they thought either. 

</p><p>Plastering a fake smile on, Zelda wiped her hands on her skirt and muttered a quick spell to clean the rest. “The last Unholy Regalia race has commenced. Lilith must go and you three,” she indicated to Ambrose, Sabrina and Nicholas, “will go back to the Academy and inform the professors and hedge witches to meet Hilda, Mambo Marie and I at the Church of Shadows.”  

</p><p>“And then join you as backup, right? After we gather supplies?” Sabrina insisted, biting her lip. 

</p><p>She shook her head, though Zelda hoped to deceive them a bit longer, her kids were too bright for that. “We will be going to distract Lucifer to prevent him from interfering with the Regalia hunt. I don’t anticipate a happy outcome.” 

</p><p>Wand appearing in his hand, Ambrose straightened his shoulders. “Then I’m coming with you. You need all the help you can, tip the odds—"

</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Zelda cut off a little harshly, but time was quite literally slipping away from them and there was no time for this. “I <em>will not</em> risk you.” 

</p><p>Crossing her arms, Sabrina jut her chin out in defiance. “You can’t make us stay behind. This is our fight too! Lucifer is, he’s my, he’s my father,” her mouth twisted as though the word were bitter, but Sabrina pressed on. “Besides, I have as much right to face him as anyone. If not more!” 

</p><p>Eyebrows flying up, Zelda closed the distance between them and grasped her niece’s shoulders. “Like Heaven I am letting that, that <em>beast</em> anywhere near you! You’ve been his goal this entire time, Sabrina, and he will not even see you if I have anything to do about it.” And before Ambrose could argue he wasn’t a target, Zelda rounded on him and cupped his cheek with one hand while the other remained on Sabrina’s shoulder. “And when I say I don’t anticipate a good outcome, I mean I anticipate a slaughter. I don’t anticipate living.” And despite their sharp inhales, Zelda charged ahead. “Which means you, my dear felon, along with Prudence, will need to lead the others. Keep them safe until Lilith returns victorious from her campaign. Which if she’s to be successful she must leave <em>now</em>.” She turned and looked at Lilith, widening her eyes for emphasis. 

</p><p>Tears in their eyes, Ambrose and Sabrina surged forward to hug her, tugging Hilda into the embrace as well; arguing all the while. 

</p><p>Stepping forward, Marie held up a hand. “If I might interrupt, Lucifer is already on the move.” 

</p><p>She extracted herself from her family with some difficulty and turned to the witch at the same time Lilith demanded. “And how could you possibly know that?” 

</p><p>One brow arching, Marie spread her hands out wide. “You and the High Priestess gave me permission to use my spirits, Reine Noire, yes?” She murmured, cocking her head. “I sent them off as I initially offered, to spy. This beast you overthrew has learned of the final race and is preparing to leave and find this silver himself.” 

</p><p>Lilith snarled, but her eyes were wild with panic. “This fits perfectly with what I predicted. Lucifer won’t go back to Hell until he’s triumphed over us and collecting the last Regalia would be the most devastating of blows.” Pacing Lilith shook her head. “And of course Judas Iscariot's silver would be last. Lucifer knows where Judas is imprisoned, how am I to win? No one else knows—"

</p><p>“I know.” Nicholas stated, and everyone whipped to look at him. Blinking, as if stunned by his own words, Nicholas swallowed. “I know where Judas is, I was in Lucifer’s head as much as he was mine. And Lucifer obsessed over the Unholy Regalia once the quest was announced, especially the silver because he knew how to find it.” 

</p><p>Impatient, Lilith stared at the young warlock. “Well, <em>where</em> is he?” 

</p><p>Taken aback by the ferocity in her tone, Nicholas stammered. “I, I, he—"

</p><p>And perhaps Lilith wasn’t being the most sensitive to what the boy endured while a flesh Acheron, but Zelda understood her agitation as well. Gently prodding Nicholas towards Lilith, Zelda gave him an encouraging nod. “You’ve saved the day again, Mr. Scratch, don’t hold back now.” 

</p><p>Emboldened, Nicholas nodded. “In the Ninth Circle.” He explained, running a hand through his hair as he delved into the pieces of Lucifer’s mind he’d seen. “There’s, there’s a volcanic cave and in, in the walls the three worst betrayers in history are kept. Cassius, Brutus and Judas Iscariot.”

</p><p>Lilith huffed in disbelief. “<em>In</em> the walls, you say…” Her face lit up with an idea. “I know what to do.” 

</p><p>Forehead creasing at the Queen’s sudden change in demeanor, Zelda took a tiny step towards her. “Lilith?” She hedged, not liking the look in the woman’s eye.

</p><p>A smile blossomed across Lilith’s lips. “Let Lucifer chase the Regalia, I’ll handle him.”

</p><p>Stomach roiling, Zelda took another step toward Lilith. “Are you certain? He’ll be just as dangerous to you as us. If not more for your time spent previously at his side.” Though she wasn’t eager to take on an even more vengeful Lucifer than usual, Zelda liked the idea of Lilith facing him alone even less. 

</p><p>Distractedly waving a hand, Lilith nodded as she started to pace, thinking hard. “Yes, leave him to me. And with Lucifer after the Regalia it’ll leave Michaels and his coven in a lurch. Lucifer won’t keep restoring their abilities because it’ll drain his own and he’ll need to conserve his strength if he hopes to win.” 

</p><p>Speaking for the first time since Zelda disclosed her original plan, Hilda grinned. “They’ll still be weakened and with the power of the Queen of Darkness, the First Witch herself coursing through us, there’s no way we will lose.” 

</p><p>Zelda watched helplessly as the others began to excitedly brainstorm, their confidence and eagerness returned now it wasn’t a suicide mission; on their side, at least. 

</p><p>She grasped Lilith’s arm before the witch could disappear and led the woman away from everyone else. 

</p><p>Trying to pull free, Lilith frowned at her in confusion. “Zelda, I <em>need</em> to go. They just summoned me a second time, there will not be a third. They’ll consider my absence a forfeit.” 

</p><p>“I, I just,” her lips twisted, “be safe. Don’t make me come to Hell after you.” Zelda murmured, reaching up to wipe away the grime she left on Lilith’s face tenderly; she couldn’t let the Queen show up in Hell with dirt on her face, after all. 

</p><p>Lilith captured her hand and squeezed hard, a soft smile touching her lips. “I’ll be safe if you will,” she winked, astonishingly lighthearted considering everything happening. With a final bounce of her eyebrows, Lilith stepped back and disappeared in a dramatic swirl of flames. 

</p><p>Eyes trained on the spot where Lilith stood for another minute, Zelda couldn’t help but wish she hadn’t let Hilda distract her from telling Lilith the truth.  

</p><p>Though her visit to the Nether Realm and argument with Edward strengthened her resolve not to act on her feelings, Lilith’s support in bringing Hilda back, not once suggesting Zelda not do it because of her own injury, Lilith’s break through, the power roaring through her, Hilda’s return, it all swirled together and made her want to kiss the woman. 

</p><p>She almost gave in.  

</p><p>Almost told Lilith she wanted more before drawing her in, the coven around her be blessed, and sealing their lips together…. Only to pull back last second. 

</p><p>And now? 

</p><p>Now Lilith was off not only to fight for the final Unholy Regalia, but she also was going toe-to-toe with Lucifer in the process and it scared the shit out of Zelda. She wished she hadn’t let fear control her, hadn’t let Lilith go, potentially to her death, before telling the witch the truth. Because while Lilith was immensely powerful and clever and resilient, Lucifer was nasty and underhanded. And it wasn’t as though Lilith wouldn’t do what was needed to win, but Lucifer... well, he had no qualms, no limits. 

</p><p>Swallowing hard, and with a final look at where Lilith stood, Zelda turned to the others. “Sabrina, take Nicholas and go after your teacher.” She instructed, mind still half on Lilith. 

</p><p>Nonplussed, her niece’s brow furrowed. “What?”

</p><p>Fully coming to, Zelda rolled her eyes. “She’s running around and, for all she’s aware, committing murder. We can hardly let her stay loose and risk her shooting anyone else featured in these memories of hers.” Her hand came up to touch her side briefly, her shirt still crusty with dried blood, before Zelda shook her head and refocused on the task at hand and not the pain the mortal caused her. “And as much as I’d enjoy <em>some</em> retaliation, it’d be unfair considering all the woman’s been through. Find her and put her under a sleeping spell for now, we’ll work on how to fix the rest of this later. Nicholas,” she turned to the young warlock, and though he was still recovering she couldn’t let anyone sit out now. “Wardwell may consider shooting first, seeing as how Sabrina featured prominently in her memories, have a shield spell ready.” He nodded, straightening up as if to demonstrate his readiness to protect Sabrina again should it be necessary. Satisfied Sabrina would have adequate support, Zelda inclined her head. “Meet us at the Academy, come <strong>right</strong> back once you’re finished, understood?”

</p><p>Sabrina nodded, expression determined. “Yes, Auntie Zee, I’ll find her and take her to her cabin.” The girl surged forward and hugged both her aunts hard, muttering how she loved them before disappearing with Nicholas. 

</p><p>Exhaling slowly, Zelda turned to the others. “Hilda, does Cerberus know Mary?”

</p><p>Taken aback by the question, Hilda rubbed some dirt from her hair to buy herself a moment to process it. “Certainly. They’re friendly, she used to come into the shop. They bonded over their love of the weird and occult, two misfits. He even mentioned once how she stopped being a regular back in October and he was a little worried. Seeing as how her fiancé was gone so often... suppose it all makes sense now, with Lilith taking over. But they—"

</p><p>She held up a hand to cut her sister off, not needing to know all about the friendship between the two mortals. “Good, call him—he’ll be glad to hear from you in any case—and send him to her cabin. I don’t doubt Sabrina’s sleeping spell abilities but having a friendly face there just in case never hurts. And it’ll keep him safe and out of the way when we confront Michaels.”

</p><p>“I’ll do that now and meet you at the Academy.” Hilda grasped her hand and squeezed before hurrying towards the house. 

</p><p>Zelda watched her sister a moment, relief still shuddering through her at Hilda’s close brush with permanent death. Wetting her lips, Zelda turned back to Ambrose and Marie, the only two left. 

</p><p>Chin lifting a notch, trying to demonstrate a confidence she didn’t entirely possess, Zelda closed the distance between them. “Come, we’ve preparations to make.” She grasped their hands and teleported to the Academy. 

</p>
<hr/><p>Preparations were already underway when they arrived; Prudence having taken it upon herself to marshal their troops. Pride swelling up within her at the sight, Zelda smiled at the young woman as she encouraged, bullied and cajoled the witches flitting around her based on what each one needed. 

</p><p>Walking past her, Zelda grasped her arm in support. “Keep it up,” she murmured, noting how Prudence puffed up slightly at the praise, her lips quirking up until Melvin dropped something and she was off yelling and asking him if he had hooves instead of hands. Pursing her lips to hide a smile, Zelda grabbed Gryla as she passed and pulled her and Marie into one of the nearby classrooms not in use. When they were alone, Zelda inhaled deeply. “You both have a unique connection with spirits—” As if on cue, the Yule Lads tumbled unseen, but certainly heard, above their heads, grinding her teeth, Zelda pressed on. “Use this, them. Marie your… <em>friends</em> are already spying, work with Gryla to find other ways to utilize them and the Lads.” Harsh giggles filled the air and the Yule Lads jangled loudly to indicate their support. 

</p><p>A malicious grin stealing across her lips, Gryla inclined her head. “Oh, Directrix, we can certainly find use for our spirits, don’t you worry.” Her hand rubbed absently along her stomach as her gaze rose to look at her Lads, ideas forming behind her eyes. 

</p><p>Though perturbed by Gryla’s exuberance, Zelda caught Marie’s eye and the younger witch nodded. “It shall be done, chèrie.” 

</p><p>Relieved Gryla would be somewhat tempered by Marie, Zelda left them to confer about spirits and how best to use them in battle only to find Sycorax and Pesta waiting for her outside the classroom; Pesta swaying in that unnerving way of hers while Sycorax stood stock still. 

</p><p>Clasping her hands in front of her, Zelda resisted the urge to conjure a cigarette. “Ladies, what can I do for you? I’m rather busy—”

</p><p>“I could drown them all where they stand,” Sycorax murmured, water dribbling unacknowledged from her lips. “Why fight, when they can fall? Fall gasping for breath, water filling their lungs and leaking from their eyes and nose?”  

</p><p>Before Zelda could react to the suggestion, Pesta cut in. “Drown them?” She sneered, her fingers curling and uncurling repeatedly. “Nonsense, why would we drown them when we can poison them? Boils and pustules and rashes and pain,” she chortled darkly, “why give them a swift death when it can be prolonged?” 

</p><p>Zelda wet her lips and gripped each witch by the arm. “While I love the enthusiasm, ladies, you’ve been on your own for too long and forget there are innocents within that coven, and I will not slaughter them unnecessarily. Pesta, when we confront Michaels and his coven, you will not be on the front lines with us but circling behind the enemy and poisoning the ground there, preventing a retreat. If you have time, also poison the ground on at least one side to prevent flanking. I trust you’ll use your judgement to pick the most strategic side to poison first.”

</p><p>Straightening, Pesta’s eyes glittered. “Yes, High Priestess, very clever High Priestess. Pesta will do this for you, Pesta will do this for her coven.” Now rubbing her hands together, the witch swayed away, muttering to herself. 

</p><p>Face bright with anticipation for her own task, the river witch looked at Zelda. “And for Sycorax?” She asked. 

</p><p>“I will need you beside me and the others when we face Michaels. The first moments are crucial, each side will try and intimidate the other, likely a lot of peacockery. Michaels won’t waste the chance to hear himself talk, to once more shout how we are wrong and must be reminded of our places… I have no intention of wasting my time while he spouts nonsense.” Sycorax quite literally squirmed at this, unable to fully contain herself. “While Michaels struts about and makes a fool of himself, you will drown his lieutenants. They are far from innocent and will never come round to our vision for the Churches of Darkness.” 

</p><p>Water gurgling in her throat, Sycorax smiled, more spilling over her lips as she did. “<em>Just</em> the lieutenants? I could make that imposter Beatrice drown as well… for what she did to Sister Hilda.” 

</p><p>She cocked her head in acknowledgement. “You could… but I have plans for her and I’ll not have them interfered with.” 

</p><p>Pointed teeth glinting as her smile turned cruel, Sycorax nodded. “Of course, High Priestess, I look forward to seeing you work.” With a final bow of her head, the river witch strode away, leaving damp footprints in her wake… they’d have to come up with a solution for that eventually, Zelda thought distractedly, checking her watch and seeing almost fifteen minutes passed since she left the house. 

</p><p>Hurrying back to the main hall, Zelda was happy to see everyone gathered there, including Hilda, Sabrina and Nicholas, loading up on protective spells, charms and potions under Hilda’s instruction. Marie and Gryla slipped into the crowd as well, clearly having finished their plans for the spirits. 

</p><p>Zelda moved towards the nearby staircase and went up a few steps in order to be seen by everyone. “Church of Night!” Silence fell and the group turned to her, still stuffing their pockets but attention focused. “<strong>We</strong> are in the right! We will not allow our coven to be bullied and told we are in the wrong. Queen Lilith, in all her wisdom and power, granted us new abilities as evidence of this! She granted us new abilities to help us put down this threat that is a backwards coven which believes witches cannot be equal to warlocks.” 

</p><p>Shouts of disapproval for Michaels and his antiqued thinking rose and Zelda allowed it to continue for a moment before raising her hand and silence fell once more. “We will protect what we have built, what we continue to build. We will fight for every witch who ever lost her life to the Feast of Feasts and so not one more faces the same fate. We will fight for every witch and warlock who lost a piece of themselves or someone they love because of a dark devotion Lucifer set for them.” Her chest was heaving with emotion now, painful memories filtering through her mind and she could tell her coven felt their own memories as well. “We fight so no witch is thrown from her coven without just cause because witches without covens are easy pickings. We fight so no witch has Lucifer force himself upon her the night before her wedding. We fight to ban the use of the Caligari spell so no witch or warlock loses their free will to an abusive partner. We fight to claim back the free will Lucifer said was ours but then stole again and again at every turn. <em>We will fight!</em>” She cried out hoarsely, thrusting her fist into the air and other fists joined hers as cheers and magic filled the air. “We fight for ourselves, for our families, for our coven and for our Queen! Hail Queen Lilith, Mother of Darkness and the First Witch, may she see us through to our victory!” 

</p><p>The foyer shook with the noise and magic filling the air and Zelda reveled at the might of her small coven. Michaels didn’t know what was coming for him.  

</p><p>Stepping down so she was level with her ranks, Zelda cast a few blanket protection spells over everyone, snatched up a couple of charms to stuff her pockets and then grinned wickedly. “Let’s show these witches what happens when they mess our coven!” She shouted, and a roar of approval met her words and her coven marched out of the Academy to form a teleportation circle outside. 

</p><p>She waited for the others to filter out in front of her doing a head count and mentally creating their battle line for when they confronted Michaels. No one in her coven was weak, per se, but it would be necessary to intersperse her strongest throughout the line to ensure there was nothing for Michaels or his followers to exploit.  

</p><p>As she finished, pleased with her final plan, Hilda paused next to her and cast a few protection spells. “We already visited the Nether Realm once today and almost didn’t come back; I won’t risk it again.” Her sister muttered, slipping a few more charms into Zelda’s pockets before exiting as well. 

</p><p>Touched, Zelda followed her sister outside and arranged her coven per her strategy before they all clasped hands and teleported away; better to catch Michaels’ coven at their church than to risk any structural damage to theirs or the Academy. 

</p><p>Zelda only wished, as they teleported away, that she could have done more for Lilith than the few small prayers thrown into her speech. The witch gave them power and Zelda wanted to return the favor, however minimal, by praising and praying to the witch. She doubted it would do much to tip the scales when Lilith fully challenged Lucifer, but it was all she could manage and better than nothing. 

</p><p>Pushing the thoughts away, Zelda refocused on the task at hand as the forest surrounding the Church of Shadows materialized around them. 

</p><p>Her coven formed a line on either side of her, in just the order she instructed, and marched forward, not bothering to try and mask their presence; the wards surrounding the desecrated church would have already alerted Michaels to their presence… though he only had minutes to prepare. 

</p><p>As they neared the clearing in front of the church, Ambrose and Prudence stiffened and turned to her in tandem. “Auntie—” “My father, he’s back—”

</p><p>“No.” The word wrenched itself painfully from Zelda’s throat, but it was necessary. 

</p><p>Dumbfounded the pair stared at her. “What?” 

</p><p>Eyes still forward and face calm despite her roiling insides, Zelda shook her head. “I <em>cannot</em> spare you. Either of you. Though Lucifer didn’t restore the Church of Shadows full powers in order to be stronger going after the Regalia, they still have the numbers. I <em>cannot</em> spare you now.”

</p><p>Lips twisting in conflict, Ambrose tried again. “Aunt Zelda—"

</p><p>At the same time Prudence interjected. “Directrix, please you know how much—"

</p><p>“I do. I <strong>do</strong> know how much, please trust and understand that I want Faustus captured and brought to heel just as much <em>if not more</em> than you.” She slowed slightly to look at them both for extra measure, genuinely wanting her words to sink in. “But we have our priorities, and you set a trap. I trust the trap will hold until we can fetch him.” 

</p><p>Emotions warring on their faces, the two nodded and fell back into line, heads bent together to whisper as they advanced with the others.  

</p><p>Zelda pushed on, head held high and trying to ignore how her adrenaline-fueled trembling had taken on a new edge at the news of her estranged husband’s return.  

</p><p>Shoving away thoughts of what Faustus had been doing all this time, where he went, how much more dangerous he became during his time in the time vortex, Zelda focused on the task at hand; decimating the Michaels threat. There’d be time enough to deal with Faustus later... hopefully. 

</p><p>When the Church of Shadows finally came into view, they could see the fighting members of the other coven gathered in front of the dilapidated building—the rest likely sheltered inside—just as Zelda anticipated. With a nod towards the witch, Pesta slunk into the trees and disappeared, off to do her part. 

</p><p>Her coven emerged from the trees and came to a stop about fifteen yards from the group and, once again just as Zelda expected, Michaels stepped forward to diatribe against them. Strutting back and forth proclaiming Satan as their one true leader and how <strong>He</strong> would <em>never</em> allow a woman to lead. How the Church of Night strayed much too far from the Path and <strong>must</strong> be brought to heel. Shouted that they were traitors to the witching realm and would face certain death if they did not surrender immediately and that Lucifer Morningstar <em>Himself</em> appeared to them to tell them as such. 

</p><p>All the while he talked, Zelda smoked a cigarette, doing her best to appear unconcerned—which was hardly difficult when spittle was flying from Michaels lips as he passionately preached. No, it wasn’t hard to dismiss Michaels, not with Lilith's gifted abilities singing through her veins. What was a little difficult, though, was keeping her eyes away from the figure of Pesta moving in the background, wreaking havoc as she poisoned any possibility of retreat. 

</p><p>The former hedge witch worked silently and was even quick enough to get both the left and the right done before slinking back into the trees. As Pesta finished, Zelda glanced at Sycorax and the witch grinned, a twitching of her fingers the only sign of anything being done until Michaels’ lieutenants started to gag. 

</p><p>Michaels barely spared a glance at the noise, too caught up in his speech, and it was only when his three lieutenants fell with a dull thud, dead, that Michaels stopped, the movement catching his attention. When he finally turned, horror transformed his features at seeing his most devout supporters motionless on the ground, water still pouring from their mouths. 

</p><p>With the Church of Shadows’ attention diverted, her own coven immediately erected a shield spell in anticipation of retaliation. They weren’t disappointed; Michaels whipped around, a feral look in his eye, and threw a curse at them. 

</p><p>A curse which hit directly in front of Zelda but fell uselessly to the ground before sizzling out. 

</p><p>Arching an unimpressed brow at the attempt, Zelda stepped apart from her coven a little, though the shield still protected her. “While Father Michaels here would have us living in the dark ages for all eternity, I, my coven, and <em>my Queen Lilith</em> seek another way; a better way.” Gasps met her declaration, for while Lucifer may have informed them of some of the happenings, he neglected to mention his deposition. Now wasn’t the time for subtly, though, Zelda needed to give those who wanted a better way to surrender before they proceeded. “Together, Lilith, our Dark Mother and the First Witch, and I have made great progress for witching kind. We are not betrayers or traitors as Michaels and Lucifer would have you think. We fight for the freedom we were promised, the freedom and free will Lucifer stripped away piece by piece all while claiming it was for our own good.” 

</p><p>Zelda peered at the coven in front of her and, while many were unmoved, a few appeared to be warily listening. Inhaling deeply, Zelda projected her voice further, allowing more emotion than she normally permitted to seep into it. “If it was for <strong>our</strong> good, why restrict our powers by forcing us to sign the Book of the Beast? If it was for <strong>our</strong> good, why cut us down and force us to hurt ourselves and others we care for in the process of completing a dark devotion? A devotion we <em>literally cannot</em> resist or deny which is the opposite of freedom we were promised under Lucifer. Why control our population by forcing mass cannibalization once a year of some of our most promising witches? Why force us to kick out witches who find means of power outside of his control?” She spread her arms to highlight the former hedge witches at her side. 

</p><p>“Lucifer feels <em>nothing</em> for us, he only cares for himself and his power. Why else strip and limit what is rightfully ours? Why else limit our abilities and deny us knowledge of other options such as those of the hedge witches, of Haitian Vodou, of Lilith our Queen herself? Why else eliminate any who question it? Because Lucifer is <strong>not</strong> the source of our power, he’s merely a bully that got to it first and decided to set himself up as a king by doling it out as he saw fit; which was sparingly so none could challenge him. But <strong>we</strong> challenged him and won. Now we face him again and I have every confidence the outcome will be in <em>our</em> favor once more, because we will no longer stand for his abuse, how he hoards gifts and powers and knowledge for himself. We deny Lucifer Morningstar, any claim he has on us and we fight to better the world we live in by supporting Queen Lilith, the Bringer of Doom, the First Witch. Will you join us? Or fall, just as Lucifer has?” 

</p><p>The power fueling their shield spell sparked at the end of her speech, her coven inspired by her words and their confidence manifesting itself physically in their magic. 

</p><p>And even as Michaels snarled and spat at them, more than a few of his coven slipped into the building behind them, unnoticed by their High Priest, but certainly observed by Zelda; who took it for the surrender it was.  

</p><p>“<strong>LIES!</strong> What venomous lies that spill from your mouth you treacherous woman. You’ve never overcome our Lord Satan!” Michaels bellowed, a vein throbbing prominently in his forehead. 

</p><p>Calmly pursing her lips, Zelda cocked her head. “If they were lies, they wouldn’t upset you so.” She murmured, her voice dropping as his rose. “Why else would Lucifer come to you in person? If he’d not been dethroned and cut off from his power by us? Why would he not just deal with a wayward coven himself, as in the past, instead of tasking you to do it, hmm?” Before Michaels could argue, Zelda powered on. “No, what upsets you is that the celestial being you’ve devoted your entire life to turned out to be no better than the False God he decried; scrabbling to control us just under a different set of rules. What upsets you is that I speak the truth.” A few more of his coven moved discreetly to the back of the group and slithered into the desecrated church.

</p><p>Hands coming up to almost cover his ears, Michaels shook his head vigorously, too caught up in Zelda and her coven to notice what was happening behind him. “No!” He pointed a finger at her, expression twisted by rage and panic. “You lie and the Church of Shadows will be rewarded handsomely for delivering you blasphemes to the Dark Lord. We have the numbers, come my coven, let us punish these ingrates!” There was a slight pause before his coven reacted, but when they did, they threw what strength Lucifer restored to them at the shield.


</p><p>It was then the spirits came, breaking their offensive move.  

</p><p>The unseen beings snatched witches up and slammed them into the building, nearby trees and lifted them into the air and dropped them. Marie and Gryla grinned and chuckled from down the line and Zelda lifted her chin at them in approval. 

</p><p>They allowed the spirits to create a little more chaos being dropping their shield and joining the fight as well. The minute the shield fell, Zelda confronted Michaels; no way in Heaven she was going to let anyone else go against him. 

</p><p>It was a pride thing, yes, she was itching to put this man in his place, show him exactly what a witch was capable of, but she also knew it was for appearances. She <em>had</em> to be the one to defeat him, because <em>she</em> was the one he opposed. The one he was against more than anything else because of her place of power. If she personally took him down, the rest of his coven would interpret that as Zelda having the divine backing instead of him and they’d fall in line; for surely Lucifer and his representative couldn’t be beaten, not unless Lilith and her followers were truly in the right. 

</p><p>Her plan wasn’t to kill him; not if she could help it. Yes, he was a High Priest who tried to control her and a misogynist, but he wasn’t <em>the</em> misogynistic High Priest she truly wanted to take her anger out on—the one who might be out there right now, escaping his trap. Shaking the thought, Zelda focused, because though she was stronger—had been to begin with and now with her abilities unfettered, Michaels was truly no match—Zelda wasn’t fighting to the death and Michaels was. 

</p><p>Because of this, because one misstep would lead to death, Zelda forced herself to focus solely on the insipid warlock in front of her, though she could feel spells sparking and flying as cries of anger, pain and battle filled the air. 

</p><p>She trusted her coven to handle their own, though, and didn’t bother to look for ways to support them. While the Church of Shadows had an advantage in numbers—even with those who fled before the fight—the Church of Night was stronger, didn’t rely on one kind of magic to fight… they also had more to lose which gave them a slightly desperate edge to their fight. 

</p><p>And though they had more to lose, Zelda instructed her coven before they arrived to follow her lead and not kill; not unless the other witch forced their hand. The goal wasn’t to slaughter the opposing coven, but to bring as many of them over to their way of thinking as possible. It better aligned with the direction they were taking the coven; the direction Lilith would lead Hell… if she won. 

</p><p>Distracted by the thought of Lilith and how she might be faring in Hell, Zelda was wrenched violently back to the present when a spell didn’t quite miss her; cutting into the skin of her cheek and leaving a several inches long gash there. If she’d been even a tad less alert, the spell would hit her more directly and likely killed her. 

</p><p>Furious at her own negligence, Zelda threw herself into the fight completely, refusing to let her mind wander to Faustus or Lilith again. Her retaliation wiped the confident smirk from Michaels’ face, the one that appeared when he landed a hit. Determined to do far more than wipe the smirk away, Zelda sent a volley of spells at him; ones meant to obscure his vision, to trip his feet… to hurt. 

</p><p>It was then, as Michaels lost more and more ground to her, that it finally dawned on him he was going to lose. She could tell from the panic now etched into his features and how his eyes scanned the area frantically, likely hoping someone would come to his rescue. Then Michaels’ gaze alighted on something behind Zelda and a malicious smile split his lips where a moment before fear pulled them into a snarl. Unable to help herself, Zelda glanced over her shoulder to see what excited Michaels. 

</p><p>Sabrina. 

</p><p>Her girl was a way behind her, fighting side by side with Nicholas and completely oblivious to the High Priest’s sudden attention. 

</p><p>Whipping back around, Zelda turned just in time to see Michaels taking aim at Sabrina. 

</p><p>Heart bursting with rage at his underhanded attempt to win, for endangering her niece, Zelda jumped in the way just as Michaels loosed his curse. With power that surprised even her, Zelda batted the spell aside as though it were a fly. The redirected magic hit a nearby tree and caused it to shatter, sending splintered bark flying. 

</p><p>Automatically lifting his hands to protect himself from the bark, Michaels gaped at her, face losing what little color it had left, as he stumbled back as she threw spell after spell at him, no longer bothering to restrain herself. 

</p><p>The first few strikes met a hastily erected shield with sparks of light and tremendous crashes. He couldn’t possibly hold against her, though, and his shield crumbled under her onslaught; the next concussive blow knocking Michaels off his feet, leaving him to cower as she closed the distance to loom over him. 

</p><p>Breathing heavily, Zelda pushed her hair back from her face and cast one last spell to bind Michaels’ hands and feet. It was only once he was immobile at her feet Zelda realized the rest of the fighting had died off as well; the Church of Shadows members surrendering when they witnessed their leader fall. 

</p><p>“Hail Queen Lilith,” they chorused, bowing their heads before looking to her for direction, one of them braving to add, “what now, High Priestess?” 

</p><p>Easy as that and she was their High Priestess. Easy as that and they accepted Lilith as their Queen. 

</p><p>Though Zelda was sure their new coven members were loyal—it wasn’t often one saw a High Priest who had the actual audience of Lucifer lose, it was enough to convert anyone—she wanted to ensure they weren’t just pretending to commit to until they could get away. 

</p><p>Before she could address her newly expanded coven, though, Michaels in a desperate attempt to save face, struggled to his knees. “I deny you! I deny your authority! I deny your <em>‘Queen’</em>!” He sneered, spitting at her feet and missing. “I will only ever accept Lucifer Morningstar, the Dark Lord, and deny any who says otherwise. <strong>And I’ll deny all this and you to my last breath!</strong>” He declared ostentatiously, eyes sweeping to his former coven to see if he swayed any of their minds; no one even glanced at him, eyes on Zelda to see her response. 

</p><p>A smirk tugged Zelda’s lips. “I can accommodate that.” Before Michaels could do anything other than splutter, Zelda snapped his neck with a flick of her wrist. 

</p><p>Though she normally didn’t condone witches killing witches, and it hadn’t been her initial plan, his attack on Sabrina and his words made it necessary. Because, as Michaels so valiantly proclaimed, he’d never come around to the new world they were building and while she could parade him around as an example, he could also be used as a rallying point and Zelda wouldn’t have that. The benefits of his death outweighed the benefits of keeping him alive, so Zelda neutralized him… permanently. 

</p><p>Wiping her hands, Zelda turned from the body and took stock of the witches in front of her, noting with pride they hadn’t suffered a single loss. It was then she noticed Hilda hovering over a witch near the trees. Brow furrowing, Zelda instructed the Church of Night to gathering everyone in the clearing—including those in the church who left before the fight and those inside to begin with—to ensure they were all well enough to teleport before making her way over to Hilda.

</p><p>As she neared, Hilda walked away from the prone witch, tucking what appeared to be a small doll into her cardigan pocket as she did. 

</p><p>“Sister?” Zelda asked, peering around Hilda and noticing the broken witch on the ground was Beatrice. “Is everything alright?”  

</p><p>Smiling to herself, Hilda nodded. “Yes, I don’t think Beatrice will be pulling any nasty stunts like the one she did on me and Cee for at least a century or two.” Bouncing slightly on her toes, Hilda moved to check on Sabrina and Ambrose who were helping secure the remaining Church of Shadow members. 

</p><p>Not quite so easily appeased, Zelda crouched next to Beatrice, impressed with Hilda’s work. “Are <em>all</em> your limbs broken, Beatrice?” She asked, rather unnecessarily, given the harsh angles of each arm and leg. A whimper was all she got in response. “I know my sister can look after herself, clearly, but I’m one for more… how should we say, long term, punishments.” With a malicious glint in her eye, Zelda took a shoe from the woman, already planning where it would go on her wall at home. 

</p><p>Shoe in hand, Zelda sauntered back to where the others stood, a few cautiously hurrying past her to gather Beatrice. Stopping in front of everyone, Zelda smiled at them. “Welcome to the Church of Night. We are sorry our joining had to begin in violence, but Michaels,” she waved vaguely at the bloody and battered corpse at her feet, “insisted on this path and we did what we must to ensure our safety and to support our Queen. Queen Lilith, who we thank for granting us strength, Queen Lilith, who we thank for seeing us through to victory!” Zelda had no idea if Lilith still needed extra strength in her race for the Unholy Regalia, but a little more praise and prayer couldn’t hurt. 

</p><p>Her prayers were repeated, and Zelda was happy to see the Church of Shadows members’ doing so as well and only a few begrudgingly. 

</p><p>“As I announced before we fought, our way forward will truly be in the best interest of us all, I see great things in our future. First, though, we will return to the Academy of the Unseen Arts where there is room enough for our newest coven members settle.” A few grumbled at that, and Zelda raised a hand to forestall them. “We understand many of you chose not fight, a signal of acceptance and solidarity with our cause, and the rest joined us willingly after Michaels fell, but please also understand there are some risks we cannot take. We do not intend to keep you with us permanently, merely until we can ensure the safety of everyone and install a new High Priest or Priestess here at the Church of Shadows to guide you in our new ways.” This mollified the disgruntled looks and a few of the women perked up at the mention of a High Priestess. Smiling, Zelda clapped her hands. “Please assist the wounded to the Academy so our Healers can see to them and help them become comfortable in their temporary home.” 

</p><p>The witches in front of her grouped together, always with some hers of intermixed with the new to ensure they didn’t try and teleport off and give away the game. It might be overly paranoid, but Zelda couldn’t take any risks until they initiated them as they had the hedge witches. 


</p><p>Ambrose and Prudence barely waited for the others to leave before approaching her. “Can we—"

</p><p>Lips quirking slightly, Zelda inclined her head. “Go. Take Agatha and Dorcas with you as backup, we’ve no idea what Faustus accomplished in the vortex, I won’t have you taken unawares.” When Sabrina lifted a hand, Zelda cut her off. “No, you’re not going. Hilda will need your help at the Academy seeing to the wounded, ours and theirs. Besides, I can’t send everyone off, I need to keep as many of us with these new coven members just in case they decide to try and pull something before we can get enough truth serum baked into cakes.”  

</p><p>Clasping her hands in front of her, Marie stepped forward. “I’ll go as well,” at Zelda’s raised brow she added. “I’ve been involved in this hunt for some time, I’d like to see it through. And I’m intrigued by the warlock who caused so much damage, so much passion to catch him.” 

</p><p>Though Zelda did need every witch at the Academy possible, it wouldn’t hurt to have a fully grown witch with the group either and Marie had garnered some trust lately. “Fine,” she acquiesced, “but <em>only</em> you five.” Her stomach turned at the finality of her words, Zelda longed to go with them, to take down Faustus herself, to look in his eyes when he too realized she’d won. 

</p><p>But it wasn’t in the cards. 

</p><p>She had responsibilities here, to her coven, to her family… to Lilith. So, while she burned to teleport away, Zelda merely wished Ambrose, Prudence and the others good luck, knowing while they were off she would be keeping a sharp eye on their new recruits until they could be vetted.  

</p><p>Without another moment wasted, Ambrose pecked her on the cheek, promising to bring the bastard home, before joining hands with the others and dashing off; Faustus couldn’t be allowed to be loose in this world for long, after all.

</p><p>Exhaling slowly, Zelda dragged her eyes away from where the group stood, once more hating being left behind, and turned to the remaining person still in the clearing with her, Sabrina. “Why aren’t you at the Academy? I said you couldn’t join so you should have gone and helped Hilda—"

</p><p>Sabrina merely shook her head and looked at Zelda in awe. “Auntie, you were amazing during that fight!” 

</p><p>Brow furrowing, Zelda crossed her arms, Beatrice’s shoe hanging off one finger. “And why, may I ask, were you watching me when you should have been intent on your own?” 

</p><p>“The tree <strong>exploded</strong>!” Sabrina retorted incredulously, pointing at the jagged remains of the trunk. “That got <em>everyone’s</em> attention. And then, then all the sparks and light and noise when your attacks hit his shield!” She exclaimed, hands gesticulating wildly, face bright. “If the tree didn’t get our attention, <strong>that</strong> sure did. No one was fighting while you crushed him, we were all watching the big showdown. And you, you were so incredible.” She finished a little breathlessly, looking at Zelda like she did when she was young and they hadn’t grown apart yet.  

</p><p>Clearing her throat, Zelda inclined her head in acknowledgement. That would explain why, after Michaels was defeated, no one else was fighting, they all just stood around, staring. Well, converting would be easier when your High Priest insisted on archaic traditions <em>and</em> was tossed around like a ragdoll by the opposition. “Yes, well, thank you, darling.” Zelda managed, touching Sabrina’s cheek affectionately with her free hand.   

</p><p>Gently reaching up to brush her fingers below the cut on Zelda’s cheek in return, Sabrina bit her lip. “I’m glad you’re okay. I’m glad we won.” 

</p><p>“Not yet,” Zelda reminded, heart clenching once more at the thought of Lilith going against Lucifer alone. “But it was an important victory, and we have to ensure we don’t lose it to a coup back at the Academy. Come.” Hand held out, Sabrina grasped it, squeezing tightly before they teleported back to the school. 

</p><p>She found Hilda running the show when she arrived. Her sister organizing those who needed medical care, who needed food, and who needed regular beds. Sabrina wandered off towards the Infernal Infirmary to help while Zelda approached her sister, stopping next to her and speaking out of the side of her mouth, eyes forward. “Have you tethered them all to the Academy? Can’t risk anyone leaving to spread word of what we’ve done.” 

</p><p>Nodding, Hilda redirected a confused looking witch back towards the dining hall with a soft smile and a word of encouragement. Once they were alone again, Hilda replied, though she played at her attention being elsewhere too. “Of course. And I’ve blocked the mirrors, taken any enchanted writing utensils, secured the familiars and strengthened the ward against astral projecting.”

</p><p>Impressed, Zelda nudged Hilda in thanks. “You always think of everything, dear sister.”  

</p><p>Lips curling up, Hilda huffed. “Me? You’re the one who made this possible, going toe-to-toe with Michaels like that.” She finally turned to Zelda and grasped her chin. “Let me have a good look at that,” she muttered, tilting Zelda’s head back and forth in order to better see the gash on her cheek. 

</p><p>Resisting the urge to pull away, Zelda settled for rolling her eyes. “It’s just a scratch.” 

</p><p>A snort escaped her sister. “And I’m bloody Mother Teresa.” Hilda quipped, probing the cut. “It’s a good thing I stuffed those pockets of yours with protective charms, otherwise that close call might have turned into something else.” She arched a knowing brow before healing the cut and casting another spell to check Zelda for other injuries. 

</p><p>Zelda caught Hilda’s hands before she could cast further spells. “Just bruises and a little residual magic, no need to tire yourself on my account. They’ll fade on their own and I’ll be right as rain. How are you?” She ran an assessing eye over her younger sister but saw no obvious injuries. 

</p><p>“Right as rain myself,” Hilda beamed, emptying her pockets of her own protective charms. “I really only had eyes for Beatrice, and it wasn’t the fairest of fights. I came prepared with a little dolly.” She pulled the doll out of her pocket as well and dropped it next to the charms on a side table. 

</p><p>Shrugging a shoulder, Zelda let her eyes sweep back over the emptying front hall. “No less than the bitch deserved. I hope her healing is especially painful and difficult to accomplish.” 

</p><p>Her sister hummed lightly. “Speaking of painful, what’re you going to do with that?” She asked, indicating to the shoe still in Zelda’s hand. 

</p><p>A wicked smile spreading across her lips, Zelda held up the shoe and inspected it. “Oh, sister, I have some <em>sinful</em> ideas.” She breathed, already picturing all the ways in which she could punish Beatrice for harming Hilda. “I do know that it will go next to Professor Hampstead’s shoe on my wall.” 

</p><p>Chortling, Hilda moved toward the light switches to ‘close’ the Academy for the night. “You still have Professor Hampstead’s shoe up there? That poor witch must be almost 800 by now.” 

</p><p>“Well, 800 or no, Zelda Spellman never forgets a slight or an attack on her family. Beatrice will be the unlucky owner of a prime spot, the curse, or curses, I haven’t completely decided,” she muttered as an aside, “will be delicious and lasting. She won’t have reprieve from it until she dies… maybe even a decade or two after.” 

</p><p>Hilda shook her head good-naturedly as she walked back over. “You don’t have to do that, you know, I took care of her myself. Rather efficiently.”

</p><p>Eyes lighting up, Zelda grinned. “Oh, I know you did, Hildie, I saw your work; skillful, efficient, with some theatrics thrown in? Marvelously done, please don’t doubt that, I can certainly recognize a master’s work.” She touched her sister’s cheek affectionately. “But, just as you took care of Shirley for me, I will take care of Beatrice for you.” Zelda gave Hilda a brief hug before heading towards her office to tormentedly wait for news from Ambrose and Lilith.      

</p><p>It was only once she was there that Zelda allowed her anxiety to bleed through. Only once she was alone and didn’t have to put on a brave and confident face for her coven and their new recruits that she speared her hands through her hair in agitation and paced the length of her office restlessly, muttering the full ‘Hail, Lilith’ prayer under her breath as she moved; hoping the sliver of support would bolster the witch in some way. 

</p><p>Because while they were victorious against Michaels, their win meant nothing compared to what her Queen was trying to accomplish and would mean less than nothing if Lilith failed. 

</p><p>Spinning her rings, Zelda chain smoked as she waited. 

</p><p>Waited to hear from Lilith. To hear what happened with Faustus… with the twins. And it was agony, the waiting. But she did it. Because as much as she may hate it, as High Priestess she couldn’t do everything, couldn’t be everywhere. She had to delegate, to oversee, to be available, to act as the face of the coven and the face of the coven couldn’t be absent; especially not after absorbing another coven.  

</p><p>So, with gritted teeth, Zelda waited. Waited and paced and smoked and tried to keep her emotions in check as some of the people she cared about most were out there and facing dangerous threats without her.   

</p><p>At some point Hilda and Sabrina joined her, stating as they sat on the sofa that there were several batches of truth cake in the oven and they figured they could wait here just as easily as in the kitchen. And though Zelda appreciated their show of solidarity, that they recognized her unease and chose to wait with her in quiet reassurance, it didn’t do much good.  

</p><p>Not when all she could think of was what she would do if she lost Ambrose, Prudence or Lilith. Heart seizing painfully at the, terrifyingly real, possibility, Zelda continued to pace, determined not to sleep until her family was home safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to have both Zelda and Lilith's confrontations in this chapter, but it was getting overwhelmingly long so here is the part 1 of the ending, next chapter will likely be the last! Thanks for sticking with me, especially through my super long hiatus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>potentially triggering language during confrontation with Lucifer (not a long section, but heads up)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hours ago</em>
</p><p>Lilith left the cemetery in a whirl of flames, hoping the heat would be excuse enough for the color in her cheeks. Striding into the throne room, Lilith tamped down the warm, fuzzy feeling Zelda caused even as her fingers brushed along her cheek where the redhead so sweetly wiped away the dirt. With a final hard shake of her head, Lilith focused; it wouldn’t do to have thoughts of Zelda and her gentle touches distracting her during the final, and most vital, race. </p><p>The hordes erupted into noise when she arrived, some cheering, others hissing, the rest just making noise because they wanted to add to the din. The Plague Kings scowled when they saw her, they likely hoped she wouldn’t appear for one reason or another leaving them to claim the throne. Lilith smiled blandly back at them, not wanting to give away anything. </p><p>With a final sneer, Beelzebub banged on the table for silence; the packed into the throne room quieted relatively quickly, everyone and thing eager to see this challenge finished. “Now that both our contestants are here,” he glared at her, “we can begin.”   </p><p>And though she desperately wanted to be off and after the Regalia, knowing Lucifer wouldn’t and didn’t have to wait, Lilith knew she’d be disqualified if she didn’t attend the ceremonial start of the race. Which meant she was stuck impatiently drumming her fingers against the railing by the throne as Beelzebub droned on, his theatrics irritating her more than usual as time slipped away. </p><p>When they were finally released to begin the hunt, Lilith teleported to the beginning of the Ninth Circle; not even bothering to try and take scenic route, if she couldn’t mask her trail from a clay puppet she didn’t deserve to be Queen. Her direct route didn’t mean she could simply appear in Judas’ prison, though, Lucifer may already be there and her entire plan hinged on surprise. When Lilith used the spell that allowed her shadow to scout ahead for her, however, she found that, despite his head start, Lucifer wasn’t there and hadn’t been based on trace magic in the air. </p><p>Heart pounding with excitement, Lilith hurried into the chamber holding the three worst betrayers. 

</p>
<hr/><p>She was bored. </p><p>Hell help her, she was bored. She cast her spells, laid her trap, and hidden herself away… and then nothing. For what felt like ages. Lilith knew, she <em>knew</em> Lucifer was coming. But he was taking his blessed time about it, likely too cocky to think anyone would beat him to his ‘old friend’ Judas. And, if she were honest, it probably hadn’t been <em>that</em> long, it was just, well, patience was never a virtue of hers; despite all the years she toiled away waiting to be made Lucifer’s Queen. </p><p>And now? Here she was, waiting on Lucifer… again.  </p><p>At least this time the waiting wouldn’t be in vain. At least this time she wouldn’t be the one broken, hurting, betrayed in the end. No. This time she had the power, the advantage, the knowledge. The wool that’d been forced over her eyes was gone, Lilith herself cutting it away, with the help of unexpected allies. </p><p>No, while Lilith may be waiting on Lucifer once more, it was not the same. </p><p>Still, it was hard to remain in her hiding spot when Caliban could be heading for the silver that very moment; not that it was likely the ingrate had puzzled out the location yet, but still. It was also difficult to breathe slowly, steadily, softly, to stay still so as to not give herself away. It was especially difficult once she heard and felt Zelda leading prayers to her as she and the coven disembarked on their own fight. It was no mistake or coincidence the witch was lending strength to Lilith at this time and it meant more than her knew she’d be able to express.</p><p>If she ever had the chance. </p><p>And there were <em>so</em> many chances she didn’t take when it came to Zelda. And as she waited, there was little else for her to think about, her trap for Lucifer was laid, so her mind was free to wander where it wanted; and, as usual, it wanted to dwell on Zelda. </p><p>Dwell on Zelda and how she wished she told the witch the truth. Wished she said that after all their moments together, after all their time learning to trust one another, supporting one another, the slow lowering the walls they built to protect themselves... Lilith never should have let herself doubt, to be jealous, to hold herself back from saying she cared deeply; possibly more. </p><p>But she hadn’t. She let past experiences scare her, let them push those walls back up around her heart out of fear and she let Zelda go without a word. And now they were both off to battle and Hell knew what the outcomes would be on either end. </p><p>Yes, they had their plans. But their plans since unseating Lucifer were derailed almost immediately by Michaels, the Plague Kings and their puppet Caliban declaring a challenge to the throne, and Sabrina selfishly freeing Nicholas.... So, it was easy to see why Lilith didn’t put <em>too much</em> stock in plans. </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps echoing down the hall; footsteps she’d know anywhere after cringing at their sound for centuries and wondering what pain their owner would deliver upon his arrival. Clearing her mind of that, and other thoughts, Lilith exhaled slowly and sunk deeper into the shadows.  </p><p>Lucifer approached arrogantly, not bothering to cast detection spells and utterly oblivious of her presence. “Judas,” he greeted with a smile, and oh, how he could be charming when he chose, but Lilith saw through it all, had for some time. </p><p>Eyes opening slowly, Judas took in Lucifer. “Yes?” His voice scraped. </p><p>Arching a brow, Lucifer tried to casually inspect his nails. “I’m in need of your silver, dear friend.”

</p><p>Still ensnared tightly in his prison, Judas shook his head as much as the rock allowed. “You left me here to <em>rot</em>. I betrayed the False God’s spawn for you, gave him that kiss so the others would tear him down and you <strong>let</strong> them <em>punish</em> me.” It was a risk, letting Judas confront Lucifer, even in this limited way, with justified anger seeping into his roughened voice. But it’d been part of the deal, and Lilith could understand better than anyone the desire to confront the source of one’s pain and suffering. </p><p>Thankfully, Lucifer wasn’t quite in one of his ‘I’m superior, therefore you do not question or defy me’ moods, and he adopted an expression of faux sorrow instead. “I know, dear friend, I know. But everything has a price and I already moved against the False God in taking his son, I dared not incur his wrath further. Your time here was necessary for the rest of us to thrive.”</p><p>The statement almost made Lilith give herself away. </p><p>Because wasn’t it just like Lucifer to task others, to have them dirty their hands for him and his cause only for him to abandon them once he finished using them; it was a tale Lilith was intimately familiar with. </p><p>Only this time, the tables were turned; Lucifer just didn’t know it yet. “I only wanted to serve you.” Judas rasped, and oh how Lilith hated how closely that sentiment paralleled the one she held for centuries; so much so she forgot herself, let herself become Madam Satan. The conversation continuing recaptured her from painful memories.</p><p>“I know, Judas, I know.” Lucifer murmured, in what might have been interpreted as a soothing tone had she not known better. “And I need you to serve me again, just one more time and then not even the False God coming down from Heaven could keep me from releasing you.” Lucifer looked up at Judas from under his brow, as much an act of submission as he’d ever give. But Lilith could tell his patience was wearing thin at the charade of a benevolent leader, the whitening knuckles of his clasped hands and the slight twitch in his jaw muscle giving him away. </p><p>Coughing for effect, Judas exhaled slowly. “You’d free me?” </p><p>Irritation flashing across his face, Lucifer forced a smile. “Of course, dear friend, but first, <em>the silver</em>.” His last words were strained, said through gritted teeth. </p><p>Not wanting to press his luck, or Lucifer’s temper, Judas acquiesced. “I will tell you where to find my silver, <em>if</em> you give me your word you will return with it to let me hold it one more time before you release me and take it to claim your throne.” </p><p>The corner of his mouth curling up in the it always did before he lied, Lucifer smiled. “I give you my word I will come back to let you hold the silver one last time before I release you.” </p><p>Lilith allowed herself a small smile, another piece in place, Lucifer truly was falling into her trap quite nicely. </p><p>A smile touching his cracked lips as well, Judas nodded. “The silver is buried with my son, Vlad the Impaler. He’s charged with protecting it and will try and kill you for taking it. Spare my son, Dark Lord, he is only doing as his father bid.” </p><p>Distractedly waving a hand, Lucifer nodded. “Yes, yes, dear friend, I can spare your son as part of the price I owe you for this information.” And with a final, slight incline of his head, Lucifer disappeared. </p><p>She waited a few minutes, to ensure he wouldn’t come back asking for directions to the tomb, before stepping out from behind the rock and stretching, smirking to herself. Honestly, for the proclaimed ‘Father of Lies’ he was rather pathetic at lying and spotting a fellow liar. </p><p>“Well done,” she commended Judas, moving around the room and putting the final touches into place. “He didn’t suspect you for a moment.” </p><p>Unused to praise, Judas huffed. “Thank you, my Queen, but I must ask, why not just go after the silver yourself? I told you the location willingly and you’d have been able to defeat my son…”</p><p>Inclining her head in acknowledgement, Lilith stashed her supplies away once she finished. “Yes, I could have, and I’d have won the throne. But Lucifer would never accept it, Regalia or no, and he’d have done everything in his power to undermine me, or even more likely, kill me. No, I had to take care of both at the same time. The moment I obtained the silver Lucifer would hunt me instead, better I am the hunter and him the unsuspecting prey.” </p><p>A ravaged sound emanated from Judas and Lilith turned to him in alarm only to realize he was laughing. “I’ve never thought of the Dark Lord as prey before,” he wheezed, his throat unaccustomed to the action. “I’m happy to play whatever part I can in making him one. Especially when he revealed his true colors once more.”</p><p>Lilith spun slowly, taking in the room one last time. “Oh, so you didn’t miss his wordplay either?” She smirked, truly, Lucifer was losing his touch if even Judas—who’d been trapped in literally stone for centuries without any interaction—could tell he was lying. Apparently, they both noticed how Lucifer might as well have done a dance to announce he intended to slip around the deal. Yes, he’d come back with the silver, just as promised, and he’d even let ‘poor’ Judas hold it; that much of the deal he’d fulfill. But neither of them missed the slight emphasis he put on the word ‘before’.</p><p>Before could mean anything.</p><p>Before could technically leave Judas in the stone for another couple centuries and still be true. Indeed, Lucifer had been careful not to say <em>when</em> he would release Judas in relation to letting him hold the silver. Not that his trickery mattered; he’d been outmaneuvered before he even set foot in the chamber. </p><p>Her perimeter wards alerted them to Lucifer’s return before Judas could reply and Lilith quickly slipped back into her hiding space. </p><p>The disgraced angel sauntered back into the room, a smug smile on his face as he handed over the bag for examination. “Vlad lives, as promised, though I cannot say in what kind of health, he had a… reaction to my celestial blood.” A grimace passed over his face, though Lilith knew it was from disgust at Vlad’s reaction and not concern for the vampire.</p><p>A relieved sigh sounded from Judas. “Good, my child means the realms to me.” He murmured, as he balanced the bag of silver in his hand. “All thirty pieces accounted for; I’d know their weight even if another three centuries passed.”</p><p>Signal given, it wouldn’t have done to have Lucifer collect the silver only to withhold some of it without their knowledge, Lilith wrapped her new power around her and leapt from her spot as she dealt a brutal blow to the former Dark Lord, sending him flying back. </p><p>And, oh, how good it felt. </p><p>Never had she retaliated for the pain Lucifer inflicted on her. Never had she defended herself, defended others from his wrath; it was a strange feeling, but certainly welcome.  </p><p>Not giving him time to recover, Lilith blasted him again, reveling as the power inside her crested and washed through her, singing as it hurtled through her veins and left her fingertips. As she attacked, Judas crept from his prison and out of the way, silver clutched to his chest. </p><p>In the middle of ducking to avoid another spell, however, Lucifer caught sight of Judas fleeing the chamber, and, seeing his only ticket back into a place of power in Hell slipping away, Lucifer roared. His fury exploding from him in a blast of magic that blocked the three spells Lilith threw at him in quick succession and allowed him to hurl a spell of his own back. </p><p>She blocked the spell, though the heat of it seared past the edges of her shield, singeing the ends of her hair just the tiniest bit. Scowling, Lilith propelled her shield at Lucifer, pinning him to the wall behind him long enough for her to muster another spell, this one to burst his ear drums.</p><p>The great former Dark Lord may be near invincible, but one does not live lifetimes with someone else and not observe things; especially things that can be tucked away and used should this someone ever try in earnest to kill them. The damage to his ears would heal quickly, he was still a celestial, but it hurt and Lilith wanted him to hurt.</p><p>A bellow of pain ripped itself from Lucifer as her shield dropped, letting him fall to the floor and her spell hit him immediately after. Staggering, Lucifer’s hands flew to his ears and came away bloody. Eyes widening at the sight, for no one had caused him to bleed in a millennium, Lucifer hissed. </p><p>And, before she could blink, could form another attack, Lucifer snapped the heel on one of her shoes, forcing her off balance and giving him the chance to close the distance between them with frightening speed. </p><p>“You think you can defeat <em>me</em>?” He snarled, face barely an inch from hers as his hand gripped her throat and squeezed. “You’re nothing but a whore. The False God preached purity and abstinence, so what did I do the moment I fell to Earth? I found the ripe cunt meant for the False God’s precious first man and I took it for myself. I despoiled it and in doing so defied the False God yet again. That was all you were good for then, and that’s all you’ll be used for once I reclaim what you stole. You’ll be my concubine once more, I might even let a few others have you as well just so the lesson really sinks in.” Lucifer emphasized his last three words by digging his nails into her skin and cutting off her air supply and Lilith’s eyes rolled up briefly towards the ceiling, on the verge of losing consciousness. </p><p>Lip curling up to bare her teeth, because she wasn’t the witch he could overcome with mere physical means anymore, Lilith conjured a whirlwind between them, launching Lucifer away from her, his nails leaving gauge marks on her neck where they tried to maintain their hold. It was an effective move, yes, but it also sent Lilith crashing into Brutus’ prison behind her, the man unaware of his surroundings in his fully stone form. Rolling her bruised shoulder and ignoring the burning sensation as she inhaled air greedily, Lilith shot a burst of lightning at Lucifer, electrocuting him to buy herself a moment to catch her breath and kick off her shoes to rid herself of that weakness. </p><p>They recovered at the same time; faces twisted into ugly expressions as they faced off once more.  </p><p>This time, Lucifer struck first, putting all his might into the attack. And Lilith was forced back at the first impact with her shield—having gotten it up just in time. The second blow jarred her teeth, the third rattled her bones, but then the fourth didn’t have quite the same punch… neither did the fifth. </p><p>It dawned on her then that Lucifer, he was… he was tiring. While she, though a little battered, still felt as strong as ever.</p><p>Hiding a smile at his weakening assaults, Lilith allowed him to push her back a bit further… only a few more steps now and he’d be in position.  </p><p>Oblivious to her plan, Lucifer continued to advance, believing he finally gained the upper hand in the fight. When her back was all but pressed against the wall behind her, Lilith finally acted. With a quick sweep of her bare foot, dust swirled up from the ground and blinded Lucifer, preventing him from seeing the sharp slashing gesture she made with her hand to break the small stalactites from the ceiling—she noticed them while being choked, but Lucifer’d been too close then for her to wield them against him.</p><p>Now, though? </p><p>Now she drove the spikes of volcanic rock into the wounds on his back before the dust cleared from his eyes. The wounds where his wings were torn off in the False God’s act of mercilessness, a sore spot, both figuratively and literally. </p><p>An inhuman sound erupted from Lucifer as the spikes drove in further; while they may not be the Daggers of Madggio, the stalactites were certainly doing the job. And Lilith couldn’t, and didn’t bother, to resist the urge to twist the rock within the wounds, send rivulets of blood down Lucifer’s back. </p><p>It a fit of desperate rage, Lucifer mustered the strength for another curse, flinging it at her in abandon before reaching for the spikes driven into his body. </p><p>Lilith caught the curse, the momentum spinning her fully before she launched it back at Lucifer, the power behind it increased tenfold. The force of the spell slammed Lucifer, who just wrenched the jagged stalactites from his back, into the volcanic rock behind him with an audible crack emanating from the structure.  </p><p>She needed to be more careful, Lilith thought distractedly as she approached the now thoroughly dazed man lying on the floor. It wouldn’t do to damage the room, not when she had such grand plans for it. </p><p>Gripping Lucifer by the hair on the back of his head, Lilith hauled him over to the now empty stone where Judas was once encased, forcing the former Dark Lord to scrabble on his hands and knees least he be dragged. </p><p>With a snip of her fingers, Lucifer was suddenly held upright in front of her, his back to the stone. “Adiuro te, Lucifer Morningstar, hoc carcere.” She murmured, the palm of her hand upright and facing the disgraced angel as she spoke. As the final word of the incantation left her lips, Lilith shoved him back with a blast of air, effectively trapping him. </p><p>The noise from their battle gone, Judas peeked his head back into the chamber and shuffled in once he saw Lucifer imprisoned. “Here you are, Dark Mistress,” he breathed, eyes glued to Lucifer as he handed over the silver. </p><p>“Thank you, Judas. You played such an important role tonight; I will reward you properly by the end of the week once things settle.” And unlike Lucifer, Lilith didn’t leave her promises open-ended, she wouldn’t be <em>that</em> kind of ruler.  </p><p>Blushing faintly, Judas shook his head. “Thank you, my Queen, but my freedom is payment enough. I shall see myself to the higher circles and leave you to your business.” He bowed deeply to her, then made several obscene hands gestures at Lucifer before leaving. </p><p>A fond and amused smile touched Lilith’s lips as she watched the man hobble away, his body so unused to movement that he lurched along, not that that dampened his enthusiasm. Shaking her head, Lilith opened the pouch of silver and counted; just to be sure. “All there, what a good little errand boy you turned out to be.” Her voice dripped with condescension as she brought her gaze up to Lucifer. </p><p>“Lilith,” he growled menacingly, struggling fruitlessly against his new prison. “Notra versa loca!” And when nothing happened, he tried again. </p><p>A laugh played at her lips as Lilith closed the bag of silver and secured it to her waist with a binding spell; it wouldn’t, and couldn’t, be removed from her side until she reached the throne room to claim her right… just in case Caliban somehow made an appearance—though she doubted he would, Hell knew where the piece of animated dirt got off to. Refocusing, Lilith arched a brow. “Really? You thought such a simple spell would work? I clearly prepared, ambushed you, and you though I wouldn’t have something in place to hinder such an obvious spell?” She smirked, delighting in how the muscles in Lucifer’s face contorted in his continued effort to escape. </p><p>Face tight with rage, Lucifer bared his teeth. “How?”</p><p>Propping one hand on her hip, Lilith examined the burnt ends of her hair with the other. “Well, Judas was only too happy to tell me everything I needed to know in exchange for his freedom… in exchange for bringing <em>you</em> down. You left him to spend an eternity in a volcanic rock in return for his heroic deed of bringing the False God’s child low. That didn’t endear the man to you, Lucifer.” She tsked, letting the strand of hand fall back into place; she’d have to trim it later. “Judas is quite the fervent supporter; I’ll have much use for him now his loyalty is pledged to me.”</p><p>Another growl rumbling through him, Lucifer glared at her. “<em>Loyal</em>? Judas wouldn’t know what loyalty was if he were cursed with it!” </p><p>She chuckled then, not bothering to contain her mirth any longer. “Hmm, maybe that’s because you weren’t loyal to him and instead wasted him, mistreated him, and ignored him once you no longer had a use for him. You turned a staunch supporter against you. More than once,” she inclined her head in acknowledgment that she was once among his most faithful. “Your neglect and abuse were your downfall, and I don’t intend to make the same mistakes. My followers won’t have cause to turn on me.” </p><p>Anger and magic radiated off Lucifer at how she manipulated the situation, but the stone trapped him more effectively than any Acheron could hope to, which meant all he could do was struggle in vain. “This shouldn’t be possible. I stripped you of your powers before the challenge began, that’s what took me so long to get here, how could you possibly free Judas and fight me?”</p><p>“<em>Defeat</em> you,” Lilith corrected, emphasizing the word with a finger. “And I don’t derive my powers from you.” Her chin lifted proudly, magic still thundering through her. </p><p>Scoffing, Lucifer sneered at her. “<strong>Lies</strong>! I <em>made</em> you. You were <strong>nothing</strong> but a pathetic lost mortal when I found you and saved you from your pitiful existence.” Spit flew from his lips as his volume rose.  </p><p>A snort sounded in her throat at the declaration. “I don’t believe your lies anymore, Lucifer. I made myself. The moment I refused to be lesser than Adam, the moment I left the Garden of Eden, <strong>those</strong> were my defining moments. And you didn’t find me, save me. <strong><em>You</em></strong> were the one thrown out of his home, wounded and dismissed. I left mine head held high and spirits strong. I may have been physically lost, but I knew my heart and my way.” She paced in front of his new prison, feeling truly free for the first time in ages. “I found you, tended your wounds... I didn’t need you and never did. <em>You</em> needed <em>me</em> and I never should have let you convince me otherwise. My powers don’t come from you or even from Hell, though I can certainly use those as well. I’m stronger than you, Lucifer.”</p><p>Mouth screwing up, Lucifer shook his head. And, unable to deny the origin of her abilities when she so clearly still had powers, he resorted to an old tactic; gaslighting. “What pretty stories you tell yourself now, Lilith. Has all your time in the mortal realm made you believe in fairy tales? I protected you from the harsh world, I—"</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Lucifer.” She cut him off, having heard his lies enough times. “I won’t let you twist and conceal the truth anymore. You’ve no more control over me, haven’t for some time and you never will again.”</p><p>A mirthless bark of a laugh escaped him. “No? What is the point of this, Lilith? You can’t kill me, your ‘new powers’ or no, I’m still a celestial and you don’t have the Spear of Longinus.” </p><p>She halted her pacing to turn slowly to Lucifer and knock on the volcanic rock next to his head. “I don’t have to kill you. I’d like to, the realms <em>know</em> I’d like to, but you’re right. I don’t have the Spear of Longinus, that has been lost to the ages, but I also don’t need it. This will do.” </p><p>Lucifer’s lips curled maliciously. “What makes you so sure this little trick will last? You were confident I was trapped within that weakling of a boy and yet I escaped. It won’t be long until I do so again or until someone finds me here and releases me. I’m not without friends.”</p><p>Cocking her head, Lilith’s brow furrowed in mock confusion for a moment. “Oh, you mean Michaels?” She deadpanned, a smirk quirking her lips. “Zelda disposed of that imbecile already, she praised me and thanked me for helping them in their victory not fifteen minutes past. As I said, my abilities don’t come from you or Hell, so my coven wasn’t short of power when they confronted the Church of Shadows. My High Priestess was astonishingly powerful before, but now?” Lilith smiled widely. “Your stuck in the past followers didn’t stand a chance. Even without my assistance, Michaels threatened Zelda’s family, that alone was a death sentence Zelda would have completed by any means necessary. Michaels really should have known better.”</p><p>Eyes taking on a wild glint, Lucifer gave her a disparaging look to try and hide his rising panic. “That may be true, Michaels may have fallen, I’ve underestimated the Spellmans before, but my allies weren’t from one coven alone. In Hell—"</p><p>Lilith laughed, interrupting him. “In Hell?” She repeated, skepticism coating her tone. “You didn’t even try to reach out to them once free because of the Unholy Regalia challenge. Because you knew your <em>supposed</em> allies were already working against the Morningstar name. To appear before them would be to admit you’d been dethroned, were weak. How weak do you think you’ll appear now you’re encased in a rock?” </p><p>Breathing harshly, Lucifer struggled futilely against his new prison. “How long do you think I’ll be encased, Lilith?” He spat her name venomously. “Some poor dunce will stumble across me and, ally or no, I’ll convince them to switch places with me.” </p><p>Wickedly grinning at the sheer confidence in his statement, Lilith arched a brow. “That could be true... if I hadn’t already taken it into consideration.” </p><p>Some of the bravado faded from Lucifer’s face. “What?” He bit out, trying to maintain his cracking façade. </p><p>Grin widening until it bordered slightly on manic, Lilith chucked Lucifer under the chin. “You really think I’d risk something setting you free?” </p><p>“You didn’t risk it last time and I still got out.” Lucifer countered.  </p><p>Tsking, Lilith shook her head. “You didn’t get out because of any mistake on my part, you got out because your prison was a person; one others cared about, for some reason.” She muttered, still bitter about what the Scratch boy did with her rib. “Now? Now you’re in a rock. And a rock doesn’t have loved ones, it doesn’t age, doesn’t falter and you can’t wrest control from stone as you might a flesh Acheron.” Pleased with herself, Lilith walked over and plucked up a now empty jar from behind one of the other stones, holding it up at eye level. “And as an extra safety measure, I’ve secured this room with the radicum outum diaboli you left in dear Mr. Scratch.” </p><p>His face blanching, Lucifer swallowed hard. “Impossible...” He croaked.</p><p>Eyebrows lifting, Lilith huffed in amusement and allowed herself to gloat; normally she wouldn’t monologue but as this would be her last time seeing Lucifer, she’d make an exception. “What? To have removed it from the boy in the first place? Or to have altered it so it was a paint I could use to strategically line the walls, floor and entrance of this chamber so only a being with celestial blood can enter this room? Guaranteeing your continued imprisonment?” </p><p>Panic flooding his expression, likely for the first time since Lilith had known him, Lucifer licked his lips. “I, any of that!” And though his denial was shouted fiercely enough, Lilith could sense how little conviction was actually in the declaration; she had him pinned, and Lucifer was just now realizing it. </p><p>Lowering the jar, Lilith smiled contemptuously at the fallen angel. “Well, as far as removing it from Mr. Scratch, what could the radicum outum diaboli resist but another celestial being? And Sabrina, the darling girl you so blithely passed that genetic material onto, was only too happy to play bait to protect her darling Nicholas. She drew the substance from Nicholas, we trapped it, and then Ambrose Spellman adapted it for our use.” She relished in Lucifer’s mounting horror and anger at how large a part the Spellmans played in his downfall... again. “The boy turned it into a paste with the intent to use it to repel you from their home... I thought it would better serve here.” Lilith gestured to the room needlessly. </p><p>As Lucifer sputtered a number of curses (both magical and not), Lilith checked her watch and sent the jar back to the Academy where she summoned it after the final race began. “I should be going; the hordes of Hell will be anxiously awaiting my return to the throne. Before I go, though, you really should be trapped in the form that <em>truly</em> embodies who you are.” With a cruel glint in her eye, Lilith snipped her fingers and Lucifer morphed back into the beast the False God made him, the stone stretching to accommodate his new size. And before Lucifer could do more than howl in ferocious dismay, Lilith turned on her heel. “Enjoy eternity, Lucifer, and take comfort in knowing this chamber still serves the purpose you designed it for; holding the world’s worst betrayers… you chief among them.” With a final malicious smile over her shoulder, Lilith flicked her wrist to fully enclose Lucifer in stone, horns and all, before marching off with the coins. </p><p>As she exited the Ninth Circle of Hell and she made her way closer to the surface, Lilith removed the silver from her waist and bounced it in the palm of her hand, feeling lighter than she had in centuries and smiling as her new power vibrated through her veins. 

</p>
<hr/><p>She purposely teleported to the plaza just outside the palace, wanting as much of Pandemonium to see her as possible. The roar from the crowd when she appeared was incredible and when she held up the silver it became nearly deafening. Beaming, Lilith waved to her subjects as she made her way to the courtyard surrounding her home and inside where the higher beings within Hell were waiting.  </p><p>The sounds of celebration followed Lilith inside, bouncing down the halls and infecting others, though some keep their composure and simply bow deeply as she strode past. As she neared the throne room, Lilith waved a hand, and the doors were thrown open to admit her. </p><p>“I, Lilith, First Witch, Mother of Darkness, Bringer of Doom, and Queen of Hell decree that my unquestioned rule be announced to all the realms. Let tales of my victory in the race for the Unholy Regalia be told so none may question the validity of my authority again.” She eyed the Plague Kings hard at this and they bowed to her, grumbling under their breath but accepting. Messengers dashed off, eager to do as she bid and to spread the word of her reign. </p><p>Striding over to the wall holding the other two Regalia, Lilith placed the silver in the only empty spot; reveling in the power rushing through her as a result. She could always touch the powers stored in Hell, but now she controlled them. Now she had them on top of what she possessed all along. </p><p>Inhaling deeply, Lilith spun to face the crowd behind her. “Open the doors, let us celebrate my coronation properly.” </p><p>A flurry of movement broke out and soon a party was in full swing, alcohol flowing, tables loaded with food and music filling the room as the citizens of Pandemonium celebrated their Queen. </p><p>Lilith permitted herself a small, proud smile as she took her rightful place on the throne. Settling into the chair, she allowed her subjects to approach and shower her with gifts, congratulations, and promises of everlasting loyalty. And she knew for most of them, they meant this oath; she won the throne by retrieving the Regalia and they weren’t ones to question the ongoings in the higher hierarchy of Hell beyond that.  </p><p>Pleased, Lilith relished in it all. She certainly earned it, after all, deserved it. </p><p>As the party continued, Lilith gasped as prayers started to pour in from around the world. Her messengers were quick, spreading word first to Mathilda—who would soon be able to act as Antipope in her own right and not under Blackwood’s image—and then to other covens, resulting in their prayers, their praise.  </p><p>And perhaps this enthusiasm was because Lucifer scared his followers enough that they dared not risk displeasing the witch who unseated him. But Lilith didn’t see the need to question it. She’d take whatever motivated her witches for now and win their loyalty through her actions later. Soon they’d pray to and praise her because they wanted to, not because they feared what would happen should they not. </p><p>The swell of prayers sent a surge of power through Lilith, even stronger than when she put the silver in its’ rightful place, and the aches, bruises and other injuries she suffered from her fight with Lucifer healed, leaving her invigorated. </p><p>Blocking the noise from the prayers so she could focus without the din echoing in her head, Lilith gracefully rose from her throne, everyone coming to attention with a ‘hail Queen Lilith,’ as she did. Smiling at them, Lilith inclined her head and joined the crowd in the throne room; mingling with her subjects and letting them see who she was without Lucifer looming over her, his hoof on her neck... sometimes literally. </p><p>No, that wasn’t who she was. Lilith defined herself now, and certainly not in relation to Lucifer. She was smart, strong, powerful, independent. </p><p>She was a Queen. </p><p>Chin tipping up proudly, Lilith moved among her subjects, chatting here, asking questions there, and was happy to see the pleased surprise on their faces when she asked how they were, when she said they should come to her with any concerns. </p><p>The only one missing from the party was Caliban. The clay boy’s absence obvious, though none remarked on how he hadn’t even showed to concede defeat. Lilith thought it highly likely that whoever created the poor puppet in the first place decided to cut the strings once the boy was no longer of use, once it became clear he would lose. Caliban was likely dust under some demon’s boot once more, as Zelda so aptly put it when the challenge was first announced. </p><p>Shrugging, for Caliban had been nothing more than a pebble in her shoe his entire existence, Lilith continued to move through the room when a soft voice sounded in her head; it was Zelda, praying to her once more. Only this time, it was Zelda alone, and this wasn’t some adrenaline-fueled prayer. Instead, it sounded almost a plea, and Lilith knew immediately that the witch was still thinking of her, worried about her, trying to help; apparently her messengers hadn’t yet reached her High Priestess.  </p><p>Touched, Lilith considered leaving right then to visit Zelda; wanting desperately to see with her own eyes the witch was safe even with the prayers letting her know that already. That, and well, there were few people she actually wanted to celebrate this victory with, Zelda chief among them, and none were there. </p><p>But she was Queen and she had responsibilities in Hell and part of those responsibilities was to be seen by her subjects and to interact with them. It wouldn’t do to be crowned and then immediately dash off to the realm above. </p><p>Which meant, Lilith sighed quietly though her smile didn’t slip, she would need to remain in Hell for a while yet. </p>
<hr/><p>At some point, Sabrina and Hilda left; the timer for the truth cakes going off and demanding their attention. When Hilda paused in the doorway, asking Zelda if she wanted to be part of the vetting process of the new coven members, she shook her head. Her sister was capable, knew what to ask, what to watch for. </p><p>Besides, Zelda wanted to wait in her office for when the others returned; though who would show up first, Ambrose and Prudence or Lilith was anyone’s guess. Still, they would come here. She knew they would, they’d know she wouldn’t leave the Academy with so many new witches in it. </p><p>So, she continued to pace. At one point she made herself some coffee, though caffeine was the last thing her nerves needed, Zelda’s body was fading; exhaustion settling in. </p><p>When had she last slept? </p><p>Zelda couldn’t recall, not when crisis after crisis deluged them. Lucifer’s escape, removing the residue from Nicholas, learning Lucifer teamed up with Michaels, Hilda’s curse and death, Zelda’s own brush with death, their resurrections, and then this battle with Michaels… to say they’d been busy was an understatement of the century. To be quite honest, Zelda wasn’t even sure what day it was anymore. </p><p>And now, even with coffee filling her veins and anxiety gnawing at her bones, Zelda found herself settling on the couch, mind gradually going fuzzy as she continued to wait. And, it was possible, that even with everything going on, Zelda began to nod off when suddenly a group of people were in front of her. </p><p>Barely restraining the urge to scream, Zelda shot up from the couch, hand over her heart. “For the love of Lilith, Ambrose, you could have at least sent word you were returning. Eased my mind a bit.” She scolded even as she closed the distance between them to hug her nephew. </p><p>“Sorry, Auntie,” Ambrose grinned sheepishly as he returned the embrace, “but once we had him, we wanted to get back as quickly as possible.” He turned and Prudence, her sisters and Marie stepped aside to reveal Faustus on the ground behind them. </p><p>Gasping, Zelda stared at the warlock, stunned. Faustus was at least a good decade older than the last time she’d seen him; if the length of his tangled and grey-streaked hair and beard were anything to go by. Collecting herself, Zelda raised her eyes to the group. “Thank you for your service to this coven and to the witching realm, we are all better off without Faustus Blackwood roaming freely.” </p><p>Marie nodded and guided Dorcas and Agatha out of the room, murmuring about some food and a hot bath before bed, leaving only Ambrose and Prudence. Making a note to thank the woman for her perceptiveness that this was now a family matter, Zelda turned her attention to her estranged husband once more. </p><p>Brows furrowing, Zelda watched as Faustus rocked on the floor, gabbling to himself and seemingly unaware of his surroundings. “Were you able to do any diagnostics when you found him?” She asked, circling the warlock in assessment but being sure to keep several feet between them at the same time. </p><p>“He was in that vortex for nearly fifteen years, Directrix.” Prudence answered, eyeing her father in disgust. “Whatever he went in after doesn’t seem to have treated him kindly.” And Zelda didn’t miss the streak of malicious pleasure in Prudence’s tone at the observation. </p><p>Bending to pick up a satchel, Ambrose added. “We found him rocking back in forth in the middle of the trap, Auntie, clutching this,” he held out what appeared to be a round rock. “I cannot tell what it is, but Blackwood doesn’t seem to have been lucid for quite some time. We didn’t even really apprehend him.”</p><p>She took the stone, casting a generic property revealing spell on it, nothing. Blinking, Zelda glanced at her nephew. “It appears to be just a rock,” she observed, eyes dropping back to the object for further examination.</p><p>Head cocking to the side, Ambrose sighed. “I believe it is. Though, in his state, Blackwood clearly thought it was something more important. Perhaps he intended to go into the time vortex to retrieve a power artifact, but this is what he returned with instead.”</p><p>Zelda frowned and set the rock aside for testing later, while it truly may be just a stone, if Faustus thought it important enough to carry back with him through the portal that alone warranted further investigation. But first, there were more important matters to attend to. Crossing her arms, Zelda planted herself directly in Faustus’ line of sight. “Faustus, where are the twins?” He prattled uselessly at her, eyes roaming but not taking anything in. “<em>Faustus</em>.” She tried again but got no better reaction. “He can’t be a lost cause, I won’t let him, not until we have the twins. They’re in there somewhere.” Zelda all but growled, pacing in front of Faustus unsure what spell she could use to get what she needed. Lacking one, she slapped him hard across the face, hoping it would ground him, even for a moment. But, once more, Faustus spoke nonsense, still very much stuck in his own world. </p><p>“We could establish a psychic connection with him,” Prudence breathed, “find the twins that way.” A valid suggestion, though from the look on Prudence’s face she was far from willing to do this herself. </p><p>Shaking his head, Ambrose stepped between Zelda and Faustus before she could do anything rash. “Aunt Zelda,” he held up his hands to keep her from stepping around him. “I know you want to find Leticia and Judas, to bring them home, we all do. But to connect with his mind when it clearly isn’t all there… it’s <em>far</em> too dangerous. <em>Please</em>. I will find us another way, I promise.” </p><p>Jaw set, Zelda exhaled slowly. “It’s the quickest way. You found him but not the twins which means Hell knows what happened to them. I’m sorry, my dear, but I cannot allow any more time to pass than already has.” And before Ambrose could offer to do it himself, Zelda stepped around him and kneeled in front of Faustus. “My will is stronger than his.” She reassured, grasping Faustus’ head between her hands, her thumbs meeting in the middle of his forehead. </p><p>It was only a matter of letting her own mental walls drop, Faustus had none to speak of, not in his state. Still, it took Zelda a moment to achieve the calm state of mind needed to form a connection. It was no easy feat, letting any kind of wall drop around Faustus, but she managed and was plunged into a swirling, confusing mess of thoughts and partial memories. </p><p>Not missing her grimace, Ambrose hovered next to her, ready to sever the connection. “Auntie…” </p><p>Gritting her teeth, Zelda held on despite the onslaught. “His mind, it’s, it’s like a raging storm. I cannot, I cannot focus his thoughts. His brainwaves… like a tsunami.”</p><p>“It’s likely the time vortex scrambled them,” he muttered next to her, hand landing on her shoulder as if contemplating pulling her away. After a long beat, her nephew added. “Don’t try to reorder them. Just slow them down if you can.” </p><p>She inhaled deeply and did as Ambrose instructed, slowed the flow of consciousness until she glimpsed the twins, her babies. With immense effort, Zelda held onto the memory, refusing to let it slip back into the heaving waves of madness and memories cresting in Faustus’ mind. “He left them here,” she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut to better see the memory in her minds eye. “He didn’t take them into the vortex. He hid them well, used special cloaking charms so even blood magic couldn’t find them. I,” she bared her teeth in effort, “I know what we need to find them!” She exclaimed, releasing Faustus the moment she had the information, breaths coming in harsh bursts.  </p><p>Eyes wild with the knowledge gleaned from Faustus’ chaotic mind, Zelda lurched to her feet, Ambrose and Prudence immediately at her sides to steady her, to help. </p><p>Taken aback, the two looked at her. “What about him?!” Ambrose asked, pointing to where Faustus slumped back to the ground, babbling. </p><p>Brow arching in annoyance, Zelda strode back over and gripped Faustus’ chin, prying his mouth open. With a muttered spell one of his teeth flew out and landed neatly in her palm. “There, he’s powerless and chained, he’s not going anywhere. Now, come.” She carefully snipped her fingers to hide the tooth before pushing out of her office. </p><p>Questions burbling out of them about why she took a tooth, Ambrose and Prudence scurried after her.  </p><p>Zelda held up a hand to silence them, still marching down the hallway. “Do you not recall how Hilda lost a tooth during Sabrina’s trial?” Not waiting for a response, Zelda continued, throwing the greenhouse doors open as she did. “We were to lose our powers for the duration of the trial, but a witch is not the ruler of Hell and therefore cannot take and give powers at will. Meaning, in order for Faustus to be the one to strip us of our abilities, he needed a tooth. This is because our powers reside within the very marrow of our bones. To strip a witch of their power you must contain it within a bone… and a tooth really is the most convenient and least painful option.” She added, almost offhandedly as she searched the shelves and rows of plants for what she needed. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have minded a more painful option,” Prudence muttered, idly toying with the leaf of a plant. </p><p>This surprised a bark of laughter from Zelda and she grinned over her shoulder at the girl. “True, but I am more focused on retrieving the twins in a timely manner than making your father suffer.” Before either of them could react, Zelda gasped and stooped to pick several petals from a few plants before moving to select the stem of another and leaves of a few more before digging into the pot of a large plant and removing the bulb.  </p><p>Without another word, Zelda hurried past the two into the potions room, arms full and dirt under her nails. Dumping the items on the table, Zelda pushed her hair back. “We need to mix these precisely,” she spread the ingredients out in the table before her. “Not exactly a difficult potion, but a finicky one, though the result will allow us overcome the barriers Faustus put in place to prevent us from tracking the twins.” </p><p>Ambrose and Prudence came up on either side of her and looked intently at the ingredients. “Coriander, Forget-Me-Not, rosemary, rue...” Prudence named the plants aloud as she scanned them. “I don’t understand how this will help.” </p><p>But Ambrose crowed excitedly and grasped her arm. “Oh, Auntie, <em>you are brilliant</em>!” Beaming he strode around the room, coming back with a mortar and pestle, a small cauldron, and beetle wings, newt blood and bone dust. </p><p>Pleased they were on the same page, Zelda pushed several of the plants towards her nephew. “Grind away, my dear felon, and Prudence,” she turned to the young woman, “start the cauldron and slowly stir in the wings, blood and dust. Make sure you add in three counterclockwise stirs each time you add a new ingredient. Once those are combined, we’ll add the plants.” </p><p>Still confused, Prudence did as she was bid. “I still don’t see how—” she began, a hint of annoyance coloring her voice. </p><p>Moving to dice the bulb, Zelda gently cut the girl off. “These plants will help us find your siblings, Prudence. Think of their meanings; coriander is hidden worth, for the twins are immeasurably valuable to us and hidden. Rue for clear vision and clearing away the obstacles hiding them from us, and rosemary and Forget-Me-Nots for remembrance, not that we could ever forget the twins, but the potion requires it. Those mixed with the beetle wings, newt blood and bone dust will complete the potion and allow the person drinking it to find whatever, <em>or whoever</em>, they are looking for. To strengthen it, we’ll add a strand of your hair, a blood tie to what we are trying to find.” </p><p>Her irritation fading, Prudence nodded. “Alright, but I drink it. I get to find my siblings.”</p><p>Before Zelda could argue, Ambrose jumped in. “Agreed.” When Zelda shifted to arch a brow at him, her nephew’s eyes flickered to the dried blood still on her shirt. “I trust the potion is safe, otherwise I wouldn’t be helping make it or suggesting Prudence take it, but Aunt Zelda, Pru is at full strength, and no matter how strong you are, you’ve been subjected to enough today without swallowing this concoction.” </p><p>A soft hand landed on Zelda’s arm drawing her attention back to the young witch on her other side. “Let me do this, Directrix, please. I couldn’t keep them safe before, let me bring them home safely now.” </p><p>“Fine.” Zelda acquiesced, trying to ignore the well of emotions she felt towards the two. “But we’re all going with you to retrieve them.” </p><p>Smiling widely, Prudence went back to stirring. “I expected nothing less,” she replied, slowly pouring the bone dust into the now simmering cauldron. </p><p>They finished their work in comfortable silence, only speaking when they needed to add an ingredient to the cauldron. After twenty minutes the potion was ready, and Prudence carefully ladled it into a large glass. </p><p>With a grimace, the young woman eyed the contents, swirling them slightly. “This is going to be abominable, isn’t it?” And, because it was a rhetorical question, Prudence didn’t wait for an answer but tipped her head back and downed the potion as quickly as possible. A harsh shudder ran through her and she braced herself on the edge of the table, gasping, when she managed to swallow the last dregs. “And now?” </p><p>Her body practically vibrating in anticipation of getting the twins back, Zelda stepped closer. “Now a regular tracking spell,” she encouraged.  </p><p>With a curt nod, Prudence unsheathed a short dagger from her thigh and drew the blade across the back of her hand, leaving a small, oozing cut. Inhaling slowly, Prudence turned to the map Ambrose hurriedly set out as she drank the potion and let a few drops of her blood fall onto the parchment. </p><p>The effect was instantaneous, instead of swirling uselessly like it had when they tried before, the drops raced along the paper purposefully and settled a little outside of New Orleans. </p><p>Growling, Prudence let Ambrose heal her cut. “They were in <em>New Orleans</em> this whole time?!” She hissed, glaring at the map. “We chased him there initially, killed that imposter, but I never thought, didn’t think Judas and Leticia were there all along as well. Bastard! We were so close to them and he led us further away!” </p><p>“At least he didn’t teleport internationally with them, that’s always risky with infants. And Hell knows what could have happened to them in a time vortex,” Zelda soothed. “Come, let us bring them home,” she added, already making for the door. </p><p>Hilda was walking down the hallway when they emerged. “There you are, I was coming to tell you the entire Church of Shadows ate the truth cake and Sabrina and I vetted them.” Though tired, Hilda smiled, content the threat to their coven was finally and completely put to rest. </p><p>Relieved this was one less thing she needed to worry about, Zelda rubbed a hand over her face. “Thank you,” she breathed, before checking down the hall to ensure they were alone and drawing Hilda closer; she didn’t want the Church of Shadows members to know about Faustus’ return, truth cake or no, Mathilda still wore his face in the Necropolis and revealing her too soon could prove dangerous. “Ambrose and Prudence retrieved Faustus,” and before Hilda could do more than make a wordless exclamation, Zelda pressed on. “We’ve extracted the twins’ location and are going to get them. Will you go to my office and keep an eye on him?” </p><p>Her sister was marching down the hallway before Zelda fully finished. “He won’t so much as blink without my supervision,” Hilda snarled, disappearing around the corner. </p><p>Turning back to Ambrose and Prudence, she held out her hands, which they immediately took. Exhaling, Zelda allowed Prudence to direct them, the potion thrumming through the girl along with the blood spell would guide her to where they needed to go. </p>
<hr/><p>The humidity hit Zelda immediately, Hell, it’d been decades since she was last here but even time couldn’t change how that hot air slapped you in the face. </p><p>Shaking her head, Zelda followed Prudence as the girl confidently led the way through a maze of streets to a small, quaint house, tucked into a rather nondescript neighborhood. </p><p>The appearance eased little of Zelda’s anxiety, just because it seemed as though Faustus left the twins somewhere safe didn’t mean anything. Nothing was as it appeared; he taught her that in the cruelest of ways. </p><p>With a shake of her head to clear the memories, Zelda straightened her shoulders and marched to the door. Before she knocked, though, Ambrose caught her arm. “Your shirt, Auntie,” he murmured in response to her questioning look. “Don’t want to frighten these people before we even say a word.” </p><p>Zelda nodded her thanks and flicked her wrist to clean her shirt before tucking it in. She then cast another spell to clean any other blood and dirt from her person; whether from her and Hilda’s subsequent deaths and resurrections or the battle, Ambrose was right, they needed to be presentable. </p><p>Satisfied with her own appearance, Zelda saw the others cleaned themselves up as well and were looking at her with eager anticipation. “Let’s bring them home,” she breathed, distractedly smoothing her hair with one hand as the other knocked on the door. </p><p>A smiling woman answered the door, half her attention on someone talking behind her and a baby propped on her hip. The smile faded when she saw them, and she stepped back when Zelda gasped Leticia’s name and automatically reached for the babe. “Who are you and how did you find us?” The woman asked, face a hard mask and magic filtering into the air; but she didn’t blast them or slam the door shut, which Zelda took as a good sign. </p><p>Stepping more fully into the porch light, Prudence spoke. “She’s Leticia and Judas’ stepmother, and I’m their sister.” She informed the witch in a softer voice than usual. “My father brought them here for their safety when our coven was threatened. We’ve come to retrieve them now the threat has been dealt with.” </p><p>It was a quick, smart lie. Vague enough to be true and likely matched whatever nonsense Faustus spewed when he left the babes there.  </p><p>Still, the woman frowned and a man, likely her husband appeared behind her with Judas in his arms. “Darling?” He asked, his voice a deep rumble. </p><p>“They say they’re kin to the babes.” She muttered skeptically, not taking her eyes off them. </p><p>Frowning, the man gave them assessing look. “How did you find us? Father Blackwood said he would be the <em>only</em> one to come and retrieve the babes, and he said it could be decades until that time. We planned on raising these little demons ourselves.” </p><p>Zelda dropped her eyes in a feigned despaired manner. “My dear husband always was too cautious by half when it came to the children. If only he applied that same forethought and caution to himself. As Prudence said, we faced a threat, one we <em>could not</em> let the twins be caught in the middle of, Faustus thought it best to hide them away and I agreed. We’ve neutralized this threat, but at the expense of my husband. His last act was to tell me how to find Judas and Leticia, <em>that</em> is how we found you; Faustus told me himself.” This was technically true, he had told her, and it was always best to lace a lie with some truth. “While our family can never be whole again without him, we can at least fill two of the gaping holes in our hearts by bringing these two home.” The words tasted bitter in Zelda’s mouth, but it was a clever extension of Prudence’s lie and it wasn’t as if Faustus could ever contradict them. </p><p>Still wary, the couple admitted them to the house. “I’ll want to check bloodline for you,” the witch remarked, eyeing Prudence. “See if you’re telling the truth about being their sister.” </p><p>And though Zelda wanted to snatch the twins and run now they finally found them, she couldn’t be too irked these people were checking their story. If nothing else, Faustus left the twins in a clean and protective home. </p><p>“While we wait, may I?” She held out her hands, eyes on Leticia. Somewhat reluctant, the woman handed Leticia over before leading Prudence deeper into the house; her husband keeping watch and a firm hold on Judas. The tight band painfully cinching Zelda’s chest since learning they lost the twins in the first place loosened the moment Leticia was in her arms again. “Oh,” she breathed, tears glazing her eyes. “Oh, you’ve gotten so big, my darling.” Leticia gave her a gummy smile in return and reached up to grab a fistful of Zelda’s hair. Chuckling, Zelda pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s head. “Yes, Letty, it’s mama.” </p><p>The girl squealed happily and started to babble to her, one hand patting Zelda’s face while the other remained tangled in her hair. Beaming, Zelda allowed herself to focus solely on the little girl, knowing she’d be able to show the same love to Judas once Prudence proved her relation to the babes. Only, only Zelda didn’t have to wait as long as she thought, as she was talking softly to Letty, she sensed the man stop in front of the couch where she seated herself. Gently disengaging Leticia’s hand from her hair, Zelda looked up. </p><p>Shifting awkwardly, the man placed Judas in her lap as well, making sure to prop pillows to assist her in holding both. When she blinked, surprised, he muttered. “I’ve only seen Leticia talk like that with me and Leonora, and that was only after she was here for a bit. It’s clear she knows you, is comfortable.” Clearing his throat gruffly, he backed away and resumed his post by the front door as they waited for Prudence and Leonora to return. </p><p>Ambrose settled next to Zelda as they waited, making silly faces at the twins and making them shriek happily. </p><p>The noises drew Leonora and Prudence back into the room, the latter holding a cotton ball to the end of one finger. Surprise flickered across Leonora’s face when she took in the scene, clearly not having expected her husband to relinquish Judas before she came back with the results. But she said nothing about it, merely adjusted the bag she now had over her shoulder. “She’s their sister.” Leonora announced, almost begrudgingly, her eyes on the twins where they sat giggling in Zelda’s arms. </p><p>Ignoring the sullen witch, Prudence hurried over and scooped up Judas and hugged him close; a small sigh escaping her as tension left her shoulders, for the first time in months, at being able to have her siblings back. </p><p>Unable to suppress the smile at the sight, Zelda stood and turned to the couple. “Thank you for taking such wonderful care of them. We couldn’t have asked for a better—"</p><p>“Here.” Leonora interrupted, thrusting the bag from her shoulder at Ambrose. “They’ll have outgrown anything you have at home. I put their favorite toys in there too, and their blankets. And some formula. I don’t know what you were feeding them before, but this is what we’ve been given ‘em.” And despite the stubborn jut of the woman’s jaw, her eyes glazed over. </p><p>And, knowing how this couple felt better than they would ever know, Zelda tentatively touched the witch’s arm. “Thank you,” she murmured again, making sure she had eye contact before adding, “perhaps we can exchange information? Stay in touch?” Though she certainly didn’t want to share the twins, she knew what it was like to expect to raise a child only to have them ripped away and it wasn’t something she ever wanted to completely inflict on anyone else. </p><p>A wobbling smile touched Leonora’s lips and she nodded, though it was her husband who hurried to write down their information and hand it to Ambrose. “I put our mirror information on there as well, so maybe we could see them every now and then as well…”</p><p>Prudence gave the couple a small smile and nodded. “Of course, Judas and Leticia need to keep in touch with their Aunt and Uncle.” The titles made the pairs sniff and nod, with somewhat broken smiles, before ushering their group out; no need to linger with painful goodbyes, especially when they knew on some level the situation would never be permanent. </p><p>Exhaling slowly, Zelda swallowed back tears of her own, though hers were due to happiness, and settled Leticia in one arm. “Let’s get them home, yes?” And, after making sure the babes and their belongings were secure, they grasped hands and teleported back to the Academy.</p><p>They landed in the foyer, but it was late enough that everyone else had gone to bed and weren’t there to question their sudden appearance with two babies. It would have been easy enough to explain, her own coven knew the whole story and until they could reveal what truly happened to Faustus to the Church of Shadows, Zelda could claim her husband decided having the babes with him in Italy was too much and sent them home. Yes, it would have been easy to lie, but it was also nice not to have to jump through any more hoops. </p><p>The twins were finally home. </p><p>Beaming, Zelda traced a finger tenderly over Leticia’s cheek and gently touched the crown of Judas’ head before leading the way to her office to relieve Hilda of guard duty. </p><p>As they neared the office, Prudence spoke, her voice still tinged with fury. “So, my father possessed a minuscule shred of decency not to drag my siblings into a time vortex with him,” Prudence muttered, hugging Judas close, “small unholy miracle, I suppose. But this small display of mercy shouldn’t impact his punishment in anyway.”  </p><p>She cocked her head in acknowledgement. “He found them a good home too,” Zelda added, though she didn’t want to give Faustus credit for doing the bare minimum, at least if he were going to dump the twins off on strangers they’d been good strangers. Prudence huffed but didn’t deny it. </p><p>Before the topic could be discussed further, they pushed into Zelda’s office and found Hilda knitting on the couch, Faustus gagged at her feet and sporting several fresh bruises and his beard singed. Zelda arched a brow at her sister, not in disapproval, but surprise. </p><p>Shrugging, Hilda tucked her knitted away. “After how he hurt you...” Her nostrils flared at the reminder, but Hilda swallowed the anger. “I stopped when I realized he’s in no fit mental state and his circumstances weren’t faked. And then I saw the missing tooth, nice touch.” She stood and came over to coo at the twins. </p><p>“What do we do with him now?” Ambrose asked, dropping the diaper bag on the couch and eyeing Faustus in contempt. </p><p>Zelda barely spared a glance at the warlock; he was of no more use to her. “Put him in the witching cells. Make sure he has a cot and a toilet.”</p><p>Taken aback, Ambrose’s eyes snapped to her. “Auntie?”</p><p>Allowing Hilda to take Judas, Prudence stepped forward, demanding eye contact. “Surely, you mean put him in a cell until we <em>execute</em> him. Which will be done publicly, in front of the coven.” She emphasized, crossing her arms. </p><p>Eyes flicking briefly to the man on the floor in front of her for assessment, Zelda shook her head. “No.”</p><p>Anger contorted Prudence’s face. “You killed Michaels because he was a threat, why does he—"</p><p>“Michaels was a threat.” Zelda cut Prudence short, while she understood the girl’s anger, she wouldn’t stand for such blatant insolence. “Clearly, Faustus is not. He neutralized himself by flinging himself heedlessly into a time vortex, look at him.” She waved a hand disgustedly at the sad excuse for a warlock on the ground. </p><p>Voices overlapping, Ambrose and Prudence tried to argue. “But Directrix—" “Auntie, after what he did to you—"</p><p>Not wanting to hear points she already considered countless times before, Zelda didn’t let them finish. “He took my mind, now he’s lost his. It’s poetic, in a way, that he live the remainder of his days like this. Besides, killing him won’t bring any of the ones we lost back, won’t erase the pain, and at this point it’d be a mercy to end his pathetic existence.” Her lip tugged into a sneer at the sight of Faustus incoherently mumbling to himself around the cloth Hilda gagged him with. “Put him in a cell, set up a feeding schedule and then I never want to hear of him again. He has no relevance in my life.”</p><p>Swallowing, Ambrose nodded, small proud smile gracing his lips as he hugged her before he and Prudence—who wouldn’t look at her—escorted Faustus away, leaving Zelda and Hilda with the twins. </p><p>Hilda waited for the others to leave before saying anything. “I’m so proud of you.” She murmured, eyes shining. When Zelda scoffed in return, Hilda grasped her forearm. “I am. You could have killed him, easily, had every right to, but you realized you didn’t <em>need</em> to. And I am proud you know what you do need.” </p><p>“And if they others ‘need’ him dead?” She whispered hoarsely, though Zelda didn’t doubt her decision, Faustus truly deserved to rot in a cell. Deserved to be powerless, witless, utterly lacking respect and authority and detained by a High Priestess. He deserved to live in the very epitome of everything he feared, just as he made her live that way for a short, torturous period. But Zelda wasn’t sure the others would agree, wasn't sure they too would think death too swift a punishment, and she didn’t want to fight over this with her coven. </p><p>Something dark fell over Hilda’s features then, smothering the proud shine in her eyes and replacing it with a foreboding glint. “Then they can take it up with me.” A breath and the menacing aura was gone but Hilda held firm. “You, Directrix, High Priestess of the Church of Night and left hand to the Queen of Hell, know what is best for this coven. You’ve proven that time and again and constantly put this coven before yourself in the process. I won’t let anyone question you on this, especially yourself.”  </p><p>Blinking back a few tears, Zelda pulled her sister into a one-armed hug. Clearing her throat, Zelda stepped back with a small nod in thanks. “Judas and Leticia—" she started hesitantly, suddenly aware she never asked her sister if she minded the twins living with them. </p><p>Her sister huffed in faux exasperation. “I suppose they can have Edward’s old room.” Hilda teased with a playful smirk. “It makes more sense for them to have the larger room, they can grow into it. I’ll take the spare bedroom.” When Zelda’s forehead wrinkled in confusion Hilda continued before she could ask. “I love you, Zelds, you’re one my of favorite people ever, but I liked having my own room. And I think you did too, besides, with Cerberus being safe and alive I’d like to spend some more, more time with him.” She finished, cheeks coloring. </p><p>A wolffish grin stretching her lips, Zelda arched brow. “More time, hmm?” Talking over Hilda’s flustered babbles, Zelda added. “Good, you two deserve it after everything. Just make sure he wears the Damascus steel.” Hilda squeaked and her blush deepened, making Zelda laugh freely for the first time in ages.  </p><p>And she might have laughed a bit more than Hilda’s reaction warranted, but they defeated Michaels, Faustus was in custody, the twins were safe at home, and Sabrina wouldn’t be Queen or chased by her deranged father ever again; which was to say she was overjoyed in general and laughter seemed fitting. It was only when she recalled why Sabrina would never be Queen that Zelda’s laughter faded. </p><p>Lilith. </p><p>She must be crowned official Queen by now—seeing as how they weren’t all dead—and apparently the new monarch had no more time for the likes of Zelda now that she’d taken the throne. Left hand or no, Zelda was no longer useful, not now that the entirety of Hell was faithfully and unquestionably at Lilith’s fingertips.</p><p>Not missing her sudden change in demeanor, Hilda ducked her head to catch Zelda’s eye. “You okay, Zelds?”</p><p>Shaking away the unwanted swarm of emotions connected with Lilith, Zelda nodded. “Yes, of course. Just tired, it’s been a Heaven of a day.” It wasn’t a lie, she <em>was</em> exhausted, but that wasn’t what was weighing on her heart. But if this was their new status quo, Zelda was at least relieved she hadn’t told Lilith the truth before the witch dashed off to conquer Hell once and for all. </p><p>Her sister didn’t quite buy the excuse, having always been adept at seeing through Zelda’s mask, but thankfully Hilda didn’t push. “Want help getting them settled at home?” She asked instead, smiling affectionately at where Judas was still sitting contentedly in her arms. </p><p>Zelda touched her sister’s cheek in thanks but declined. “I can handle it, go, be with your incubus, I’m sure he’s a mess waiting for you even though you checked in.” </p><p>A giddy smile involuntarily spread across Hilda’s face at the mention of her mortal and she carefully passed Judas to Zelda. “Thank you, Zelds, I’m quite anxious to see him myself.” With a goodbye kiss pressed to each of the babes’ heads and one snuck on to Zelda’s cheek, Hilda winked out of sight. </p><p>With no other reason to stay at the Academy—when Lilith so clearly wasn’t going to come visit—and two very adorable reasons to go home, Zelda adjusted Leticia and Judas in her arms, hooking the diaper bag strap with her foot, and teleported home. </p><p>It didn’t take long to get Edward’s old room ready, well, ready enough for tonight. She’d take care of all the random items they stuffed in the room over the years in the morning, but for now, there was space for a crib and a changing table and that was plenty. </p><p>Once the room was done, Zelda went about getting the twins ready for bed, a few bottles, a bath and some diaper changes later and she was settled in an old rocking chair, softly singing the babes to sleep as they nuzzled closer to her chest. And, if she held onto them for a little while after they fell asleep, her arms aching sweetly from the weight, well, who could blame her? </p><p>But her own exhaustion clawed at her, forcing Zelda to carefully push out of the chair, with perhaps a small, muttered spell to provide her some help, and set the twins in their crib. </p><p>Zelda smiled and fell back onto the old, slightly sunken-in couch they pushed into the room ages ago with every intention of putting it in the garbage. Happy now that they never got around to it, Zelda sighed as she settled deeper in the cushions and kicked off her shoes, letting her head rest on the back.</p><p>She was on the edges of sleep when the door creaking open made Zelda lift her head; Sabrina was shuffling into the room in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes. Plopping down next to Zelda, her niece curled into her side and snuggled close. “You found them.” She whispered, clearly worried about waking the babes. “Good, they needed to be home.”  </p><p>Her arm wrapping around Sabrina automatically, Zelda froze for a moment, the comment waking her sleep weary mind. “I, what?” She managed, because while she always saw herself as a mother to the twins, this house as their home, Sabrina only really accepted Leticia after Zelda was forced to give her up and then never had a chance to accept Judas. </p><p>Blinking sleepily. Sabrina rested her head on Zelda’s shoulder. “They’re home. With their mom, where they belong. I’m sorry it took so long, that you had to miss them so much. But they’re back now.” She burrowed in Zelda’s side further, like she used to when she was small. </p><p>Still bemused, Zelda held her girl closer, it wasn’t often Sabrina was this physically affectionate with her. “Thank you darling, I, I’m glad you see them as part of the family.” </p><p>A sheepish smile on her face, Sabrina glanced at her. “I was a little jealous, before, when you first brought Leticia home. I,” she ducked her head, “I, I felt like I was being replaced, especially after I caused so much trouble for you and here was this precious little baby all full of potential and not disappointment.” </p><p>Gently taking Sabrina’s chin in her hand to ensure they had eye contact, Zelda exhaled. “Sweetheart,” she breathed, “I would never, and could never, replace you. And while I’ve been angry with you more recently than usual—”</p><p>“Justifiably so,” Sabrina interrupted with a mutter, her eyes darting away despite Zelda’s gentle hold on her chin. </p><p>Lips quirking up, Zelda huffed. “Justifiably so,” she agreed, happy Sabrina finally seemed to be learning from her mistakes, that her actions impacted others. “That never means I love you any less. You are my girl, sweetheart, and though you may raise my blood pressure more often than I’d like,” her niece chuckled at this and brought her eyes back to Zelda. “I love you through the Nine Circles and back.” She finished, kissing Sabrina’s forehead.  </p><p>Beaming, Sabrina surged forward and wrapped her arms around Zelda’s neck, hugging her tightly. “I love you through the Nine Circles and back too, Auntie Zee.” She murmured, pulling back and dropping a kiss onto Zelda’s cheek. “I’ll help out with the twins as much as I can.” </p><p>Zelda touched Sabrina’s cheek. “I’d very much appreciate that darling, but for tonight, we all just need some sleep. Go on back to bed, thank you for checking on me.”</p><p>With a final hug and a kiss, Sabrina pushed off the couch and went back to bed with a small wave and a soft, ‘night, Auntie,’ as she carefully closed the door behind her.  </p><p>She leaned back once more after Sabrina left, though she knew if she didn’t muster the energy to go to her own bedroom now that she’d fall asleep on this ancient couch and it’d surely give her a crick in her neck, Zelda didn’t budge an inch. The fatigue from the past hours (or maybe days) worth of events pulled at her and Zelda decided a crick in the neck was worth not moving. </p><p>Her eyes were drifting shut when the wards went off, clanging in her head. Shooting up from the couch, Zelda gasped and, exhaustion forgotten, practically sprinted from the room and out the front door. </p><p>Once on the porch, Zelda easily found what set off her wards, Lilith. The witch was striding across the lawn, head held high and a slight glow emanating from her. Zelda’s breath stuttered at the sight, it was incredibly beautiful to see her Queen in her full element; no longer held back or frightened. </p><p>Exhaling shakily in relief, Zelda hurried down the stairs—heedless of the cold dew under her bare feet—and collided with Lilith in a rough embrace. “You’re okay.” She breathed, tension leaking from her as she pulled Lilith impossibly closer to her as the witch returned the hug. “I assumed as much, given we’re all still alive, but still, I worried.”</p><p>Though clearly stunned by the blatant display of emotion, Lilith hummed teasingly as she reciprocated how tightly Zelda held her. “Oh, you were concerned when I didn’t check in? Now I suppose you know how it feels.” Before Zelda could argue that she never intentionally left Lilith in the dark, the brunette continued. “I was caught up in court.” She offered in explanation. </p><p>Zelda huffed but didn’t argue, merely buried her face in the crook of Lilith’s neck and inhaled her scent. “We’re truly safe? It’s over?”</p><p>Shivers racing down her spine at Zelda’s actions, Lilith wet her lips and gently pulled back so she could see Zelda’s face when she heard the news. “It’s over.” She murmured, her lips stretching widely with a smile once more at the thought of her victory. “It’s over, we’re safe, and I—”</p><p>Her words were swallowed when Zelda beamed in excitement and lurched forward, crashing her lips to Lilith’s. She blinked; eyes wide open as her mind worked to catch up.</p><p>So, Zelda didn’t like Marie? </p><p>Mentally shaking herself, Lilith shoved all thought aside and kissed Zelda back just as the witch was pulling away, seemingly uncertain due to Lilith’s lack of response. Not having any of that, Lilith tilted her head to deepen the kiss, easily matching the previous passion rolling off Zelda. </p><p>When they finally broke apart, breathing heavier and wide smiles on their faces, Zelda stroked her fingers over Lilith’s cheek and jaw before shaking her head and dipping back in for another kiss; and another. Only to move away from Lilith’s lips to kiss lightly along her jaw. </p><p>A small, breathy moan sounding in her throat, Lilith’s hand wound it’s way through Zelda’s hair as the redhead continued her teasing ministrations. “I thought you didn’t feel the same,” she admitted softly, shifting her head to give Zelda more access. </p><p>The comment made Zelda freeze and pull back, though her arms remained around Lilith, brow furrowed in confusion. “Didn’t feel,” she started to repeat, tone incredulous. “I thought myself clumsy and obvious and it was you who—"</p><p>Laughter escaping her, it was Lilith’s turn to look at Zelda in confusion. “Obvious?” </p><p>“When I hugged you first in my bedroom, all those intimate conversations, and then everything after Lucifer was free...” Zelda listed, her hand coming up to tuck some of Lilith’s hair back.</p><p>Unable to help but lean her cheek into the affectionate gesture, Lilith still frowned. “But all those moments with—, I thought you liked <em>Marie</em>.” She countered, too easily remembering the shared looks, the lingering touches.  </p><p>An indelicate snort was Zelda’s response. “Marie?” When she saw Lilith was serious, she cocked her head. “Really?” </p><p>Feeling a little defensive, Lilith waved a hand. “First was how you watched her walk away after she first suggested spirits and you immediately followed that by pushing me away. Then that little scene when she took your hand and told you about mèt-tèts—"</p><p>At these listed examples, Zelda dropped her eyes and took a step back, though she linked her hands tightly with Lilith’s, her attention focused intently on that connection. “I did not mean to push...” she began halting, “well, I did. But only because I thought it best for the coven if I focused solely on their wellbeing; especially after everything Edward and Faustus put them through. And, and I pushed you away to protect myself. I know you’re nothing like previous… partners, but the last time I let someone close like that… it was a knee-jerk reaction, a fall back on old coping mechanisms and I felt horrible about it afterwards. I shouldn’t have done that, and I am sorry.” </p><p>Her own smile faltering, Lilith cleared her throat. “I understand not being open or quite ready for new relationships. I didn’t think it even conceivable for me, not after everything Lucifer… and then what happened to Adam.” She turned her head to blink the moisture from her eyes. “But I think it’s because of Adam that I feel comfortable and able to open myself up to this, to something more with you. He, he was truly the kindest man I’ve ever known, and his love helped me heal in a way I didn’t think possible.” Shaking her head, Lilith disengaged from Zelda entirely and took a step back, twisting her fingers. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me—”</p><p>Nonplussed, Zelda reached for her. “Lilith—”</p><p>Taking another step back, Lilith shook her head. “Adam died because of me. You almost did as well, Mary shot you and it was my fault. Heaven, even Lucifer turned into a beast only after he met me. I must be the problem, a curse of some sort, a parting gift from the False God for running from Eden. I don’t know why I thought, we shouldn’t, it’s not safe…. You shouldn’t be near me, not like this.” She rambled, voice trembling.</p><p>Shocked, Zelda closed the distance between them and, before Lilith could move away again, kissed her gently, hands framing Lilith’s face. “Bullshit.” She mumbled against Lilith’s lips, who was struck silent. “Utter bullshit. Lucifer was an abusive, bullying coward long before he met you. He took advantage of your kindness and abilities. How he turned out had <em>nothing</em> to do with you. As for Adam’s fate… he was lucky to have your love while he did. It wasn’t fair,” Zelda acknowledged, brushing away a tear slipping down Lilith’s cheek with her thumb. “It wasn’t fair or right, your time together far too short and ending far too brutally, but that was Lucifer’s doing, not yours. Understand?”  </p><p>Though she was still unsure, Lilith nodded shakily and hiccupped. “Well, maybe a curse was a little dramatic, but it was still my fault you were shot, <em>almost died</em>.” </p><p>A tender smile curling her lips, Zelda caressed Lilith’s face again. “How was it your fault?” </p><p>Brow arching as if it were obvious, Lilith huffed. “If I’d been more careful with Mary, then—"</p><p>“Nonsense.” </p><p>Undeterred, Lilith tried again. “But if I—”</p><p>“Nonsense.”</p><p>Her hands going to Zelda’s hips, Lilith squeezed them, as if that would make the witch listen. “Truly though, if you let me finish, I am—”</p><p>“Speaking nonsense.” Zelda interrupted gently again, chuckling a little when Lilith gave her a halfhearted glare. “The kind of reaction Mary had to the spell used to restore her to life wasn’t predictable. No witch had ever taken over a form so completely before and then brought the original back; how could you ever know memories imprinted themselves in the woman’s mind? I don’t blame you. No one else does. Please don’t blame yourself either.”</p><p>Mouth twisting slightly, though Lilith knew it was more from trying to hide a smile at Zelda’s support and tenderness than from irritation, she huffed. “Fine. I know when to pick my battles.”</p><p>Smiling widely, Zelda winked. “Good, because you pushing me away after everything is one you won’t win.” And because they were at the same height with Lilith’s heels and Zelda barefoot, she easily leaned in and kissed Lilith’s tear stained cheeks, her eyelids, and then pecked her lips before pulling back. “Come, let’s go inside and have some whiskey to celebrate and you can tell me all about how you defeated that bastard of a fallen angel.” </p><p>A weight lifting off her chest, Lilith nodded jerkily and allowed herself to led her inside. Zelda didn’t blame her. And as she followed Zelda into the kitchen, the witch smiling brilliantly at her over her shoulder as she grabbed some glasses and alcohol, Lilith realized that Adam wouldn’t blame her either. Maybe she wasn’t cursed, or if she was, the curse had been Lucifer and she broke him, his hold over her. Either way, she officially put the past behind her and her future was to be Queen and to hopefully be with the beautiful witch now leading the way upstairs. </p><p>She was only broken out of her thoughts when she realized Zelda hadn’t led them to her room, but the spare room down the hall. Frowning, Lilith slowly stepped into the room, unsure why they were there until she spotted a crib. “The twins?” She gasped, moving to the crib to see the still sleeping babes. “You’ve been busy, I want to hear all about—” she whipped around, “Blackwood?!”</p><p>“A nonissue.” </p><p>Brow arching, Lilith grinned. “You will be sharing that tale as well, you know.” She said, joining Zelda on the couch across from the crib and taking her whiskey as the witch curled into Lilith’s side once she was settled. Heart thrumming happily, Lilith kissed Zelda’s head. </p><p>Humming, Zelda nuzzled Lilith’s neck, both of them unwilling to hold back anymore now that they aired their feelings. “You first. I was terrified for you, going against that beast alone. At least I had the coven behind me for Michaels, you,” she pulled back slightly, shaking her head before resting her forehead against Lilith’s. “I know, of course, that you are safe, but please go first. I want to hear all about Lucifer’s final downfall.” </p><p>And truly, Zelda was the only person Lilith wanted to share this victory with, so she wrapped her arm tighter around Zelda and told her about the trap she laid, the moment she realized she was stronger, how she used the radicum outum diaboli… Zelda laughed and gasped and cursed, topping of their drinks as she listened; and Lilith did the same when it was Zelda’s turn to share, toasting their triumph and leaning on one another as they tried to contain themselves so as to not wake the children. </p><p>This, Lilith thought, this was how she wanted to celebrate. Not with the hordes of Hell, but with the witch she loved. Zelda brushing her fingers along her neck brought Lilith out of her thoughts.  </p><p>“I did just remember,” she murmured, setting her glass aside. “Mary Wardwell is currently under a sleeping spell at her cottage under Cerberus and Hilda’s watchful eyes. We weren’t sure what to do with her, after the shooting. Do you have any ideas? Can you do anything to help her?</p><p>Eyes flicking to Zelda’s side, the dried blood which had been the only reminder of the ordeal now thankfully gone, Lilith nodded, covering Zelda’s hand with her own and squeezing. “Now that I have a better idea of what happened, I should be able to fix some of it.” A sudden, but soft knock on the door interrupted them before Zelda could ask anything further. They both shifted to see Prudence poking her head in. When a smirk tugged the girl’s lips at the sight of them cuddled on the couch together, Lilith rolled her eyes but got up. “I suppose I can go help her now.” She muttered, bending to kiss Zelda softly before teleporting away. </p><p>Entering the room more fully, Prudence trailed her fingers along the edge of the crib. “I see a long-awaited development has finally occurred.” She noted, trying to appear nonchalant as she peered into the crib, though her smirk grew.</p><p>Zelda pursed her lips and ignored the comment. “You did well today.” Clearly not expecting this response, Prudence turned slightly to face her, head cocked. “Preparing the coven for battle,” Zelda elaborated, pushing herself off the couch to come stand next to Prudence by the crib. “Taking lead while I marshaled other leads. And then so adeptly capturing your father and saving your siblings. <em>You did so well</em>.” She emphasized, locking eyes with the young woman. “I know accepting my decision concerning Faustus wasn’t easy, but you did, and I deeply appreciate the level of maturity that took. You made this coven, and me, very proud to call you a member.”</p><p>Flushing with pride, Prudence shifted to face her. “Thank you. And I,” she ducked her head, “speaking of members, I know, I know I begged to be Blackwood; almost killed for it I was so desperate for a family. But in hindsight, I, well really it makes...” she exhaled sharply, frustrated with herself. “I know you’ve plenty on your plate, and my father was hardly a husband to you... I,” Prudence averted her eyes briefly before bringing them back to Zelda once more. “I’ve no right to ask you this, but may I, you are more family to me than my father ever was. My siblings will restore the Blackwood legacy as true inheritors of the name. But I, I no longer wish to bear the name, too much ill is attached to it for me. I was hoping that I might, if it’s not too presumptuous that is, that I could—"</p><p>Her heart aching both with love for this young woman and for the pain she went through, Zelda tugged Prudence into a tight hug. “I always saw more Spellman than Blackwood in you.” She murmured, and when Prudence’s breath hitched, her hands fisting the back of Zelda’s dress she couldn’t help the tears misting her own eyes. “While you may technically live at the Academy, your home is here.” She added softly, gently pulling back to frame the young witch’s face. “We Spellmans stick together.” </p><p>A few tears slipped down Prudence’s cheeks before she could stop them, and Zelda gently wiped them away. This tender gesture was apparently all the girl could take for one night, because she nodded jerkily and took a few steps back. “Thank you, mo—, stepmother, I will be sure to live up to the legacy of the name.”  </p><p>“Oh, my dear, there is nothing more you need to do than be yourself. But,” Zelda continued, seeing doubt flit across the girl’s face, “you have already lived up to the Spellman name. We are so lucky and proud to have you in the family.” </p><p>With a final nod and watery thanks, Prudence turned to leave, only to pause, her hand on the door frame. “What I came to discuss in the first place,” she spoke over her shoulder, “my father is secure as you requested. I’ve handled everything for his imprisonment, all reports will come to me and I will only pass them along if they are pertinent.” </p><p>Inclining her head, knowing this was the girl’s way at of making peace with Zelda’s decision, keeping watch over Faustus and ensuring he truly couldn’t do anything, Zelda smiled. “Thank you, darling. Truly, so incredibly proud.”</p><p>Suddenly, Prudence turned, dashed forward for another hard hug and then teleported away before Zelda could fully return the gesture. Hand coming up to her chest, Zelda huffed and smiled, a voice behind her capturing her attention. </p><p>“Adopting more children while I’m out?” Lilith teased, slipping her arms around Zelda’s waist and tipping her chin up to rest on her shoulder. </p><p>She rolled her eyes but leaned into Lilith. “Hardly. Prudence is just as much my child as the twins, she just needed a little extra convincing, though I am thrilled she was the one to broach the subject. They are all technically already mine through marriage.” </p><p>Face scrunching, Lilith spun Zelda in her arms and brushed her nose against Zelda’s. “A <em>marriage</em> that needs annulled.”</p><p>Corners of her mouth curling up, Zelda closed the small distance between their lips. “Yes, do you know anyone who could handle such a thing? I don’t suppose I could annul my own, even as High Priestess…. Perhaps the Queen of Hell could help me.” She murmured, lips brushing Lilith’s. </p><p>Lilith nipped at her lower lip gently. “Oh, darling, I’d be more than happy to oblige. But the paperwork can wait ‘til morning, you’re exhausted. While I had a boost of infernal power and prayer, you need sleep.” </p><p>“You really know how to flatter a witch,” Zelda quipped dryly, pulling out of Lilith’s arms. “But you’re right, I do.” </p><p>A soft chuckle sounding in her throat, Lilith laced her hand through Zelda’s and led her from the twin’s room to her own. “You must be utterly exhausted if you’re not even fighting me on it.” She noted, releasing Zelda only after she shut the bedroom door and the witch pulled away to go change. </p><p>Calling out from the bathroom, Zelda asked. “How did things go with Mary? Did you see Hilda?” </p><p>Decorative pillows in hand, Lilith spoke over her shoulder. “I saw Hilda, she and her incubus are fine, they went back to his house from what I could determine. As for Mary, I rather think I outdid myself.” She tossed the pillows unceremoniously into the corner of the room so she could finish readying the bed.  </p><p>Zelda arched a brow at the haphazard pile when she came out of the bathroom in a nightgown and her hair held back with a wrap, but said nothing about it. “Outdid yourself? Will you stay and share.” And though the question was asked bluntly enough, Lilith didn’t miss how Zelda bit her lip hopefully as she climbed into bed Lilith prepared. </p><p>Smothering a smile and then stopping because she no longer needed to hide her joy, Lilith kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed as well, her back propped against the headboard. “It’ll be a bedtime story, because you really do need to sleep,” she replied in a teasingly stern tone, her hand coming up to play with the end of one of Zelda’s curls. </p><p>“Talk me to sleep then.” Zelda agreed, scooting down and resting her head on Lilith’s lap. </p><p>Her hand moving on its own accord to immediately stroke Zelda’s hair, Lilith began. “Well, since I knew memories could now bleed through, I gave Mary as many of the memories I had of my time as her as possible. Tried to fill in the gaps. Her memory will be Swiss cheese, but it’s better than the black hole I initially left her with. I made sure to erase the memories of any magical doing, the spells I cast will have her sleeping for another day, but hopefully she’ll be calmer, more at ease than before. And…” she paused for dramatic effect. </p><p>“And what? I’m barely hanging on here, Lilith, don’t draw it out.” Zelda grumbled sleepily, shifting to throw her arm over Lilith’s legs and cuddle closer. </p><p>Lilith gave an exaggerated sigh at her story being disrupted. “Alright, this is where I really outdid myself. I brought Adam back for her.”  </p><p>This prompted Zelda to lift her head a little. “Truly? How are you?” </p><p>Lips twisting a little, Lilith shrugged a shoulder and guided Zelda’s head back down. “It was a hard to see him, but he never really loved me, Lilith me, that is. He loved Mary and they both deserve more than what happened. It was a tricky bit of spell work, Lucifer tried to bury his soul in Hell but now that I’m Queen it was easy enough to find. Restoring him was more difficult than Mary, her body was intact when I buried her.” Voice breaking a little, Lilith pushed on, not wanting to remember what happened to Adam’s body. “Anyway, his memories are adjusted a bit as well, he’ll think he just got back from a medical trip, missed Valentine’s Day, but other than that he won’t recall his time with me at all.” </p><p>“Oh, Lil,” Zelda breathed, eyes shut, though her thumb traced soothing circles on Lilith’s outer thigh. “It’s a wonderful thing you did, I’m sorry he won’t remember you. I know he was kind and loving and that you’ll miss him.” </p><p>Heart jumping a little at the nickname and how easily it fell from Zelda's lips, Lilith ran the backs of her fingers over Zelda’s cheek. “I won’t miss him as much, now. I’ll know he’s out there, safe and happy. I was finally able to be kind in return. Besides,” she bent down to place an awkward kiss on the edge of Zelda’s jaw, the best she could manage in their position. “I have someone else I love.”</p><p>Zelda shot up, nearly clocking her head against Lilith’s in the process, eyes bleary with fatigue. “You love me?” </p><p>Swallowing, just as stunned the admission was said out loud and not in her head as Zelda, Lilith wet her lips; in for a penny. “Well, yes. While Adam cared, he never knew or loved the real me. <em>You</em> see me. See all my flaws, my past, my strengths, and my triumphs; you see me and accept me. And I feel as though I know you. You’re this courageously fierce force of a witch who is protective and brilliant and beautiful and strong and so full of softness and love even if you don’t like to show it. But you’re also infuriatingly stubborn, stretch yourself too thin, and can push people away. I see you too, Zelda Fiona Spellman, all of you and I’ve never connected with someone as I have with you. How could I not love you?” Lilith finally brought her eyes back to Zelda’s, a small, sad smile on her lips. “I certainly don’t expect such feelings to be reciprocated, not after we’ve only just admitted to liking one another. Only had our first kiss not even two hours ago, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfor—"</p><p>She was cut off for the second time that night with a kiss. </p><p>“You still think I don’t feel the same? For being alive since nearly the dawn of time you sure have a lot to learn.” Zelda murmured against Lilith’s lips. “I see you. I love you. Hell knows I fought it. For a long time, convincing myself first that I didn’t. Then that I couldn’t because of our positions, finally when I couldn’t deny it because of those thin excuses, I convinced myself you couldn’t possibly feel the same. Now we’re finally here and I don’t want to fight anymore. I am so tired of fighting, on every front. So, I won’t. I refuse to fight this or deny it, I love you, Lilith.” </p><p>A wide smile nearly cracking her face, Lilith exhaled sharply in disbelief but leaned in to kiss Zelda gently and slowly all the same. When Zelda tried to deepen the kiss, Lilith pulled back; albeit reluctantly. “While I cannot express how excited I am you feel the same, Zelda, this doesn’t change that you are supposed to be going to sleep.” </p><p>Scowling, but not arguing, Zelda merely kissed Lilith once more and laid back down, her head back in Lilith’s lap and the rest of her body draped partially on top of Lilith. “So, the mortals are together and happy once more. Look at you, a regular fairy godmother.” </p><p>Sounds of protest sputtered out of Lilith’s mouth. “Don’t you dare equate me to those useless—" Zelda shaking with laughter against her made Lilith trail off, knowing she reacted exactly as the witch predicted. Huffing in feigned displeasure, she slipped her hand back into Zelda’s hair and scratched her scalp lightly. “Anyway, yes, the mortals are happy and relatively whole.” </p><p>Zelda yawned widely. “And so are we, somehow.” She murmured, hugging Lilith’s legs closer. “Congratulations, Lilith, you, you certainly deser...” she fell off mid-sentence and when Lilith peered down, she saw Zelda had finally succumbed to sleep. </p><p>“You too, my love,” Lilith whispered, gently running her fingers through Zelda’s hair. And while she should go back to Hell to plot and plan, should reach out to Mathilda to determine next steps, Lilith simply settled more comfortably against the head board and let her mind wander to pleasant places as Zelda sighed contentedly in her sleep and snuggled impossibly closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might write an epilogue, not sure yet.</p><p>Lilith deserves to say fuck. So does Zelda, but Lilith a tad bit more, haha.</p><p>The tooth explanation is from my other fic ‘You Always Say No’ and I reused it here. (Because I needed an explanation for why Hilda had to lose a tooth! And it was very useful). </p><p>flowers and their meanings courtesy of almanac.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>